


Закалённые дыханием вулкана

by Evelynian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mysticism, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynian/pseuds/Evelynian
Summary: Когда придёт время, пять великих древ падут, - произнесла Скульд, оторвав взгляд от источника. - И когда последний желудь упадет с Эо Мугна, наступит то, что суждено. Три нити Судьбы переплетены вместе, образуя единый узел. Лишь эти трое, связанные одним предназначением, смогут, пройдя испытания, совершить невозможное...
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yonidar
> 
> Вольное видение кельтской мифологии. Нет, еще раз прочтите - ВОЛЬНОЕ. Кое-какие моменты, которые вы здесь увидите, являются исключительно фантазией автора на основе известных ему мифов и легенд, искажённых и адаптированных для сюжета. 
> 
> Также хочу заметить, что созвучность имени Морриган (ОЖП) с именем Морганы это совершенная случайность. Причины, почему я выбрала именно это имя, будут известны позже, и я объясню их согласно сюжету.  
Приятного прочтения!

Непокорный бушующий нрав имела рождённая в центре сплетения Мировых Древ широководная река Бойн. Представительная и тщеславная она, гордясь своим великим происхождением, могущественно несла свои дремлющие воды, протачивая в земле утёсы и фьорды, углубляя долины и становясь источником жизни всему живому. Почитаемая людьми, Бойн дарила насыщение их сосудам, создавая возможность готовить пищу, утолять жажду и орошать возделываемые ими широкие поля. Там, где текла Бойн, царило изобилие и благополучие, и люди, страшащиеся её гнева, почитали мать-реку, воздавая ей дань величия и славы.

Плодородные равнины её, залитые могучим солнцем, пестрели растениями необыкновенной красоты, и невиданные существа питались от краев всемогущей реки. Её властные воды омывали мысы и пределы Зримого мира, впадая в Великий океан, где господствовал владыка Страны Вечной Юности. Она являла собой древнюю стихию, подобно самим Древам, и её чрева были также наполнены чистой, прозрачной Магией, что рождалась в недрах её истока. Божественная мудрость была присуща любому смертному, отведавшему влаги из этого волшебного источника.

Источник тот, что крытым озером скрывался в недрах пещер, сторожили Всезнающие Норны, защищая его от пытливых смертных, и только избранным оказывали они честь ощутить на языке вкус магической капли его. Редко когда случайный путник мог наведаться в их владения, давно позабыта была дорога туда предкам Миля, и лишь Боги ведали о тайных ходах, запертых после Великого Запечатывания Дверей.

То было место, окутанное сетями магии, пещера, что стояла на самом краю Миров, где плелись нити Мироздания и, сворачиваясь, тонули в источнике, питающимся от корней Мировых Древ. И лишь Норнам было доступно знание, которое давало им право видеть и созидать, творить и уничтожать судьбы всего Мира. Даже Боги были подвластны их могущественному влиянию. Так было всегда... ещё до прихода людей, ещё до прихода Туата Де Дананн, ещё до начало всего. Так поговаривали Боги, и им вторили люди, что обитали на священной Ирландской земле, где испокон веков текла магия. 

Зримый мир и Незримый, являясь отражениями друг друга, целую вечность были неотделимыми частями одного целого, создавая сплетение Темной и Светлой энергии, что струилась между ними, символизируя вечную битву, что имела место быть среди Фоморов и Туата Де Дананн. Древа Жизни были призванными поддерживать сей баланс. А источник - поддерживать Древа.

Но конец пришёл вражде, и заперлись двери между мирами...

У подножия источника сидели три женщины, между ними светящейся вереницей тянулась тонкая нить. Прозрачная и лёгкая, она покоилась у каждой из женщин на руках, и они баюкали её, как если бы в руках у них имелось дитя. Плотная завеса магии окутывала каждую из фигур, делая их силуэты расплывчатыми и колеблющимся на фоне поблескивающей зеркальной глади озера. Вокруг ворочались клубы тумана, оседающего слоем инея на их свисающих длинных белесых прядях.

— Зачем пришёл ты, Мидах, сын Диан Кехта, владеющий тайнами врачевания своего отца?

Эхо слов Урд сотрясло пещеру, заставляя капли влаги на скалах задрожать. Ей вторил голос второй сестры - Верданди. И лишь Скульд молчала, ибо она могла заговорить, лишь когда ведала будущее.

— Ты пришел сюда, дабы узнать судьбу той, что разгневала Норн! — Верданди зашипела, обличая намерения путника. 

Оскорбление, которое нанесли её сестрам не так давно, все ещё затрагивало её необузданное эго, и злые, возмущенные Норны вмиг отозвались разгневанными проклятьями, прогоняя Мидаха из пещеры. Никто не знал происхождение сестёр, но они не были Богами, ни фоморами, ни порождениями магии – существами мифической природы. Считалось, что они были того же возраста, что и Древа. Никто не осмеливался перечить им, ибо нахальца ждала неустрашимая кара.

Спустя мгновение из тьмы показался юноша, что осмелился нарушить их покой и, преклонив колени перед могущественными Норнами, он взмолился о пощаде.

— Я нисколько не желал ваш вызвать гнев, о Всезнающие Норны, — он низко склонил голову и молвил, придавая голосу всю учтивость и покорность, на которую только был способен Бог. Юноша был безумно красив, но печаль и смятение, застывшие в светлых глазах, омрачали его образ. На его голове царил прекрасный ободок из виноградной лозы, а длинное одеяние сияло вышивкой из золотых нитей. — Молю лишь узнать об участи той, что была так глупа, нанося вам обиду. Судьба её не безразлична мне. Ведь давным-давно я дал слово опекать эту девушку перед её отцом. Не сочтите за дерзость знать о том, что приготовили ей милостивые Норны.

Верданди склонила голову. Лики Норн походили на лик одной не очень красивой женщины, но только если Верданди была женщиной, прямо смотревшей вперёд, то Урд – старухой, немощной, постоянно оглядывающей назад, поглощённой только ей ведомыми размышлениями. Скульд же редко показывала своё лицо, низко склоняя накидку над ним, но ходила молва, что являлась она самой молодой и прекрасной среди трёх. Единственным одеянием Всезнающих было белое длинное платья, смахивающее на обычную нижнюю одежду. На головах красовались медные браслеты, все испещрённые мифическими рунами. 

У Урд там значилось: «То, Что Есть».  
У Верданди: «То, Что Становится».  
У Скульд: «То, Чему Следует Быть».

Считалось, что если Норны не в благосклонном состоянии, они являлись путникам в лице старых сморщенных старух и говорили загадками. Между ними всегда была увесистая нить, олицетворяющая собой судьбу, что они - каждая - держали в руках. При этом Урд и Скульд всегда глядели в противоположные стороны. 

— Судьбу её велено знать лишь Норнам. Ты не достоин узреть то, что произойдет!

— Позвольте лишь знать, где я могу найти её?

Урд склонилась над источником, перебирая пальцами тугую нить на ощупь, и проговорила скрипучим старческим голосом. Свет, исходивший от неподвижной глади воды, отражался в её сплошь белоснежных глазах, что были слепы и неподвижны, как два белых гладких агата. Несмотря на то, что Норны не могли видеть, Мидах будто чувствовал их взгляд на самом себе, который видел его прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

— Её место там, где есть и предназначение. Была направлена она с особым замыслом в мир людской.

Когда говорила одна из них, другие замолкали, так было всегда.

— Но в чем сей замысел? — осмелился поинтересоваться Мидах. Он ещё ни разу не удостаивался чести разговаривать с самими Норнами и не знал, что несколько вопросов сразу задавать им запрещено. Велено было лишь слушать то, что скажут Всезнающие, дозволяющие лишь немногим познать таинства их судеб.

Норны всполошились и замолкли, продолжая перебирать нить, сидя в подобие кружка вокруг источника. Царившая тишина перебивалась лишь каплями воды, стекающими по поверхности берега и скал, что были окружением пещеры, и шорохом тянувшейся нити, которая длинными ветвями стлалась по земле, походившая на движущуюся змею, что покорна воле Норн. Внезапно и эти звуки прекратились. 

— Когда придёт время, пять великих древ падут, — произнесла Скульд, оторвав взгляд от источника. — Изнурится Эо Росса, перестанет пить влагу, сгниют Биле Дате, Краэб Уисниг и Биле Тортан*. И когда последний желудь упадёт с Эо Мугна, наступит то, что послужит уроком для всех Богов. Предотвратить это могут лишь те, которым суждено.

Мидах замер, удивляясь чистоте голоса Скульд, что звучал будто бы отовсюду одновременно и внутри него, чистый и льющийся, как капли утреннего дождя, приносящие ощущение лёгкости и свежести. Пророческие слова Скульд отдавались глубоко внутри, как если бы он услышал шипение океана, но никак не голос обычной девушки. Но то был голос Будущего.

— Иди, сын Диан Кехта, иди в свой Сидх и жди, когда последует твоё время, — проговорила Скульд, невидящим взглядом смотря перед собой. — Та, за которую ты поручился перед Великим Богом, станет оружием в наших руках. И этого тебе не изменить. Она же станет полем, что посеет плоды, иль пламенем, что сожжёт всё дотла. Не велено знать тебе, что суждено! И не велено изменить! Иди же! 

Мидах попятился, не в силах устоять перед мощью этих созданий. Пещера перестала казаться уютным пристанищем, враз переменившись и ощетинившись на нежеланного гостя, вознамерившись во что бы то ни стало изгнать его из своих владений. 

— Иди же, сын Диан Кехта! Тебе велено ждать! Дети Богини Дану никогда не слушают всезнающих Норн!

Следом за воплем Верданди послышался крик другой её сестры. И уже через мгновение на молчавшего и ошеломлённого Мидаха обрушился гнев Всезнающих Норн.

—_ Им следовало бы слушать и внимать советам Судьбы,_ — возмущенно проговорила Урд. 

— Дети Богини Дану тщеславны и высокомерны! — вторила ей Верданди. — Им не понять всю силу магии, которой они владеют. 

— _Да обратится против них она и послужит карой за честолюбие их._

— Детям Богини Дану пора научиться бояться Судьбы, ибо она настигнет их, как великий потоп настиг землю! 

Норны теперь не говорили, их вопль походил на страшное верещание, который звенел в его ушах непрерывным голосящим визгом виверн, а облик женщин терял былую выразительность и отчётливость. Они все протягивали руки в сторону Мидаха, и слепой невидящий взгляд Верднади прожигал в нём дыры. Воды прозрачно чистого источника вскипали, гладь приобретала мутность, становясь бледно-красной от будто прилившей в него крови. 

— _Запомни это!_ — последние слова прерывались хрипами и кряхтением, но Мидах уже отвернулся, стремясь выйти из пещеры как можно скорее, и не видел, как на месте Верданди и Скульд теперь были измождённые старухи, что смотрели вслед ему красными, злыми глазами, провожая Бога до момента, как он переступил порог. А после, снова успокоившись, продолжили перебирать нить.

И было это в начале весны. И день равнялся ночи. И радовался отец, что был Королём великого Камелота, рождению второго дитя своего, вызванного решением смятенного порыва ума его, но не менее желанного, чем первенец его. Ибо была это девочка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Названия пяти Мировых Деревьев, являющихся символическими центрами ирландской мифологии.
> 
> Но́рны — (германо-скандинавская мифология) три женщины, которые мифическим образом могут определять судьбы мира, людей и даже богов. Урд — что значит прошлое или судьба. Верданди — что значит настоящее или становление. Скульд — что значит будущее или долг.


	2. Часть 1. Знакомство

Склянка с мутноватой жидкостью застыла в опасной близости от пола, всего в сантиметре от возможной перспективы превратится в гору осколков и образовать на полу небольшую лужу из того, что было внутри. Сэр Оруэл был очень близок к тому, чтобы остаться сегодня без необходимого лекарства Гаюса, но в силу его возраста, по мнению Мерлина, эти лекарства вряд ли имели бы серьёзную помощь в борьбе с его близорукостью. Ещё мгновение - и сосуд с лекарством снова у него в руке, и лишь длинный холодный коридор замка является свидетельством его колдовства, оставаясь лишь безмолвным наблюдателем. 

Мерлин перевёл дух, тяжело вздохнул и снова опасливо огляделся. Картина не поменялась: он один стоит посреди коридора, увешанный мешочками и сумочками Гаюса, в одной из которых торчит огромная дырень – виновница несостоявшегося падения скляночки. И по совместительству, ставшая поводом для колдовства. Но, к счастью, его вроде бы никто не заметил. Колдовать в такие моменты давно стало для него чем-то привычным и обыденным, что происходило почти непроизвольно, стоило вещи перед глазами оказаться на шаг от падения или же в иных ситуациях, требующих его непосредственного вмешательства. Он колдовал, как дышал. Легко, свободно и чересчур открыто, что, в конце концов, могло закончиться для него казнью в месте, где он в данный момент находился. Ведь именно так в Камелоте избавлялись от колдунов. 

Пора было бы задуматься о том, чтобы держать свою магию под строгим контролем в этом замке. Но без неё Мерлин совсем не мог обходиться в обычной жизни, привыкнув использовать почти постоянно... Утром Гаюс сдобрил его этой тяжестью с наставлениями разнести всё по нужным местам и четко указал, что разбиться ничего не должно. Поэтому магия как всегда послужила хорошим инструментом для юноши, порой частенько проявляющего навыки полнейшего отсутствия ловкости. Иначе пришлось бы оправдываться перед старым лекарем. И это в первый же день его пребывания здесь! 

Мерлин и так уже замучился бегать по коридорам, удивляясь, насколько этот замок велик, и совершенно не предполагая, как в нём ориентируются простые люди. Он тщательно стремился выполнить все поручения быстро, но с незавидной постоянностью терялся в этих бесконечных лабиринтах. Дырка в сумке образовалась, когда он чересчур поспешно водрузил её себе на плечо, в очередной раз придя не туда, куда нужно. Видите ли, сэр Лион находился на втором этаже, а сэр Ле́он в другой башне, и Мерлин перепутал, принеся молодому, начинающему рыцарю средство для повышения потенции, а старому закоренелому старику - лекарство для поднятия боевого духа. 

Колдовать в Камелоте было опасно, и он должен был уяснить это раз и навсегда. Оказавшись здесь, он практически навесил на себе мишень, становясь на волосок от возможной гибели, и лакомым кусочком посреди ненавистников магии, коими он считал жителей всего Камелота. Впору было убегать отсюда со всех ног, и только глупец на месте Мерлина приехал бы в такой город в поисках приключений. Но сюда его звал голос сердца, противиться которому он был не в силах, что-то странное притягивало его в Камелот, и поддавшись этому порыву и упросив мать отпустить его, Мерлин на следующий же день отправился в замок. Он хотел значить намного больше, чем раньше. 

Да, Мерлин не был обычным ни в каком смысле этого слова.

Сам город поражал своей величественностью. Холодные громадные стены возвышались над нижним городом словно стражи, покорно следящие за каждым шагом толпы. Окна, высотой в целый сеновал, глядели на мир ажурными разноцветными витражами, сотворёнными наверняка людьми мировой значимости и огромного таланта. Красные флаги развевались на ветру, словно знамёна победы на воинственном поле, гордый лев – знак четы Пендрагонов – красовался на них, торжествующий и грациозный, словно гордившийся своим почётным местом. Кровля, башни, вымощенная камнем дорога – всё внушало непревзойденное восхищение. Замок казался ему холодным, многолюдным и громким, где непривычным было почти всё, что в нем находилось – возгласы и громкие крики толпы, ссоры между продавцами и покупателями, каменные холодные возвышения вокруг и лязг снаряжений стражи, каждый час циркулирующей вдоль главных стен. И сердце его замирало от всего этого суетливого шума, символизирующего жизнь большого города, в котором ему ещё ни разу не удавалось побывать за всю его жизнь.

Он не мог не восхищаться открывающейся красотой замка. И да, вполне возможно, что Мерлин намеренно путал коридоры, чтобы пройтись по самым интересным, на его взгляд, местам, и изведать все ходы в этом замке.

Злополучная склянка чуть было не лишила его всего веселья.

Хотя если бы он разбил её...

— Если бы ты разбил её, Гаюсу пришлось бы отложить все дела и заниматься приготовлением этого лекарства почти весь день. _Весь день_. А это, знаешь ли, не сильно бы его обрадовало.

Мерлин резко обернулся, оглядывая пустой коридор, озадаченный, кому принадлежал этот звонкий женский голос, и через мгновение из-за угла, где он сначала никого не приметил, выглянула девушка, на вид чуть моложе его самого. Её появление было сродни привидению, умеющего проходить сквозь стены, ведь он был уверен, что пару мгновений назад в коридоре находился один. Девушка, показавшаяся ему смутно знакомой, была в элегантном изумрудном платье, которое носят только знатные особы, не гнушающиеся показать всему миру свои совершенные богатство и роскошь. Атласные полы стлались по мраморному полу, образуя красивую аккуратную юбку и очерчивая фигуру, переходили в топ, полностью сшитый из кружев, облегающий бюст и худые бледные руки незнакомки. На поясе красовались вышитые серебряной нитью цветы и уходящие вниз переплетающиеся узоры. Она с интересом поглядывала на мальчика и на лекарство в его руках, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Вне всяких сомнений, перед ним была представительница знати, и, более того, он уже встречал её за эти два дня, пока находился в Камелоте, но никак не мог припомнить где. 

Скляночка с лекарством снова чуть было не выпала из его рук, и девушка, видя это, произнесла:

— Главное всё же, не урони. Магия может не помочь в этот раз.

Залюбовавшись таким по-настоящему королевским облачением, Мерлин перевёл взгляд на лицо незнакомки, и тут её слова прозвучали в его голове, наконец обретя смысл. 

— Я тут просто… — он поспешно заметался, округлив глаза. — Что? Магия?... Нет, это не было… Уверяю вас, это не было магией. В Камелоте ведь запрещено колдовать. 

Слова потекли из него рекой, как обычно и бывало, когда Мерлин чересчур волновался, а улыбка застыла нелепой картинкой на лице. Он до конца не мог осознать, что его раскрыли, и всерьёз испугаться еще не успел, но магия в нём, почувствовав смятение своего хозяина, забурлила, вызывая лёгкие покалывания в пальцах, некстати отвлекая его от разговора. Вовремя вспомнились наставления Гаюса, который, очевидно, не зря переживал о мальчике, вверенном ему на попечение, и причитал о том, что Мерлину не следует колдовать в коридорах Камелота. 

Девушка лукаво усмехнулась, заметив его состояние, и внезапно без слов схватила Мерлина за руку, потащив куда-то за угол. 

Тот беспомощно заозирался вокруг, коря себя за такой глупый поступок (колдовать в Камелоте, какая дерзость с его стороны!) и мысленно прося у матери прощение. Сейчас его казнят, и она безусловно будет винить себя, что не смогла удержать сына в деревне в тот решающий разговор, который произошёл между ними незадолго до его ухода. Все прошлые решения показались Мерлину безосновательными. Его предчувствия и непреодолимая тяга к Камелоту – лишь юношеским вздором, а уверенность в собственной значимости – лишь глупыми эгоцентричными надеждами. Всё это теперь просто сгорит в огне, вместе с его тщедушным телом на потеху местным любителям кровавых зрелищ, и никто даже не узнает его имени. 

Прямо за широкой колонной рядом с висевшими красными гобеленами с изображениями льва, где только что они стояли, оказалась небольшая дверь с красивыми бронзовыми вставками, но достаточно неприметная для кладовки, которая находилась за ней. Незнакомка втащила его внутрь и захлопнула за ними дверь, отрезая их от безлюдного коридора. Она повернулась к нему, сияя торжествующей улыбкой.

— Всё так, — подтвердила все его опасения девушка, кивнув головой. — Ты прав: колдовать в замке запрещено. И ты только что нарушил один из самых ужасных законов Утера.

— Нет, я не колдовал! Совсем нет! Извините, миледи… мисс… я не знаю, как правильно к вам обращаться, но вы совершенно ошиблись. Я поймал её на лету, видите, я очень ловок.

Баночка в его руке подпрыгнула и тут же оглушительно ударилась об пол. Манёвр явно не удался, и сердце Мерлина бухнуло куда-то вниз, вместе со злополучной склянкой. Девушка проследила за ней взглядом и после, к неожиданности Мерлина, оглушительно рассмеялась, снисходительно глянув на него.

— Боюсь тебя огорчить, но моя слепая няня и то половчее тебя управляла подносом с посудой, — прыснула она от смеха.

Он хотел сказать нечто ещё в своё оправдание, но память благополучно подсказала ему, где он раньше встречал свою собеседницу, и слова застряли в горле. Эту девушку он увидел вчера днем прямо на торжественной казни волшебника, которую ему представилось посетить сразу же по прибытии, словно сама судьба подсказывала ему возможные последствия его необдуманной поездки. Незнакомка, что стояла прямо перед ним, была рядом с королем Утером на балконе во время процесса, и, поинтересовавшись у прохожего, Мерлин выяснил, что это была сама леди Морриган – дочка короля. 

И он наконец-то узнал её.

И прямо сейчас леди Морриган видела, как он колдует.

— Вы ведь дочь короля Утера Пендрагона?

Морриган немного скривилась. 

— Да, ты прав. Было невежливо возникать перед тобой в такой момент, не представившись. Но ты уж прости меня за несоблюдения приличий. Я долго представляла себе момент нашего знакомства. Но никак не ожидала, что ты будешь колдовать в самом центре Камелота у всех на глазах.

В её голосе звучали укор и обвинение, похожие на те, которое Мерлин слышал в свой адрес разве что от мамы, когда делал что-то не так. Прекрасные длинные черные волосы всколыхнулись, когда она подскочила к нему ближе, внезапно схватив за руку, впрочем, её прическа при этом ни сколько не пострадала от этого резкого движения, оставаясь по-прежнему идеально уложенной и опрятной. Её кожа была гладкая и холодная, как мраморные статуи во дворе Замка, но сила, с которой она сжала его руку, была отнюдь не свойственна даме столь хрупкого телосложения.

Мерлин только сейчас смог разглядеть, что глаза у девушки тоже чёрные, в цвет волос, бездонные словно сама темень беззвёздной ночи. Невозможно было разглядеть в этих омутах и намёка на какую-либо эмоцию. Цепкий взгляд не отрывался от его лица так, что ему даже стало неуютно от пристального внимания к собственной персоне.

— Я представляла тебя другим, — очень тихо прошептала она.

Мерлин, находясь всё ещё в небольшом замешательстве, проследил за движением её губ, не распознав смысл этих слов, и снова перевёл взгляд на лицо девушки, которое без сомнений было очень красивым, хотя он ещё никогда не рассматривал представителей женского пола столь близко. Лицо матери всегда было осунувшимся от тяжелой работы и усталости за долгий день, а молодых девушек в их деревни и вовсе не было, не считая толстушки Кейни, над которой частенько потешался Уилл. У леди Морриган на её чуть вытянутом стройном лице не замечалось признаков тяжёлой работы, она была юна, и весь её вид говорил о прекрасном, проведённом в заботах и развлечениях детстве, отчётливо обнаруживающемся на алебастровой коже с небольшим румянцем на щеках.

Над чёрными раскосыми глазами возвышались изогнутые очерченные брови, придающие образу Морриган подобие строгости и невозмутимости и выдавая в ней пылкий нрав, у уголков тонких потрескавшихся губ виднелись небольшие морщинки, а на правой щеке внизу красовалась маленькая едва заметная родинка. Её вьющиеся волосы были убраны роскошными гребешками, опадая извитыми локонами на спину, и ни одна прядь предательски не выбивалась из идеальной прически. 

— Послушайте, то, что вы видели там в коридоре – это просто случайность, — пролепетал Мерлин, отведя взгляд. Неудивительно, что он засмотрелся на эту девушку. Без сомнений, весь замок был очарован её красотой, но ему всё ещё было неприятно осознавать тот факт, что она сможет хладнокровно смотреть на огонь, пожирающий его тело, и даже не содрогаться от летающего в воздухе пепла. — Я не знаю, как так вышло.

— Это не спасет тебя от казни, — пресекла его оправдания девушка и наконец соизволила отодвинуться от бедного юноши, замерзшего неподвижным изваянием. — Любой, кто даже не знает о своих способностях, но пользуется ими, обречен. Утер не проводит разбирательств, не испытывает жалости и явно не будет слушать ни слова твоих оправданий. Он останется глух ко всему, что ты скажешь. Запомни это. Попался на колдовстве, считай – уже на костре.

Она говорила это монотонно, словно заученную наизусть истину и начала прохаживаться по комнате, стирая пыль со старой мебели, находившейся тут. Шелест подола платья последовал за ней. Её совершенно не интересовало то, что в этот момент ощущал Мерлин, замерев посередине комнаты от страха вымолвить хоть слово, и лишь договорив, она соизволила на него посмотреть. Сразу поняв, что её слова вызвали вполне очевидный ужас, она поспешила сказать.

— О, успокойся. Я не собираюсь докладывать Утеру о том, что ты - колдун, Мерлин.

Она знала его имя. Это первое, что пришло в голову Мерлина прежде, чем он осознал, что именно она только что сказала. Девушка собиралась держать в тайне его секрет и не намерена была поджигать карательный огонь, и потихоньку он смог утихомирить начавшуюся панику, почувствовав вспыхнувшее любопытство. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас ему, очевидно, ничего не угрожало, хотя в это до сих пор было сложно поверить, и он задал вполне очевидный вопрос.

— Но почему?

— Почему, что?

— Почему вы не доложите Утеру о моих… способностях?

— Разве мои причины сейчас важны? — раздражённо ответила леди Морриган.

— Вы знаете моё имя, — констатировал Мерлин удивленно.

Девушка закатила глаза, словно мальчик говорил какие-то абсурдные ничего не значащие истины, которые приводили её в раздражение.

— Я многое знаю, но тебе не положено знать столько же, — сказала она и внезапно сменила тон. — Итак, давай начнем заново, — она внезапно протянула ему свою ладонь, и Мерлин уставился на неё, как если бы в руках девушки были драгоценные камни, которые она жертвовала юноше. — Меня зовут Морриган Пендрагон, для друзей Морри, хотя у меня не так много друзей. Впрочем, нестерпимого братца можно отнести к ним. 

Она говорила быстро, и вскоре Мерлин понял, что это её привычная манера общения. И он даже не поспевал за ходом мыслей девушки, всё ещё пялясь на ладонь, которую та выставила ещё более демонстративно. Внезапно до Мерлина дошло, что он обязан поцеловать её руку в знак приличия, и, мысленно стукнув себя по лбу, он поспешно дотронулся до кожи девушки лёгким поцелуем и тут же отпрянул, ни с того ни с чего густо покраснев. 

Довольная соблюдением приличий, девушка продолжила говорить, игнорируя неловкость, которую чувствовал юноша. 

— Ты, — она указала пальцем на него, — Мерлин из деревни Эалдор, обладаешь даром, который тебе только предстоит понять, но… судя по всему уже бездумно им пользующийся. Итак, наше знакомство состоялось.

Она театрально похлопала в ладоши, ослепительно ему улыбнувшись. К слову, улыбка её была довольно приятной, совершенно не вязалась с манерой девушки вести себя. Она словно превращала её в милое хорошенькое создание, образовывая на лице приятные небольшие ямочки, когда как королевское и высокомерное поведение немного отпугивало от неё Мерлина. Он не привык, когда с ним разговаривали в таком тоне, и ему явно было неуютно находиться в компании леди Морриган, особенно, когда он не знал причины её слов и поступков. 

В общем и целом, в данный момент она немного пугала его. 

— Запомни, Мерлин, — между тем говорила Морриган, не догадываясь о мыслях парня. — Дважды подумай прежде, чем колдовать без надобности или научись скрывать это так хорошо, чтобы уметь обвести вокруг пальца самого Утера. У тебя только один шанс. Тебя ждёт великая судьба, будь немного серьёзнее, в конце концов. Я не всегда смогу быть рядом, чтобы помочь.

Слова про судьбу заинтересовали его, но прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово или задать вопросы, девушка уже развернулась на каблуках, намереваясь уйти. Она схватилась за дверь, отперла её и обернулась. 

— И кстати, баночку следует отнести оружейному, он находится на поле для тренировок. И поторопись.

С этими словами она скрылась в проёме двери, не объяснив ему ничего из сказанного. Мерлин сиюминутно выбежал за ней, проследив за элегантной фигурой девушки, исчезнувшей за поворотом.

Осмотревшись, он увидел то самое поле для тренировок, рядом с которым должна была быть оружейная. И как он его сперва не заметил?

***

Гаюс сидел напротив Мерлина, настороженно оглядывая парня, будто всерьёз сомневался в его здравом рассудке.

— Девушка? 

— Леди Морриган, — в очередной раз повторил Мерлин, продолжая отряхивать себя от стеблей сухой соломы, в которых теперь была вся его рубашка после пренеприятной встречи с неуютными темницами Камелота. За один день он успел познакомиться с одним из важнейших правил в этом замке, в котором надлежало ни в коем случае не говорить принцу, что он козёл, даже если он им был. Ночь, проведённая в заключении, без еды, послужила хорошим уроком.

— Нет, Мерлин, ты уверен, что видел именно леди Морриган – юную дочь короля Утера Пендрагона?

Бровь Гаюса над левым глазом приподнялась сильнее обычного, из-за чего его угрюмое старческое лицо ещё больше исказилось. Фолиант, который он изучал до прихода Мерлина, был оставлен в сторону, и капающий воск от сгоревшей свечи в горелке, образовывал на старинном пергаменте желтоватые пятна. 

— Я не только видел её. Она разговаривала со мной, — отозвался Мерлин.

Закончив вытряхивать свою рубаху, он надел её снова, сел на ступеньку лестницы, ведущей в комнату, радушно предоставленную ему гостеприимным лекарем, и снял сапог с ноги. Перевернув его, он высыпал приличное количество соломы на пол, удивлённо на него посмотрев. 

— Кажется, в темнице больше не осталось соломы. Она вся на мне.

— Только прибери за собой, мальчик, — проворчал Гаюс, но тут же вернулся к обсуждаемой теме. — И разговаривали вы о…?

— О магии, Гаюс. О магии, — терпеливо проговорил Мерлин, кидая на старика раздраженный взгляд. — Я ведь тебе уже пересказал всю нашу встречу. 

Он встал и, прихватив метёлку, стоявшую у окна, принялся подметать бардак, который он тут сотворил. Соломы было и правда многовато, ему следовало вытряхнуть её из одежды где-то на улице, но он был весь в нетерпении рассказать о заинтересовавшей его встречи Гаюсу, ведь со вчерашнего дня он с ним не говорил. Сразу же после встречи с леди Морриган Мерлин познакомился с местной «принцессой» Артуром Пендрагоном и вынужден был провести ночь в темнице за то, что был совершенно прав, называя того ослом.

А поговорить с Гаюсом было жизненно необходимо. Поэтому как только его освободили, он ринулся в каморку лекаря, надеясь застать того перед утренним обходом.

— Но это не могла быть леди Морриган, — возразил Гаюс, неверяще хлопая глазами. — Я знаю о ней всё с самого её рождения. И если бы и было что-то такое, что ей известно о магии, я бы непременно это понял. 

— О существовании волшебства, обо мне, о Эалдоре. Ей известно всё! — не унимался Мерлин. — Она говорила о предназначении, о величии моего дара! И, Гаюс, я непременно должен узнать, откуда у неё такие познания и выяснить подробности моей судьбы. Я думаю… — он отвлёкся от своего занятия, — я думаю, она тоже обладает даром.

— Исключено. Она – дочь Утера!

— И что с того? Видишь, — он показал на себя, откинув метёлку, — я стою перед тобой, и я ещё жив. Дочке короля не положено покрывать мага в Замке, если только ей самой есть что скрывать. 

— У тебя нет оснований так полагать, — Гаюс вздохнул. Его взгляду предстало пятно на книге, и он тут же поспешно захлопнул её, отодвигая от горелки. Всё равно сейчас он не мог гарантировать того, что не ошибётся, создавая необходимое снадобье, рецепт которого собирался изучить. — Но в чем-то ты прав, твоя жизнь сохранена лишь её благоразумием. Какие бы ни были у неё причины оберегать твой секрет, следует всё же поблагодарить леди Морриган за этот акт милосердия. Попадись ты Утеру…

Мерлин закрыл уши руками, не в состоянии терпеть нападки с самого утра после того, как у него была одна из самых ужасных ночей в его жизни. И он нисколько не преувеличивал. Из-за этого венценосного идиота ему пришлось ночевать в темнице, на сырой земле. Это в некоторой степени позволило ему обдумать произошедшее, но всё равно не отменяло того факта, что там жутко воняло и имелись крысы. 

— О, нет! Хватит для меня на сегодня нравоучений, — он умоляюще посмотрел на Гаюса в надежде, что тот поймёт, насколько был измучен юноша в данный момент. Но умный лекарь совсем игнорировал его мольбы.

— Я ещё даже не начинал, мой мальчик. — сказал тот с укоризной в голосе. — Что я говорил про колдовство в стенах замка? 

Мерлин застонал, впиваясь взглядом в потолок и, наконец-то отложив метлу, сел за стол рядом с Гаюсом. Тот не понимал всего возбуждения, которое захватило Мерлина после памятного разговора, и подозрительно относился к тому, что о секрете мальчика знает дочка короля. Реакция старика не была такой, какую Мерлин себе представлял, и этим фактом мальчик был несколько разочарован. Сам он никак не мог выкинуть этот разговор из своей головы и вновь возвращался к нему, проигрывая в мыслях фразы, которые говорила странная девушка. И её голос, полный уверенности и некой доли убежденности, всё больше сеял в нем подозрения в том, что ей было известно намного больше, чем она показывала. 

Было что-то в этой незнакомке такого, что Мерлин до конца не понимал. Но, как и в случае с Камелотом, его тянуло к ней чем-то магическим, и он непременно намерен был узнать, почему. Жаль, что Гаюс не разделял его стремлений.

— Скажи, а почему Утер запретил магию? — вспомнив о том, что собирался недавно спросить, поинтересовался Мерлин. 

Гаюс вздохнул. Мальчик захотел утолить жажду знаний именно в тот момент, когда у старого лекаря было полно дел.

— Когда-то магия стала причиной его личной и серьёзной потери, после которой он обезумел и впал в ярость, — припоминать эти омрачённые события прошлого было нелегко, но Мерлин обязан был знать о том, насколько сильно Утер возненавидел магию, чтобы в следующий раз быть более внимательным к своим способностям, не дав им стать причиной своей гибели. — Предпосылки к запрету магии были и раньше. Люди начали бояться волшебников, так как они обладали устрашающей силой, способной на различные деяния, отнюдь не всегда приносившие добро и пользу.

— Но ведь были и добрые маги? Утер тоже их казнил? 

— Он вершил суд без разбору, не отделял светлое от темного, — Гаюс убрал соломинку из воротника Мерлина, продолжая свой рассказ. — К концу Великой чистки в Камелоте не осталось ни одного мага. Теперь ты понимаешь, что леди Морриган не может быть волшебницей. Мимо Утера не мог пройти ни один обладатель этого ценного дара. 

Мерлин кивнул, а после спросил.

— Ну а ты?

Гаюс удивлённо на него посмотрел. 

— А что я?

— Ты ведь пользовался магией раньше? — сказал Мерлин, намекая на то, что хотел бы знать, что же могло произойти, если Гаюс остался жив во времена столь масштабного убийства магов, и более того - остался придворным лекарем под крылом самого короля. Было бы очевидным подумать, что Утер простил своего близкого друга, но, наслышанный о его бурном нраве, Мерлин не был уверен в благоразумии короля.

— Я отказался от неё в пользу других, более важных дел, — ответил Гаюс, — в которых разбираюсь довольно лучше. Маг из меня был никудышный. 

Он улыбнулся, и Мерлин засмеялся в ответ.

— Ты не можешь быть в этом так уверен, — поддержал его юноша, посмотрев своими очаровательными глазами, которые были призваны сеять в людях добро, в этом уж Гаюс был уверен. — Я думаю, ты был хорошим магом, Гаюс.

— Ты просто не видел, что случалось, когда я путал слова заклинаний при составлении зелий.

Они снова перебросились смешинками в глазах, а после Гаюс поинтересовался:

— Что ты намерен делать? 

— С леди Морриган? — тот пожал плечами, догадавшись о чём говорит старик, и беззаботно ответил. — Не знаю. Стоит, наверное, ещё раз с ней поговорить, и выяснить всё подробнее. 

— Ты будешь делать это до или после того, как разнесёшь всё это?

Гаюс водрузил на стол сумку со своими лекарствами, на вид ещё больше, чем вчерашняя. И Мерлин помимо воли скривился.

— И кстати, я не спросил, что с тобой случилось? — припомнил Гаюс, когда Мерлин уже был в проёме двери, и услышал лишь одну фразу, которую совершенно отказывался понимать.

— Одна ослиная и заносчивая задница.


	3. Часть 2

За весь оставшийся день Мерлину так и не довелось поговорить или хотя бы встретить леди Морриган на улицах или в бесчисленных коридорах замка. Снова замотавшись по поручениям Гаюса, он совсем не заметил, как пролетело время, и удивлённо словил себя на мысли, что даже начинает привыкать к этой рутинной работе.

В причудливых лабиринтах этого места он разбирался уже куда лучше, чем вчера, что не могло не радовать. Он даже самостоятельно нашёл комнату на верхней башне, которая была предоставлена певице, посетившей Камелот на днях. Баночки вручались своим владельцам, а сумка постепенно опустела, становясь не столь тяжёлой, как раньше. 

И, конечно же, без неприятностей не обошлось. Он снова встретил высокомерного осла по имени Артур Пендрагон, но только в этот раз заносчивая задница была намного более задиристой, драчливой и явно нацеленной на превращении Мерлина в свою игрушку для битья. Артур всерьёз захотел вернуть уязвленную гордость, применив силу своей руки, а не карательного звона стражи – и преподать урок дураку, осмелившемуся оскорбить его при всех, лично. Мерлину удалось справиться с ним, только незаметно применив магию, рискуя быть рассекреченным. Пострадала лишь парочка фруктов и овощей на рынке – месте, выбранном Артуром для «наказания». Ну и конечно же, снова – самолюбие принца, который не смог справиться с булавой. С лёгкой руки Мерлина, безусловно. 

Хотя это всё равно не спасло его от позорного падения. Но в последний момент Артур вдруг отпустил его, что было очень странным для его напыщенного поведения до этого. Более того, своими словами он будто бы признал храбрость Мерлина, и не сказать, что юноше это не льстило.

В Артуре помимо этого жеста доброй воли, не было ничего примечательного. Он знал его только пару дней, но уже отнёс в список тех, с которыми по доброй воли Мерлин бы никогда не общался. Выставленная на показ спесь, как доказательство его эгоистичной натуры, Артуру совершенно не шла, но идиотом он выглядел как никогда прекрасно, когда запинался обо все предметы перед собой на том злополучном рынке. Задиристость и вседозволенность, которую принц считал чем-то привычным и обыденным, являлась результатом его воспитания, безусловно. В этом не было вины самого Артура, что ему не привили манер и человеческого обращения с людьми. Ведь Утер не выглядел человеком милосердия и обращался с прислугой так, будто не замечал её существование. Поэтому и принц не отставал от своего отца. Мерлин вполне был уверен, что таково большинство представителей королевских семей в различных странах, и Артур не был исключением.

Но всё же тот признал его. В некотором роде не просто пощадил, а именно оценил его храбрость, как если бы заставил себя увидеть в Мерлине равного. И даже в какой-то момент ему показалось, что принцу нравится, когда на свои фразы он получал колкости в ответ. Хотя это вполне могло быть игрой его воображения: Мерлин никогда не был склонен видеть в людях только плохое.

С Артуром он решил по возможности больше не связываться. Не то чтобы он уж сильно его боялся: как бы тот не пыжился своим умением владения мечом, у Мерлина в конце концов всегда была магия, готовая прийти ему на помощь. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что лезть к заносчивому принцу себе дороже. На задворках мелькнула мысль, что не будь тот такой напыщенной задницей, они могли бы даже подружиться. Но он более чем был уверен, что Артур даже не запомнил его имени и вовсе выкинул из головы нахальца, вздумавшего потешаться над представителем королевской четы и получившему своё. 

Можно было сколько угодно говорить о том, каким принц являлся ослом, но в одном ему не было равных. Мерлин ни у кого не видел столь красивого аристократичного лица с выступающими скулами, которые особенно выделялись, когда Артур снисходительно растягивал губы в подобие полуулыбки. Небольшой вихрь блондинистых волос идеально подходил светлым глазам, и воображая в голове лицо Артура, Мерлин пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что слишком много места уделяет в своих мыслях сыну Утера Пендрагона, когда как его должна больше интересовать его дочь. Очевидно, что его интерес к Артуру был вызван неким помутнением его рассудка, той частью, которая так некстати была не против немного восхититься красотой встреченного им юноши. 

— Принца, — напомнил себе Мерлин. — Он принц! И ты его бесишь. Это уж точно. 

Каким-то странным образом такая мысленная установка имела результат. Он перестал рисовать в своём воображении Артура и задался целью найти ответы на вопросы, которые мучили его уже второй день и не давали уснуть. 

Поэтому когда стемнело, он бесшумно выбрался из комнаты, стараясь не разбудить мирно посапывающего Гаюса, и направился в тюремный блок. Старик даже не дернулся, когда Мерлин чуть было не уронил какую-то бутылку, стоявшую прямо на его пути к двери, и кто так раскидывается вещами? Лишь храп немного прервался, а потом возобновился вновь. Мерлин испустил облегчённый выдох и аккуратно захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он не знал, где искать леди Морриган, и не был намерен вламываться к ней в её покои, благоразумно подумав, что она спросонья могла бы даже счесть его вором или убийцей. В общем и целом, ради собственного здравия не следовало так необдуманно рисковать. К тому же, он всё ещё не знал, где были её покои. 

Сегодня ночью у него была несколько иная цель. 

Замок встретил его безмолвием и тьмой, погружённый в приятное забвение. Все его обитатели благополучно покоились в своих палатах на шёлковых простынях, и лишь изредка по коридору проходились звенящие кольчугой стражи, выполняющие обязательный почасовой ночной обход. Мерлин старался не попадаться им на глаза.

Тёмный уходящий вниз тоннель рядом с темницами устрашал. Но Мерлину нечего было бояться. Он давно разучился проявлять страх к неизведанному, интуитивно полагаясь на то, что магия сможет защитить его от всего. Поэтому ему не составило труда отвлечь стражу, и когда, ведомые его магией, они освободили ему путь, Мерлин направился прямо по тоннелю, не забыв зажечь факел. 

Его путь лежал туда, откуда недавно он слышал странный голос, и Мерлин был намерен выяснить, кому он принадлежал. 

Этот голос звал его _по имени_. 

Магия была всем для него, с тех пор, как он родился. И всю свою жизнь Мерлин жил с волнительным ощущением того, что придёт день, и с её помощью он сможет совершить нечто великое, непревзойденное. Что-то таилось в нём, и эта жажда порой мучила его днями напролет. Слова леди Морриган подтверждали его ожидания, и голос, что раздавался из-под пола, уходивший куда-то в подземелья замка был тем, что приведёт его к знаниям. Знаниям о том, кем он на самом деле является.

Под замком его встретила огромная пропахнувшая сыростью пещера и свисающие с её сводов желтоватые сталактиты, накрывающие куполом огромное пространство перед утесом, на котором в данный момент очутился Мерлин. Пещера была настолько огромной, что, казалось, не могла находиться под Камелотом по естественным причинам и явно имела магическое происхождение. Мерлин был уверен, что лишь волшебники могли сотворить такое. 

Но ещё большее удивление вызывал обитатель этих чернеющих скал, появившийся спустя мгновение перед ошарашенным Мерлином. Существом, восседающим на небольшом выступе в центре пещеры, был огромный в рост самого Камелота Дракон, о которых Мерлин читал лишь в книжках Гаюса совсем недавно и до сих пор считал мифическими существами, обитающими лишь на поверхностях пергамента. Теперь ему самолично пришлось утвердиться в собственных ошибочных предположениях, взирая на ожившую картинку в реальных размерах, будто сошедшую из-под пера великого художника. 

Коричневая кожа, поблёскивающая в свете факела, была покрыта крупными чешуйками, смахивающими на змеиные, а на шее тянулся длинный ряд неровных бугров, между которыми вполне мог поместиться некрупный человек, вроде Мерлина, как он предполагал. Тишину нарушали звуки облупившихся камней со склона, на котором восседал Дракон, своими длинными острыми когтями цеплявшийся за выступ, соскребая с него застывшую породу. Прямо за спиной красовались широкие крылья. Настоящие крылья!

Огромные покрытые золотом глаза изучали Мерлина с выразительной внимательностью. А потом он заговорил.

— Как ты мал и такая великая судьба, — произнесло это существо грохочущим мужским голосом.

И Мерлин тут же встрепенулся, заслышав необходимые ему слова. Что-то внутри него вскинулось навстречу долгожданным открытиям, а магия воспряла духом, как пламя, которому подкинули чуть больше дров, чем раньше. Он не мог осознать, что магия реагировала на присутствие мифического существа, так как пока не был способен распознать её порывы. Магия была лишь странной субстанцией, что текла по его жилам, и с Мерлином, они хоть и были спутниками с самого рождения, всё еще не перешли со стадии разговора на «Вы» в дружеское сотрудничество.

Познать все её возможности и сблизиться ему предстояло не скоро.

— Что это значит, что за судьба? — тут же отринув любые другие вопросы о происхождении Драконов, он уцепился за это слово, намереваясь хотя бы от мифического существа узнать подробности своего предназначения, о котором твердила леди Морриган, и которое, он чувствовал, непременно должно было существовать в его жизни. Ведь не могли же эти способности и его уникальность быть дарованы просто так? 

Дракон усмехнулся, продолжая разглядывать юношу перед собой. Слишком поспешными были молодые люди, торопящиеся урвать свой миг удачи, и слишком смешными они казались в глазах существа, которому дарованы сотни или даже тысячи лет жизни.

— Когда-нибудь придёт время для великого периода, который люди будущего назовут именем Альбиона, — проговорил Дракон. — Это будет время великих людей и великих магов, царивших в Камелоте.

При слове маг в сердце Мерлина загорелся огонь. 

— Мир, где магия будет течь в жилах тех, кто населяет Земной и Незримый мир свободно, без вмешательств в сей естественный поток, — продолжил обитатель пещеры, выжидающе посмотрев на него, и кивнул головой в сторону юноши. — И тому будет твоя заслуга.

Но всё же Мерлин не совсем его понимал. 

— Но как? Как я смогу создать этот мир?

— В одиночку не справится никто. На твоем пути встретятся те, кому нужна будет помощь, и те, кто окажет помощь тебе. И только вместе с Артуром вы создадите Альбион. Вам дана великая судьба. Именно от вас будет зависеть будущее этого мира.

Голова пошла кругом от загадочных слов странного существа, но он уловил знакомое имя в потоке информации и уцепился за него, озадаченный, каким боком принц может быть причастен к его судьбе. 

— От… от нас? Причем здесь Артур? — перебил его Мерлин.

Дракон замолчал, будто только сейчас осознав, что пареньку были неизвестны столь очевидные вещи. Он сузил глаза, будто оскорблённый неведением несмышлённого деревенского мальчишки, и продолжил. Выступ под его ногами опасливо задрожал, когда Дракон закопошился на месте, и Мерлин даже подумал, что скала в скором времени не выдержит от такого обращения.

— Артур станет великим королем Альбиона, — сказал, наконец, Дракон.

— Подожди, мы же говорили обо мне, не так ли? — вновь спросил он.

Мерлин не собирался выслушивать россказни о будущем Артура, ведь не за этим он сюда пришел. Безусловно, этот надменный осёл станет королем, он то был им рожден! Судьба младшего Пендрагона была предрешена ещё с младенчества. И Мерлину совершенно не было никакого дела до принца.

— Только ты можешь помочь ему.

Дракон будто бы не слышал его слов, продолжая гнуть свою линию. И Мерлин повысил голос, стремясь быть услышанным и понятым, ведь что могло быть важнее его истинной судьбы?

— Разве в этом суть моего предназначение? — спросил он.

— Безусловно так. 

Мир перевернулся за одно мгновение. Казалось, на секунду он будто потерял чёткость, а потом краски вокруг затрепетали вновь с невиданной силой.Только что Великий Дракон сказал ему, что его судьбой является эта блондинистая задница? Серьёзно?

— Артур станет королем Альбиона, — повторил Дракон. — Ему будут угрожать друзья и враги. Без тебя он умрёт.

— Да скатертью ему дорожка! — вышел из себя Мерлин

Пламя факела задрожало от дыхания мальчика, когда тот вскрикнул, раздражённый и разочарованный тем, что услышал. Он никак не хотел осознавать, что судьба его тесно связана с заносчивым ослом, ведь совсем не это он ожидал здесь услышать. 

— Не будет Альбиона, не будет магии, не будет всего мира. Запомни это.

С этими словами Существо внезапно взмыло в воздух, обдав юношу порывом сильнейшего ветра. 

— Нет, стой!

Но Дракон уже был достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать его крик, и Мерлин снова остался один. Кажется, его окружают люди и существа, не имеющие привычек говорить всё сразу и без обиняков, так еще и любившие уходить, оставив его в замешательстве. Слишком театрально, на его взгляд. Что ж, но это становится уже привычным.

***

Когда Мерлин ушёл, пещеру разразил звонкий девичий смех, заставивший задрожать капли воды, свисающие со скал. Дракон лишь вымученно выдохнул, скривившись от неизбежного наличия в его пещере источника столь громкого звука.

— Ты его слышал, Килгарра? Кажется, он не сильно обрадовался перспективе стать нянькой Артура? — Морриган не вполне вежливо обратилась к древнему магическому созданию. — Что ж, я ему очень сочувствую. На своем примере знаю, каково это тяжкое бремя.

— Приготовься. Теперь обязанностям твоим пришёл час возрасти.

Морриган прыснула от смеха. 

— Да это только ты у нас прохлаждаешься в своей пещерке без дела каждый божий день. 

— Миледи! — Дракон оскалился, пустив перед собой столб искр в сторону девушки, раздражённый таким поведением. Его крылья, которым не суждено ощутить на себе влияние открытого ветра, взмыли вверх и тут же опустились. Звон длинной цепи разнёсся эхом по пещере. — Тебе стоит больше следить за тоном в этом месте. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я уже ухожу, — она помахала ему рукой, не оборачиваясь. 

Девушка совершенно не испытывала мук совести за оскорбление великого мифического существа. В конце концов, она общалась с ним подобным образом уже очень давно, и старый ящер мог обижаться на это сколько угодно, но ему не избежать их вынужденного сотрудничества. 

А сейчас пора было заняться настроем Мерлина, ведь ей совсем не понравилась его реакция. Морри не была намерена выслушивать его негодования по поводу судьбы. Сама ведь она не жаловалась... Ну не всегда, по крайней мере.

Мальчишке следовало бы понять, что в ближайшие пять лет всей целью его существования должна будет стать опека над Артуром. 

Ведь именно такое будущее она видела в своих снах.


	4. Часть 3

Громкий цокот каблуков в коридоре ознаменовал приближение незваного гостя, и через минуту дверь резко распахнулась, бесцеремонным образом нарушив покой принца Камелота. Артур гневно посмотрел на сестру, которая как ни в чём не бывало проследовала по его комнате, грациозным движением поддерживая подол платья, и аккуратно приземлилась на единственный стул перед широким обеденным столом.

Вид полуголого принца совершенно её не смутил.

Артур, успевший до её прихода благополучно натянуть штаны, о чём сейчас совсем не пожалел, уставился на сестру, нахальство которой переходило все границы допустимого. Мало того, что она ставила его в неловкое положение, так ещё и приводила принца в крайнюю степень раздражения своей выходкой. 

— Морри, сколько можно тебе говорить, не вламываться в мои покои без стука.

— Уж прости, братец, — в её тоне совершенно не намечалось раскаяния, — не привыкла стучать. 

Артуру оставалось только закатить глаза. Терпеть наглое поведение сестры он был не намерен и тотчас бы выставил её за дверь, если бы в данный момент ему не требовалась небольшая помощь в подготовке к ужину. Схватив небрежно брошенные на кровать рубахи, он приложил их к себе, выбирая, что ему больше подойдет, и повернулся к сестре, указывая на вещи в своих руках.

— Какая из них?

— Ни одна.

— Ты не помогаешь, — прошипел он и с чересчур задумчивым видом посмотрел то на белую рубаху, то на красную. Тяжело вздохнув, Артур остановил свой выбор на первой по одной простой причине: там не наблюдалось тесёмок. И с непроницаемым лицом направился за ширму.

Морриган удивлённо оглядела зал, подмечая ужасный беспорядок на полу в виде кипы грязной одежды и давно засохших кусочков пищи на тарелках, которыми был завален обеденный стол, да незастеленной кровати. 

Её брат никогда не отличался особой порядочностью в отношении вопросов, связанных с уборкой собственных вещей, поэтому слуги, которые прислужничали у принца, практически никогда не сидели без дела, приводя покои в порядок каждый раз по утрам. Однако сейчас их нигде не наблюдалось.

— И где же твои драгоценные рабы, которые имеют честь одевать столь высокочтимую фигуру?

— Я могу одеться сам! — послышался ворчливый голос из-за ширмы, прерывающийся кряхтением и мучительным пыхтением. — Я что, похож на маленького ребёнка? Мне совершенно нет необходимости держать подле себя этих вечно угодливых засранцев, которые только и думают, что подхалимничают и кланяются.

— Они же слуги, это их прямые обязанности: кланяться, выполнять прихоти своих господ и при этом улыбаться так, словно им подали милостыню. И между прочим, им за это платят.

— Серьезно? За улыбки или за поклоны?

Артур, наконец, показался из-за ширмы. И проследив за ним взглядом, Морри удержала в себе желание засмеяться – штаны брата казались ему на два размера больше и нелепо спадали, благодаря неумело подпоясанному ремню, рубашка была заправлена в них не полностью, один край торчал из-за спины, и, кроме того, она ещё и была надета наоборот. Брат ничего не заметил, но был крайне недоволен, что ворот странной рубахи достаёт ему до подбородка, считая это крайне неудачной работой портного.

Он прошёлся по комнате, остервенело поправляя воротник, и явно злился, понимая, что они уже опаздывают на ужин, где ожидал их отец. По правде говоря, в такие моменты он действительно напоминал маленького ребёнка, которого не научили справляться с обычными бытовыми обязанностями, и Морри слегка улыбнулась, потешаясь над братом.

— И за то, и за другое. А теперь повернитесь ко мне, Ваше Высочество, — девушка поняла, что сейчас ей лучше взять всё в свои руки, и направилась к брату. — Приведём тебя в более опрятный вид. Сестрёнка всегда готова помочь своему маленькому братику.

— Эй, кто из нас старший? — возмутился Артур. 

— Абсолютно формальная разница в возрасте в твоём случае не очень то и заметна. 

Совместными усилиями им удалось справиться с рубахой, надев её как положено, с ремнём Артур уж повозился сам под бдительным руководством Морри. И теперь он хотя бы не выглядел глупым деревенским мальчиком, который только что ночевал на сеновале. 

Оглядев дело рук своих, Морри констатировала:

— Тебе нужен слуга.

И мгновенно последовала предсказуемая реакция на её слова: Артур скривился, словно ему подали испорченную еду на завтрак, и надулся, намереваясь высказать сестре всё, что думает об этом вопросе. Ничего другого она и не ожидала.

— Хватит с меня, — огрызнулся Артур, оглядевшись в поисках пиджака. Кажется, он выкинул его за дверь, когда прогонял очередную прислугу, в очередной раз приводившую принца в бешенство своими приторными улыбками. Или же это был его плащ?

— Нет, хороший слуга, — не унималась Морри, — который подходил бы тебе во всём идеально. А ещё вёл бы себя с тобой настолько же непринуждённо, как если бы разговаривал с другом. 

— Зачем это? — поспешно отозвался Артур, отчаянно вспоминая, куда мог запропаститься искомый предмет. 

— Затем, что тебе иногда нужно перечить, — и проигнорировав убийственный взгляд в свою сторону, Морри продолжила. — Это немного поубавит твоего высокомерия... Ну, знаешь, порой ты бываешь невыносимым заносчивым ублюдком. И тебе срочно нужен человек, который может сказать тебе это в лицо.

— Пожалуй, мне хватит и одной такой, — пробубнил себе под нос Артур.

Морри предпочла сделать вид, что этого не слышала. Да, она имела полное право насмехаться над своим братом, и тот частенько отвечал ей тем же. Между ними были странные взаимно-не любовно-ненавистные отношения, которые бывают только у брата и сестры, слишком часто проводивших время вместе с самого детства. И они совсем не жаловались на такой расклад. С давних пор перепалки становились привычной манерой общения друг с другом наедине, вычленяя ту фальшь и притворство, демонстрирующиеся на публичных пирах людьми знатного происхождения, в том числе и их отцом. При этом, Морри и Артур частенько перекидывались скептическими взглядами, давая понять их обоюдное недовольство такого вынужденного общения, когда на этих пирах им приходилось проявлять приевшиеся добропорядочные манеры. 

Да, Морри могла сказать брату о том, что его эгоистичное поведение порой отпугивает от него горожан, отрицательно влияя на авторитет принца в глазах общественности в будущем. Но Артуру уже настолько приелись эти раздражающие наставления сестры, что он частенько пропускал её слова мимо ушей, и ему нужен был куда более убедительный человек, чьё мнение было бы независимым и важным для Артура. Ему нужен был друг и советник, к словам которого он бы прислушался и принял бы к сведению некоторые замечаний. Именно в таком ключе Морри видела Мерлина в дальнейшем рядом с братом.

— К тому же, ты сам сказал, что не любишь, когда слуги лицедействуют. 

— Да, их притворство иногда бывает чересчур явным, — согласился Артур, — но терпеть неуважение со стороны дерзкого мальчишки…

— Наподобие Мерлина?

— Кого?

Имя даже заставило его прекратить безнадёжные поиски, замерев посреди комнаты. В вопросе послышались интонации удивления, но Морри слишком хорошо знала брата, чтобы распознать очевидную ложь в голосе. Ведь она наблюдала их стычку на том самом поле для тренировок, куда благополучно отправила Мерлина после знакомства, и безусловно не могла не заметить, как Артур заинтересовался этим нахальцем. Возможно, поначалу братец был немного ошарашен, получив совсем не то общение, которое раньше могли позволить в его присутствии слуги замка, однако с каждой новой фразой, которыми они обменивались с Мерлиным, Артур всё больше заводился, и одновременно в его глазах появлялся азарт. Почти тот же, который сопутствовал ему в моментах победы на тренировках или в настоящем бою. И Морриган просто не могла не заметить эту интересную особенность поведения брата при разговоре с деревенским мальчишкой. 

— Это бесстрашный нахал, что заступился за оружейника вчера, — благодушно подсказала она брату, делающему вид, что якобы вспоминает знакомого с упомянутым именем. — Его имя Мерлин. Знаешь, об этом прекрасном юноше по замку ходит целая молва. О его храбрости перед лицом безрассудства высокочтимого принца, и о том, что он не испугался возразить ему прямо на глазах у всей стражи. Отчаянный поступок.

— Отчаянным было то, что он попытался меня ударить, — Артур старался не показывать, как его задело восхищение сестры этим идиотом. Он не знал, что такого она нашла в этом деревенском мальчишке, и почему вообще начала разговор о нём, поэтому был несколько озадачен тем, что вынужден оправдываться перед Морри за, казалось бы, обычное для него поведение.

— И ты, конечно, же посадил его в темницу?

— По-твоему я должен был спустить эту выходку с рук?

— О нет, безусловно нет, — Морри добавила сарказм в свою фразу, намеренно заставляя Артура принять правила её игры. — Кажется, все ещё говорят, что ты устроил с ним неравный бой прямо посреди рынка, когда его выпустили.

— Ошибаются, — поспешил защитить себя Артур, — бой был равным.

— Так ли это, ведь мальчишка был безоружен? По мне, поступок не совсем соответствует честному благопристойному рыцарю.

Девушка цокнула языком для пущего эффекта, издеваясь над своим братом, и сложила руки в замок. Эта фраза окончательно разозлила Артура, и он приблизился к сестре, сталкиваясь с ней взглядом, забывая о том, что собирался найти пиджак. 

— Мальчишку нужно было проучить, — прошипел он. — Его поведение было недопустимым по нашим законам, и неуважение, которое он оказал представителю королевской семьи, вполне можно было считать оскорблением всего Камелота. Его следовало арестовать.

Напыщенные фразы в совокупности с напыщенным видом - именно в таком аккомпанементе всегда выступал Артур, когда кто-то или что-то задевало его гордость, и вполне предсказуемая реакция брата забавляла Морри, которая всегда называла его нахохлившимся петухом, когда тот пытался таким поведением прикрыть уязвленное эго. 

— За что арестовать? — демонстративно удивлённо переспросила она. — За то, что вступился за человека, которого ты унижал и принуждал бегать по полю от твоих метательных ножей? Это ты считаешь неуважением? 

— Его тон… был недоброжелательным, — Артур быстро стушевался, но не намерен был и дальше заступаться за свой поступок. Он сделал то, что сделал. В конце концов, мальчишка жив и даже более или менее не покалечен. — Мы серьезно будем обсуждать какого-то _Мерлина_? — он намеренно выделил это имя. — У нас на носу званый ужин.

— Я лишь хочу заметить, что Мерлин – единственный, помимо меня, в этом замке, кто рискнул противостоять твоему величию и высказал то, что думает, без всякого притворства. И заметь, тебе ведь это понравилось.

Но её слова не возымели эффекта. 

— Отец уже давно ожидает нас в зале. Если ты закончила свои наставления, мы можем направиться туда? 

Артур развёл руками, и Морриган, сжав зубы, понимая бессмысленность своих дальнейших доводов, просто подала ему пиджак, висевший на плечиках стула. 

— Всенепременно.

Брат грозно рыкнул и выхватил у неё из пальцев искомый предмет одежды. Рассмотрев в своих руках его более тщательно, он не сдержал отчаянного вопля, прожигая взглядом странное мутновато бежевое пятно чуть выше его правого плеча, которое по всем законам не должно было там находиться. Только не перед самым ужином, когда он в бешенстве распустил всех слуг. День не мог закончиться иначе.

— Брось, никто не будет особо приглядываться, — заметив, куда он смотрит, утешила брата Морри. — Прислуге положено опускать взгляд, когда они приближаются к королевской чете. Просто веди себя так, будто бы ничего не заметил.

Они, наконец, соизволили покинуть покои, под руку направляясь в главный зал. И Артур как бы между прочим заметил:

— Прекрасно выглядишь.

— Ох, спасибо, что заметил.

— Сэр Леон будет от тебя в восторге, если сможет хоть что-то разглядеть своим мутным зрением.

— Заткнись.

***

Морриган была безусловно самой прекрасной девушкой на этом праздничном ужине, и ловила на себе влюбленные взгляды молодых рыцарей, которые всячески пытались добиться её расположения. Артур лишь кривился, мысленно обзывая всех своих подчинённых пьяными подкаблучниками, растерявшими свой рыцарский стержень, и пытался незаметно спровадить самых рьяных и целеустремленных старальцев, которые переходили допустимые границы своего интереса.

Мерлин издалека наблюдал за царским столом, прожигая ненавистным взглядом светловолосую макушку и, отвлёкшись, чуть было не разлил сосуд с водой над головой одной из придворных дам. Поспешно извинившись, он столкнулся с проходящей мимо служанкой, которая тут же ослепительно ему улыбнулась, подойдя чуть ближе.

— Для этого нужен особый навык, который приходит со временем, — она кинула взгляд на сосуд в его руке.

Довольна простая на вид, она всё же имела в своей внешности отличительные черты: смешные и ветвистые, тёмные кудри обрамляли столь же темноватое лицо, придавая ему некую округлость и завершённость. Сияющие глаза под густыми широкими бровями располагали к себе, давая понять, что воспитана она была в самых искренних и простых наставлениях, как простая крестьянка. И в целом, Мерлину она понравилась, поэтому он поспешил улыбнуться в ответ. С ним старались не разговаривать за время знатного ужина: прислуга, озабоченная своими обязанностями, была излишне занятой, чтобы произнести парочку фраз или же просто постоять и провести с ним незамысловатую беседу. Они все неслись к своим господам, боясь невзначай накликать на себя беду долгими отлучением и бездействием. А люди, сидящие за столами, и вовсе игнорировали присутствие Мерлина, даже не желая кинуть на него взгляд или поблагодарить за принесённое вино. 

Общество добродушной девушки, с которой можно было бы поговорить о пустяках в такой час, было для Мерлина отдушиной, и он не пропустил возможности немного отвлечься от всей этой надоедливой суеты.

— В общем-то, я не намерен подливать воду в стаканы знатных особ всю свою жизнь. Не думаю, что мне понадобится такой навык, — шуточно поважничал он, и улыбка девушки стала ещё шире. 

— Да? Тогда скажи мне, какая же ждёт тебя великая судьба, ээм..? — девушка явно намекала на то, что не знает его имени.

— Мерлин, — поспешно представился он, откинув сосуд в одну руку, чуть было его не уронив. При слове "судьба" он постарался не измениться в лице. — Видишь, вот! Управляться с посудой точно не моё.

Служанка рассмеялась, пожимая ему руку.

— Гвиневра, — представилась она. — Но можно просто Гвен. Раз это не твоя судьба, то что же ты тогда здесь делаешь, Мерлин? 

— Разговариваю с красивой девушкой естественно, — от его слов Гвен смутилась, и Мерлин продолжил в своей любимой манере. — В поисках судьбы иногда нужно и отдыхать. Не желаете вина?

— А ты забавный. В точности, как я и представляла. Только такой человек, как ты мог бесстрашно возразить Артуру, на что не осмеливался никто из Камелота. Для замка ты что-то вроде незримого героя теперь. 

— Эту высокомерную задницу? — Мерлин прыснул. — Ещё бы. Таких людей нужно уметь ставить на место.

Его беззаботный тон позабавил Гвен, но слова всерьёз она не восприняла и лишь кинула грустный взгляд в сторону королевского стола.

— Таких, как Артур, никто уже никогда не поставит на место. Для них уготован трон и беззаботная жизнь, тонна слуг и служанок. За правом рождения они получают право оскорблять людей... Но такова жизнь: кому-то суждено править, а кому-то подливать вино в стакан.

Гвен ещё что-то сказала, но Мерлин, уставившись на королевский стол, уже её не расслышал. Стул слева от Утера Пендрагона был пуст, и Леди Морриган не наблюдалось рядом. Он заозирался по сторонам, предположив, что девушка была приглашена на танец одним из ухажёров, но через мгновение стало очевидным, что её нет в зале. А Мерлин не намерен был упускать принцессу из виду.

— Извини Гвен, я должен идти, — даже не глядя на служанку, сказал он и поспешно удалился, стремясь не попадаться на глаза Гаюсу. 

В вестибюле было тихо и просторно, совсем противоположно суматохе главного зала, где шныряли слуги, постоянно задевая его плечом и норовя подтолкнуть, удивляясь медлительности мальчика в такой час. Сквозь тонкие стены проскальзывала мелодия, которую играли музыканты специально для короля на этом праздничном пиру. Мерлин впервые находился на столь шикарном вечере, где стол был завален яствами, название которых он не смог бы даже сказать, где гудел непрекращающийся разговор, и весь зал утопал в роскоши и богатстве здешних украшений. Ещё день назад он ловил бы каждый увиденный им момент, наслаждаясь тому, что видит мир, о котором в Эалдоре лишь мечтал. Но сейчас голову занимали рассуждения о сказанных ему вчера словах. 

Мерлин прошёл по длинной террасе, увенчанной широкими барельефными колоннами, рядом с которыми простой человек казался маленьким и невзрачным, и осмотрелся вокруг сквозь проступающие в темноте очертания. Кто-то задул все свечи в помещении, и глаза Мерлина не сразу привыкли к окружающему его мраку. Но постепенно можно было рассмотреть силуэты замерших каменных статуй в задней оконечности террасы, и внезапно прямо перед его ногами проскользнула маленькая чёрная тень.

Он совсем не заметил, как чуть не наступил на кошку, проскользнувшую мимо него, и животное возмущённо мяукнуло, остановившись в двух шагах от волшебника, пронзая его взглядом лилово-фиолетовых глаз, смотревшихся как два застывших в воздухе волшебных огонька сквозь темноту. Цвет действительно был необычайно ярким, даже странным, и внимание, которое сквозило через горящие неестественным сиянием глаза, вызывало неприятные ассоциации. Словно его рассматривало существо, обладающее разумом и способностью мыслить. И в данный момент оно явно было настроено не слишком благожелательно, если Мерлин правильно истолковал выражение, с которым оно глядело на него. Само животное было размером с крупную собаку тёмного цвета, а прямо на груди блеклым пятном белело небольшое пятнышко, напоминающее переплетённую паутину, распространяющуюся по верхней половины тела существа. 

Оно спокойно и даже с неким царским величием восседало на пути юноши, сложив большие лапы перед собой, и что-то Мерлину внезапно резко расхотелось идти дальше, почему-то враждебность существа он ощущал довольно явно и не был уверен в том, что оно предпримет в отношении юноши. 

Мерлин допустил мысль, что перед ним был кот, но размеры не соответствовали его представлениям об этих животных. Не успел он закончить мысль или рассмотреть кошку поближе, как кто-то сгрёб его сзади за шиворот и затащил за одну из самых широких колон, обрамлявших проход с двух сторон. 

Мерлин увидел перед собой лицо Морриган, и вновь они оказались непозволительно близко для дочки короля и обычного деревенского мальчишки, чем того требовали приличия.

— Здравствуй, Мерлин. Уже освоился в замке? — лукаво подмигнула ему девушка. — Ты безусловно хотел о чем-то со мной поговорить.

И прежде чем Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы задать вопросы, она продолжила:

— Вероятно о своём великом предназначении, что тебе поведало наше домашнее животное из подземелий Камелота?

— Кто вы?

Морриган улыбнулась, явно позабавленная вопросом.

— Разве это тебя сейчас интересует больше всего?

— Вы волшебница?

— Не угадал.

Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на неё, ведь с момента их знакомства он и подумать не мог, что это окажется не так. Будь леди Морриган волшебницей, это объяснило бы довольно многое, на его взгляд. Но сейчас всё становилось ещё более сложным и непонятным.

— Тогда ответьте, откуда вам известно обо мне? — предпринял другой подход Мерлин.

— Ты ведь хочешь знать совсем не это, — покачала головой девушка. — Тебя интересует, правда ли то, что сказал дракон. И да, я знаю про ваш милый ночной разговор, не спрашивай откуда. 

Уже пришедший в себя Мерлин нахмурился, стараясь понять, что хочет от него девушка и стоит ли ей верить. Она говорила загадками, в точности повторяя манеру речи Дракона, как будто бы всё это было лишь глумлением над непонимающим ничего Мерлиным, которого значительно раздражал такой подход. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, а вокруг него творилось что-то непонятное, загадочное, и оттого довольно притягательное, если бы не одно но - он не хотел иметь ничего общего с принцем и собирался во что бы то ни стало отрицать сказанное Драконом о своей судьбе. 

— Он сказал, моё предназначение – помогать Артуру и быть рядом до тех пор, пока принц не создаст Альбион, — произнёс Мерлин, внимательно следя за реакцией девушки, но та лишь равнодушно кивнула, признавая то, что ей это прекрасно известно. — Но мы с принцем не друзья, и вряд ли когда-нибудь ими станем. Я думаю, что всё это, — он нелепо усмехнулся, — какая-то ошибка. Вам нужно подыскать кого-то другого, уверяю вас: тот, кого вы ищете, точно не я.

— Мне тоже известно это пророчество. И уж поверь, никакой ошибки здесь быть не может. 

— Почему я должен вам верить?

— Можешь не верить. Но никому не подвластно изменить свою судьбу. — как то странно посмотрев на него, отозвалась Морриган. — Норны плетут её из нитей, которые невозможно разорвать. Они не очень любят, когда им перечат.

— Кто?

— Норны - это такие... — девушка тяжело вздохнула. — А в общем, не важно. Я лишь хотела сказать, что твой приезд сюда в Камелот не был обычным решением твоей уставшей от вида полей и деревенских хибар души. Тебя ведь тянуло именно сюда, из-за чего - ты и сам не знаешь. Я понимаю, ты не очень доволен всем этим. Но давай будем честны, Артур не самое лучше достояние, но ты хотя бы будешь всегда при почёте. Должность, которую тебе рисует твоё будущее, многие хотели бы получить...

— Так, стойте-стойте, — поспешил остановить льющийся поток слов девушки Мерлин. — О какой должности вы говорите? Я же говорю, я не... — он запнулся, посмотрев в потемневшие от раздражения глаза девушки, и понял, что сам постепенно начинает выходить из себя. Очень странно, ведь обычно Мерлин всегда был сдержан и поддерживал уважительный тон в разговоре. — Да что вам может быть известно обо мне? Я не знаю вас, не знаю Дракона, но то, в чём я точно не сомневаюсь: моя судьба принадлежит только мне. Хотелось бы, чтобы вы донесли дракону....

— Его зовут Килгарра.

— Значит скажите пожалуйста Килгарре, что я не знаю, что такое Альбион, почти незнаком с Артуром и явно не представляю, каким образом я могу способствовать тому, чтобы он взошёл на престол. 

— Послушай, я знаю, что Артур иногда ведёт себя не лучшим образом, но он не настолько плох, как ты думаешь. Если ты узнаешь его поближе…

— Очень рад, правда, — он перебил её, не желая продолжать дальнейший бессмысленный разговор, хотя для него и несвойственно было разговаривать с девушкой таким тоном, но все эти слова в духе "ты должен- ты обязан", ровно, как и уверенность в том, что Мерлин в следующую минуту побежит исполнять то, о чём она всё это время говорила, приводило мальчика в нехарактерное для него возмущение. — Но это всё равно ошибка. Ведь что мешает мне просто уехать из Камелота завтра же? Ведь тогда я не смогу выполнить предназначение, о котором вы говорите?

— А ты уверен, что тебе правда этого хочется? 

Вопрос девушки неожиданно пошатнул что-то глубоко внутри него, вполне возможно, что это была его уверенность. И внезапно Мерлин почувствовал странный осадок от осознания возможного ухода из Камелота ведь, что бы он там не говорил, сам замок ему безмерно нравился. А работа с Гаюсом приносила больше радости и удовлетворения, чем пребывание в Эалдоре. Сама мысль об отъезде обратно в деревню сопровождалась неприятным ощущением потери, которое испытывал мальчик, представляя, что снова будет наблюдать пейзажи бескрайних полей и быт деревенских жителей.

И даже магия внутри него будто сама распалилась от этих слов.

— Мне хочется самому выбирать свою судьбу, — всё, что сказал Мерлин и отвернулся от вмиг замолчавшей девушки, направляясь в зал.

— Что ж, посмотрим, — изрекла Морриган ему в след.

***

Мерлину совсем не хотелось возвращаться в зал, но он не мог подвести Гаюса, поэтому направился прямиком туда, откуда уже более громко, чем раньше, слышалась бодрая музыка. И в дверях столкнулся со стариком.

— Где ты был? — обвиняюще тыкнул в него Гаюс.

— Решал вопросы своей судьбы, — огрызнулся он и, взяв поднос с едой у мимо проходящей служанки, самостоятельно понёс его к столу, игнорируя удивлённый взгляд лекаря.

Кажется, начиналось самое главное веселье. Утер объявлял имя певицы, которая должна была выступать на этом пиру, и все замерли в ожидании предстоящего зрелища. Мерлина сейчас мало волновала приглашённая звезда, но стоило женщине запеть, он на мгновение позабыл все свои тревоги и волнения. Прекрасный чарующий голос лился вокруг замерших в оцепенении придворных и слуг, словно унося их далеко из этого места в бескрайние глубины человеческого восторга. 

Женщина с небывалой красотой, возвышающаяся на пьедестале прямо перед королевским столом, приковывала взгляд, её губы, сквозь которые прорывался этот дивный голос, двигались необычайно быстро. 

Но тут случилось что-то странное. Все вокруг начали засыпать, словно подвергались воздействию этого чарующего голоса, как заклятия. Она пела и двигалась вперёд, её лицо теряло краску, и сквозь непревзойдённую красоту проскальзывала старческая сморщенная кожа с неприятными на вид возрастными пятнами, а шея покрывалась глубокими некрасивыми морщинами. Мерлин закрыл уши, лишь потом понимая, что голос по каким-то причинам не действует на него. 

Погасли свечи, опуская зал в загробную атмосферу темноты, и на телах уснувших вдруг стала появляться застаревшая бледная паутина, укрывая куполом всех вокруг. Всевозможные яства, пару мгновений назад пышущие свежестью и ароматом, сгнивали за мгновение, превращаясь в кусочки чернеющих остатков того, что раньше было прекрасным блюдом, вызывающим аппетит одним лишь своим видом.

А женщина всё пела и даже не прерывалась. Проследив за её взглядом, Мерлин вдруг понял, что она смотрит лишь на Артура, словно он был её главной целью, а в следующее мгновение в руках старухи вдруг из ниоткуда появился нож.

Поняв её намерения, он больше не мог ни о чём думать, магия забурлила в нём, предвкушая свободу, и уже через мгновение на женщину обрушилась громадная люстра, оборвав магическое пение. 

Тут же все вокруг начали приходить в себя, и Утер вскочил из-за своего стола, поражённо смотря на открывшуюся ему картину, что раньше была обёрнута в иллюзии. Старая женщина лежала на полу, одетая точно так же, как певица, которая должна была скрасить их сегодняшний вечер, она медленно приходила в себя, но, очнувшись и поняв, что её мотивы рассекретили, всё же решила закончить начатое. И на последнем издыхании, перед тем как окончательно умереть, она схватилась за нож, направляя его в сторону Артура.

И снова Мерлин не отдавал отчёта в своих действиях. Он кинулся вперёд, уводя принца с траектории летевшего оружия, и нож вонзился ровно посередине вырезной вязи на спинке его стула.

То, что произошло дальше, никак не укладывалось в его голове. Утер сказал, что Мерлин может просить всё что угодно за спасение его сына. И вот почему его пресловутый язык отказал ему именно в эту минуту, ведь можно было попросить богатство или титул, да всё что угодно! Но Мерлин молчал. И тогда Утер произнёс фразу, разрушившую все его иллюзии о возможности изменить судьбу.

— Ты теперь придворный и слуга принца Артура. 

В последний момент Мерлин увидел торжествующую ухмылку леди Морриган, стоявшую поодаль у самого выхода из зала, и выражение её лица заставило его отвернуться.


	5. Часть 4. Вынужденное сотрудничество

Артур медленно разлепил сонные глаза, фокусируя взгляд на золотистой витиеватой вышивке своей красной подушки. Привычная действительность постепенно отгоняла с него остатки сна, в котором принц пребывал некоторое мгновение назад. Он вяло перевернулся, откидывая оказавшуюся на его лице простынь, и кашлянул, горло саднило из-за недостатка влаги. К этому ощущению добавлялась сладкая утренняя истома, которая заполняла всё его тело, ставшая результатом прекрасно проведённой ночи, первый раз за огромное количество времени ему удалось выспаться вдоволь. 

Руки казались ватными и неподъёмными, словно он внезапно лишился способности ими управлять, но он всё равно чувствовал небывалый прилив сил. Приподнявшись с кровати, Артур с минуту сидел неподвижно, наслаждаясь забытыми ощущениями расслабленности и бодрости. 

И лишь немного позже додумался заняться поисками причин того, что ему удалось выспаться.

Рядом на небольшом столике у кровати стоял кувшин с водой, но, потянувшись к нему, Артур с разочарованием увидел, что на самом дне виднелось лишь небольшое количество жидкости. Пить хотелось неимоверно. Шторы были плотно задёрнуты, не пропуская в комнату ни лучика света, отчего она была погружена в темноту и мрак. Артур, явно озадаченный своим пробуждением, подошёл к окну, резко отодвигая ткань занавесок, и поморщился от бившего в его глаза света полуденного солнца.

— Мееееерлин! — заорал он во всю мощь своего охрипшего за ночь голоса.

Но, конечно же, комната отозвалась тишиной. А злополучного слуги, который должен был разбудить его с восходом солнца, в покоях принца совсем не наблюдалось.

И когда Мерлин, бежавший со всех ног по ступенькам замка, едва ли удерживая своё тело от возможного падения на такой скорости, ворвался в покои принца, он застал его в одних нижних одеяниях, сидевшего за своим стулом во главе стола. И взгляд, который излучал молодой Пендрагон, явно сулил ему ближайшую смерть.

— Доброе утро, сир, — как ни в чём не бывало пролепетал Мерлин, напуская на себя беззаботный вид. — Вам хорошо спалось?

Он обогнул замершего в ожидании Артура и принялся с наигранной бодростью заправлять кровать его Высочества, намеренно поворачиваясь к принцу спиной. Можно было отчётливо ощутить на своих лопатках мысленное недовольство Артура, который пялился ему в спину, удивлённый столь наглым поведением слуги. Его пальцы барабанили по столу, звук не имел ритма и лишь являлся показателем того, насколько терпение принца вышло за пределы возможного.

— Я проспал, — возмущённо выпалил Артур, чеканя слова. — И ты в этом виноват!

— Я лишь имел дерзость предположить, что Ваше Высочество желает поспать подольше в свой выходной, — беспечно отозвался Мерлин, в очередной раз поправляя несуществующую складку на простыне, тщательно не глядя на принца. — И необязательно его будить ни свет ни заря. Хочу заметить, что Вы выглядите более свежо, чем обычно. Ваш цвет лица изменился к лучшему.

— У меня всегда нормальный цвет лица, — обиженно возразил Артур.

Мерлин не стал спорить. 

— Безусловно.

Детально рассмотрев несколько раз полностью застеленную постель принца, слуга слегка потерянно оглядел комнату, будто пытаясь понять, что же ему, возможно, следует сделать, прежде чем он столкнётся с обвинительным взглядом Артура, прожигающим в нём дыры. Но занятий он себе не нашел и, лишь заметив валявшуюся на полу гору одеял, поспешно водрузил их себе на руки, не проявляя особой бережливости и аккуратности. 

— Мерлин, — наконец позвал Артур, и гора одежды соизволила повернуться к нему.

Увидеть лицо слуги, полностью увешанного вещами, ему не удалось. И лишь послышалось в ответ еле разборчивое мычание.

— Нужно постирать, сир. 

— Мерлин, — вновь позвал принц, добавляя в голос раздражение.

— Обещаю, я не буду использовать то травяное мыло, которым пользовался в прошлый раз. Я уяснил, что Вам оно не по душе.

— Мерлин!!

От крика прозвучавшего прямо у него под носом Мерлин внезапно уронил всю свою ношу и столкнулся с Артуром, успевшим за это время подойти вплотную к нему и возвышающемся сейчас над юношей грозной скалой. Мерлин сглотнул и сделал то, что всегда предпринимал в таких случаях, когда не знал, что от него требуется – улыбнулся. Но складки на лбу принца от этого нисколько не разгладились. Тот стоял, сжимая руки в замок, и весь его вид говорил о том, что Мерлин в очередной раз облажался по-крупному, и ему сейчас влетит.

— Ты не разбудил меня! — начал Артур, пялясь на Мерлина. — И что-то мне подсказывает, что все твои оправдания - пустой звук, и ты попросту проспал нужное время, поэтому и запыхался, когда бежал сюда.

— Нисколько, сир. Я лишь торопился выполнять свои обязанности для Вашего Высочества!

— И ещё как раз в выходной утром я принимаю добровольцев, желающих поступить на службу в рыцари Камелота, — добавил Артур, тыкая в него пальцев. — И более того, ты об этом прекрасно знаешь!

Улыбка Мерлина растянулась до ушей.

— Что теперь могут подумать о том, как я отношусь к своим обязанностям, пропуская такое важное событие? — прошипел Артур.

— Полагаю, то, что принц любит поспать в выходной больше, чем принимать добровольцев? 

— Предположения – не твой конёк, Мерлин, — Артур недоброжелательно ухмыльнулся. — А может, раз мы теперь это выяснили, ты соизволишь приступить к своим обязанностям?

— Сиюминутно, сир.

Мерлин попытался было снова поднять груду одежды, но Артур зарычал, поднимая глаза к потолку. Замешательство отчётливо читалось на простоватом лице его слуги, когда тот огляделся вокруг. Видно, Мерлин обязан был сделать нечто иное, прежде чем заниматься стиркой, и вид принца был этому подтверждением. Но в голову ничего не лезло, как назло. Пару минут назад он спокойно спал в своей каморке, пока Гаюс не догадался разбудить его, а поняв, что проспал, Мерлин бежал со всех ног в покои Артура, и сейчас соображать было трудновато.

— Помочь вам одеться? — догадался он, но увидев, как взгляд принца ужесточился, а кулаки сжались ещё сильнее, понял, что не угадал. — Может быть, пожелать вам хорошего дня?

— Ещё варианты, — безжалостно парировал Артур.

— Начистить обувь? Принести доспехи?

— Мерлин! — закричал Артур. — Где мой завтрак?! Ты должен был появиться в этих дверях вместе с подносом с едой, разве не так?

Мерлин мысленно стукнул себя по лбу и тут же вылетел за дверь, провожаемый оглушительным ором недовольного и голодного Артура. А голодный принц - раздражённый принц, это Мерлин уяснил ещё в свой первый рабочий день.

***

— Чёртов Артур! Чёртово предназначение, — шипел Мерлин, шустро орудуя тряпкой, в тщетной попытке оттереть злополучную ржавчину с доспехов принца, которая, казалось, лишь язвительно подмигивала ему с металлических лат в ответ на старания юноши в свете солнечных лучей.

Он сидел на зелёном поле для тренировок недалеко от Артура, который в данный момент проверял на прочность бойцов, изъявивших желание вступить в ряд благопочтённых рыцарей. Принц был одет в одну кольчугу, которая звенела в такт его шагов, ведь всё его настоящее облачение в виде доспехов благополучно покоилось на коленях Мерлина, которому надлежало привезти его в целомудренную чистоту. Артур отказался надевать на себя это грязное подобие снаряжения, отчитав слугу за неумение соблюдать в порядке вещи самого принца. В итоге, Мерлин получил хороший нагоняй, в очередной раз прокляв тот день, в который посчитал поездку в Камелот отличной идеей.

Это был сущий ад. 

И он нисколько не преувеличивал, это уж точно. Прислуживать у Артура равнялось наказанию, которое досталось ему за страшные грехи. И если раньше ему могло казаться, что Артур излишне высокомерен, то, став его слугой, Мерлин мог с уверенностью заявить, что характер принца был просто невыносимым. 

Мерлин надеялся, что его обязанности будут сравнительно небольшими, ведь что такого необходимо Артуру, он же не немощная принцесса, в конце концов? А на деле высокочтимый принц Камелота не был в состоянии завязать на своей же сорочке пресловутые тесёмки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы застелить свою постель, принести себе завтрак, надеть сапоги, привязать плащ, налить себе вина в стакан, и ещё с десяток таких же элементарных вещей. И учитывая всё это, Мерлин догадывался, почему у принца были основательные проблемы с поиском слуг, ведь те попросту, зная скверный характер Его Высочества, отказывались ему прислуживать.

А у Мерлина выхода не было. Каким-таким мифическим образом Утер был уверен, что наградой за спасение жизни его сына может стать вечное служение под его началом, и теперь юноше приходилось отдуваться за это королевское решение. А та торжествующая улыбка леди Морриган ещё долго снилась ему в кошмарах, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту. Девушка откровенно пугала его, и Мерлин прикладывал огромное усилие, чтобы случайно не встретиться с ней за то время, пока бегал по поручениям Артура, но чувствовал, что эти прятки не продлятся долго. Если девушка захочет найти его в ближайшее время, она непременно это сделает.

В любом случае, от судьбы убежать оказалось не просто. И уже на следующий день Мерлин начищал до блеска сапоги Его Высочества, терпел нападки в свою сторону и крики за несоблюдение обязанностей, и постоянно выслушивал причитания по поводу абсолютного незнания каких-либо важных принцу вещей. Мерлина в такие моменты так и подмывало ляпнуть про то, что ремесло слуг ему не было известно, и вообще никто не обязывал Артура соглашаться на условия своего отца. Он мог запросто выгнать Мерлина, разве нет?

Но к его неожиданности, тот так не поступал. Хотя Мерлин едва ли справлялся с тем, что ему было поручено. 

Во-первых, просыпаться так рано он не привык и постоянно опаздывал, вламываясь в покои принца, где атмосфера уже была накалена в большей мере. Во-вторых, он совершенно не умел подготавливать Артура к тренировкам и глядел на рыцарское обмундирование с большой опаской, не имея ни единого представления, куда крепится большая часть блестящих металлических конструкций. В-третьих, как он уже говорил служанке Гвен, его руки совсем не были предназначены для умелого маневрирования с подносами. 

Но Артур всё равно не отдал ему приказ убираться во все стороны. Он злился, фыркал, надувался и бросался колкими фразочками, оскорбляющими Мерлина, но начинался следующий день - и всё шло по кругу. Зачем Артуру было терпеть его, когда мальчик не мог справляться с элементарными вещами? 

Гаюс, прошедший мимо юноши, лишь ободряюще улыбнулся ему и как бы невзначай напомнил о том, что вечером ждёт корзинку с травами, которую Мерлин должен был ему принести. Обязанности у старого лекаря никто не отменял, и он лишь тяжело выдохнул, уставившись на проклятое пятно, не желающее исчезать с пригретого местечка на доспехах принца. 

Что ему прикажете делать со всем этим?

Мерлин бросил взгляд на поле для тренировок, где в кругу новобранцев виднелась блондинистая макушка. Площадка для рыцарских подготовок представляла собой большую территорию, огороженную деревянными балками, достающими рыцарям до пояса, с имеющимися по окраинам выступами для хранения оружия. Трава под этой площадкой уже успела выцвести и была протоптана множествами ног, которые ежедневно посещали это место, превратившись в грязное скопище пыли и почвы. 

Поле для тренировок находилось на заднем дворе Камелота, и из окон, выходивших на эту сторону, открывался не самый привлекательный вид на сражающихся в груде металла воинов, постоянно оглашающих двор лязгом оружия и шумом сталкивающихся лат. 

Мерлин совершенно не видел в этом ничего интересного и занимался своими делами, сидя неподалеку прямо на земле, скрестив ноги, в отдалённом уголке. Здесь трава, прорывающаяся под влиянием хорошей погоды и весеннего побуждения была всё ещё свежа и не измучена постоянным топтанием, поэтому имела приятный светло-зелёный оттенок. Рядом лежали доспехи Артура, а сам их обладатель на поле тренировок величественно прохаживался мимо собравшихся новобранцев, и Мерлину открывался прекрасный вид на обтянутую кольчугой задницу Его Высочества. Не догадываясь о мыслях своего слуги, Артур, оглядев толпу юношей, остановился где-то по центру поля, вонзив меч в сырую землю. 

— Сегодня вам дан шанс проявить себя, — его голос был полон пафоса и царственности.

По мнению Мерлина он, весь такой важный, выпятивший своё достоинство с торжественностью в голосе казался смешным. Ведь пару часов назад эта блондинистая задница не могла надеть себе штаны без его помощи. 

— Покажите мне ваше умение владеть мечом. Если конечно, вы хоть поднять его сможете, — Артур высокомерно улыбнулся и пригласил к себе первого из стоявших юношей.

Тот поспешил встать напротив принца с мечом наготове и замер в стойке, готовый ринуться в атаку, но почему-то медлил, с некоторой опаской посматривая на принца. Мерлин внезапно заинтересовался открывающимся перед ним видом и уставился в сторону боя, наблюдая за тем, как два противника кружат вокруг друг друга. В то же мгновение юноша взмахнул оружием, которое столкнулось с характерным металлическим лязгом с мечом принца, поддавшемуся велению руки своего хозяина. 

Артур ловко парировал удар, отводя траекторию острого лезвия в сторону от себя, быстро двинул ногой, и новобранец оказался на земле, а меч был отброшен в сторону.

— Неуверенная хватка и стойка. Во время боя самое главное крепко держаться на ногах, — прокомментировал принц, неодобрительно покачав головой. — Следующий.

Другой противник продержался немногим дольше первого. Он сразу атаковал, забывая о своей собственной защите, слишком импульсивно и необдуманно нанося удары, тем самым полностью раскрыв задний фланг. Артур снова поморщился, не удовлетворенный столь невпечатляющими результатами. То же самое было и с третьим, с четвертым. Почти все новобранцы не оставляли желать лучшего.

Мерлин даже отсюда мог ощущать, насколько принц был раздосадован этим фактом. Солнечные лучи блуждали между светлыми локонами, взъерошенными после небольшой встряски в тренировочном бою, и капельки пота поблескивали на коже, скатываясь по хмурому лицу Артура. Мерлин дольше положено проследил за ними взглядом, а после напомнил себе о своих обязанностях и снова приступил за чистку доспехов. Но не перестал прислушиваться к тому, что происходило на поле для тренировок.

— Ты, — показал пальцем Артур на коротко стриженого парня, одетого в тёмные одежды, на которых красовался герб его семьи, — кем будешь?

— Господин Бенри из аббатства Крейтс. Прибыл сюда по велению моего отца.

— Хорошо, покажи, что ты умеешь, — Артур пригласил его, беря меч в руки.

Мерлину, даже далекому от воинского дела, стало понятно, что движение этого господина Бенри в край отличаются от других новобранцев. Его поступь была уверенной и гладкой, а с мечом он обращался, как с игрушкой, ловко вывернув его рукой. Атаковать не спешил и, лишь когда они с Артуром покружили напротив друг друга пару раз, выгадал время и напал. Движения были резкими, быстрыми и плавными, словно оружие было продолжением его руки и поддавалось велению разума его владельца. 

Артур парировал с не меньшей виртуозностью, так словно в совершенстве знал, куда следует поставить ногу для равновесия или под каким углом наносить удар. Его движения походили на танец, и Мерлин к своему стыду признал, что вновь любуется принцем, но всё равно не мог отвести взгляда от мощи, что источал Артур всем своим телом. 

Доспехи остались покоиться рядом с Мерлиным, когда его внимание было обращено на поединок. И он не пропустил ни один момент боя, когда Артур, зайдя со спины противника, позорно опрокинул его на землю. Но в этот раз на лице принца сияла улыбка.

— Очень неплохо, господин Бенри, — сказал он, протягивая руку в сторону проигравшего. — У вас все шансы получить рыцарский титул в Камелоте. 

Внезапно принц оглянулся на Мерлина, и его взгляд приобрёл дьявольские смешинки. 

— Кроме господина Бенри сегодня никто не показал значимых результатов, — обращаясь к новобранцам, сказал Артур, обводя всех взглядом. — Давайте я покажу вам парочку уроков. Хей, Мерлин! Иди-ка сюда.

Чувствуя что-то нехорошее, Мерлин заковылял к принцу, еле удерживая груду доспехов. Он довольно часто встречал это выражение в глазах Артура и прекрасно знал, что в следующую минуту будет терпеть от него всякие насмешки, поэтому ему совсем не хотелось подходить к принцу.

Такое происходило почти постоянно, если у Артура имелось хорошее настроение и достаточный запас свободного времени, чтобы поиздеваться над слугой, но до сих пор это было исключительно, когда они находились наедине в покоях принца, и Мерлин был в состоянии ответить что-то в ответ. Сейчас на него глядела пара десятков глаз, и было как-то не по себе. 

— Надевай их на себя, — приказал Артур, указывая мечом на ношу Мерлина.

— Что вы, сир. Они же принадлежат вам, — попытался отказаться юноша, заранее зная, куда клонит блондинистая задница.

— Надевай-надевай. Доспехи, чтоб ты знал, являются лицом рыцаря, и должны содержаться в чистоте и порядке. Вот эта груда хлама точно не может быть моей. 

Мерлин с большим трудом напялил на себя доспехи, повинуясь воле своего принца, который в этот момент довольно улыбался и посматривал на него с неким снисхождением. Его кривая ухмылка всегда смотрелась на лице так естественно, намного более правильно, чем горделиво сжатые губы и надменный взгляд, которым он одаривал всех вокруг. И лишь рядом с Мерлиным это ухмылка превращала его в мальчишку, которому хотелось поиграть. 

Мерлин, конечно, не понимал, за что удостаиваться этой чести, но всё же подошёл ближе и успел ощутимо вздрогнуть, когда кто-то из новобранцев кинул ему меч. Оружие легко вылетело из рук, и вокруг послышались смешки, но Мерлин постарался как всегда не обращать на это внимание. Принц подошёл ближе, окидывая замершего в нелепой позе слугу непонятным взглядом, и после похлопал его по плечу обманчиво добродушным жестом.

— Первое правило рыцарского боя – держать стойку. Именно по ней можно определить, слаб противник или нет, — произнёс Артур. — Второе – никогда не упускать меч из рук. В настоящем бою это может стать роковой ошибкой.

Внезапно принц поставил ему подножку, и Мерлин упал наземь, выронив меч. Артур показал ему жест подниматься.

— Третье – парируйте удар и тут же атакуйте вновь. Минута промедления будет стоить вам жизни. 

Артур обрушил на Мерлина шквал быстрых ударов, которые юноша неловко и неумело отбивал, всё больше чувствуя ноющую боль в пальцах, держащих меч, который принимал на себя силу принца. Пару раз тот ударил по прикрытому бронёй боку, и хоть доспехи и смягчили удар, Мерлина отбросило назад. Встать второй раз получилось не сразу, но всё же волшебник оказался на ногах, чтобы в следующую минуту вновь подвергнуться мощной атаке принца.

В третий раз, когда Мерлин оказался на земле, Артур не стал ждать, пока слуга поднимется, и нанёс удар мечом по тому месту, где тот лежал. Мерлин еле успел перекатиться на другой бок, чувствуя, как ноющей болью отозвалось его тело в ответ на это действие.

Артур не медлил и снова занёс меч, и когда Мерлин еле-еле удержал этот удар, ногой отбросил его на землю, прямо в грязь лицом.

— Кажется, теперь вам ясны ваши ошибки, — снова обратился к новобранцам Артур, а потом неожиданно подал Мерлину руку. — Уверен, Мерлин, ты можешь и лучше.

Волшебник осторожно принял помощь от Артура, протягивая руку в ответ. Тот довольно улыбался, как если бы выиграл турнир, хотя по мнению Мерлина, проиграть в бое с мечом он мог каждому встречному, и в этом не было заслуги принца. На секунду захотелось стереть с лица Артура торжествующую ухмылку какой-нибудь выходкой, но юноша удержался.

— Совсем нет. Я никогда не брал в руки меч, сир, — простонал Мерлин, с трудом приподнимаясь, стараясь игнорировать боль во всём своем теле. — Сомневаюсь, что я смогу показать хоть какие-то результаты.

— Пару раз такой демонстрации, и у тебя возможно даже перестанут дрожать колени перед боем, — ухмыльнулся Артур. — А теперь приведи их в порядок.

Он показал рукой на покрытые грязью доспехи, а после удалился, оставив Мерлина посылать безмолвные проклятия в его спину. 

Это был сущий ад.

Мерлин устало сбросил с себя металлическую защиту, удержавшись от мимолетного желания пнуть её со всей силы, но потом подумал, что ему придется чистить её самостоятельно, и решил не делать этого. Тяжелый вздох вырвался из груди. Артур был невыносим и с каждым днём будто становился всё хуже. Теперь Мерлин ещё и груша для битья, прекрасно! Что ещё нужно для счастья? 

Понадеявшись, что у Гаюса найдётся парочку лекарств против синяков, Мерлин уже собрался уходить, как вдруг кто-то окликнул его, и юноша вынужден был повернуться в сторону голоса, чтобы увидеть, как к нему медленно приближается светловолосый незнакомый рыцарь. Если память ему не изменяла, этот мужчина был в главном отряде короля и занимал не самое последнее место. Но что ему понадобилось от простого слуги?

— Хей, ты ведь Мерлин, так?

Мерлин только сейчас удивленно заметил, что рыцарь нёс небольшую плетёную корзинку. Такая вещь несколько комично смотрелась в руках здорового мужчины, и за его спиной слышались характерные смешки со стороны других рыцарей, но того, казалось, совсем не волновало, какое впечатление он производит.

Мерлин не успел удивиться, откуда незнакомец знает его имя, как вдруг тот протянул ему корзинку.

— Это тебе от Гвен, — сказал он.

— Травы для Гаюса! — удивлённо воскликнул юноша и тут же схватил корзинку, замечая, что в ней и правда имелось всё необходимое, что он недавно попросил Гвен принести, боясь, что не успеет заняться поручением Гаюса вовремя. — Она всё же собрала их для меня. Спасибо!

Девушка не забыла про просьбу Мерлина, и он пообещал себе отблагодарить её чуть позже за радушную помощь. 

— Гвен сейчас занята, — кинул головой в сторону незнакомец, улыбаясь. — Попросила принести, раз я сюда шел. 

Мерлин понял, что совсем не чувствует рядом с этим рыцарем того упоения, которое должен ощущать при встрече с человеком высших званий, и даже вполне явственно в нём прослеживается симпатия к незнакомцу, который одновременно помог ему и Гвен - людям незнатного происхождения в такой незначительной просьбе.

Рыцарь посмотрел в сторону удаляющегося Артура.

— Ты новый слуга принца? Иногда он ведет себя как настоящий засранец, но ты привыкнешь.

— Что-то не очень хочется привыкать, — простонал Мерлин. 

Рыцарь снова улыбнулся и указал рукой на доспехи.

— Отчисть их от грязи, а после отполируй пемзой – камень такой. И маслом смажь, от этого они дольше станут блестящими и покроются ржавчиной не скоро. 

— Спасибо за совет, сэр…?

— Сэр Леон. Не за что! Обращайся, Мерлин. И кстати, советую попросить помощи с этим у Гвен. Она в оружии разбирается лучше кого бы то ни было, ведь её отец – кузнец.

И он оставил юношу одного. 

Мерлин же взял себе на зубок расспросить подругу о доспехах и вымученно застонал, закинув себе на плечо неподъёмную тяжесть, аккуратно подхватив корзинку. Нужно будет заскочить к Гвен на днях. И что-то ему подсказывало, что с доспехами придется повозиться всю ночь. Хотя…

Улыбка расплылась у него на лице – впервые за всю неделю. Может чуть-чуть магии ему в этом поможет.


	6. Часть 5

Морри с наигранным интересом рассматривала сидевшего на её серебряном кубке выгравированного дракона, изящно обвивающего своим мощным хвостом ручку бокала на манер объятья. Роскошные крылья этого мифического существа были выполнены с филигранностью, присущей лучшим мастерам Камелота, и в идеальной точности так, как если бы эти детали срисовывали с натуры, в чём девушка, разумеется, сомневалась. Ведь драконов не видели уже сотню лет.

Искусственно созданный представитель вымершего вида из серебра смотрелся на кубке красиво и естественно, как будто бы в тот же миг готов был воспарить в небесную гладь. Девушка уделила рассматриванию собственного бокала достаточно больше времени, чем покоявшейся в её тарелке нетронутой еде, на которую не бросила даже взгляд, и Артур подозрительно косился в сторону сестры, но вопросы предпочел не задавать, чтобы ненароком не стать эпицентром вылившегося плохого настроения. 

А именно так сестра вела себя, когда была не в духе.

В просторном зале в приглушенном свете высилась старинная каменная статуя, украшавшая собой сводчатую нишу в дальнем уголке комнаты рядом с вереницей узких удлиненных окон, с гнездившимися на них железными решётками. Чуть поодаль отливал бронзовым светом камин, создавая неспешно мерцающий огонёк, которым были объяты потрескивающие поленья внутри каменной конструкции. 

Давно ставший традицией совместный ужин по пятницам проходил в напряжённой тишине, как и многие подобные ему до этого. Утер, занимавший почётное место во главе стола, спокойно трапезничал, наслаждаясь таким редким явлением, как отдых от суеты разговоров и обсуждений королевских проблем, и совсем не замечал этой напряжённости вокруг.

Артур ненавидел эти вечера и предпочёл бы оказаться как можно дальше от этого зала, но Утер считал своим долгом проводить такие ужины и был бы крайне расстроен, если бы его дети пренебрегли ими, занявшись своими делами. Хотя Артур до сих пор не понимал, что именно заставляло его сестру присутствовать на этих семейных посиделках, ведь душевное состояние отца с недавнее время волновало её в последнюю очередь. 

Он неловко прокашлялся, пытаясь отыскать тему для разговора, которая бы смогла отвлечь занятых в своих мыслях Утера и Морри, но ничего на ум не приходило, и Артур лишь схватился за бокал с вином, быстро запивая так и не вырвавшиеся фразы. 

— Почему не ешь? 

Утер, наконец, соизволил поднять взгляд на дочь, которая, уставившись в одну точку, излучала скучающий вид. 

— Да что-то не хочется, отец, — ответила Морри, не удостоив старшего Пендрагона взглядом. — Человеческие казни не располагают к повышению аппетита.

Артур мысленно чертыхнулся, захлебнувшись вином, горло обожгло болью одновременно с тем, как он заметил нахмуренные брови Утера. Не стоило догадываться, что последует за этим.

— Ты вновь затрагиваешь тему, которую мы договорились не продолжать, — стальным голосом ответил отец, громко поставив кубок с вином на стол. 

Морри всё еще не поднимала взгляд. 

Позолоченные канделябры с вырезанным гербом Пендрагонов на стержне блестели в свете свечей. Стол валился от всевозможных яств, блюд и фруктов, которые находились в широких подносах с красивой умелой резьбой по краям. Вдоль стола находились несколько слуг, которые молчали, опустив головы, готовые обслуживать его Величество и семью короля, как только те прикажут, а многочисленная стража подпирала главные двери, ведущие в зал. Но присутствие стольких людей совершенно не препятствовало намерениям Морри затеять привычную ссору с отцом, и Артур мысленно застонал, приготовившись к самому ненавистному моменту своей жизни, когда два любимых ему человека готовы были разорвать друг друга в клочья из-за разницы взглядов.

Этот ужин с давних времён служил целью показать сплочённость и силу рода Пендрагонов, как свидетельство того, что члены этой семьи не имеют между собой тайн и недоговорок. Именно Утер решил собирать своих детей за столом, с тех пор, как леди Морриган научилась говорить, надеявшийся, что так его возлюбленные дети смогут восполнить внимание со стороны отца, которому редко удавалось проводить с ними надлежащее время. Но задумка оказалась хорошей лишь на словах. 

— Не стоит переживать, отец. Я лишь объяснила Вам источник своей печали, ведь Вы спросили, почему я не притрагиваюсь к еде, — колко бросила в ответ девушка.

— Морри, хватит, — шикнул на неё Артур.

Прошло то время, когда ужин проходил за звонким щебетанием маленькой черноглазой девочки и весёлой болтовнёй беловолосого мальчишки, которые, перебивая друг друга, вечно торопились рассказать отцу все события, случившиеся с ними за долгий день, начиная от увиденной утром бабочки и заканчивая беготнёй от стражи после наступления сумерек. Маленькие дьяволята всегда находили на свою голову неприятности, но им всё сходило с рук, ведь они были детьми короля, и никто не смел возразить им, прекращая все эти невинные, но порой неприятные шалости.

Теперь традиционные ужины не были наполнены столь красочными описаниями и весёлым смехом. Последнее время всё чаще зал окутывало тягостное молчание под звук бренчания столовых приборов, и это в лучшем случае. А в худшем, случалось то, что происходило сейчас. Артур пропустил момент, когда его сестренка, в восторге лепетавшая о любви к дорогому отцу, вдруг стала жестока к любому его решению и воспринимала в штыки каждое сказанное им слово. 

Порой Артур просто молчал, дожидаясь пока его сестра и отец, высказав друг другу парочку нелестных комментариев, замолчат, сведя ссору на нет. Но иногда Артуру приходилось всерьёз разнимать этих двух безмерно любимых, но невозможно упрямых личностей, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, которые готовы были отстаивать свои доводы ценой жизни, выясняя кто прав, а кто нет.

И сейчас явно был один из тех моментов, потому что он знал, когда Морри готова была устроить сцену по одному только взгляду на девушку. 

— В Камелоте есть непреклонный закон, касающийся магии. — проговорил Утер. — И любого, нарушившего его, ждет неминуемая казнь. Что из этого требует нашего дальнейшего обсуждения?

Морри повысила тон, мгновенно отвечая. 

— Ничего, по-видимому. Ведь ты давно считаешь любого мага врагом народа, даже если он не совершил ничего дурного. И делать казнь фееричным зрелищем стало для тебя привычным и естественным.

Артур обречённо посмотрел на застывшего в напряжённой позе отца, пронзающего взглядом Морриган, который всерьёз собирался продолжать этот никому не нужный разговор. Сколько раз он видел это твердое выражение на его лице, когда кто-то затрагивал тему магии? И сколько раз он вынужден был слушать эти вечные ссоры?

Морри сжала кулаки. Её взгляд был полон неудержимой злости, и Артур совершенно не хотел это видеть. Сестрёнка никогда не жалела красноречия, чтобы оскорбить отца, и порой переходила все границы допустимого в отчаянной попытке доказать свою правоту. Артур не мог её винить, ведь порой и сам сомневался в решениях старшего Пендрагона, но высказываться таким образом позволить себе не мог. Сейчас Утеру как никогда был нужен сын, готовый выполнять приказы. И Артур мог бы расшибиться вдребезги, чтобы заставить отца перестать сомневаться в нём, даже если при этом он будет соглашаться со всем, что тот предпринимает. 

Но стоило Утеру поднять голос на сестру, как всё внутри него протестовало против этого.

— Казнь – это урок той оставшейся малой части колдунов, — меж тем разговор становился громче, распаляя тяжелый нрав двух Пендрагонов, на лбу Утера отчётливо была заметна появившаяся жилка; он не спускал глаз со своей дочери, которая прожигала взглядом его в ответ. — Тех, кто имеют наглость колдовать в Камелоте после Великой Чистки. Они побоятся нападать на замок, если увидят, как их сородичи сгорают на костре.

— Это лишь сильнее обозлит их, и они будут думать о том, как отомстить тебе и твоему королевству!

— Это ли не доказывает их злые намерения? Все они лишь показывают своё настоящее лицо.

— Ты вынуждаешь их!

Утер ударил по столу, поднимаясь. Вслед за ним вскочила Морри, разгневанная как никогда. Тонкие скулы были сжаты силой её гнева, бушующего внутри вздымающейся груди, и бюст шикарного платья из атласной ткани ходил ходуном. Артур отреагировал мгновенно.

Встав со стола, он примирительно выставил руки, обратившись к сестре.

— Хватит! — вскрикнул он. — Этим разговорам не место за этим столом. Морри, прошу тебя, прекрати перечить отцу! Как бы тебе не хотелось, законы Камелота изменить невозможно. Ты ведешь себя недопустимо. Отец, — он повернулся к Утеру, — тебе не следует так остро реагировать на замечания Морри. Разве ты не знаешь, как болезненно она переносит подобные события. Она лишь глубоко расстроена, но это как всегда пройдёт.

Он никогда не позволял себе вставить слово против Утера, но лишь в такие моменты страх и трепет перед отцом отходили на второй план. Стремление во всём соответствовать представлениям отца и желание заслужить его уважение меркли по сравнению с его обязанностями старшего брата. Нрав Морри был несдержан и непокорен, её своенравность и вспыльчивость была отражением Утера, и порой только Артур мог спасти её от гнева старшего Пендрагона, что всегда и делал. 

Какое-то время в ответ не доносилось ни звука, упавший бокал с вином, расплескав содержимое, медленно крутился на полу, создавая надоедливый звон, пока, наконец, не успокоился, замерев на месте. Понадеявшись, что его слова приведут в спокойствие двух Пендрагонов, Артур не стал продолжать и лишь бросил отчаянный взгляд, адресуя его сестре, но та лишь сжала зубы, выказывая свойственную ей упёртость.

— Если твоя сестра сомневается в моих решениях, то я бы предпочёл, чтобы она говорила мне это в лицо, Артур, — сказал Утер более спокойным тоном и снова сел за стол. — Очень жаль, что я не являюсь для неё авторитетом в некоторых довольно важных вопросах. И очень жаль, что мой сын потакает этим прихотям.

Артур удержал в себе желание скривиться. Хоть его действия и слова тщательно подбирались, и он всегда в спорах стремился прийти к какому-то общему компромиссу, придерживаясь нейтралитета, Утер почему-то был уверен, что сын всё равно тем самым предает его, и разочарование, которое можно было прочитать в глазах короля, частенько жгло Артура неприятным огнём в груди. 

Морри тяжело вздохнула, наблюдая, как отец в очередной раз пытается вести себя так, словно ничего не было.

— Я лишь указала на причины своего плохого настроения, — снова проговорила она, медленно произнося каждое слово. — Ведь я прежде всего волнуюсь за Артура и Камелот. Твои решения могут повлиять на его будущее, и прежде всего они приводят к покушениям и опасности, которая возникает над головой твоего сына!

— Любой, кто нападёт на Пендрагонов, поплатиться своей жизнью! Не смей попрекать меня в безрассудстве! 

— А ты подумай о том, к чему приводят твои казни! 

Она громко отодвинула стул, и этот звук, казалось, полностью разрушил все надежды Артура привести этот разговор в более спокойный тон, проехавшись неприятным скрипом по напряженному слуху.

— Я не голодна, — с этими словами Морри покинула зал, гордо миновав склонивших голову слуг.

***

Мерлин намеревался закончить с доспехами к утру, но с помощью магии дело пошло намного быстрее. Используя свои свободности, он также вычистил сапоги принца, зашил парочку рубах и успел даже явиться в покои Артура без опоздания, чтобы помочь ему перед отбоем. И даже после того, как Гаюс неожиданно зашёл в комнату и увидел, как летают в воздухе вещи, подвластные силе его магии, юноша наотрез отказался приступать к работе собственными руками.

Он ведь был магом, как-никак. Пора было об этом вспомнить.

Артур находился в очень странном настроении и даже совсем не ёрничал и привычно не оскорбил его в ответ на шутливое замечание юноши. Не зная причин такого поведения, Мерлин лишь пожал плечами и пустился к главному выходу из замка. Нужно было наведаться к Гвен, чтобы она дала ему парочку уроков о том, как надеть на Артура доспехи, при этом не убив ненароком принца своей нерасторопностью. Магия была бессильна в такой области, и поэтому Мерлину пришлось искать другой способ научиться справляться с этой частью своих обязанностей.

Он благополучно миновал высокие надвратные башни, пройдя по мосту, привычно свернул по дороге к приютившемся домикам, подпирающим стены замка. Нижний город опутывала тьма, изредка появляющиеся на его пути зажжённые факелы освещали мощёную дорогу, что вела мимо главных ворот на местный рынок, в эту пору безлюдный и безмолвный. Он прошёл мимо деревянных помостов и навесов, прикрывающих пустующие прилавки продавцов, и чуть не споткнулся о накрытую сеном оглоблю, тянувшуюся от стоявшей поодаль тележки. 

Мимо прошлась стража, грохоча своими доспехами, и пробежала парочка горожан, спешащие укрыться в своих домах. Время было довольно позднее для увеселительных прогулок, и Мерлину следовало бы поторопиться. 

Гвен была довольно щедра на помощь в последнее время, и кажется Мерлину придется ещё немного злоупотребить её великодушием сегодня, а после придумать, как отблагодарить служанку. Без неё юноша бы не справился с теми обязанностями, которые навалились на него целой грудой после получения мучительно-отвратительного звания «слуга принца», и лишь она могла помочь ему снова.

Обычные рутинные дела затянулись, и у Мерлина даже не было свободного времени, чтобы мысленно пожаловаться на всё и вся в своей голове. Да и думать о чём-то важном сейчас особо не хотелось. Он просто устал, и все возмущения совершенно не улучшили бы нынешнее положение вещей. Сейчас хотелось просто сделать всё возможное, чтобы понять принцип облачения принца в доспехи, а после залечь в свою неудобную кровать и хорошенечко выспаться за этот долгий, тянувшийся постоянным выполнением обязанностей, день.

При мысли о кровати, его спина напряжённо заныла, как бы намекая на то, что пора было претворить желаемое в действительность, и он быстро свернул за угол, вспоминая, какая из этих многочисленных построек, которые стройным рядом подпирали улицу, принадлежала Гвен. Чем быстрее справлюсь, тем скорее окажусь дома - эта мысль приятно грела утомлённого Мерлина, но планам не суждено было сбыться. Внезапно он услышал крики, и ноги сами понесли его в сторону звучащих голосов. 

Сонливость как рукой сняло.

Кто-то впереди ругался на повышенных тонах, и всё бы ничего, но Мерлин отчетливо различал плач девушки, которая явно пыталась утихомирить кого-то, кто грубым голосом кричал ей в ответ. Пришлось сделать несколько поворотов в сторону, и его шаги ускорились, когда он узнал голос, раздающийся из подворотни, который мог принадлежать только Гвен. Его беспокойство в разы возросло, когда слова вдалеке стали различимы.

— Прошу вас, господин Бенри. 

Мерлин не мог ошибаться, это действительно говорила Гвен.

— Мой отец изготовил для вас приличный меч, не могли бы вы заплатить за него, как полагается честному покупателю?

— Меч ужасен! И я не буду за него платить. Ясно тебе, служанка?

Послышался резкий звук и снова плач. Мерлин выглянул из-за угла, чтобы увидеть Гвен и какого-то незнакомого мужчину, стоявшего возле неё и державшего новенький меч с эмблемой Пендрагонов. Лицо девушки было искажено неприятной гримасой боли, она держалась за правую щеку рукой, а незнакомый мужчина замахивался на неё снова, и Мерлин просто не мог остаться в стороне.

Магия приятно разлилась по его телу, стоило ему направить свой взгляд на стоявший рядом с нападающим бочонок, посылая ему мысленные приказы. И как всегда, отражение его мыслей становилось реальностью, когда волшебная субстанция в его крови запульсировала, а предмет, прожигаемый его вспыхнувшими глазами, тут же перевернулся, вынуждая мужчину отскочить в сторону от девушки. Мерлин выскочил из своего укрытия и подбежал к Гвен, дотрагиваясь до её плеча.

— Гвен, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Девушка лишь неоднозначно покачала головой, а отошедший от мифическим образом свалившегося на него бочонка мужчина хмыкнул и развернулся, намереваясь уйти. Но Мерлин поспешил остановить его.

— Верните меч, он не принадлежит вам, — проговорил юноша, вставая напротив мужчины, который замер и медленно повернулся, раздражённо сузив глаза.

Через мгновение он неприятно скривился и подошел ближе, равняясь с Мерлиным и смотря прямо на него. Волшебник попытался не учитывать тот факт, что мужчина был выше ему на голову и шире в плечах раза в три, к тому же владел умением боя, и упёрто выдержал уничтожающий взгляд, которым тот окинул щуплое телосложение Мерлина под слоем поношенной крестьянской одежды. 

— А если не верну, что с того? — грубо спросил мужчина, и только сейчас Мерлин узнал в нём новобранца, которого похвалил Артур на утренней тренировке, и положение дел значительно осложнилось от факта того, что перед ним сейчас оказался будущий рыцарь Камелота.

— Я позову стражу. Воровать в Камелоте запрещено законом, — голос Мерлина совсем не дрогнул, но даже он не предполагал, как будет отбиваться от господина Бенри, если этому бугаю вздумается помахать кулаками или мечом. Или как объяснить принцу, что ввязался в бой с без-пяти-минут рыцарем.

— А разве кто-то его ворует? Я ведь скажу, что уже заплатил. И кому поверит стража, подумай мальчик? — его лицо неприятно исказил недобродушный оскал. — Лакею и девчонке, немощной служанке? Или будущему рыцарю Камелота? Меч теперь мой. Попробуй сказать что-то против. 

И он направился прямо по улице, вежливо поприветствовав представителей стражи, которые шагали ему навстречу, а Мерлин досадливо посмотрел ему вслед, не зная, как применить магию, чтобы сделать хоть что-то полезное в этой ситуации. Безусловно, тот был прав. Слово уважаемого представителя рыцарства против незначительной прислуги, но Мерлин всё равно не собирался так просто сдаваться. 

Гвен положила руку ему на плечо.

— Не обращай внимание. Такое иногда случается, — сказала девушка мягким тоном.

— Но он украл его, Гвен! — выпалил Мерлин, поворачиваясь к ней, оскорблённый несправедливостью, которую был не намерен терпеть. — Мы не должны были позволить ему уйти. 

Гвен пожала плечами и чересчур спокойно отряхнула платье, направившись в дом, а следом за ней последовал и Мерлин, всё еще пребывающий в разозлённом состоянии и возмущающийся по поводу вседозволенности рыцарей. 

При свете свечей он внезапно заметил наливающийся синяк прямо у Гвен под левым глазом, который стремительно приобретал неприятные оттенки, разрастаясь по смуглой коже неровным отпечатком, и снова почувствовал своё бессилие. Девушка увидела, куда направлен его взгляд, и постаралась прикрыть приобретённое увечье вырвавшимися из прически прядями волос, хотя это нисколько не помогло. Она отвернулась, подбирая упавшие на пол вещи, и только сейчас Мерлин огляделся вокруг, подмечая беспорядок, творившийся в прихожей. Очевидно, мужчина успел и здесь устроить сцену, совершенно не стесняясь своего поведения.

— Отец отправился в деревню Прентон, отвести заказ, который делал для одного зажиточного крестьянина, — сказала Гвен. — Надеюсь, он этого не увидит. 

Мерлин, внезапно сообразив, что стоит без дела на пороге, бросился помогать девушке приводить в порядок комнату, и словил брошенный благодарный взгляд из-под выбившейся челки. Его всё еще переполняли эмоции, и он спросил, удивлённый равнодушным тоном Гвен, когда девушка снова посмотрела на него.

— А как же меч? 

Она пожала плечами. 

— Как-нибудь выкручусь. 

— И как часто такое случается?

Ответом ему была по-прежнему лишённая эмоций улыбка и совершенно неулыбающиеся глаза. Девушка подобрала осколки глиняной вазы, разбросанные по полу, и выпрямилась. 

— Народ в Камелоте разный, в основном приличный, но вот приезжие иногда не знают границ своей наглости, — в голосе Гвен горько звучала уверенность в собственных словах, явно приобретённая неудачным опытом.

— И разве ничего нельзя с этим сделать. Я поговорю с Артуром, — решительно высказал он, начав мельтешить по комнате, взмахивая руками. — Он должен знать, что с этим делать. Почему ты смеешься?

Гвен прекратила смеяться и покачала головой, рассматривая сжатые кулаки Мерлина и решительный взгляд, мальчишка был здесь всего пару дней, и его наивность порой действительно смешила её. 

— Артур последний человек, которому будет интересно, что у служанки что-то украли, — объяснила она элементарные вещи слегка насмешливым тоном.

— Он принц Камелота и должен поддерживать порядок в королевстве. 

— О, Мерлин, мир устроен иначе, чем ты думаешь. Поверь, Артур не будет слушать тебя без доказательств. 

Колдун хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но вдруг понял, что в чём-то она возможно была права. Однако Мерлин не был из тех, кто просто так терпит издевательства над собственными друзьями и ничего не делает. А если Артур откажется помогать, волшебник сможет вернуть меч и сам, с небольшой помощью своей магии, но об этом никому знать не следует.

— Разве мои слова и то, что на твоём лице, не являются доказательством? — горячо возразил он. — Я поговорю с Артуром, Гвен. Можешь не переживать об этом.

Девушка при этом вздохнула, собираясь с силами, и вернулась в своё обычное состояние, попытавшись не наседать на юношу проблемами и показать, что случившееся её совершенно не задело.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. А цветы, что у тебя за спиной... ээм... — она указала рукой на виднеющийся в руках Мерлина букет, немного примятый недавними событиями, и юноша ударил себя по лбу. 

— Совсем забыл, — выпалил он и протянул цветы девушке, радуясь расцветающей на её измученном лице настоящей улыбке. — Это для поднятия настроения. Такая девушка, как ты Гвен, не должна омрачать свое красивое лицо грустной улыбкой. И да, я наверное не вовремя, — он умоляюще посмотрел на нее.

— Да нет, говори зачем пришел.

— Ты не могла бы мне кое с чем помочь? 

— С радостью, Мерлин, — рассмеялась Гвен.

***

Морри резко захлопнула за собой дверь, врываясь в собственные покои, чтобы увидеть крайне испуганные лица слуг, удивленных внезапным порывом своей госпожи. Она шикнула на них, чтобы те убирались поскорее, и прошла вглубь комнаты, с остервенением снимая со своей шеи блестящие украшения. 

Служанки поспешили убраться с глаз долой и тихо шмыгнули в коридор, оставляя девушку одну.

Лежавший на краешке кровати черный кот, с имеющимся на груди пятном в виде расползающейся белесой паутины, приподнял свою увесистую морду, рассматривая хозяйку своими невозможными ярко-сиреневыми глазами, в которых застыло непонятное выражение, так не свойственное обычным представителям кошачьих четвероногих. Он проследил за тем, как девушка вышагивала между кроватью и комодом, стоявшим около дальней стены, явно взвинченная недавними событиями, и меланхолично зевнул.

Справившись, наконец, с замысловатым замком украшения, она небрежно кинула его на имеющуюся в углублении перед ажурным окном полку, где хранила всякие женские мелочи, и только сейчас заметила, что за ней внимательно наблюдает пара сиреневых глаз.

— Я знаю, что всё это бессмысленно, но не потерплю осуждения, — сказала она коту. — Так что, занимайся своими делами, пожалуйста.

Животное издало звук, похожий на надменное человеческое фырканье, и отвернулось, спрыгнув с кровати. Морри тяжело выдохнула и уже с меньшей агрессией продолжила готовиться ко сну, надеясь, что на сегодня у неё больше не будет посетителей и Артур не прибежит на ночь гладя возмущаться по поводу того, что её поведение опять было недопустимым в отношении отца. Хотя такое и бывало не столь часто, Морри не могла понять, насколько сильно сегодня перешла черту, и насколько серьёзно сейчас злится её брат, чтобы решить устроить нотации. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что они с Утером не ладили, и постоянно искал способ сплотить их, хотя ему и не было известно некоторое сомнительно прошлое Утера, которое и являлось причиной её ненависти. Та давняя обида всё ещё мешала ей смотреть на Утера, как на лучшего в мире отца.

Девушка села на кровать, взяв зеркало, рассматривая уставшее бледное лицо и небольшие круги под глазами. Последнее время ей всё чаще приходилось не спать всю ночь. Она так надеялась, что в скором времени Артур перестанет смотреть на Утера, как на предмет своего обожания, и научиться видеть в нём не только отца, но и правителя, у которого имелись существенные недостатки. 

Внезапно кот зарычал, отвлекая её от собственных мыслей, и всмотрелся во что-то невидимое в том направлении, где лёгкий ветерок разгонял полотняные шторы около единственного в комнате окна. Его глаза полыхнули ярким сиреневым светом, когда он мягкой поступью приблизился, и Морри поднялась.

— Что такое, Нуду?

Она сделала несколько шагов поближе к окну.

— Кажется, у нас незваный гость, верно? — её поза сделалась напряженной, а когти кота словно в ответ на фразу девушки заскрежетали по деревянному полу, образуя едва заметные полосы на гладком дереве. Хвост распушился, становясь на несколько размеров больше, чем раньше, но Морри кинула на него быстрый взгляд, мысленно приказывая не делать лишних движений, и отодвинула плотную занавеску.

Оттуда мгновенно выпорхнула бабочка, ранее зацепившаяся за ткань, и взмахивая своими разноцветными крыльями, направилась в сторону окна, пролетев мимо наблюдавшей за ней Морри. Нуду снова зарычал, уже более неприязненно, оскалившись, своим грозным видом напоминая зарвавшуюся собаку.

— Не стоит, дорогой, — сказала она, заметив состояние кота, и махнула рукой, проследив, как бабочка покидает комнату, просочившись через прутья решетки на окне. — Мы же не хотим последствий необдуманных порывов. 

Она задумалась, а кот при этом успокоился, как только предмет его недовольства покинул комнату, и сел на задние лапы. Его глаза немного потускнели, как будто бы внутри них кто-то на момент задул свечу. 

Морри озадаченно оглядела комнату. Бабочка могла значить лишь одно: Народец Благого Двора решил следить за ней по каким-то неясным причинам. А это было довольно странно, и нужно было выяснить, что задумали эти вечно приставучие создания.

Девушка подошла к своему столу, по пути огладив морду кота, который довольно помурлыкал ей в ответ, и оторвала небольшой листок пергамента из скопившихся грудой книг на полке. Обмакнув перо в чернильнице, она сделала небольшую надпись на листе, а после направилась за ширму, туда, где дожидалась своего часа предусмотрительно оставленная слугами наполненная ванная. 

Она устремила взгляд на прозрачную жидкость, от которой шёл белесый горячий пар, но в следующее мгновение замерла, вглядываясь в воду перед собой. Что-то было не так. Рука повисла в воздухе, вместе со сжатым в пальцах листом, когда девушка ощутила, что её сознание заволакивает неожиданная пелена.

На поверхности воды наблюдалось небольшое покачивание, мистическим образом заставляющее ровную гладь покрыться небольшими волнами. Цвет из прозрачного приобретал оттенок темноты, и уже через мгновение вся вода сделалась угольно-чёрной, как будто кто-то случайным образом уронил в неё баночку чернил, и вспенилась, издав протяжное шипение.

Не успев сделать вдох, Морри оказалась прямо посреди этой жидкой, заманивающей в свои сети темноты всем телом, и в горло устремилась вода, заставив захлебываться ею в конвульсивных метаниях. Перед глазами замаячили пузырьки воздуха, которые вырывались из открытого рта, и на миг девушку охватила паника, которая, как всегда, показалась раньше, чем осознание нереальности происходящего. 

Морри заметалась, пытаясь двигать ногами и руками, но вода перед ней отказывалась поддаваться движениям, и тело оставалось неестественно замерзшим в теснине жидкости, как будто его сковывала какая-то невидимая сила. И она лишь попросту теряла силы на то, чтобы бессмысленно раздвигать не поддающуюся воду перед глазами руками, создавая ещё больше пузырьков перед собой. Полы платья колыхались, и идеальная прическа стремительно расползалась, её волосы, ровно, как и ткань, медленно покачивались под влиянием несуществующего течения. 

Её тело находилось в чернеющей воде посреди бескрайнего океана. Это было _видение_.

Она видела это уже довольно часто, чтобы привыкнуть, но видения всё равно всегда заставали её врасплох, а вода в легких ощущалась чересчур реальной. 

И когда не дышать сделалось уже совсем невозможным усилием, и сознание обретало мутность под действием заканчивающегося кислорода, воды чёрной глади разгладились, покрылись рябью и, наконец, раздвинулись, позволяя Морри увидеть сквозь толщу незнакомую комнату, заставленную всевозможными скляночками и предметами.

Морри тут же огляделась, подмечая то, что комната была похожа на пещеру, а захламленные шкафчики напоминали элементы медицины, но магической её составляющей: при ближайшем рассмотрении ей удалось заметить парочку названий, которые использовались исключительно волшебниками. Она попыталась вглядеться в окружающие её предметы, не зная, что именно должна искать, как внезапно заметила незнакомую фигуру в углу, облачённую в серую стертую накидку, и видение позволило Морри приблизиться ближе.

Невозможно было понять, женщина перед ней или мужчина, но последнее, что смогла увидеть Морри перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание от нехватки кислорода, были руки, виднеющиеся из-под накидки, все испещрённые едва заметными бледными рунами и метками, имеющими лишь очертания телесно-бардовых линий, а после её захватила тьма.

Морри резко выдохнула, хватая спасительный воздух, и с большим облегчением вновь увидела перед собой знакомые очертания своей собственной комнаты. Она по-прежнему стояла перед ванной, зажав в руке листок, но вокруг уже не было того мистического движения, которое заставляло воду пениться и бушевать. Морри с трудом попыталась успокоить заполошно бьющееся сердце.

Ещё никогда видения не приходили к ней столь резко и не были настолько расплывчатыми. Обычно они несли в себе какой-то смысл, но сегодня она совсем не понимала то, что видела. Было ли это связано с незваным гостем, о котором Морри собиралась узнать, отправив весточку знакомому?

Девушка, наконец, придя в себя, бросила листок с написанной на нём надписью в воду, что и собиралась сделать изначально. Гладь озарило синим пламенем, и через мгновение листок пропал, отправившись туда, куда должен был, а девушка сдавила отозвавшееся болью горло, которое ещё помнило недавнюю нехватку кислорода. Вся её одежда снова была сухая, а причёска совсем не нарушилась от падения в несуществующую воду.

Те руны, которые были на руках незнакомой фигуры, были ей знакомы, но всё же она никогда не видела такого количества постоянных рун. А такой бледно-розовый цвет мог быть характерен только для них. И это было очень странно...


	7. Часть 6

Мерлину снился странный сон. Он находился посреди главного зала Камелота, чьи стены украшали праздничные гобелены, пестрившие алым знаменем Пендрагонов, а вокруг него выстроилась толпа незнакомых ему людей, не сводившая с него пристального ожидающего взгляда. Впереди проходила процессия посвящения в рыцари, и Артур, стоявший у самого подножия королевского пьедестала, где восседал на своём почётном троне король Утер, прямо в эту минуту опускал меч на плечи сэра Бенри, объявляя его рыцарем. Всю торжественность столь важного события немного портило то, что Артур находился в одних трусах, как будто бы только что поднялся с кровати, но, совершенно не стесняясь своего беспардонного одеяния, он приветливо махнул рукой Мерлину, приглашая его подойти чуть ближе. 

Мерлин же всё ещё пялился на странное одеяние Артура и выставленные на всеобщее обозрение длинные мускулистые ноги, когда внезапно понял, что взгляды смотревших на него людей постепенно начинают перерастать из незаинтересованных и равнодушных в раздражительные, а музыка вокруг, игравшая до сих пор странный мелодичный ритм, постепенно стихает, образовывая в зале гробовую тишину. 

— Ну же, Мерлин, — в нетерпении подозвал Артур.

И ноги юноши двинулись сами, как это и бывает во сне. Артур улыбнулся как-то чересчур по-доброму, что было ему совсем несвойственно, а потом велел опуститься на колени, что Мерлин тотчас же выполнил.

— Объявляю тебя самым лучшим своим слугой, — важно сказал Артур.

А после его тон резко изменился, лицо расплылось, и голос настоящего принца мгновенно заставил Мерлина проснуться.

— Меееееерлин!

Мерлин скатился с кровати, рывком приподнимаясь на ватных ногах, и с большим удивлением уставился на стоявшего в проёме двери своей комнаты Артура, который смотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением в глазах. Мерлин только сейчас понял, что вцепился руками в одеяло, завернувшись в которое спал, и тут же отпустил его, натянув на лицо улыбку.

— Доброе утро, сир, — поприветствовал он принца, всё-таки ещё не понимая, где сон, а где реальность. И действительно ли Артур стоит здесь, по каким-то причинам снизойдя до того, чтобы посетить комнатушку своего слуги?

Его Высочество обошло кровать Мерлина, оглядывая помещение, которое, претерпело ряд значительных изменений с тех времен, когда ему в редких случаях приходилось навещать верхнюю комнату Гаюса в качестве пациента, и сейчас всё в ней буквально кричало о том, что теперь она принадлежит Мерлину. Он приметил валявшиеся прямо на полу вещи, которые слуга, очевидно, снял перед сном и не посчитал нужным повесить в стоявший поодаль шкаф, сгоревшую свечу на высоком поддоне с правой стороны кровати, почти наполовину истратившую воск, и стопку пергаментов, переплетенных красной нитью. Артур окинул их заинтересованным взглядом, заметив надпись «Заметки» в крайней левой части первого листа, написанную грубым скачущим почерком. Он сцепил руки в замок, когда навис над ошарашенным юношей, всё ещё находившимся на полу, прижимая к себе одеяло.

— Хорошо спалось, Мерлин? — обманчиво приторно поинтересовался Артур.

Мерлин приподнял в удивлении бровь, взирая на своего господина с небольшой долей страха, но видя, что тот действительно ждёт какого-то ответа, пролепетал:

— Спасибо за беспокойство, но не очень, сир, кровать довольно неудобная, да и матрас немного староват. 

Артур в задумчивости оглядел кровать Мерлина, так как если бы всерьёз раздумывал над словами слуги, выискивая признаки обветшалости и старости на протёртом матрасе.

— Староват, говоришь? – протянул он с непонятным выражением. 

Он ткнул носком ботинка деревянное изножье, движение отозвалось скрипучим писком старых досок, недовольных столь бесцеремонным отношением, и пожал плечами, как бы для себя что-то решая.

— Тогда для столь привередливого слуги возможно найдётся кое-что получше, как думаешь? — изрёк он спустя минуту, а потом резко обернулся к Мерлину. — На кровати принца матрас намного удобнее твоего, такая достойная замена пойдёт тебе по душе? 

Его тон был абсолютно спокоен, даже слишком спокоен. Насколько выучил поведение Артура Мерлин за эти несколько дней, именно такого тона и следовало остерегаться больше всего. За ним обычно следовала буря. Поэтому сейчас он недоверчиво вытаращил глаза на Его Высочество, которое явно сошло с ума, либо же всё это по-прежнему происходило в недрах его собственного сна, по обыкновению отличающемся отсутствием логики и разумности.

— Не желал бы спать на шёлковых алых простынях, Мерлин? — между тем продолжил принц. — Как ты уже наверное успел заметить, они очень удобные.

— Если быть честным, не подвернулась ещё такая возможность проверить их на практике, — осмелился промямлить волшебник.

Артур воодушевился.

— Можем сделать это прямо сейчас, — сказал он наигранно бодрым тоном, и тут у Мерлина возникли сомнения.

— Вы сейчас это серьёзно?

— Конечно же, нет, Мерлин! — Артур резко прорычал, мгновенно меняясь в лице. — Но я уже подумываю поселить тебя на подстилке рядом с моей кроватью. Может так ты перестанешь опаздывать ко мне по утрам!

Мерлин выглянул за фигуру принца, прикрывающего ему обзор на единственное в комнате окно, из которого доносились оживлённые звуки толпы с вовсю работающего рынка.

— Сейчас уже утро?

А потом он почувствовал, как его резко поднимают, вцепившись в рубашку. Артур, не церемонясь, поднял его с пола и почти высунул из окна, давая необходимый обзор. Мерлин всерьёз подумал, что в следующую минуту окажется выкинутым на улицу, и с неожиданной силой упёрся в стену по бокам от окна, молясь, чтобы этого не произошло.

— Ну, как? Сам ответишь на свой вопрос? — ехидно поинтересовался Артур.

Мерлин, у которого внезапно закружилась голова от высоты, тут же соизволил успокоить пыл своего вспыльчивого господина.

— Я всё понял, сир, всё понял. Достаточно!

Артур довольно быстро отпустил его, и Мерлин поспешным движением поправил вздернутый воротник его домашней рубахи, чувствуя, как остатки сна улетучиваются, давая волю его унылой реальности, где пробуждение, как оказалось, вполне может сопровождаться надоедливым тоном принца и его выходками, портившими настроение с самого утра. Была бы воля Мерлина, он бы выгнал Артура вон из своей комнаты, запер перед его носом дверь и завалился снова на свою хоть и неудобную, но вполне подходящую для сна кровать. Он едва сдержал желание улыбнуться, представив, какое ошарашенное было бы у принца лицо, если бы он так сделал.

Вышеупомянутый принц резко развернулся и бросил на ходу потягивающемуся Мерлину.

— У тебя есть минута, я жду внизу.

И только сейчас юноше удалось внимательно рассмотреть, во что был одет Артур, замечая неправильность посадки штанов, которые, очевидно, горе-принц натянул наоборот.

— Вы оделись сами?

— Конечно же сам. У меня, к твоему сведению, есть руки и голова на плечах для того, чтобы додуматься, как надеть рубаху. Что смешного?

— Да нет, ничего.

— Мерлин!

— Иду, сир.

***

Он громко ойкнул, в очередной раз чуть не грохнувшись прямо посреди лестницы под весом тяжеленных доспехов принца, и с трудом удержал равновесие, из последних сил цепляясь за свою ношу. Гладкий металл выскальзывал из влажных пальцев, а на лбу появилась испарина. Артур, шагавший впереди, ни на секунду не обернулся, продолжая давать наставления своему слуге на сегодняшний день. Они прошли по коридору, ведущему в покои принца, и служанки, идущие им навстречу, бросили на Мерлина жалостливый взгляд.

— Вымоешь пол в моих покоях, застелешь кровать, — не затыкался Артур, шагая вперёд, — уберешь поднос с едой, который принесли мне служанки с кухни, пока ты дрых у себя в комнате в твоё положенное рабочее время. 

Юный волшебник лишь закатил глаза и перековеркал принца, пока тот не слышал. Внезапно Артур резко обернулся, заставляя юношу замереть на месте и уставиться на своего господина. 

— И, Мерлин, — сказал тот, брезгливо поддевая пальцем красную ткань на шее волшебника, — будь добр убери эту тряпку куда-нибудь.

— Чем вам не угодил мой шейный платок? — удивился Мерлин.

— Это тряпка, — безапелляционно исправил его Артур. — Чтоб тебе было известно, облачение слуги имеет не меньшее значение, чем одежды самого господина. По твоему обличию будут судить прежде всего обо мне. А я не хочу, чтобы все вокруг думали, что мой слуга настолько неряшливый растяпа, что не может купить себе нормальной одежды на своё собственное жалование.

— Жалование? Мне будут платить за то, что я вам прислуживаю?

— Это очевидно для всех, кроме тебя.

Артур отвернулся от него, продолжая путь. Его шаги громко отдавались эхом в пустом коридоре.

Мерлин, немного помедлив, двинулся следом, на ходу рассуждая о возможных перспективах, о которых он раньше даже не догадывался.

— Что ж, хоть один плюс в виде парочки монет уже неплохо, — он задумчиво протянул. — Хотя по сути я делаю несколько работ за одного, и мне положено двойное или тройное жалование, так?

Артур резко перебил его.

— Давай лучше поговорим о том, КАК именно ты это делаешь. Худшего слуги я в своей жизни ещё не видел. Так что, не смей торговаться, Мерлин. 

Последнюю фразу он произнёс, уже зайдя в свои покои. Мерлин последовал за ним и, особо не церемонясь, с облегчением выволок на стол доспехи, которые так долго тащил, под аккомпанемент оглушительного грохота.

— Это была шутка, сир, — добавил он слегка запыхавшимся тоном.

— У тебя отсутствует чувство юмора, впрочем, как и многое другое, принципиально важное, — Артур намеренно сделал паузу, посмотрев на Мерлина со смешинками в глазах, — наподобие ума. 

В отличие от волшебника, у него явно было хорошее утреннее настроение, и судя по тому, что видел юноша, принц от души веселился, потешаясь над ним и вынуждая участвовать в словесных перепалках. Хотя ещё несколько мгновений назад он готов был его убить. Неожиданная перемена.

— Вы просто не способны понять всю суть моего чувства юмора, — слащаво выговорил Мерлин, улыбаясь до ушей. — Возможно, со временем это придёт к вам.

— Думаю, что нет.

Выговорив это, Артур без лишних слов сбросил с себя домашнюю рубаху. 

Мерлин мгновенно потупил взгляд, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно его смущает вид полуголого принца, и принялся раскладывать на столе части лат и креплений. Артур как ни в чём не бывало пересёк комнату, надел алый поддоспешник, и только тогда Мерлин соизволил поднять свой взгляд, замечая, что принц, чертыхаясь, пытается натянуть тесёмки. 

— Эм… могу я?

Мерлин решительно подошёл ближе, становясь напротив Артура.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, это делается очень просто.

— Не сомневаюсь, Мерлин. И для такого простого действия у меня есть ты, — прошипел в ответ Артур.

Улыбка волшебника появилась и быстро исчезла, не задержавшись на его лице, когда он внезапно ощутил странный дискомфорт, вызванный ситуацией, в которой оказался. Руки почему-то отказались ему слушаться, и он на пару секунд задержал дыхание, не в состоянии поддерживать спокойствие. Ещё ни разу ему не представлялась такая возможность - находиться столь близко к Артуру, - и сейчас он мог ощущать его дыхание на своей шее, которое мгновенно заставило щёки порозоветь, покрываясь смущенным румянцем.

Интимность ситуации была в новинку для него. И ей совсем не помогал тот факт, что Мерлин временами не считал зазорным засмотреться на тренировки Артура, вполне с непрофессиональным интересом наблюдая, как двигаются литые мускулы под жесткой кольчугой в моменты боя. А сейчас они вдвоём находились довольно близко, непозволительно близко, и чувство смущения полностью завладело юношей, когда он вспомнил все свои неприличные мысли.

Он поднял взгляд на Артур и тут же пожалел об этом. Вблизи все эти хвалёные скулы и точёный подбородок смотрелись ещё более привлекательно, хотя всё это время Мерлин отчаянно приказывал себе не засматриваться на красоту принца Камелота. А сейчас, помимо воли, задержал взгляд, любуясь аристократичными чертами лица и идеально спадающей на глаза чёлкой, мягкость которой хотелось проверить на практике. Совсем неуместные мысли в самый неподходящий момент, - запоздало отдернул себя Мерлин, но не смог опустить голову, как бы себе не приказывал.

Артур отличался особой красотой, и сердечко Мерлина, очарованное открывшимся видом, пропустило удар, после забившись в неровном сорванном ритме. 

В какой-то момент Артур, смотревший до этого в сторону, заметив такое пристальное внимание, тут же перевёл взгляд на Мерлина.

— У меня что-то на лице? — он смешно наморщил лоб.

И тут Мерлина будто отпустило. Он тотчас резко отпрянул, при этом задев ногами ножку комода, ойкнул от боли и рукой чуть не сшиб вазу, стоявшую поодаль. Бровь Артура стремительно поползла вверх, пока он разглядывал неуклюжие манёвры своего слуги, но предпочёл их не комментировать. 

Щёки юного волшебника же пылали, хотя повода для этого ничего не предвещало. Он неловко схватился за кольчугу, пытаясь разобраться с какой стороны требуется надеть её на принца, хотя до этого всё тщательно отработал.

— Нет, сир, я просто немного задумался.

Поворачиваться лицом к Артуру не хотелось, как никогда, но он преодолел этот неловкий момент, не желая рассматривать случившееся, как нечто неприятное. В конце концов, Артур был слишком красив, а Мерлин слишком ценил такую мужскую красоту и давным-давно признал в себе эти чувства, совершенно их не стесняясь. И не было ничего странного в том, что внутри всё переворачивалось от столь близкого присутствия принца.

Который, к собственному неудовольствию, нужно было признать, являлся полностью его типажом. 

Дальнейшие действия Мерлина сопровождались лишь молчанием, когда голова была забита продиктованными давеча правилами облачения Артура в доспехи, которые Гвен любезно объяснила. Он благополучно натянул кольчугу на принца, пока тот стоял застывшим памятником, вытянув вверх руки. Потом пришёл черёд нагрудника и металлического ожерелья, защищавшего шею. С ними он справился без проблем.

Несмотря на то, что глубоко внутри пылал пожар, ему удалось совладать с ним и почти удовлетворительно справиться с поставленной задачей. Всё получалось довольно неплохо. Артур стоял с каменным лицом, устремив свой взгляд куда-то в потолок, и лишь странно дёрнулся, когда Мерлин обхватил его за талию, застёгивая кожаный ремень.

— Ты мог бы делать это более аккуратно? — процедил он сквозь зубы, когда слуга чересчур оттянул застёжку.

— Я и так стараюсь, — сказал в ответ Мерлин.

Он быстро сделал требуемое, пытаясь не заострять внимание на том, что почти прижимался щекой к талии Артура, и отошёл на несколько шагов назад, осматривая свою работу. Доспехи сидели почти сносно и, как для Мерлина, сгодились на этот раз. Уроки Гвен не прошли даром. И если забыть тот неловкий момент, который он допустил в самом начале, справился Мерлин почти отлично. Его щёки больше не горели, а сердце билось в спокойном ритме, чему юноша не мог не радоваться. Очень сложно было бы объяснить Артуру, который, очевидно, не о чём сейчас не догадывался, почему его слуга ведёт себя словно влюбленная девица, стоит принцу подойти чуть ближе положенного. 

Артур облегченно выдохнул.

— Наконец-то, — язвительно сказал он, осматривая работу Мерлина, а после вскинул голову. — Ты почти соответствуешь представлениям о нормальном слуге. Однако, всё еще не дотягиваешь по некоторым моментам.

Мерлин попытался не измениться в лице.

Как он мог быть настолько красивым, но стоило ему открыть рот превращался в полнейшую задницу? У Мерлина повредился рассудок, если он действительно смог поддаться обманчивым чарам внешне красивой оболочки. Но это было ни что иное, как наваждение.

— Я быстро учусь.

— Посмотрим, — протянул Артур. — Найди сегодня время и отправляйся в библиотеку. Я знаю, ты умеешь читать. Это тебе очередное задание: отыщи книгу «Уроки придворного этикета». Повторюсь, то, как ты себя ведешь на банкетах, влияет на мой авторитет. Поэтому изучи эту книженцию на будущее.

— Не думаю, что мне это так необходимо, сир.

— А ты не думай, — съязвил Артур, — ты читай.

Понимая, что на этом их разговор перед тренировкой можно будет считать законченным и видя, как Артур направляется к двери, Мерлин откашлялся, пытаясь понять, как лучше начать тему вчерашнего случившегося с Гвен. Именно сейчас он должен был рассказать про это, но до конца не догадывался, как отреагирует на самовольничество слуги Артур. Да, принц был самодовольным ублюдком большую часть времени, но стоило признать, что Артур отличался благородными стремлениями. И по прошествии нескольких дней в услужении принца (нескольких адских дней, можно заметить) он вёл себя, конечно, довольно властолюбиво, но не переходил какую-то черту. Всё же его упрёки и оскорбления не имели ничего общего с тем, что мог бы получить такой нерасторопный слуга, если бы находился в подчинении у Утера, например. Его, по меньшей мере бы, предали розгам или кинули в темницу. А за те моменты, которые позволял себе Мерлин, в разговорах с Артуром, его бы давно казнили.

Стоило признать, Артур отличался от той знати, которую Мерлин себе представлял. По каким-то причинам он терпел выходки юноши, важничал, конечно, кичился своим положением, но делал это скорее по привычке и для вида. Возможно, в Мерлине играли ещё зарождающие чувства к Артуру, но он больше не считал его действительно плохим человеком, как в их первое знакомство. Почему-то складывалось впечатление, что он выслушает Мерлина. В любом случае, при этом он ничего не теряет, почему бы не попробовать?

Он как-то выжидательно посмотрел на Артура, и тот, заметив это, раздражённо спросил:

— Что?

— Я просто тут подумал, — выпалил Мерлин. — Рыцарям разрешено делать всё, что вздумается? И существующие законы на них не распространяются?

Артур раздражённо остановился, тут же отвечая Мерлину обыденным тоном.

— К чему этот разговор? Законы Камелота существует для всех, Мерлин. Никаких исключений.

— И даже для представителей с других городов?

Принц соизволил поднять взгляд на юношу. По его лицу можно было прочитать озадаченность столь неожиданно поднятой темой, но всё же он был заинтересован тем, что хочет донести его слуга. Его лоб нахмурился, и он внимательно посмотрел на Мерлина, которого впервые видел настолько серьёзным.

— Ближе к делу. Что ты этим хочешь сказать? — спросил он. — Какой-то рыцарь совершил преступное деяние, и ты стал этому свидетелем? Исключено, — Артур резко махнул головой. — Все рыцари из знатных семей, они воспитаны в строгости, аскетизме и обязанности вести себя с честью и достоинством. Их этому учили с младенчества.

Мерлину захотелось раздражённо закатить глаза. Артур говорил истины, в которые сам, очевидно, верил, но и не допускал того, что остальные последуют иным примерам.

— А что если даже воспитание не помешало одному новобранцу совершить поступок, который противоречит всем принципам рыцарства. Например, обидеть даму?

— Кого именно?

— Она бы предпочла, чтобы её имени не было произнесено, — промямлил он в ответ. — Эта дама… она не совсем знатного происхождения.

Вздох досады вырвался из груди Артура, когда он, помедлив, указал на слугу пальцем, подходя ближе. Он ненавидел, когда ему говорили что-то не до конца и не по существу. 

— Мерлин, чтобы отстаивать честь девушки, которая пострадала от рыцаря, я обязан знать две вещи: кто был этим рыцарем и имя девушки. Знатность при этом не имеет значение.

— Её имя Гвен, — решившись, ответил юноша. — Она служанка леди Морриган. Вчера вечером к её отцу, который работает кузнецом, зашел тот новобранец Бенри. Он взял меч, не заплатив, а, когда его попытались остановить, при этом пострадала Гвен.

— И ты всё это видел?

— Да, сир.

— И просто стоял в стороне? 

— Нет, я заступился за неё, сир, — уверенно ответил Мерлин, а Артур в ответ рассмеялся громким заливистым смехом, мгновенно меняясь в лице.

— Ты? — повторил он, расплываясь в насмехающейся ухмылке. — Серьёзно?

Звук показался Мерлину раздражающем, и он выпалил уже лишённым почтения тоном.

— Вам что-то не ясно?

Артур закончил смеяться, но по-прежнему смотрел на своего слугу, как на умалишённого. В его глазах не было и намёка на понимание, лишь насмешка, которую тот даже не попытался скрыть. Мерлин буквально услышал, с каким оглушительным грохотом падает в пропасть его надежды, и ощутил чувство, сродни предательства, хотя изначально убеждал себя, что готов к любой реакции. Но видеть, как Артур смеется ему в лицо, когда Мерлин переживает о Гвен, оказалось чересчур неприятным.

— Мне не ясно одно: зачем ты клевещешь на господина Бенри? — отсмеявшись, спросил Артур. — Я не знаю лично его, но прекрасно осведомлен о добропорядочности представителей его семьи. Сомневаюсь, что он осмелился поступать так, как ты описываешь. 

Мерлин вскинулся вперёд.

— Я видел всё собственными глазами! Гвен права, тебе нет дела до того, что происходит с твоими подданными. 

— Безусловно, мне есть дело! — стальным тоном ответил Артур, а потом примирительно выставил вперед руки, желая объяснить свои слова. — Я просто допускаю, что ты обознался. Наверняка, там в переулке было темно, и ты просто перепутал этого человека с каким-то местным бродягой. 

— Это был он. Ты просто не веришь мне! 

Волшебник не старался скрыть свою досаду. Да, возможно у Мерлина и не было дворянского происхождения, и он являлся простым слугой, но не считал, что с его словами можно поступать таким образом. Гвен была хорошей девушкой, не заслуживающей такого отношения. А Артур даже не попытался проверить сказанное. Он не посчитал нужным даже толком выслушать. 

— Слова простого слуги не имеют значения, я понял, — сказал Мерлин расстроенным тоном. — Хорошо, уже поздно, тебе пора на тренировку. Я пошёл выполнять свои обязанности.

— Мерлин! 

Артур прокричал вслед, но ответом ему была захлопнувшаяся дверь. Принц шокировано посмотрел на неё, не понимая, что сейчас произошло, и почему Мерлин сбежал так быстро.

— Я тебя не отпускал, — проговорил он в пустоту и раздражённо добавил. — Это я должен так уходить. Чёрт возьми.

***

Артур задумчиво прожигал глазами дверь в комнату своей младшей сестры, совершенно не в восторге от того, что намерен был сделать. Как показывала многолетняя практика, Морри не жаловала ранних посетителей и по обычаю была в ужасном настроении до полудня. 

Он слегка постучал по двери и услышал звонкий голос Морри.

— Гвен, кто там?

Спустя мгновение с лёгким скрипом дверь распахнулась, являя взору Артура служанку Морриган, которая, смущенно улыбнувшись и поздоровавшись с принцем, мгновенно отступила назад, давая ему пройти. Он проследил за ней взглядом, подмечая налившийся багровый синяк под левым глазом, который девушка безуспешно пыталась скрыть прядями волос, а потом и вовсе склонила голову и отвернулась от излишнего внимания самого принца, посчитав его неуместным. 

Артур прокашлялся и поискал глазами сестру. Заметив, что та выпорхнула перед ним в одних лишь нижних одеяниях, он поспешно отвернулся, закатив глаза. Та, лишь завидев это, прыснула от смеха.

— Гвен, как думаешь, Артур сможет заменить тебя в моих утренних приготовлениях? — спросила она, рассматривая себя перед зеркалом. — Наше Высочество имеет огромный опыт в снимании платьев с прекрасных дам, но вот сможет ли он помочь надеть его на даму?

— Не говори ерунды, Морри, — проворчал Артур. — И оденься уже в самом деле.

Девушка задорно засмеялась, прощеголяв к ширме, которая стояла напротив кровати. Пока она одевалась, Артур закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл чуть дальше к окну, задел ногами висевшую там штору и резко вскочил, когда из-под слоёв ткани раздалось копошение. Через минуту оттуда показались два сияющих сиреневых глаза, которые уставились на Артура с долей возмущения. 

Артур брезгливо поморщился и сделал пару шагов подальше от нестерпимого кота. С тех пор, как он появился у сестры, вечно крутился у неё под ногами, как будто задавшись целью сделаться её личным телохранителем. Как бы это странно не звучало, но кота действительно побаивались, и даже сам Артур частенько испытывал неприятное чувство, когда это существо уделяло ему внимание, заключающееся в этом странном взгляде, который можно было даже назвать человеческим. Подходить к себе близко никому, кроме Морри, он не давал, тем более бросался царапаться и кусаться на всех, кто хотя бы подумал поднести руку, чтобы погладить. А вот смотреть мог подолгу, почти не мигая. И именно из-за этого Артуру и было жутковато. 

Он шикнул на кота, чтобы он убирался. И именно в этот момент появилась Морри, поэтому Артур тут же напустил на себя равнодушный вид. Девушка забрала из рук служанки гребешок для волос.

— Дальше я сама, можешь идти. 

Гвен кивнула и, вновь поклонившись принцу, вышла за дверь. На этот раз Артур посчитал нужным не смотреть в её сторону так пристально и улыбнулся сестре.

— И что же привело тебя в мои покои столь ранним утром? — спросила Морри, разглядывая брата в зеркале, пока тщательно пыталась расчесать спутанные волосы, за ночь превратившиеся в множество узелков. 

Гребешок то и дело цеплялся за них, и девушка кривилась от болезненности процесса, хотя и давно привыкла. Непослушные локоны по утрам всегда показывали свой упрямый характер.

— Поправь меня, или ты должен быть сейчас на тренировке?

— Да, как раз туда и собираюсь, — Артур сложил руки за спиной, демонстрируя важный вид. — Просто заглянул сказать, что отец был не очень доволен твоей вчерашней выходкой. Этот разговор про магов был, как всегда, не уместен. И тебе не помешало бы извиниться перед ним сегодня.

Морри состроила недовольную гримасу. Конечно же, пришёл читать нотации, как достойный сын. Она и не ждала ничего другого. Временами Артур до ужаса начинал походить на Утера своими упёртыми взглядами и желанием соответствовать, и она ничего не могла с этим сделать. 

— Ты же тоже считаешь, что отец ведёт себя излишне бездумно, когда речь заходит о магии. Я лишь указала ему на ошибки, которые он допускает из-за охватившей его бестолковой ненависти.

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Он помедлил, явно подбирая слова. Ему не часто приходилось проворачивать такое с сестрой, обычно он высказывал то, что думает, и она его понимала. Но начиная говорить про отца, он чувствовал, будто ходит по самому краю пропасти, и чересчур боялся упасть.

— Отец – король Камелота, — напомнил он. — Ни я, ни ты не имеем право указывать ему на ошибки. И тебе давно пора уяснить, что когда ты заводишь речь о магии, ты лишь злишь его и выводишь из себя. Мне надоело оттаскивать вас друг от друга, как обезумевших собак. 

Морри усмехнулась. 

— Думаешь, что если не вмешаешься, мы перегрызём друг другу глотки?

— Думаю, что ничего хорошего твоё поведение не сулит, — Артур досадливо поморщился и продолжил уже немного другим тоном. — Морри, в самом деле, в последнее время ты ведёшь себя так, будто ненавидишь отца. Я начинаю серьёзно волноваться об этом.

— На тебя это не похоже, — девушка хмыкнула и, отложив гребешок, повернулась к брату. — Итак, ты заявился сюда ради того, чтобы сказать, какая я плохая дочь Утеру? Только и всего?

— Просто проходил мимо…

Артур тут же поменялся в лице и сделал вид, что очень заинтересован в стоявшей на тумбе рядом с ним вазе со свежими цветами, которые только что заметил. Внутри лежала какая-то записка, и он сунул туда руку, желая удовлетворить своё любопытство. Но Морри, подойдя ближе, больно ударила его по плечу.

— Читать любовные послания, адресованные не тебе, немыслимое хамство, — укорила она брата и легким движением руки отобрала у него записку.

— Твой очередной ухажер, очевидно, совсем тебя не знает, раз подарил простые ромашки, — с ехидством заметил Артур. — И как ты позволила оставить их у себя в комнате.

Морри, прочитав послание, которое явно её не удовлетворило, засунула его обратно и, схватив цветы вместе с вазой, вручила их ошарашенному брату.

— Ты прав. Унеси их обратно, — а потом наклонилась, поглаживая по мордочке разомлевшего от ласки кота, который позволял такие вольности только ей одной. Артур не стал долго раздумывать и мгновенно поставил цветы на место.

— С какого момента я стал твоим личным посыльным? — проворчал он, а потом, увидев, что Морри отвлеклась на кота, прокашлялся и спросил обманчиво равнодушным тоном. — Кстати, а что с лицом твоей служанки?

Морри удивилась вопросу, но брат не мог увидеть её лица, поэтому не разглядел замешательство, которое захватило девушку при этом вопросе. Она продолжила поглаживать кота по макушке, раздумывая над тем, какие причины позволили её брату интересоваться столь далекими от него вопросами. И что стоит за этим праздным интересом. Сама она планировала обратиться к Леону с просьбой наказать зарвавшегося недорыцаря за столь бесчестный поступок, который тот совершил в отношении бедной девушки. Но Артур опередил её. На него это совсем не было похоже.

— Гвен долго не желала рассказывать мне, кто сотворил с ней такое. Я почти силком вытянула из неё правду. В твоих рядах завелись довольно мерзкие личности, знаешь?

— Это сделал рыцарь?

Девушка уловила в голосе удивление и повернулась к Артуру. 

— Новобранец, которого ты вчера одобрил на получение рыцарства в Камелоте. Господин Бенри, кажется.

Морри внимательно всмотрелась на реакцию своего брата, который досадливо поджал губы и отвернулся, а его плечи, будто в раз окаменев, выдали смятение своего хозяина. Так Артур вёл себя, когда признавал собственное поражение или чувствовал вину. Он редко когда позволял себе извиняться словами, но ей это и не требовалось, за столько лет она научилась читать его как открытую книгу, прекрасно считывая любые изменения.

Но сейчас она совсем не знала, какими причинами вызвана такая реакция, но это лишь подогревало интерес и любопытство. К тому же Артур никогда не интересовался делами прислуги, а тут спросил. За этим крылось что-то довольно необычное. Но спрашивать напрямую опрометчиво и глупо.

— Понятно, — протянул Артур, а потом заметил пристальный взгляд. — Что?

— И почему ты интересуешься? 

— Я принц Камелота и обязан разрешать конфликты подобного характера. Удивлён, что ты не сообщила мне об этом инциденте раньше.

— Как раз собиралась, но ты меня опередил. Что будешь делать?

— Пока не знаю. Надо подумать.

— Как там, кстати, Мерлин? — внезапно спросила девушка, переведя тему. Брат хмурился, поэтому стоило его отвлечь. — Ещё не сбежал после проявлений твоего нетерпимого характера?

Артур фыркнул и двинулся вслед за сестрой, которая, сказав эти слова будничным тоном, покинула свою комнату, выходя в просторную залу. Её статная фигура, облачённая в белое платье, обшитое золотистыми узорами, мгновенно заставила стражей обернуться в сторону, провожая девушку взглядом. 

— Он мой слуга, и с чего ему вообще убегать? — поравнявшись с Морри, проговорил Артур. — Пусть лучше следит за выполнением своих обязанностей.

— Так просто? Тебе всего лишь нужно, чтобы он выполнял поручения?

— К чему ты клонишь? 

— Да так, Артур. Просто попытайся быть с мальчишкой помягче. Он довольно мил и приятен, если ему улыбнуться.

— Ты обычно не засматривалась на прислугу. Неужели, в замке уже не нашлось красавчика из знати, который бы не пал к твоим ногам, что ты переключилась на Мерлина?

Морриган приподняла бровь, снова всматриваясь в лицо Артура. 

— Не волнуйся, братец. Я ни в коем случае не стою у тебя на пути. Можешь отбросить эту глупую ревность, — со смешком сказала она и растянула губы в улыбке, замечая, как щёки Артура враз окрасились в красный цвет после её заявления.

— Что ты несёшь? — еле совладав со словами, выговорил он.

Он так забавно выпучил глаза, что девушка даже засомневалась, что у её хвалёного брата присутствует чувство юмора. Но видя, что девушка смеется, Артур выдохнул, покачав головой и проворчав что-то невнятное, вполне вероятно «восхищаясь» шуточкам сестры, и снова нацепил на себя важничающий вид. Как-никак, они шли по коридору замка Камелота, и не время было ребячеству. 

— И да, сейчас я увлечена прекрасным юношей из рода Крейданов, — а вот для Морри презентабельность принцессы никогда не стояла на первом месте. Она смешно скривила губы, прикидываясь грустной. — Кстати, не знаешь, когда они посетят Камелот? 

Артур, всё ещё приходя в себя от странных шуточек сестры, процедил сквозь зубы.

— Без понятия. 

— В прошлый раз их визит запомнился мне по-настоящему интересной ночью, — Морриган испустила томный вздох, погрузившись в счастливые воспоминания, а Артур вымученно застонал.

— Морри, умоляю тебя, я по-прежнему не желаю слушать рассказы о твоей личной жизни, — с отвращением проговорил он, и девушка наигранно удивилась.

— Я лишь хотела заметить, что герцог Фердинанд - замечательный рассказчик. Мы всю ночь разговаривали на разные темы. А ты что подумал?

Она лукаво поддела его плечами, и Артур лишь закатил глаза. Его сестра была временами невыносима. Просто невыносима. Улыбка Морри в одно мгновение слетела с лица, как только они различили вдалеке фигуру отца, и Артур тут же почувствовал, насколько сильно изменилось поведение его сестры. Её походка стала менее расслабленной, и вся девушка, будто готовящийся к нападению рыцарь, подобралась и напряглась, в одночасье лишившись хорошего настроения.

— Отец, — поприветствовал Утера Артур.


	8. Часть 7

Отец окинул нечитаемым взглядом Морри, посчитавшую более интересным занятием рассматривание своих собственных туфель, нежели приветствие Утера, и вздохнул. Его вечно нахмуренные брови сделались более грозными, и морщины на лице от этого стали ещё заметнее. Артур, видя такой настрой отца, быстро замолчал, замечая, как его собственная улыбка постепенно пропадает с лица.

— Прохлаждаешься вместо тренировки? — строго спросил Утер. 

В привычной манере тон отца исключал любые намёки на одобрение или похвалу и совсем не был похож на простое участливое любопытство, которое, по меркам Артура, должен проявлять любящий родитель, но он уже давно не удивлялся холодности Утера по отношению к своим детям. 

— Как раз собираюсь на поле, — ответил он, тщательно поддерживая твёрдость в голосе.

— Похвально что ты всё же иногда вспоминаешь о своих обязанностях. — Фраза была больше похожа на сарказм, однако вид Утера показывал, что сыном он, как всегда, недоволен. — Но было бы намного лучше, появись ты там вовремя. Потеря дисциплины отрицательно сказывается на авторитете. 

Артур едва сдержал желание скривиться, мысленно приказывая себе набраться терпения.

— Отец, — он посчитал нужным вступиться за себя и немного повысил голос, — я командую рыцарями с четырнадцати лет, и до сих пор они уважают меня и почитают. 

— Уважение в любой момент можно потерять, не забывай об этом. Не задерживайтесь с отрядом на охоте, ты ведь знаешь, что мы устраиваем турнир в честь окончания войны с Седриком. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на нём присутствовал.

С этими словами Утер прошагал мимо своих детей, не удостоив словом Морри.

— Я же говорил, он зол, — прокомментировал Артур.

— Как хорошо, что меня это не волнует, — меланхолично отозвалась сестра

Она сделала едва заметное движение рукой, дотронувшись до своего ожерелья, что всегда свидетельствовало о том, что в данный момент её что-то настойчиво тревожило. Артур не мог не заметить, что после ссор с отцом этот жест практически постоянно присутствовал при ней, давая ему понять, что сестра нервничала и беспокоилась, хотя и не было понятно, какие именно мысли терзают её в этот момент. И конечно же, она не собиралась признаваться никому в этом.

— Вы собираетесь на охоту в ближайшее время?

Фраза была немного невпопад, но Артур всё же позволил сестре перевести тему. Он задумчиво оглядел её напряженно сжатые плечи и отрешенный взгляд, устремлённый в противоположную сторону, и едва справился с вновь подступившей злостью, вынуждавшей его прямо сейчас развернуть отца и хорошенечко приложить его об стену. Но, как всегда, голос разума побеждал голос сердца, и Артур лишь взял Морри под руку, бросив на неё обеспокоенный взгляд, но тут же отвёл его, рассматривая ажурные витражи окон, мимо которых они проходили. 

— Да, думаю, отправиться через неделю, — сообщил он. — В прошлый раз я не очень был доволен результатом.

Морри осеклась.

— Через неделю? То есть в пятницу? 

— Да, отряд уже готов, и, надеюсь, в этот раз нам повезет больше.

Артур совсем не заметил, как походка Морри стала тяжёлой, а её хватка на его плече усилилась после этих слов.

— Но, Артур, почему именно этот день?

— А тебе то какая разница? — удивился он.

Девушка немного помедлила перед тем, как ответить. Это показалось Артур странным, но он не стал заострять внимание. 

— Просто так сложилось, что именно в пятницу по кое-каким причинам я не смогу сопровождать тебя на этой охоте, — странным тоном протянула Морри. — Поэтому я была бы очень рада, если бы ты перенёс её

Издевательский смешок вырвался у него из груди, и Артур с насмешкой посмотрел на сестру, которая была удивительно серьёзной в этот момент, хотя и для неё это было несвойственно. Он постарался сдержать каменное лицо, зная, насколько его слова могут её разозлить. 

— Тебя никто не обязывает идти с нами, — отрезал он, тщательно контролируя свой голос. — Хоть раз обойдёмся без твоих выпендрёжных выкрутасов. И, наконец-то, я смогу насладиться тихой и спокойной верховой ездой без надобности постоянно выслушивать твои недовольства. К тому же, Морри, давно пора вспомнить, что ты - принцесса, а принцессам негоже проводить свободное время в грязных рыцарских походах. 

Артур ощутил болезненный толчок под ребра, и ненавистный взгляд чернющих глаз прожёг в нём дыру. Но юношу это лишь позабавило. Сколько он себя помнил, Морри вечно напрашивалась на охоту с рыцарями, имея какую-то ненормальную страсть к этому отнюдь не женскому делу. Отец вечно ворчал, что не желает видеть в своей дочери рыцаря в юбке, но в детстве Артура это мало волновало. Тогда им с Морри всегда было комфортно в обществе друг друга, они были не разлей вода и отправляться на охоту вместе являлось само собой разумеющимся. Но сейчас выносить характер сестры в походах становилось всё хуже и хуже. 

Масло в огонь подливали его рыцари, которые становились просто непревзойдёнными идиотами, стоило замаячить фигуре сестры перед их взглядами. Управлять стадом взволнованных баранов было совершенно невозможно, а Морри прекрасно этим пользовалась.

Поэтому если и существовал шанс, что сестры не окажется на этой охоте, он был бесконечно рад этому событию и не собирался прилагать усилия для того, чтобы что-то изменить. Хоть Морри и смотрела на него щенячьим взглядом, используя этот её любимый приём, который срабатывал на него безоговорочно почти всегда, но сейчас Артур был непреклонен.

— Нет, Артур, ты не понимаешь. — девушка остановила его, заглядывая в глаза. Она сильнее сжала его плечо, вынуждая его склониться ниже. — Просто перенеси её.

Что-то в голосе сестры изменилось. Артур никак не смог понять, что, но поведение Морриган резко поменялось. Она понизила тон и произнесла фразу с предупреждающими нотками, и если бы сейчас на её месте был отец, Артур всерьёз бы испугался такого полу приказа. Но вспомнив, кто перед ним, он резко пришёл в себя. 

— Что за ребячество, Морри! — более резко, чем ему хотелось, принц выдернул свою руку, говоря тоном, не позволяющим возражений. — Все ребята уже готовы к пятнице, как я буду смотреться перед ними, если поменяю свое решение из-за тебя? 

— Как благоразумный, великодушный принц, позволивший даме выполнить её заветное желание, — льстиво пропела Морри, ослепительно улыбаясь. 

— Твоё желание больше похоже на прихоть, — стоял на своем Артур, не понимая, откуда в сестре такая упёртость. — Я не стану менять свои правила, уступая твоим глупым капризам. И это последнее слово.

С этими словами он пошёл в направлении своей комнаты, оставив сестру одну.

— Какой же ты бездумный идиот! — прошипела она вслед.

***

Мерлин оглушительно чихнул, стряхнув клубки пыли со старинных пергаментов, и Джеффри кинул на него укоризненный взгляд, воздержавшись от сказанных вслух замечаний по поводу невоспитанного поведения юноши в библиотеке, и продолжил заниматься своими делами.  
В помещении снова образовалась удручающая тишина, прерываемая шелестом страниц, которые с упоением перелистывал Джеффри.

Мерлин отвлёкся от наблюдения за работой смотрителя библиотеки и снова перевёл взгляд на груду книг, возвышающихся перед ним на полке, где совсем не наблюдалось той, которую он искал в данный момент. Удрученно выдохнув, юноша продолжил поиск. 

Старинные тома шириной в три его пальца смотрели на юношу своими мудрыми взглядами со сморщенных от времени кожаных тиснений на красивом корешке. Их потрепанный вид и кое-где стертые надписи говорили Мерлину о том, что возраст томов вполне может превышать возраст Камелота, а некоторые из книг, возможно, были даже старше дракона, обитающего в подземельях замка. В основном, как понял Мерлин, пролистав парочку таких фолиантов, некоторые из них были посвящены различным наукам, в том числе естествознанию или алхимии, в которых были изображены и представлены имеющиеся знания о соответствующем предмете. Парочка содержала вполне интересные описания исторических событий, уже во времена правления Пендрагонов, и Мерлин взял с себя обещания ознакомиться с этими знаниями позже.

Но нигде не упоминалось этикета, предписывающего правила присутствия на пирах и иных мероприятиях королевского масштаба, с которым Мерлину наказал ознакомиться Артур. Всюду на корешках пестрели заголовки, которые были никак не связаны с тем, что он искал, и это ужасно его раздражало.

Обида по поводу их прошлого разговора с Артуром всё ещё не утихала, к тому же, нужно было придумать способ вернуть украденный меч, и исходя из этих причин Мерлин был сегодня более растерян, чем обычно. Поэтому никак не мог найти нужной книги, а попросить помощи у Джеффри юноша не рискнул, уж больно недоволен тот был, впуская его в библиотеку, и явно совершенно не горел желанием хоть в чём-то помогать незваному посетителю. А у Мерлина стремительно заканчивалось время, благодушно выделенное ему щедрым принцем, пока тот находился в хорошем настроении. Поужинать самостоятельно заносчивая задница был не в состоянии, поэтому в скором часу юноше надлежало появиться в покоях принца, не забыв захватить поднос еды с кухни. А тот наверняка бы поинтересовался, что интересного прочитал Мерлин за это время, и вычислил бы, если бы юноша начал что-то выдумывать, силясь убедить принца в том, что он все-таки добрался до нужной книги, а не занимался бездельем. 

Ему как никогда не хотелось возвращаться в покои принца и терпеть его издевательское отношение к себе. На душе было гнусно и неприятно, а вид принца вызывал лишь злость. Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что будет расстраиваться из-за того, что Артур повёл себя как заносчивая задница, забыв о том, что тот ею всегда и являлся. Мерлин лишь поддался соблазнам внешней оболочки и допустил то, что его чувства взяли вверх над разумом, позволив поверить в то, что Артуру есть до него дела. И неожиданно отрезвляющим стало понимание, что это не так. Каким бы фамильярным не было отношение Артура к нему, тот всё ещё оставался заносчивым принцем, не пожелавшим снизойти до того, чтобы выслушать простого слугу. И об этом следовало бы помнить, прежде чем надеяться на что-то большее.

Со скрипом открылась дверь, и в библиотеку кто-то вошел. Мерлин услышал, как довольно знакомым женским голосом поздоровались с Джеффри, и тут же вознамерился спрятаться за стеллажом, но не успел.

— Ищешь что-то конкретное, Мерлин? — проговорила леди Морриган у него за спиной. — Ты здесь по поручению Гаюса или по приказу Артура?

Мерлин попытался сдвинуться в сторону, имея небольшой шанс сбежать из неприятного общества. Но девушка оказалась уже перед ним, рассматривая юношу с так хорошо знакомым ему выражением на аристократичном лице, копирующим её брата. Только сейчас, после небольшого количества времени, проведённого в обществе Артура, Мерлин убедился, что напыщенное поведение и взгляд свысока были отличительной чертой этих двух Пендрагонов.

— Прошу меня извинить, миледи, — пробормотал он, — но я спешу.

— По-прежнему будем играть в салочки? Это надоедает, знаешь ли.

Девушка снова обогнула его, а Мерлин сделал шаг в сторону, это действительно напоминало неудачную попытку бегства и выглядело чересчур жалким, что понял он только сейчас. Мерлин выпрямился и решился посмотреть в глаза пугающей его принцессы, со всем спокойствием заявив: 

— Я не прячусь от вас, мне правда нужно идти.

Он уже видел перед собой заветную дверь, но девушка схватила его за руку и потащила к столам, длинным рядом выстроившимся вдоль помещения за стеллажами книг.

— Мерлин, подожди. Знала бы я, какой ты у нас обидчивый и ранимый, вела бы себя немного иначе, чтобы не затронуть твои чувства.

Вырваться из её захвата оказалось не так просто, и Мерлину оставалось лишь возмущаться по пути, совсем забывая о приличии. Артур, наверное, был прав, и Мерлину совсем не мешало изучить парочку правил этикета, потому что сейчас он нарушал их все.

— Как это мило с вашей стороны заботиться о моих чувствах, — бросил он без привычного почтения в голосе. — Но, пожалуй, я предпочту общество Гаюса вашему, по крайней мере, он не столь загадочная личность, как вы. И мне не нужно ломать голову о том, как вести себя рядом с ним. Позвольте усомниться в том, что наш с вами разговор принесёт хоть какую-то пользу.

Дождавшись, пока юноша выскажет свою тираду, Морриган вымученно выдохнула. Она совсем лишённым грации движением плюхнулась на стул, возведя глаза в потолок. Мерлин остался стоять рядом, разведя руки в стороны и бросив отчаянный взгляд на оставшуюся далеко позади заветную дверь. Он, конечно, мог бы попытаться снова сбежать, но сейчас это бы выглядело ещё более странно, чем секунду назад.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, кто вы и откуда вам известно о моей судьбе, — продолжил он говорить, начиная выходить из себя. — Не знаю, откуда взялся дракон в подземельях, голос которого я почему-то слышу у себя в голове. Я устал бегать по всему замку с поручениями Артура, хотя я не подписывался на то, чтобы быть его слугой! Всё это просто не укладывается в голове, и я просто... Я просто совсем не ожидал, что моя жизнь перевернётся таким образом и настолько быстро.

— Что ж, тебя можно понять, но, милый, пора перестать жить в иллюзиях и возвращаться в реальность. Разве кто-то тебе говорил, что будет легко? 

— А мне никто и не говорил, что будет сложно. 

— Значит, мы начали не с того. Ох, как же я замучаюсь с вами, ребята, — простонала она, облокачиваясь локтем на стол. — Для начала, Мерлин, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе перестать истерить. Так уж завелось, но в этом замке это исключительно прерогатива моего братца, как ты, наверное, успел заметить. Истерика нисколько не изменит твоего положения в лучшую сторону. Во-вторых, тебе следует уяснить, что если ты хочешь развить свою способность и узнать много интересного о магии, не стоит сломя голову улепетывать от меня, едва завидев в коридоре. Твоё поведение меня немного оскорбляет: я не настолько страшная внешне, чтобы юноши убегали от моего появления. Отныне я твой союзник, поэтому проявляй, пожалуйста, больше уважения.

Мерлин удивился.

— Союзник в чём?

Девушка шикнула на него, призывая говорить тише, и невзначай оглянулась назад, хотя, полностью углубившись в чтение занятной книги, Джеффри уже давно перестал обращать внимание на посетителей библиотеки. Она сделала движение рукой, приглашая Мерлина сесть, и тот, сам не зная, почему, но согласился, хотя пару мгновений назад готов был сбежать сломя голову.

— Ты – слуга принца, — начала говорить на тон ниже Морриган, тыкнув в него пальцем. — Это твоё предназначение, но оно включает несколько больше обязанностей, чем ты себе представляешь. Теперь на твоем пути встретятся множество испытаний и ты должен будешь овладеть своей магией на высшем уровне, чтобы уберечь Артура и себя от неприятностей.

— В данный момент моими неприятностями являются грязные доспехи и страсть Артура к моему показательному избиению, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Так что, не знаю, в чём вы можете мне помочь.

Девушка фыркнула, явно оценив его иронию, и неожиданно спросила:

— Как хорошо ты владеешь магией?

— Достаточно, чтобы не дать кое-чему тяжёлому в виде меча принца принести мне вред. Но в основном, именно магия помогает мне справляться с некоторыми обязанностями.

Ответом ему послужил слегка приглушённый смех, и Мерлин в очередной раз сравнил двух Пендрагонов между собой, находя сходство во многих деталях. Очень иронично, что последние пару недель именно они становились основной головной болью Мерлина, переворачивая его жизнь верх тормашками одним своим присутствием. Если подумать, всё началось именно после его встречи с леди Морриган, и он до сих пор считал, что именно она послужила началом всему тому хаусу, во что превратилась его жизнь сейчас.

Он не был уверен, какие цели она преследует, делая вид, что заботиться о будущем Мерлина, и в самом ли деле она являлась тем необходимым для него союзником, о котором говорила. Его мир изменился в одно мгновение, и он пока не знал правила, по которым здесь играют. 

— О, Мерлин, не знаю, как относится к этому Гаюс, но я считаю, что тебе не следует так неразумно растрачивать свои способности, — наконец, произнесла леди Морриган. — Поверь, ты способен на большее. Как я уже сказала, твоя судьба завязана на Артуре, но ты, Мерлин, ты невероятно силён, даже сам не знаешь насколько.

— Да, в том самом пророчестве, о котором вещал дракон, как раз было упомянуто об одном Мерлине. Кажется, он был простым слугой великого короля, верно? — его голос сочился сарказмом, и Мерлин откинулся на спинку сидения, сложив руки в замок. Его совершенно не интересовало то будущее, о котором твердила эта девушка, и разговаривать об этом он не желал. 

— Ты действительно не понимаешь, — Морриган улыбнулась снисходительно и как-то сочувственно, будто Мерлин не понимал каких-то элементарных вещей, и она была несказанно расстроена этим фактом. — То, что течёт вместе с твоей кровью - уникальная магия - дарована тебе не просто так. Во всём мире не сыскать мага, равного тебе. Возможно, сейчас ты не чувствуешь того могущества, которым одарён, но знай, что лишь тебе под силам сотворить Альбион совместно с Артуром. Твоя роль в будущем настолько же значительна, насколько и роль моего брата. Вы - две медали одного целого. Просто слуга? О, поверь, ты глубоко ошибаешься, — усмехнулась она.

Возможно он повременил со своими вспышками недовольства, как сейчас понял Мерлин. Он на минуту задумался, пытаясь уложить в голове новые подробности своей судьбы, но всё же не до конца понимал свое назначение. Странным было то, что убежать от принцессы больше не хотелось, а слова о великом маге тешили его самолюбие.

— И что это за Альбион такой, который мы должны создать? — незнакомое слово вертелось на языке, и он подумал, что первое, что следует сделать, это узнать его значение.

— Правление Утера подходит к концу, это время было наполнено кровавыми битвами и бессмысленными жертвами в угоду его собственных амбиций, — Морриган буквально выплюнула эту фразу, её глаза при этом пылали яростью, и Мерлин больше нисколько не сомневался, что отношения девушки с её отцом оставляют желать лучшего. — Артур не похож на Утера. Только ему подвластно изменить мир, который нас окружает. Сделать его более спокойным, справедливым, тем, который в будущем будет зваться Альбионом. Сейчас Артур не готов стать королём, он вспыльчив, заносчив, но ты поймешь, что он предан своим идеалам. У него доброе сердце и сила доблестного рыцаря. Это всё лишь нуждается в... так сказать, должной обработке. 

— И судя по всему, этой обработкой должен заняться я? — формулировка девушки рассмешила его, но недавняя обида на принца дала о себе знать вспыхнувшим воспоминанием. — Но как? Артур не прислушивается к моим словам, он даже не считает нужным выслушать меня. Что бы вы там не говорили, но он относится ко мне, как к простому слуге. Я не могу влиять на его решения.

— Ты ведь рассказал ему про Гвен? — неожиданно спросила Морриган, и в ответ на невысказанный вопрос добавила. — Она моя служанка, конечно же, я в курсе случившегося.

— Именно об этом я и говорю, — обидчиво проговорил Мерлин. — Артур не поверил мне.

Самодовольная улыбка расплылась на лице девушки, она приблизилась к нему ближе, склоняя голову, и произнесла тихим, но торжествующим голосом. 

— Возможно, сделал вид, что не поверил, но уже на поле для тренировок сегодня он отказал в приёме на рыцарство господину Бенри и приказал изгнать его из Камелота. Основание – то, что тот повел себя не доблестно в отношении дамы. Как видишь, Артур не так плох, каким кажется.

Услышанное было действительно неожиданным, а поступающий по совести Артур казался простым вымыслом. Мерлин ни секунды не сомневался, что принц забыл об упомянутом случае со служанкой уже через несколько мгновений после того, как он ушёл из его покоев, и вовсе не желал бы рассматривать возможные решения этой проблемы. Морриган была права, Артур был заносчивым идиотом и часто выводил Мерлина своим поведением, однако юноша не была слеп. За всей этой спесью, окружающей принца, нельзя было не заметить чего-то большего. Того, что сподвигло Мерлина рассказать о Гвен и ждать понимания. Того, что на интуитивном уровне привлекало его к принцу и заставляло восхищаться им. Мерлин слышал о доблестях рыцарей Камелота, и за те немногие дни, проведённые рядом с принцем, уже знал, что для Артура честь и достоинство не простой звук. Его высокомерность каким-то странным образом сочеталось с чувством долга перед своим народом, он удивительно ответственно подходил к дисциплине и тренировкам отряда рыцарей, являясь их командиром. И оказывается, умел контролировать их поведение, напоминая о тех принципах, которые должны быть непреклонными для всех них. 

Знатность не имеет значения, - кажется так он сказал, когда Мерлин упомянул о том, что рыцарь поступил непотребно по отношению к служанке. И это являлось показателем того, что Артур действительно отличался доблестными манерами. Мерлин ощутил приятное тепло после слов Морри, ведь сегодня он готов был разочароваться в Артуре, однако известие о том, что он всё-таки прислушался к его словам и поступил по совести принесло долгожданное успокоение.

Морриган еле заметно улыбалась, глядя на то, как Мерлин обдумывает услышанное. Она знала, какое впечатление производит Артур на тех, кто не знает его близко, и, честно говоря, была несколько расстроена тем, что Мерлин считает её брата зазнавшимся принцем, ставящим себя и своё эго превыше всего. В конце концов, когда она говорила про то, что Артур должен стать великим королём, она действительно верила в это, потому что прекрасно видела начинающие задатки и почву, на которой росла справедливость и благородство. 

Это всё не отменяло того факта, что Артур иногда был тем ещё засранцем, добавила она мысленно и усмехнулась. 

— Я лучше других знаю, как мой брат ведёт себя со слугами, и поверь, к тебе он относиться иначе, — доверительно сказала она.

Мерлин задумчиво разглядывал свои собственные ладони.

— Даже несмотря на сказанное вами про Гвен, мне не шибко верится в то, что Артур видит во мне друга или кого-то в этом роде, иначе у него очень странные представления о дружбе. Да и о какой дружбе идёт речь, если он - принц, а я - слуга. Но даже если и так, вам то всё это зачем? — спросил он, и леди Морриган поправила выбившуюся прядь волос, принимая серьёзный вид.

— Итак, сейчас я буду с тобой предельно честна. Раз ты уже смирился со своей судьбой...

— Ещё не до конца, — посчитал нужным сказать Мерлин.

— ...Я могу поведать тебе, что мы с тобой находимся в равных условиях, — закончила Морриган, проигнорировав замечания юноши. — Дело в том, что у меня тоже есть своё собственное пророчество. Всё довольно просто. Как бы мне не хотелось праздно проводить свое свободное время в обществе герцога Варварского, я обязана сделать всё, чтобы ты стал великим магом, а Артур – королем. В последнем наши с тобой задачи совпадают. 

Она говорила так беспечно, словно имеющиеся пророчества для них двоих не заставляли её сомневаться. Так, как если бы девушка не видела иного будущего для себя, и даже если Мерлин и был немного удивлён этим, то не подал виду. Вместо этого он спросил:

— И что это значит? Вы…

— Ты. Давай сразу уберем эти скучные формальности, раз нам суждено так близко взаимодействовать друг с другом. И если ты всё ещё хочешь следовать своей судьбе, которая сулит тебе великие достижения и открытия, то настоятельно рекомендую заиметь меня в своих друзьях. 

Мерлин немного опешил, но снова взял себя в руки. Простота общения девушки совсем не вязалась с её царским поведением, и это удивляло его не меньше, чем её же собственные слова.

— Ты приставлена ко мне в роли наставника, я правильно понимаю? И что теперь, будешь учить меня заклинаниям?

— Заклинания это по части Гаюса, — отмахнулась рукой Морриган. — Он уже отдал тебе книгу? В ней ты найдёшь всё необходимое. Я лишь твой советник. Оу, ну и также, если тебе захочется знать, как усмирить завышенное эго Артура – обращайся. Он та ещё самодовольная задница, если ты успел заметить.

Мерлин не сдержался и фыркнул в ответ на это замечание. Постепенно напряжение, которое он чувствовал перед лицом этой странной принцессы, сходило на нет. И хотя он всё ещё понимал довольно мало, некоторые вопросы получили свои ответы, и жить стало немного проще. 

— В этом не могу не согласиться, — смеясь, ответил он. 

— Итак, раз уж мы выяснили... — девушка резко отпрянула от стола, когда туда неожиданно запрыгнул кот, который возмущённо мяукнул на Мерлина, вынуждая и его отодвинуться подальше. — Нуду, прекрати!

— Этот кот, я уже видел его раньше, — внезапно вспомнил Мерлин, разглядывая знакомое животное, сиреневые глаза которого, казались, стали ещё ярче, чем раньше, выделяясь на фоне чернющей морды и длинных усов. Юноша потянулся погладить кота, но он издал протяжный рык и предупредительно оскалился, показав ряд неровных зубов.

— Не стоит этого делать, — видя намерения Мерлина, оповестила его Морриган. — Это не простой кот. Это Кат Ши*.

— Кто?

Мерлин был более чем уверен, что в этот момент животное посмотрело на него как на несмышлёного идиота: столько человеческой напыщенности в глазах обычного существа Мерлин никогда не видел.

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587306006/2637b78b/30266541.jpg)

— Древний злой дух, обитающий в горах, — объяснила она. — Когда-то он прибился ко мне во время странствия в долину Гленмор. И теперь не отходит ни на шаг. Не советую его злить, хотя ты ему уже не нравишься. 

— Почему? Я ведь не сделал ему ничего плохого.

Кот между делом разлёгся прямо на столе, вытянув свой хвост, и внимательно смотрел на Мерлина, не спуская глаз. Мерлин не решился разглядывать его, но всё же действительно ощущал некое магическое присутствие. Кто бы мог подумать, что в Камелоте обитают драконы и духи? Прямо перед носом Утера происходили все эти события, и оставалось только удивляться, как девушка скрывает от отца присутствие магии прямо здесь в своих покоях.

Кот внешне выглядел обычным для представителей свой породы, лишь шлейф из магии, тянувшийся за ним, мог подсказать Мерлину, что перед ним не простое животное. Однако он ещё не встречал духов и не мог с точностью сказать, что в действительности они из себя представляют.

— Его зовут Нудуар, и у него скверный характер, — продолжила Морриган, — Не бери на свой счет. Просто к кому-то он относится не благосклонно. Возможно, приревновал меня к тебе.

— Мифические существа, драконы, духи? Значит, все предания правдивы? — в его голосе было больше восхищения, чем удивления, и он сам это понимал.

— Все без исключения и даже более того, о некоторых обитателях этого мира ты даже не догадываешься, — усмехнулась Морриган. — Кое-какие существа довольно неприятные на вид и те ещё засранцы. И будь уверен, многие из них будут пытаться помешать вам в дальнейшем. Артур, хоть и силён, но против этих существ и людей, которые держат на него и Утера злобу, он бессилен. Поэтому только твоя магия способна будет защитить Камелот. — она хлопнула в ладоши, приподнимаясь. Кот спрыгнул следом за ней и засеменил рядом, словно верный страж. — Самое важное, я всё забываю тебе сказать. Твоё первое задание в должности слуги принца: скажи Артуру, чтобы он отменил охоту в эту пятницу и перенёс её на какой-нибудь другой день.

— Что? — Мерлин резко поднял голову, удивляясь смене темы, и ошарашенно посмотрел на своего новоявленного советника. — Каким образом? 

— Придумай что-нибудь, — легкомысленно заявила леди Морриган и, намереваясь уже уйти, внезапно остановилась. — Какую книгу ты искал?

— Что-то про придворный этикет, — ответил Мерлин.

— Тогда ты ищешь не в том отделе. Посмотри в правом ряду, — доверительно поведала она.

— Но...

— Извини, сейчас мне нужно идти, но я больше чем уверена, что у тебя всё получится.

Оставалось только догадываться, имела ли она ввиду поиски книги или же говорила о совершенно невероятном задании - уговорить Артура перенести злополучную охоту. И он лишь тяжело вздохнул, решив справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления. 

Через пару минут библиотека сотряслась от радостного крика Мерлина, который наконец нашёл то, что искал, а Джеффри от неожиданности вскочил, обронив свои очки.

***

— Хей, ты, прислужник, — грубый голос окликнул Мерлина, который тут же испуганно вздрогнул, не ожидая в такой час кого-то увидеть в этой части замка.

В полутёмной оружейной, через окна которой едва-едва проскальзывал свет взошедшей луны, не должно было быть никого из рыцарей, по крайней мере он так думал. Лишь принц обладал таким скверным характером, чтобы отправить слугу на ночь глядя отполировать его меч. Хотя безусловно, Мерлин сам виноват, что в прошлый раз уделил внимание доспехам, почистил и привёл их в должный вид, а вот про оружие Артура совершенно забыл. И именно сейчас ему пришлось отдуваться за свою недальновидность. 

Холодное сырое помещение, заставленное всевозможными режущими и колющими предметами, встретило юношу равнодушным молчанием и запахом сырости. Несколько минут потребовалось Мерлину, чтобы отыскать меч принца, с золотой рукоятью, потому что место, в котором находилось оружие, было в полнейшем беспорядке. Он бы применил магию, с которой поиски бы прошли намного быстрее, но опасался, что его могут увидеть. И видимо, не зря.

Он был слишком занят обдумыванием дальнейшего плана, как заставить Артура отменить охоту по наставлению Морриган, что не заметил, как в помещении больше был не один. Мерлин повернулся и к собственной неожиданности разглядел в стоявшем рядом с ним того самого новобранца, который угрожал Гвен вчера, грубо окликнувшего его. Грозный вид несостоявшегося рыцаря говорил о том, что в оружейную он пришёл не просто взять забытый им меч или прогуляться на свежем ночном воздухе по замку. 

— Это ведь ты рассказал принцу про тот паршивый случай с мечом? — неприятно оскалившись, спросил он. — Та безмозглая служанка никогда бы не осмелилась осудить рыцаря. А ты… ты его личный слуга.

Мерлину тотчас открылась вся суть ситуации, когда за господином Бенри он увидел ещё парочку громил, в ширине плеч не уступающих неудачному рыцарю. Все они не выглядели порядочными людьми и оставалось только догадываться, каким образом они проникли в замок после того, как прозвучал отбой. Мерлин не любил драться, разборки в деревне всегда проходили без его участия, однако он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то злоупотреблял своей силой и угрожал другим. Поэтому сейчас испытывал к мужчине самые неприятные чувства, помня обиду, которую тот нанёс Гвен, не считая ужасное увечье, которое осталось у девушки после знакомства с невоспитанностью этого отморозка. Сейчас как никогда хотелось проучить его, но количество противников могло помешать этим планам.

— То что я его личный слуга не значит, что принц прислушивается к моим словам, — попытался заверить его Мерлин, незаметно делая шаг назад. — Вы, наверное, ошиблись.

В этой комнате имелось множество колющих предметов, и что-то Мерлину подсказывало, что эти ребята пришли по его душу не для того, чтобы помочь ему почистить доспехи принца. Поэтому он не хотел в ближайшее время быть зарезанным или заколотым или вообще отказаться без головы, а вот тот самый топор, который находился рядом с ним в двух шагах, как раз, наверное, и был необходим для обезглавливания. А ведь он даже не поблагодарил Артура за проявленное чувство справедливости в отношении этого господина. Хотя сейчас всё это было не важно, если отдуваться за исход ситуации придётся Мерлину.

Его голос не дрожал, однако ситуация ему совсем не нравилась. 

— А я вот думаю, что не ошибся. Из-за тебя я лишился возможности стать рыцарем Камелота, и ты сегодня за это ответишь, малой, — зло выплюнул ему в лицо этот бугай. 

Стараясь не засматриваться на острое лезвие по левую сторону от него, Мерлин перевел взгляд на длинный ряд секир, стоявших чуть позади громил, и сделал одно движение глазами. Мечи сразу же повалились вперёд, едва не задев стоявших мужчин, и те рассыпались в сторону, уходя от траектории ударов.

Мерлин не терял зря времени и, схватив булаву, опустил её на господина Бенри, потерявшего бдительность. Увидев, что все остальные пришли от этого движения в ярость, он ринулся вперёд, ловко перескочив лежащие на земле мечи. В узком помещении против трёх нападавших Мерлин не смог бы ничего сделать, однако если бы у него хватило сил оторваться от них и далее в укромном месте, применив магию, проучить чем-нибудь, то это было бы справедливым возмездием.

В пустом коридоре его шаги послышались чересчур громкими, но уже через мгновение они слились в общем шуме, вызванном бежавшими за ним преследователями, в числе которых был и очухавшийся вор меча.

Он попытался не оглядываться и лихорадочно соображал, что ему предпринять дальше. Грудь уже жгло от сорвавшегося дыхания, а те громилы явно могли догнать его в одно мгновение.

Внезапно перед ним промелькнула тень, оказавшись за спиной на пути бежавших за ним преследователей. Мерлин завернул за угол и тут же бросил взгляд за собой, замечая, что мужчины остановились перед... котом, который оказался тем самым Кат Ши, неприязненно скалившимся на него в библиотеке в порыве ревности к леди Морриган. Сейчас кот спокойно восседал на пути, словно статуя, замерев всем телом, и лишь хвост двигался из стороны в сторону, срывая клубки пыли с пола.

— Эй, ты чего? — спросил один из громил у своего собрата.

— Сам не знаю, — шокировано ответил ему тот, не отрывая взгляд от кота. — Просто посмотри на его глаза.

Кот издал звук, мало напоминающий мяуканье, которое раньше мог услышать от него Мерлин, и внезапно кончики его ушей засветились тёмно-сиреневым цветом, знатно испугав этим громил. Те в испуге открыли рты, пока шерсть Кат Ши не начала взъерошиваться и удлиняться, будто за мгновение становясь жёсткой и колючей. Темно-фиолетовый цвет распространялся с кончиков ушей по всей морде, и маленький огонек зажёгся ещё и на хвосте. Мерлин завороженно проследил за этим превращением, не замечая насколько вытянулись лица его преследователей, вмиг позабывших о своей цели. Они попятились назад, не спуская взгляд с фигуры странного существа. 

— Что за чертовщина, — прошептал Бенри, и в следующую минуту кот кинулся на них, как будто обезумевшая собака.

Остальные двое тут же бросились бежать, но пресловутый вор меча не успел, и кот сшиб его с ног, набросившись сверху. Он опустил ему на грудь свою лапу, заставив мужчину задыхаться, как будто его удерживал медведь, а не простой достающий ему до колен кот. 

Странное чувство, холодящее кончики пальцев и заставляющее сердце сжиматься в комок в груди, заставило тело Мерлина покрыться мурашками. Он ощутил, что воздух в коридоре стал тяжелым и каким-то спертым, а темнота сделалась всепоглощающей. И Мерлин понял, что сам едва дышит. Кажется, у него отпали все сомнения в мифической природе этого странного кота.

Кат Ши поддергивал хвостом, увеличившимся в размерах и уже прилично вьющемся в кольцо позади своей фигуры. Он надавливал лапой на грудь Бенри, пока тот не начал хрипеть и стонать, и Мерлин был уверен, что ему не послышался хруст, который последовал за этими стенаниями, явно напоминающий звук ломаемых костей. И внезапно, так же как и появился, кот растворился в воздухе, оставив едва заметные мерцающие искорки. Незадачливый вор, остался лежать, держась за свои сломанные рёбра. Мерлин подумал, что когда стража найдёт его в таком состоянии, будет интересным послушать, расскажет ли он им, что не справился с обычным котом. 

Мир вокруг снова обрёл прежнее состояние, хотя Мерлину до сих пор казалось, что кто-то держит в тисках все его внутренности. Постепенно морок спадал, хотя он до конца не понимал, каким образом кот влиял на окружающее пространство, и почему дышать при этом было так сложно.

Мерлин ощутимо вздрогнул, услышав позади себя мяуканье. Он обернулся и увидел Кат Ши, который спокойно сидел, облизывая лапу в своём привычном обличии, как будто и не он только что превращался в устрашающее существо, заставившее Мерлина сходить с ума от страха. Посмотрев на юношу своими невозможными сияющими сиреневыми глаза, кот снова мяукнул. Уже более требовательно, что ли?

— Ээ, ты вроде как меня спас, да? — пробормотал тихо Мерлин. — Спасибо? Наверное.

Кот, будто услышав требуемое, вальяжным шагом проследовал мимо юноши, задев его хвостом, и Мерлин поёжился. Он ощутил слабое прикосновение, но кот показался ему нематериальным. Как дух. Но тот и был духом, если верить леди Морриган, а Мерлин сейчас и был склонен верить.

— Кажется, теперь я точно знаю, что тебя лучше не злить, — сказал он, и был точно уверен, что Кат Ши посмотрел на него скептически. А после побрёл по коридору, скрываясь за углом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кат Ши — персонаж кельтской (шотландской и ирландской) мифологии, волшебное создание, которое выглядит как большой чёрный кот размером с собаку с большими торчащими усами, большим белым пятном на груди и длинной выгнутой спиной. Считается злым духом. 
> 
> По преданием, Кат Ши может украсть душу умершего человека до того, как она отправится к богам, для этого ему достаточно только пройти рядом с телом. Поэтому в старину шотландцы не зажигали огней в комнате с покойником (чтобы тепло и свет не привлекли Кат Ши), а в соседней комнате проходили «отвлекающие» маневры, включавшие в себя игры, музыку и кошачью мяту.
> 
> _Картинки, использованные в тексте, взяты из широких просторов интернета_


	9. Часть 8. Вальпургиева ночь

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

Лучи весеннего солнца шаловливо играли в белобрысых прядях Артура, и вычищенные до блеска доспехи, в которых он щеголял по двору Камелота, смотрелись ещё более ослепительно с развивающимся позади красным плащом, который принц надел по случаю предстоящей охоты. Мерлин лишь надеялся, что восхищённые взгляды, которые он то и дело бросал на Артура, не сдержав собственных чувств, остаются незамеченными принцем и его окружением, которое сейчас составляли готовящиеся к отъезду рыцари. Артур прохаживался мимо них с гордым видом, который сопутствовал любым мероприятиям, где требовалось поддерживать важный образ. Но даже его надменный вид не заставил Мерлина перестать любоваться аристократичной красотой, что буквально ослепляла его и вынуждала вести себя подобно влюблённой девице, в тайне подсматривающей за предметом своего обожания.

С недавних событий, связанных с украденным мечом и их небольшой ссорой из-за Гвен, прошло пару дней, за время которых Мерлину удалось магией вернуть меч своей подруге, оставшись анонимным спасителем, перечитать пару десятков книг по придворному этикету и совершенно потерять голову от Артура. Как он не пытался, всё равно не мог совладать с собственными желаниями и чувствами, которые непременно возникали, стоило замаячить рядом с ним блондинистой макушки, и изводили его мыслями о том, насколько красивым мог казаться принц, когда переставал вести себя как истеричная особа. Все доводы о том, что Артур являлся недосягаемым и совершенно неосуществимым предметом воздыхания, который бы никогда не ответил бы ему взаимностью, разбивались о несокрушимую силу его обаяния, и Мерлин душил себя сомнениями да грыз собственные ногти из-за полностью захвативших его чувств. Но испытывая благодарность за то, что тот всё же поступил с господином Бенри по совести, он стал чаще замечать собственный повышенный интерес к Артуру, который выходил за рамки простой симпатии. 

Возможно, из-за того, что его мысли были полностью поглощены новыми ощущениями, Мерлин и не смог убедить Артура перенести охоту, как того хотела Морриган. И поэтому сейчас все готовились к отъезду, и Мерлин, едва завидя выходящую из замка принцессу, готовую к предстоящей охоте, со страхом юркнул в конюшни, уходя от неприятного разговора и недовольства, которое она могла бы ему высказать. 

Ему всё равно нужно было выбрать лошадь, на которой он будет сопровождать принца на охоте, и он посчитал это более важным занятием, чем рассматривание профиля Артура во дворе. Прохаживаясь мимо ухоженных денников, где отдыхали не самые резвые и не самые дюжие лошади, многие из которых использовались как тяга для повозок с овощами и фруктами от нижнего города в замок, Мерлин рассуждал о том, на что же он, собственно говоря, подписался, когда согласился стать слугой принца. Перспектива сопровождать Артура больше не казалось такой уж адской, но он всё равно не верил, что сможет в будущем влиять на решения Пендрагона, становясь его советником, как того желала Морриган. Хоть Артур сейчас и относился к нему не так, как к обычному слуге, мало вероятно, что когда-либо в будущем это отношение перерастёт в нечто большее, и Альбион, о котором ему рассказывали, являлся для Мерлина не более чем сказкой, в существование которой он очень сомневался. 

Время закрутилась в такой скоростью, что он не сразу понял, сколько в действительно уже находится в Камелоте. Казалось, пару дней назад он как всегда помогал матери с делами, изредка балуясь магией при Уилле и воодушевлённо рассуждая о планах на будущее. Эалдор постепенно растворялся в его воспоминаниях, и лишь образы лучшего друга и матери оставались чёткими и яркими. Мерлин должен был признать, что немного скучает по ним, и сейчас с удовольствием выбрался бы из Камелота хотя бы на денёк, чтобы увидеться с матерью и пошушукаться с Уиллом. Но Артур бы вряд ли отпустил его хоть куда-либо, даже не спрашивая причину, по которой слуге нужен был бы отъезд. 

Мерлин пошуршал сеном под ногами и выпрямился, мысленно заставив себя перестать заполнять голову разной ерундой. В том числе, пора было бы перестать мечтать об Артуре, тем более он прекрасно знал, насколько эти мысли безосновательны. А вот то, что заклинания давались ему не совсем с той лёгкостью, о которой он предполагал, об этом следовало бы серьёзно подумать. Морриган дала понять, что Мерлину придётся столкнуться с трудностями, и что владение магией - обязательный элемент, который поможет их преодолеть, но что она скажет, если узнает, что Мерлин не такой выдающийся колдун, каким она могла его вообразить? 

Он подошёл к одной из лошадей и вытащил из кармана яблоко, которым собирался покормить животное. Мерлин едва успел углядеть, когда лакомство исчезло у него из рук, и лошадь, явно негодуя по этому поводу, лизнула его в щёку, требуя больше подношений.

— Эй, — несмотря на плохое настроение, Мерлин весело и вполне искренне рассмеялся, заметив эту шалость, — хочешь ещё, да?

Лошадь живо затрясла гривой, издав протяжное ржание, и Мерлин аккуратно почесал её шею, стремясь успокоить. Как легко с животными: они не умеют врать и фальшиво любезничать, не станут оскорблять тебя ни за что, считая пустым местом. Они всегда поступают так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Если быть с ними ласковым и добрым, заботится и оберегать, они ответят тем же и так же бескорыстно. Но если обращаться с ними грубо - вряд ли получишь одобрение, а гнев и негатив, высказанные животным, будут праведным укором за плохое поведение. Но люди - совсем другое дело, странные существа, откуда-то набравшиеся хитрости, чтобы скрывать свои мысли и мотивы при себе, раня при этом окружающих. Удивительно то, что животные к себе подобным всегда относятся одинаково, в их действиях есть логика и схожесть, а что ожидать от людей никогда не знаешь. И даже сейчас, несмотря на события, произошедшие с ним недавно, Мерлин по-прежнему не был уверен, что хорошо знает обоих Пендрагонов, которые теперь являлись частью его жизни, чтобы различать их намерения и понимать замыслы. Они по-прежнему оставались для него загадкой.

Лошадь снова издала ржание, понукая его покормить её и вызывая у него улыбку. Мерлин подумал и решил, что именно она будет его спутницей.

— Извини, но мне придется это одеть, — понимающе сказал он животному, бросая взгляд на подпругу и седло, лежащие возле него на столе. — Но я тебя понимаю, любой бы протестовал, если бы его захотели лишить свободы передвижения.

Болтая, он провёл рукой от холки до поясницы, проверяя, нет ли на спине у лошади соринок, и после уложил вальтрап близко к голове и чуть сдвинул назад. Лошадь немного занервничала, но активных действий не принимала, словно почуяв в Мерлине друга по несчастью и действительно понимая его слова. Юноша взял седло и собрался было подойти к лошади, как внезапно услышал голос за спиной.

— Ты что делать собрался?

— Запрячь лошадь, разумеется! — пробормотал Мерлин, подавив внезапное волнение.

Стоя в расслабленной и непринуждённой позе возле изгороди, принц окинул Мерлина подозрительным взглядом, внимательно следя за его движениями. В глазах Артура читался насмешливый укор, словно Мерлин сделал что-то неправильное и глупое, из-за этого он насупился, проходя мимо, едва не задев принца плечом. Когда он подошёл к лошади, намереваясь запрячь её, Мерлин почувствовал, что его грубовато отодвинули назад, а из рук выхватили седло, не удостоив даже взглядом.

— Ты ещё глупее, чем я думал.

В ответ на эту оскорбительную фразу, произнесённую со смешком, Мерлин взвился:

— А я могу обидеться и просто остаться в замке вместо похода в лес?

— Нет, не можешь, — Артур едва заметно улыбнулся и попытался сделать тон угрожающим. — Сопровождение на охоте входит в твои обязанности, как слуги принца. Не вздумай куда-то сбежать.

— Я лишь поинтересовался ради любопытства, — Мерлин хмыкнул. — На самом деле, я не понимаю смысла того, что взрослые мужчины в доспехах бегают за кроликом посреди леса грязные и потные. Разве есть в этом какое-то удовольствие?

— Представь себе, есть. И даже не пытайся понять, это развлечение для рыцарского общества. То, что будешь делать ты - это таскать наше обмундирование. И ещё, надеюсь, ты хорошо готовишь?

Мерлин выдавил из себя: «Ну конечно» и попытался было отобрать у принца своё седло, но тот внезапно заупрямился.

— Седло берется на левую руку, к лошади следует подходить строго слева. А ты только что пытался всё сделать наоборот, — укоризненно сказал Артур, положив седло на вальтрап. — Кто учил тебя верховой езде?

Стало обидно за свою нерасторопность и незнание таких элементарных вещей, ведь в очередной раз это было ударом по его деревенскому происхождению, и Мерлин сконфуженно замолчал. 

— Это так важно?

Артур лишь усмехнулся. Ловко подтянув подпругу под животом лошади, он вдел кожаный ремень в кольцо, потом убедился, что седло лежит ровно и не касается животного никакими частями, лишь после этого затянул подпругу. Его движения были чёткими и заученными, не нуждающиеся в обдумывании или размышлениях, казалось, он выполнял всё механически, словно делал это каждый день, отработав всё до мастерства. И невзирая на бушующий в сердце ураган гнева, Мерлин всё же не мог не восхититься опыту принца; почему-то глаза следили за движением Артура так увлекательно и с интересом. И когда юноша понял, что не может отвести взгляд от принца - это его немного смутило. Мерлин не ожидал, что Артур умеет что-то, помимо владения мечом, и увиденное впечатляло. Как мог принц, не зная, как одевать доспехи, так обращаться с лошадью и седлом? Внезапно Мерлин, засмотревшись, столкнулся глазами с Артуром, и понял, что они снова были непозволительно близко. 

Эти светлые глаза...

«И что я делаю?» — пронеслось в мыслях у Мерлина.

Принц задержал на нём взгляд, будто пытаясь что-то прочесть, после чего вернулся к своему делу. Минутная заминка оставила после себя неясные ощущения, и пока Мерлин всё приходил в себя, Артур рассказывал ему о тонкостях верховой езды, предположив, что юноша совсем этому не обучен.

— Подпруга крепко затянута, поэтому не давай лошади опускать голову и брать что-либо с земли - это может привести к серьёзной травме, — закончив, сказал Артур. — При езде между деревьями береги колени - лошадь рассчитывает только на свои габариты, поэтому не доверяй ей выбирать дорогу.

Мерлин мгновенно отреагировал.

— Может, я и не все знаю про верховую езду, но основы мне известны. Спасибо за инструкцию, — съязвил он.

— Это не инструкция, а совет. Будь умницей и слушай, не то придется пожинать плоды своей невнимательности.

Артур подмигнул ему и, похлопав по плечу, сказал, что они вскоре отправляются и Мерлину стоит поторопиться. Когда юноша остался в одиночестве, он всё ещё прокручивал в голове произошедшее, не зная, что мог значить взгляд принца, который тот бросил на него в конце.

***

Сердце замерло от страха в тот момент, когда разнузданная, взбудораженная неумелым всадником лошадь стремглав бросилась вперед, не считаясь с мнением своего хозяина. Мерлин судорожно вцепился в уздечку, на минуту заколебавшись от сковавшего его ужаса, потянул её на себя, и только после этого во всё ещё плохо соображавшую голову прокралась неожиданная мысль, что такое действие могло лишь усугубить ситуацию. Лошадь, упершись копытами в землю от неожиданной остановки, резко вскинулась вверх, решаясь подняться на дыбы, и Мерлин затаил дыхание, сжавшись всем телом. Но животное, нервно выдохнув, опустилось на землю, всё ещё дико недовольное, что его посмели остановить, но успокоившееся на радость испугавшегося Мерлина. Пыль, взметнувшаяся под ними, осела на землю, и мир, наконец, перестал сливаться в одну сплошную полосу.

Сзади послышались смешки, и спустя мгновение позади показался Артур, умело ведя своего жеребца по покрытой небольшой травой лужайке. Дорога, с которой внезапно свернула лошадь Мерлина, осталась позади, и по ней медленной рысью двигались всадники рыцарей, огибая тем самым замершего слугу и его господина. Мерлин увидел, какими взглядами на него посмотрели рыцари, проехавшие мимо, и тяжело вздохнул, медленно приходя в себя, надеясь, что больше таких вот сюрпризов ему не предвидится. Он вытер пот со лба и положил руку на шею лошади, успокаивающе поглаживая. 

— Ну хватит уже нервничать, — проворчал он тихо. 

— Мне кажется, что ты перенервничал больше, чем она, — посмеиваясь, высказался Артур, гордо возвышающийся на своем жеребце. — Ты же сказал, что умеешь ездить верхом.

— Я сказал, что мне известны основы, боюсь, вы поняли мои слова неправильно, сир, — еле выдавил из себя Мерлин срывающимся от пережитого ужаса голосом. — У меня ещё есть возможность вернуться в замок?

— Нет, — отрезал Артур, а потом добавил. — Я верю в тебя, Мерлин. Ты справишься. Просто перестань трястись от страха, словно девчонка. Это всего лишь лошадь.

— Это всего лишь лошадь, — перековеркал его Мерлин, когда Артур двинулся следом за отрядом рыцарей. — Это всего лишь охота. А это всего лишь венценосный осёл. 

Его ворчание прервал негромкий стук копыт, и юноша сконфуженно замолчал, боясь того, что его могут услышать, но, повернувшись, он немного расслабился. Рядом с ним стояла красивая вороная лошадь с укороченной гривой и мохнатыми густыми фризами на копытах, на которой восседала леди Морриган в чёрном кожаном корсете поверх бардовой блузы. Мерлин задался вопросом, как принцесса может выглядеть элегантно даже во время охоты, её защитные наручи под цвет корсета прекрасно смотрелись с высокими ботинками с чуть удлинёнными мысками, а сверху на плечах была надета лёгкая темная накидка, шлейфом спадающая вниз до самых стремян. Мерлин понял, что сам он с нагруженной сумками лошадью и в старой поношенной одежде рядом с ней выглядит, по меньшей мере, жалким простолюдином. 

Морриган припустила лошадь чуть вперёд и, поравнявшись с Мерлином, сочувственно сказала:

— Не обращай на него внимание. Артур иногда не понимает, что то, чему он приучен с детства, для других является непривычным и новым. 

Мерлин, смотря и подражая рукам Морриган, сделал такое же движение уздечкой, и лошадь резко тронулась с места, ни сколько не заботясь о том, что её хозяину пришлось низко наклониться, чтобы избежать встречи с острыми ветками деревьев, которые были в той стороне, куда она последовала. Ойкнув от боли и зажмурившись, Мерлин дёрнул лошадь вправо, но та не поддалась.

— При повороте держи кулаки с поводом вместе. Натягивай один конец повода в сторону поворота, а второй конец натягивай, придавливая к шее. И сразу отпускай, не тяни сильно. 

— Я пытаюсь, — ответил девушке Мерлин страдальческим тоном. Но наставления принцессы всё же подействовали, и с большими усилиями Мерлин добился того, чтобы лошадь шла в том направлении, куда было угодно ему, а через некоторое время вытащил её на ровную вытоптанную дорогу. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он девушке, и та кивнула, выглядевшая излишне задумчивой сегодня, что было для неё не свойственно, но он не стал спрашивать о причинах такого поведения, хоть и изрядно хотелось. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы снова не дать лошади сойти с дороги, как было пару мгновений назад на потеху Артура и его рыцарей. Девушка нарушила тишину сама.

— Полагаю, тебя никто не учил верховой езде? 

— Мы с Уиллом как-то пытались оседлать соседского быка, но думаю, это совсем не одно и то же, да?

Морриган рассмеялась, откинув назад хвост длинных волос, которые осыпались ей на спину. 

— Совсем нет. Но для новичка у тебя неплохо получается, — она похвалила Мерлина. — А как себя чувствовал после ваших шалостей соседский бык?

— Он был… не очень доволен, и если бы не моя магия, его месть отразилась бы на нас в полной мере.

Мерлин почувствовал небольшую лёгкость от того, что мог разговаривать свободно и открыто, как когда-то чувствовал себя в присутствии Уилла, давние позабытые ощущения были приятным дополнением к образовавшемуся хаусу его жизни. Девушка прыснула от смеха, и он расслабился ещё больше. Хотелось сделать что-то ещё, чтобы её развеселить, и Мерлин незаметно воспользовался магией, глядя в ту сторону, где, горделиво подняв нос, ехал принц. Внезапно его лошадь встала на месте, и Артур, мгновенно нахмурившись, несколько раз безрезультатно подергал уздечкой. Животное повиноваться ему не желало, и тогда принц для пущего эффекта ещё и пару раз несильно ударил её ногами, побуждая продолжить путь, но по-прежнему оставался на месте. 

— Что за чёрт, — воскликнул принц, пока Мерлин и Морриган, посмеиваясь, не обогнали его. 

— Кажется, твой конь решил немного передохнуть, братец, — бросила в его сторону принцесса, с наигранным сожалением осматривая замершего принца, начинающего стремительно закипать и краснеть от недовольства и досады. — Догонишь нас, когда он снова захочет тебя слушать, если это вовсе произойдёт. 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Артур, сцепив зубы. 

Оставив его причитать где-то позади, Морриган и Мерлин последовали дальше наравне. У юного волшебника лучше получалось управлять лошадью, когда рядом имелся хороший пример для подражания, поэтому лошадь не виляла из стороны в сторону, а двигалась прямо. Глядя на то, как уверенно держится в седле принцесса, Мерлин тоже выпрямился и согнул локти, повторяя её позу, а девушка, заметив это, лишь едва улыбнулась.

— Научившись верховой езде, мы с Артуром в детстве часто брали лошадей и носились по замку, сводя с ума этим нянек и слуг, — проговорила она. — Они гонялись за нами, но не могли поймать, и это было весело.

— Смотрю, вы были теми ещё сорванцами. 

— О, ты и половину из наших проделок не знаешь. 

Мерлин хмыкнул, соглашаясь, но не стал упоминать, что он по-прежнему был настолько мало знаком с Пендрагонами, с той их личной стороной, что совсем не мог представить, каким они должны были быть в детстве. Морри порой проявляла отменные признаки самовлюблённости и заносчивости, впрочем как и принц, но её личностные качества по-прежнему представляли для Мерлина необыкновенный интерес. Обширные знания о магии, её повышенное внимание к его скромной персоне, противоречивое поведение окружали фигуру принцессы загадочной дымкой неизвестности, которая непроизвольно заставляла Мерлина более тщательно присматриваться к девушке, неоднократно задаваясь вопросом, кто же она такая и много ли скрывает за показушным поведением и наигранной беззаботностью. Единственное, что было более чем очевидно, это их близкие отношения с братом. Это чувствовалось в том, как они свободно разговаривали друг с другом, и в том, с какой лёгкостью устраивали перепалки на пустом месте, обмениваясь колкостями. Мерлин уже уяснил для себя, что именно в тот момент, когда Артур с Морри общались между собой, он мог, наблюдая и делая выводы, понять, какими Пендрагоны были в действительности без показного фарса и королевской напыщенности.

После того разговора в библиотеке Мерлина никак не покидало чувство, что он что-то упускает. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Морри не особо вдавалась в подробности о своём, как она назвала, личном пророчестве и о том, какая конкретно роль отведена именно ей. За разговорами о его великом предназначении, принцесса старалась как можно меньше говорить о себе, и Мерлин обратил внимание, что она делала это намеренно. И сейчас когда они шли бок о бок, он смотрел на девушку и рассуждал, какие ещё тайны ему удастся разгадать о леди Морриган и что сулит ему общение с принцессой. 

Артур, до этого пытающийся сдвинуть с места своего жеребца, резко вскрикнул, когда животное понесло его вперёд с огромной скоростью, и он умчался впереди всех, утратив былое достоинство, с которым ранее щеголял. Мерлин хихикнул, глядя на это, и его глаза, которые пару мгновений назад блестели золотом, снова стали прежними. Магия в очередной раз послужила хорошим помощником для лёгких шалостей над принцем, которым Мерлин иногда злоупотреблял, пока никто не видит. Колдовать, когда рядом был человек, знавший о его магии, неожиданно стало довольно просто. И хоть пристальное внимание, которое ему уделяла принцесса, когда он произносил заклинание, заставляло неприятно поёживаться, всё же мысль, что его магия остаётся по-прежнему в секрете, приятно грела, оставляя в душе успокоение.

Внимательным взглядом Морриган проследила, как золотые искорки затихают в глубине его глаз, а после девушка приподняла бровь в удивлении.

— Видеть это вживую совсем не то, что во снах, — пробормотала она, но Мерлин расслышал и изумлённо посмотрел на свою спутницу. 

— Что, прости?

Лошадь Мерлина тут же остановилась, когда он нечаянно потянул её за поводок. Морри закатила глаза.

— Думаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время для подобных разговоров. Но будет справедливо, если ты узнаешь и мою тайну, — она немного раздражённо пожала плечами. — Да, иногда мне сняться вещие сны. Знаешь, в чём прелесть видеть будущее? Ни в чём! Одни синяки под глазами и усталый вид по утрам. И да, я говорила тебе, что не владею магией, и я не лгала, — видя, что Мерлин крайне удивлён подробностями и желает возразить, она быстро объяснила. — Эта способность дана мне для того, чтобы видеть опасности, которые грозят Артуру и тебе в будущем. Хочешь спросить, откуда она - спустить в подземелье замка и поинтересуйся у дракона, хотя не думаю, что он тебе ответит. Я лишь знаю то, что когда пришло время, эта способность стала проявляться сильнее, чем обычно, и тогда я поняла, что в Камелот нагрянет очень важный гость, имя которому Мерлин.

Непринуждённость, с которой Морри говорила о своих способностях, повергла Мерлина в небольшой ступор. Он неоднократно задумывался, что принцесса скрывает намного больше, чем он может себе представить. И все эти разговоры о пророчестве, наличие под замком дракона, с которым она, как он предполагал, изредка ведёт светские беседы, злого духа Кат Ши, которым оказался обычный кот, сопровождающий её по коридорам замка и не отходящий ни на шаг - всё это было настолько странно и необычно для дочери короля, ненавидящего магию, что Мерлину казалось, будто это не могло быть на самом деле. Но Морри стояла прямо перед ним и разглагольствовала о трудностях своих вещих снов так, будто жаловалась на неудобство долгой верховой езды, как о каких-то совершенно нормальных вещах, и у Мерлина шла кругом голова от новой неожиданной информации.

— И что, ты просто вместо обычных снов видишь будущее? — и после того, как девушка кивнула, Мерлин с любопытством спросил. — Но как... как такое...

— Как такое возможно? — договорила за него Морри и усмехнулась. — Мерлин, ты колдуешь лишь одной силой мысли, иногда даже не произнося заклинания. Вот, что поистине удивительно. 

— Но разве другие маги, те, кто намного сильнее меня, не используют магию так же?

— Им для этого требуется огромное количество времени и сил, потраченных для медитации и тренировок. То, что у тебя получается с рождения, для них - результат больших трудов. Но не думай, что из-за этого тебе не нужно будет тоже стараться и учиться. Умение колдовать приходит с практикой.

Мерлин немного промолчал, задумавшись о сказанных словах, но мысли всё равно возвращались к способности Морри, создавая в голове всё новые и новые вопросы, на которые ему не терпелось узнать ответы. Вещие сны? Просто невероятно. Но это подтверждало его предположения о том, что Морри имела косвенное отношение к магии, и в корне меняло его мнение на её счёт. Теперь завеса над тайной леди Морриган чуть ослабла, позволив ему увидеть часть притягательной правды и зажечь ещё больший повышенный интерес. Столько вопросов ему хотелось задать, столько всего спросить. Как давно к ней начали приходить эти сны? Как она узнала о существование Килагарры? И было ли мучительно одиноко находиться в стенах замка под внимательным надзором короля, ненавидящего магию, скрывая свою способность? Любопытство просто сжигало его изнутри, и если бы не присутствие Артура и других рыцарей, он бы проявлял его более бурно. 

— И каково это? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Каково что? — не поняла девушка, недоуменно взглянув на него. 

— Ну... — он пожал плечами, всё ещё немного удивлённый выясненными подробностями. — Знать, что суждено? 

Сам он никогда не задумывался о таких возможностях, но немного поразмыслив, он пришёл к выводу, что совсем не отказался бы от видений будущего, которые могли бы открыть свет на то, что должно было произойти. 

— Как много ты видишь? Я имею в виду, как далеко?

Девушка вздохнула.

— Я же говорю, это совсем не так увлекательно, как кажется, — сказала она будничным тоном. — Те образы, которые являются мне, иногда даже не столь точны и конкретны, чтобы о них можно было внятно рассказать. И я совсем не знаю, когда именно случится то, что вижу.

— Они всегда сбываются? Твои сны.

— Всегда.

Морриган внезапно нахмурилась, когда они углубились в чащу леса, и притормозила, напряжённо всматриваясь вдаль. Крик птиц отвлёк его от рассуждений, и, посмотрев вверх, Мерлин заметил стаю воронов, которые длинным стройным рядом улетали в сторону от леса. Он никогда не видел такое большое скопление птиц одновременно, а между тем они всё летели и летели, и его лошадь снова всполошилась под ним, начиная немного притоптывать и издавать протяжное ржание. Через несколько мгновений птиц уже было не видно, а животное под Мерлином успокоилось.

Всё это юноша списал на совпадение и совсем не заметил, как побледнела позади принцесса.

— Кстати, я до сих пор не услышала оправдания, которым ты собирался выпросить у меня прощение, — внезапно тон Морриган изменился, и Мерлин подобрался от услышанного.— Ты не переубедил Артура перенести охоту.

Морриган говорила слегка жёстко, и совсем не было похоже на то, что она в очередной раз издевается над ним или насмехается. Мерлин посчитал это довольно странным. Не хотелось заслужить гнев юной Пендрагон так скоро, ведь ему прекрасно было известно, каким нравом отличаются члены этой семьи стоит им не угодить. И пока он не был хорошо знаком с принцессой, чтобы понять, когда её следует остерегаться, а когда она проявляет своё странное чувство юмора, и поэтому сейчас былая расслабленность исчезла без следа.

Даже если бы у него не было неприличных мыслей в отношении принца, и его зарождающиеся чувства не мешали выполнить то, что требовала от него Морриган, Мерлин всё равно не имел ни малейшего понятия, как именно он будет это делать. Артур не понимал намёков, которые тот ему отсылал, а сказать напрямую значило добиться не вполне предсказуемого эффекта. Хотя вероятно, принц бы попросту посмеялся над ним или же просто сказал, что не желает слышать его жалобные мольбы. 

Если говорить начистоту, Мерлин не понимал, почему Морриган не могла уговорить Артура сама, если ей это было так необходимо.

— Я же говорил, что у меня не получится его переубедить.

Морриган укоризненного посмотрела на Мерлина после его слов.

— Тогда придумай что-нибудь, чтобы он тебя слушал. Мерлин, это не прихоть. Артур действительно выбрал неудачный день для охоты, и я лишь хотела избежать проблем, которые могут возникнуть у нас на пути, — она сжала губы в тонкую полосу, произнеся едва слышно. — Меня он слушать отказался.

Девушка двинулась дальше, и Мерлин едва успел поинтересоваться у неё:

— Это тоже связано с твоими снами? 

— Просто… следи за ним, — ответила она, оставив после этой фразы лишь больше вопросов.

Мерлин внезапно вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил Артура за помощь с Гвен. И, конечно же, он не подумал рассказать ему о случившемся той ночью в оружейной, когда еле успел унести ноги от разъярённого недорыцаря, которого, к слову, на следующий день видели позорно покидающим Камелот и высмеянным стражей, не воспринявших россказни о безумном коте за правду и посчитавшими господина Бенри сумасшедшим. То, что удалось ему увидеть той ночью, разъярённый Кат Ши - древний злой дух - было диким и странным, но он ещё понятия не имел о том, с чем может столкнуться в этом лесу...


	10. Часть 9

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

Охота, как Мерлин и предполагал, ему совсем не понравилась. Уже спустя час бессмысленных похождений по лесу его ноги напрочь отказались его слушаться, и он медленно волочился позади принца, проклиная всю охотничью братию и Артура, в том числе. Хотелось вернуться в уютные стены замка, скинуть с себя все баулы с вещами принца и больше никогда не слышать придирки Артура, которого, казалось, само присутствие Мерлина заставляло отвлекаться от охоты, и в этом он находил причину того, что они до сих пор ничего не поймали.

Охотничий отряд состоял из небольшого количества рыцарей, большинство которых были совсем незнакомы Мерлину. Сэр Леон, с которым они успели немного подружиться за то недолгое время, пока Мерлин находился в Камелоте, остался в замке, как и подобает командиру личной охраны короля. Леди Морриган привыкла выбираться на охоту без своей служанки, и поэтому сейчас Мерлин изнывал от скуки и отсутствия возможности поговорить с кем-то из знакомых, с которыми он не чувствовал себя в напряжении. Вместо этого вокруг были люди, которые считали его пустым местом. Они смотрели свысока на бедного юношу, глупо улыбающегося им в ответ на надменные взгляды, и лишь проходили мимо, задевая плечами и причитая о том, что тот крутится у них под ногами. Не обращать внимание на это стало уже привычным, Мерлин давно уяснил, что высокопоставленные особы в Камелоте относятся к слугам без особого уважения.

Но жаловаться ему, по правде говоря, было не на что. Помимо косых взглядов и незначительных фраз, рыцари не решались проявлять свою неприязнь к нему более открыто. Возможно, побаивались Артура и его реакции, а может просто не считали нужным тратить на это своё время, Мерлин не знал, но не очень то и задумывался над этим. Ему хватало Артура, который со временем злился всё больше на отсутствие улова, становясь похожим на язвительную фурию, от которой всем хотелось держаться подальше. И только Мерлину как личному слуге полагалось ходить за ним по пятам, не отступая ни на шаг, и именно на него выливалось всё раздражение Артура.

Усталость давала о себе знать, и Мерлин большую часть оставшегося времени просто молча семенил за ним, мирно со всем соглашаясь. Такая покорность, казалось, лишь ещё больше заводила принца. 

Они прошли достаточно большое расстояние от того места, где разбили лагерь и оставили лошадей, но им ещё не повстречалось ни одно животное, на которое можно было бы устроить охоту. Лес, окружавший отряд, казалось, вымер и сделался необитаемым, хотя изредка им всё же попадались следы лап и когтей, которые зачем-то внимательно изучал Артур, прежде чем пройти мимо.

— Меееерлин, сколько раз я говорил, не наступать на ветки? Почему нельзя вести себя тихо хотя бы пять минут!

Приглушённое ворчание Артура, раздавшееся над самым ухом, вытянуло Мерлина из сладких дум о тёплых уютных стенах каморки Гаюса, где он хотел бы очутиться в данный момент, и он вперил обиженный взгляд в спину принца. Красный плащ Пендрагона был усеян веточками и листьями, которыми щедро осыпал Артура лес, пока они долго и нудно прочёсывали его окрестности, с трудом пробираясь сквозь заросли кустарников, но принца сейчас не волновал его внешний вид. Некоторые пряди на его золотистом затылке забавно топорщились, и Мерлин еле удержался от желания пригладить их, возвращая волосам опрятный вид. Но потом Артур повернулся к нему, гневно сведя брови и нахмурив лоб. А Мерлин тотчас опустил взгляд вниз, внимательно рассматривая свои ботинки и землю под ногами. 

— Но это лес, Артур. Здесь везде ветки, — устало проворчал Мерлин в ответ на замечание принца. 

— Правильно, лучше смотри себе под ноги, идиот!

Внимание Артура быстро переключилось на шорох впереди, и он замолчал, отвернувшись от Мерлина, не услышав позади обреченный вздох. 

Мерлин же мысленно наколдовал Артуру рога, но на практике всё же рисковать своей тайной не стал и оставил такие идеи на далёкое будущее. Тем временем перед охотничьим отрядом впервые за долгое время предстала живая мишень, заставив рыцарей тихонько притаиться в зарослях кустарников рядом и приготовить своё оружие. Артур тихонько подкрался ближе, приближаясь к добыче на расстояние выстрела, и махнул рукой. Когда не последовало реакции, принц грозно посмотрел на Мерлина и приподнял брови.

Юный волшебник непонимающе нахмурился. Принц запыхтел от раздражения и изобразил руками нечто похожее на воображаемый выстрел, намекая на то, что слуге нужно подать ему арбалет. Мерлин энергично закивал, но когда его рука потянулась к сумке, где лежало оружие принца, та благополучно рухнула на землю, заставив молодого Пендрагона едва слышно зашипеть ругательства в адрес нерасторопного слуги.

Мерлин опустился на землю, подбирая упавшее по его вине оружие медленными движениями, намеренно провоцируя Артура своей медлительностью. Когда все посмотрели в сторону добычи, проверяя, осталась ли она на месте после небольшого шума, который он устроил, Мерлин тоже глянул в ту сторону и подавил в себе приступ жалости. Охота не нравилась ему не только потому, что требовала много сил и выносливости для хождения по заросшему лесу, но ещё и тем, что он совсем не горел желанием смотреть, как убивают невинных животных ради забавы и трофеев, знаменующих о собственных достижениях. С детства отличаясь добрым нравом, Мерлин был совсем не в восторге от мысли, что приложит руку к такому рода убийству. 

К тому же, оленёнок впереди был ещё совсем маленьким.

Пока он рассуждал о том, стоит ли ему позволить Артуру выстрелить, то совсем не заметил, как на землю в пару шагах от того места, где он подбирал брошенное оружие, легла тень. Подняв голову, он заметил Морриган, которая быстрым отточенным движением натянула тетиву, целясь в сторону животного и, немного помедлив, выстрелила. 

Стрела проскочила Артура и полетела точно в цель, и если бы она не отклонилась от курса на какой-то дюйм, почти незаметный глазу, то оленёнок был бы сейчас удачным уловом принцессы, с чем её не применули бы поздравить рыцари. Но стрела пролетела чуть выше, и животное, испуганное начавшейся на него охоты, быстро юркнуло в заросли кустарника и исчезло из видимости.

— Хороший выстрел, леди Морриган, — проворковал рядом один из рыцарей, присвистнув. — В следующий раз вам обязательно повезёт больше.

Артур приподнялся, бросив укоризненный взгляд на своего слугу.

— Если бы Мерлин был чуть побыстрее, я бы не промазал, — гордо оповестил он.

Морриган усмехнулась.

— Так носи оружие при себе, чтобы в следующий раз не винить кого-то в своей неудаче. Или же арбалет для тебя – неподъёмная ноша? — она насмешливо покачала головой. 

— А зачем тогда нужен личный слуга? Иначе Мерлин бы совсем заскучал, правда же? — обратился он к юноше.

— Да нет, — простовато отозвался Мерлин и неловко улыбнулся в ответ на раздражённый взгляд принца. 

— Займись делом, — проворчал Артур. — Найди её стрелу.

Мерлин вздохнул и последовал в направлении кустов, за которыми скрылась недавно выпущенная стрела девушки. Морриган, сложив арбалет за спиной, подошла чуть ближе, оглядывая местность цепким взглядом. На её пути показался след недавно пробежавшей здесь лисы, и она остановилась, рассматривая его, прежде чем обратиться к Мерлину. 

— Теперь я вижу, что когда братец винит тебя в отсутствии улова на охоте, он совсем не ошибается, — сказала она так, чтобы их не услышал Артур.

Мерлин прикинулся дурачком.

— О чём ты?

— Ты отклонил мою стрелу, — обвинила его девушка. — Неужели думал, что я не пойму этого? Мерлин, ты колдуешь чересчур открыто, будь осторожнее. 

«Там не колдуй, здесь не колдуй» - мысленно проворчал Мерлин про себя. Все-таки отдавать приказы заложено в Пендрагонах с детства, и его совсем не радовала мысль, что им помыкают уже двое людей из этого именитого рода. Хоть девушка и причитала о том, что теперь является его советником, пока она проявляла себя лишь как нравоучитель, явно соперничая этим с принцем, который также любил давать ему наставления и отдавать приказы. Мерлин присел, поискав глазами стрелу в зарослях терновника.

— Просто не очень люблю такой вид развлечений, — тихо ответил он. — Не вижу ничего забавного в убийстве животных, которым просто не повезло оказаться поблизости.

— Только не говори об этом Артуру, он назовёт тебя неженкой, — хмыкнула принцесса. — Охота - его любимое занятие, и раз уж так повелось, что ты его слуга, придётся терпеть неудобство подобного рода. К тому же, охота требует выносливости, терпения и меткости. Это особый вид тренировок, которые благоприятно влияют на умения рыцарей и повышают их навыки. 

— Скажи это убитым животным. 

— Думаю, сегодня у меня не предоставится такого шанса, — пожала плечами Морри, но потом задумчиво добавила, уже не глядя на Мерлина. — Даже без твоего участия, мало вероятно, что нам попадётся добыча в ближайшее время. Как я и предполагала, животные предпочли сегодня не вылазить из своих норок по определённым причинам. Осталось лишь объяснить это Артуру и уговорить его вернуться в замок.

Мерлин не успел спросить, что она имела в виду под определёнными причинами. Морриган быстро двинулась в сторону принца, и о чём-то с ним заговорила, к разговору Мерлин прислушиваться не стал, но по нахмуренному лицу и сведённым бровям принца заметил, что, то, что говорила девушка, ему явно не нравилось. И правда, бросив сестре: «Об этом не может быть и речи!» Артур отвернулся и прошагал мимо с сердитым видом, оставив Морриган дуться от обиды позади. 

Мерлин снова перевёл взгляд вниз и, завидев блестящий наконечник, поднял стрелу и потопал обратно к рыцарям, на ходу размышляя о том, что же могло так сильно расстроить принцессу, и почему она так не желала охотиться в день, который выбрал Артур.

Спустя пару часов в чаще леса потемнело, хотя до сумерек было ещё далеко, и лагерь вновь собрался в центре выбранной площадки, погреть перышки у костра и, наконец, немного отдохнуть от безуспешных поисков. Морриган по-прежнему злилась на Артура за то, что тот отказывался последовать её совету, и постоянно озиралась, будто высматривая в лесу признаки жизни, которых не замечали остальные. Мерлин порывался подойти и расспросить девушку подробнее об их недавнем разговоре и о её опасениях, теряясь в догадках, с чем они могли бы быть связаны, но Артур не дал ему такой возможности, загрузив делами. Требовалось собрать хворост, разжечь костёр, приготовить ужин и всякое в таком роде. 

И направляясь за хворостом, Мерлин совсем забыл о намерениях поговорить с принцессой.

Веток под ногами было невообразимое количество. Он с наслаждением наступал на них, вызывая скрипучий звук, и радуясь, что никто не кричит на него за это. В чаще леса воздух ощущался иначе, чем в замке, и дышать им, таким свежим и незамыленным постоянно носившимися повозками, как в Камелоте, было невероятно приятно. Впервые он находил что-то положительное в этой охоте. В лесу было тихо и спокойно, и такая атмосфера вокруг навевала на него воспоминания. Он раньше даже не замечал, что ему не хватает в Камелоте минутки спокойствия и тишины, и только сейчас понял, что немного скучает по Эалдору, где этого было в достатке. 

Задумавшись, Мерлин почти не заметил странностей. Однако он внезапно остановился, ведомый предчувствием. Хруст веток, который слышался при его ходьбе, когда он остановился, не исчез и по-прежнему доносился до юноши, понятия не имевшем о его источнике.

В лесу было прохладно и тихо, шевеление листьев почти не бросалось в глаза от отсутствия ветра, однако Мерлин уловил едва заметное движение с правой стороны от себя. Он оглянулся, но не увидел сзади никого, кто мог бы следовать за ним. Непонятное потрескивание будто бы усилилось, раздаваясь со всех сторон, словно ветки на деревьях гнулись под силой ветра. Но в лесу не двигался ни один сук, и Мерлин не ощущал дуновения воздуха перед собой. 

Лес был недвижен и необитаем, и ни одна птица не оповестила его окрестности своим протяжным пением. Однако…

Хруст-хруст-хруст...

Звук был равномерным и однообразным, повторяющимся с определенной частотой, и доносился он словно от самих деревьев, окружающих юношу. Мерлин подошел к дубу и, не понимая, что он делает, прислушался. Под корой отчетливо слышался хруст, и более громкий, чем когда он стоял поодаль. Его рука потянулась вперед, но когда он дотронулся до дерева, то почувствовал под ладонью равномерные удары. Отпрянув, он не сдержал крика и чуть было не упал наземь. Дерево будто… дышало?

Он сделал ещё пару испуганных шагов и, обернувшись, споткнулся о ветку, которая оказалась у него на пути. Собранный хворост выпал из рук, сердце в груди заколотилось с огромной скоростью. У Мерлина перехватило дыхание.

***

— Где этого Мерлина черти носят?

Артур тяжело выдохнул и мучительно долго смотрел на собранный лично им и сестрой хворост, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем опуститься на корточки и приступить к разведению костра. 

— Почему я делаю за него работу, причём уже дважды? — проворчал принц. 

Морриган, наблюдавшая за неловкими движениями брата, пожала плечами: 

— Может потому что твоя сестра замёрзла и хочет погреться у костра, а ты любезно согласился позаботиться об этом? — усмехнулась она. — Хватит ворчать, ты становишься похожим на Гаюса, когда делаешь вид, что тебе так сложно нагнуться и собрать простых веток. 

Она намеренно издевалась над ним, как и всегда, обожая это делать. А Артур, как и всегда, дулся на неё за это.

— Разве я говорил, что мне сложно? Просто… где это видано, чтобы принц самолично искал хворост и зажигал костёр, когда его слуга занят не пойми чем и непонятно где?!

Артур махнул рукой в ту сторону, куда предположительно час назад отправился Мерлин, от которого до сих пор не было вестей. Камень в его руках настойчиво не желал поддаваться и высекать искру, и принц еле слышно чертыхнулся, пыхтя от досады, словно печка. Морри наигранно похлопала в ладоши, когда брату всё-таки удалось зажечь огонь спустя пару неудачных попыток. Она тут же сильнее закуталась в накидку и присела на брёвнышко рядом, ожидая так необходимого тепла.

Небольшой клочок пламени постепенно начинал разгораться, образовывая замысловатые узоры на слегка бледном лице Артура. Лёгкое тепло, исходившее от костра, постепенно грело Морри, однако ощущение холода всё ещё не уходило, заставляя неприятно поёживаться и выдыхать клубы пара так, будто сейчас была поздняя осень, а не ранняя весна. Она подозревала, что холод в лесу был вызван совсем неестественными причинами, однако старалась не заострять на этом внимание. Чересчур много неприятного могло поджидать их в этом лесу и в эту ночь, но она по-прежнему надеялась, что они смогут избежать самого страшного. А пока не нужно было переживать о том, что ещё не случилось.

Видя то, как отчаянно пытается согреться его сестра, Артур снял с себя плащ и накинул ей на плечи, получая благодарный взгляд. 

— Почему мы до сих пор здесь, если шансы на то, что мы поймаем хоть более или менее хорошую добычу, с каждым мгновением уменьшаются? — спросила Морри, разглядывая тлеющие поленья.

Она не надеялась на благоразумие Артура. В конце концов, они жили вместе достаточно долго, чтобы ей открылись все оттенки его нелепого поведения, когда братец что-то вбивал себе в голову. 

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться домой ни с чем. Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько это унизит меня, — последовал предсказуемый ответ.

— Ты уделяешь слишком много внимания нелепым вещам, — протянула она, — это не турнир и не состязание, если ты не заметил. Обычная неудачная охота. 

— Просто ещё рано для возвращения. Я надеюсь, что нам вскоре повезёт. 

Морри удивлённо вскинула бровь. 

— То есть, по-твоему возвращаться ночью было бы лучшим решением? — спросила она. — Мы никогда так поздно не задерживались, и я не вижу причин для того, чтобы ты упрямо утверждал обратно. Артур, что вообще происходит?

— Ты мне скажи. Морри, ты сама напросилась на охоту и теперь мучаешь меня своими жалобами, — принц тяжело выдохнул. — Я уже жалею, что согласился взять тебя с собой.

— Я разве нуждалась в твоём разрешении?

— Просто прекрати устраивать мне сцену — раздражено рыкнул он, а потом добавил в приказном тоне. — Мы остаёмся. 

Морри подавила в себе всплеск агрессии, но всё же не удержалась от гневного вскрика:  
— Я не хочу ночевать в лесу, Артур!

Конечно, это не было правдой. Но всё выходило из её контроля, брат вёл себя подозрительно и странно, а промедление могло закончится для них не совсем благополучно. Они не должны были оставаться в этом лесу. И если бы она разгадала причину непонятной упёртости Артура, то смогла бы понять, как именно ей заставить его слушать, но братец выбрал самый неподходящий момент для того, чтобы что-то скрывать. Он явно не горел желанием отправится в Камелот, и дело было не в охоте, вот только Морри никак не могла разгадать правду.

— Я тебе этого и не предлагаю, — спокойно объяснил Артур, не догадываясь о мыслях сестры. — Мы останемся ещё на некоторое время, потом отправимся домой. Надеюсь, Мерлин к этому времени вернётся.

Морриган фыркнула, припоминая, как вёл себя брат, когда она, устав ждать Мерлина, растормошила его и отправила собирать хворост по округе, а потом заставила зажечь костёр, пояснив это тем, что жутко замёрзла. Артур язвительно огрызался и фыркал, но выполнял то, что от него требовалось, под внимательным взглядом сестры. 

Сейчас же он ворчал как старый дед. Но Морриган слишком хорошо знала брата, чтобы сказать, что в этот момент он вёл себя излишне напряжённо и нервно для того, кто просто был оскорблён безалаберностью своего слуги. Она замечала, как он хмурится и покусывает нижнюю губу, постоянно оглядываясь на молчаливые деревья, огибающие поляну, которую они недавно выбрали в качестве своего пристанища для отдыха. Как он старательно делает вид, что глубоко рассержен, когда как внутри гнев и возмущение давно сменились беспокойством и волнением. 

Читая брата, как открытую книгу, ей не составило труда распознать истинную причину его странного поведения в отношении Мерлина, и поэтому она тут же не отказалась от возможности его пожурить:

— Беспокоишься? — лукаво поинтересовалась она.

— Конечно же нет. Просто не удивлюсь, если этот болван споткнулся о ветку и лежит с переломанными ногами. Или заблудился где-нибудь по дороге обратно.

В чём-то братец был прав. Мерлин действительно отличался особым талантом неуклюжести. Она ни раз замечала, как по коридору замка с характерным звоном катится поднос с едой, а вслед за ним бежит Мерлин, собирая по пути то, что должно было стать завтраком для принца. 

— Возможно ты прав и стоит поискать его? — задала она вопрос.

— Только возьми с собой кого-нибудь из рыцарей. Не ходи одна, — откликнулся брат, не глядя на неё.

— Вообще-то, я намекала на то, чтобы это сделал ты.

— Я?

Артур замер, будто сам до этого момента не догадывался о таком возможном решении. Он посмотрел на неё как-то потерянно, словно искал ответ на вопрос, который она только что задала, и не мог найти. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл искать Мерлина? — повторил он удивлённо.

— Он твой слуга, не мой же.

Сначала на лице Артура отразилось желание прямо сейчас последовать её совету, однако потом он резко махнул головой и будто призвал к себе здравомыслие. Поленья прямо перед ним мирно потрескивали, постепенно превращаясь в согревающее тепло. Так же медленно, но неутомимо вспыхивало у него внутри беспокойство, однако он тщательно пытался делать вид, что пропажа Мерлина его не волнует.

— Вот именно, он – мой слуга, и поэтому обязан вернуться и выполнять свои обязанности. Между прочим, у меня нет времени на его поиски. Очухается и прибежит. Если так обеспокоена его судьбой, можешь идти, куда хочешь.

— Меня волнует Мерлин, потому что он волнует тебя, разве это не очевидно? Кто последний час будто на иголках сидит от беспокойства? — тыкнула она в него пальцем. 

Артур состроил гримасу в ответ и продолжил тормошить поленья, чтобы они разгорелись сильнее. 

— Какое беспокойство? О чём ты?

Бросив взгляд в лес, Морри старательно отогнала от себя неприятные мысли. Артур мог переживать о Мерлине, но он не знал и половины той опасности, которая могла поджидать их всех в этом лесу, и сейчас рой плохих мыслей в её голове постепенно усиливался, одновременно с тем, как она пыталась утешить себя и усмирить волнение. Если бы что-либо случилось с Мерлином, он бы попытался спастись магией, а она бы обязательно почувствовала это. У неё не было видений, связанных с лесом и с этой ночью, а значит ничего плохого ждать их здесь не могло. Но всё же нельзя было расслабляться.

Хотя она сама виновата, что допустила этот риск, и из последствий, если их не удастся избежать, придётся выпутываться самой. 

Оглядевшись вокруг, Морри внезапно поняла, что стало намного темнее, чем пару мгновений назад, хотя по её соображением сумерки должны были начаться не раньше, чем через пару часов, когда они с отрядом приступили бы к подготовке домой. Но время летело чересчур быстро, и в этом она находила признаки приближающейся опасности. "Лесу и чувству времени доверять не стоит, особенно в эту ночь", - сказала она мысленно. Мерлин мог быть в опасности, а она сидела здесь и ничего не могла сделать.

— Хорошо, тогда я пошла искать Мерлина, — проговорила она и бодро поднялась.

Артур обернулся на неё и мгновенно вскрикнул:

— Стой! 

Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, однако в следующее мгновение огонь в костре, разожжённый с таким трудом, резко погас. Успевшим привыкнуть к свету глазам Морри потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы разглядеть очертания брата перед собой и заметить, что тот успел схватиться за свой меч, в испуге озираясь вокруг. 

Она и сама почувствовала это. То, для чего в своей голове Артур бы никогда не смог подобрать название, однако для неё происходящее давным-давно имело объяснение и лишь в очередной раз напомнило о том, что они чересчур припозднились в лесу этой ночью, накликав на себя беду. Неприятное чувство, заставляющее тело покрыться липким потом, и ощущение неизвестной опасности, от которого сердце билось быстрее обычного, в один момент позволило ей в полной мере осознать случившееся. Клубок пара перед её лицом растворился в темноте, и взгляд различил нехарактерное движение позади них, там, где тьма, оставшаяся в лесу хозяйкой после погаснувшего огня, творила свои незамысловатые игры с их сознанием. Она буквально услышала, с каким торжествующим взывающим звоном отозвался лес, наслаждаясь тем, что поймал их в свои сети. 

Вальпургиева ночь началась...

— Что это чёрт возьми было? — в замешательстве воскликнул Артур.

Он резко протянул меч вперёд, когда разглядел приближающуюся тень невдалеке от них. И лишь когда расслышал знакомое копошение и голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку, мгновенно расслабился, произнеся с угрожающими нотками в сторону силуэта, который постепенно начал вырисовываться из тени:

— Где тебя носило, Мерлин?!

Юноша, который и правда оказался пропавшим слугой, замер, попятившись назад. Тон Артура не оставлял сомнений в том, что он получит нагоняй за долгое отлучение, но Морри, рассмотрев лицо Мерлина поближе, мгновенно поняла, что что-то случилось, и тотчас умерила пыл брата.

— Мы стоим достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать твои слова, Артур. Нет нужды оглашать весь лес своими криками, — сказала она в сторону принца и внимательно присмотрелась к Мерлину.

Грудь того быстро вздымалась, как будто юноша пробежал через весь лес, стремясь догнать кого-то или же наоборот, отчаянно пытаясь убежать от чего-то, что представляло собой опасность. Магия в нём искрила, как никогда, обволакивая тело мальчика плотным комком беспорядочно движущейся энергии. Ей было подвластно ощущать, в каком состоянии находился её владелец, и, желая его защитить, магия затрачивала все свои резервы на этот порыв. Морри лишь надеялась, что Мерлин не потеряет над ней контроль при Артуре, рискуя раскрытием своей тайны. Тогда все их усилия будут напрасны.

Артур мгновенно атаковал слугу вопросами:

— Ты кого-нибудь встретил по дороге сюда?

— Нет, — ответил Мерлин, оглядывая перепуганные лица своих спутников. — Что произошло? Почему вы так переполошились?

— А что, незаметно? — огрызнулся в ответ Артур, указывая клинком на место, где недавно горел огонь. — Костер погас.

Рыцари, которые до этого спокойно отдыхали поодаль, шумно сдвинулись кучнее, звеня тяжелыми доспехами, обращённые к невидимому врагу, будто прямо сейчас собирались вступить в бой. Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на принца, словно сомневаясь в его вменяемости.

— И что с того? Ну, ветром задуло, наверное. 

— Мерлин, — Артур внезапно схватил его за грудки, приближая к своему лицу. — Ты когда сюда шел, тебя приятно обдувало прохладой или всё же нет? Здесь нет ни одного порыва ветра, с тех пор как мы пришли. _Ни единого_.

И это было так. _Что_ бы не задуло костёр у них под носом, это не могло было быть простой игрой разбушевавшегося ветра, так как они бы обязательно это почувствовали. И даже Артуру с его абсолютным неведением в отношении всего, связанного с магией, не составило труда догадаться о магическом происхождении того, что случилось. 

— Магия, — прошипел он.

В голосе брата Морри уловила знакомые интонации Утера и краем глаза увидела, как вздрогнул Мерлин рядом с ней от слов принца. Она повернулась к нему, шёпотом спросив:

— Что произошло в лесу? 

Мальчишка занервничал, явно вспоминая события, которые, очевидно, являлись не самыми приятными на его памяти. У Морри мелькнула мысль, что они с драконом и правда немного ошибались на его счёт, ведь перед ней сейчас был не тот бесстрашный колдун, которому уготована честь стоять плечом к плечу с королём Былого и Грядущего, а простой мальчишка, которого пугала одна только мысль о встрече с тайнами мифического мира. Потребуется немало времени, прежде чем на её глазах вырастет настоящий герой, о котором будут слагать легенды. Вот же досталась ей работёнка - воспитывать двух мальчишек, один из которых, на минуточку, являлся её старшим братом.

— Я… не знаю. Я просто увидел… услышал, — запинаясь пробормотал Мерлин, — то, что выходило за понятия нормальности. В твоём мире магии и мифических существ, все деревья могут дышать? В прямом смысле дышать, как дышат обычные люди?

К концу фразы он затараторил и бурно прожестикулировал руками, пытаясь изобразить нечто непонятное. Его округленные глаза стали ещё больше обычного, и Морри не смогла сдержаться от небольшого смешка.

— Привыкай, ты теперь тоже часть этого мира, — сказала она. — И нет, не все деревья. Только те, в которых живут духи. Не самые приятные и не самые доброжелательные духи. Тебе повезло, что они не захотели познакомиться с тобой поближе. Но советую впредь их остерегаться.

Мерлин поёжился и отвернулся, рассматривая опустившиеся в сумерки деревья, будто по-прежнему слышал их зов и тяжелое дыхание скрипучей коры. 

— Артур всё ещё не настроен на возвращение в замок? — поинтересовался он немного испуганно.

— Не думаю, что теперь лес настроен отпустить нас, — задумчиво произнесла Морри. 

— Что?

— Лошади! — крикнул сэр Дуэн, подбегая к Артур, — Их нет! Они сбежали!


	11. Часть 10

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

Артур рассматривал узлы, которыми совсем недавно были прикреплены их лошади, с видимым раздражением. Он обернулся к своим спутникам, по очереди пройдясь по их лицам, и задержал взгляд на топтавшемся на месте Мерлине, который будто бы намеренно игнорировал ауру принца, окутывающую его силуэт.

— Мееееерлин, — угрожающе начал Артур. — Если ты не умеешь привязывать лошадей, то должен был хотя бы сказать об этом!

— Я говорил! — заступился за себя юноша, пожимая плечами. — Неоднократно говорил, но вы просто отмахнулись и сказали, что вас это не волнует. 

— Просто прекрасно! И что теперь прикажешь делать?

Теперь вернуться домой верхом они точно не смогли бы в ближайшем будущем, если по дороге им бы не встретилась деревня, готовая предоставить своих лошадей в аренду. Только они находились в самой чаще леса, и до ближайшего населённого пункта пешком им пришлось бы добираться как-минимум часа три. И это всерьёз осложняло ситуацию. Артур был очень зол, и Мерлин решил по-быстренькому ретироваться из-под внимания принца, чтобы не получить в кои то веки заслуженную кару. Стоило всё же признать, что именно он послужил причиной тому, что отряд остался без лошадей, и чувствовал за эту свою вину. Хотя ему казалось, что узел получился на славу хорошим и крепким, когда он проверял его перед тем, как заняться другими делами. Но очевидно нужно было применить магию, для его закрепления - досадливо подумал Мерлин. 

Он уже ненавидел эту охоту всем сердцем, заранее догадываясь, что потеря лошадей и встреча с лесными духами это было только начало этой длинной ночи, которая сулила намного серьёзные проблемы, как о том предупреждала Морри. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эту охоту они надолго запомнят. Сейчас Мерлин уже втайне мечтал оказаться где угодно, только бы подальше от всего этого кошмара. 

Он как раз раздувал пламя в костре, пытаясь сделаться невидимым для разбушевавшегося принца, когда рядом с ним на брёвнышко плюхнулась принцесса, гневно причитающая вслух об удивительном отсутствии ума у её братца.

— Нет, ну ты представь, он собирается остаться в лесу на ночь, — немного испугав своим появлением Мерлина, оповестила его Морри. — С ума сойти! Я догадывалась о том, что мой братец – идиот, но не настолько же. 

— Артур прав, в столь позднее время мы не сможем найти дорогу обратно. К тому же, пешком путь до ближайшей деревне не близкий, — резонно ответил ей Мерлин, продолжая заниматься вверенным ему делом. 

— Это совсем не значит, что оставаться здесь - лучшее решение, — разозлёно фыркнула принцесса.

— Знаешь, если бы он знал, чего в действительности нам следует опасаться, вполне возможно что сейчас мы бы не тратили своё время на эти бессмысленные разговоры. По крайней мере, я бы предпочёл услышать правду. 

Ему не нравилось, чувствовать, что он чего-то не знает, а складывалось ощущение, что девушка явно не договаривала нечто важное. Те лесные духи, заставившие его сломя голову возвращаться в лагерь, зловещий облик кота, по неясным причинам вздумавшего вступиться за него в ту ночь, принадлежали к полному тайн и мифических существ миру, в котором каким-то образом вращалась Морри. Мерлин не понимал, почему и каким образом девушка связана со всем этим, но ему не терпелось узнать. 

Артур сейчас отдавал распоряжения касательно приготовлений к ночлегу в лесу, и они с принцессой были на значительном расстоянии от принца, чтобы говорить откровенно, не боясь, что он их услышит. Мерлин отвлёкся от костра, внимательно рассматривая девушку. 

— Духи деревьев - это конечно пугающе зрелище, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты боишься совсем не их, — продолжил на тон ниже он. — Я не знаю, что происходит, но в этом лесу таится что-то действительно ужасное? Поэтому нам не следовало здесь оставаться, верно? Ты видела что-то в своих снах?

— Нет, у меня не было в последнее время вещих снов. Что тебе известно о Вальпургиевой ночи*? — внезапно спросила Морри.

— Что она ознаменует наступление мая, кажется, — немного подумав, ответил Мерлин. — В любом случае, это лишь поверье. 

— Тогда хочу тебя расстроить – это совсем не сказки. Вальпургиева ночь – это название времени, когда грань между Зримым и Незримым миром истончается, и сквозь трещины становится возможным увидеть нечто такое, о чём потом не захочется вспоминать.

Слова молодой девушки заставили Мерлина взволнованно оглядеться вокруг. Безмолвные сосны, окружающие их поляну, угрюмо смотрели на него в ответ, и, казалось, под слоем их коры невероятным образом бьётся что-то живое, таинственное и незнакомое юному волшебнику. Сквозь стволы пробивался свет взошедшей луны, делающий силуэты деревьев ещё более зловещими, а тишина вокруг казалась искусственной, мнимой. Ни одного отголоска жизни лесных обитателей, ни одного порыва ветра, будто тот, кто притаился там позади них, распугал всех живых существ в этом лесу, и остались лишь духи.

Но то были лишь ощущения Мерлина, не более, ведь так? Страх, что поселился глубоко внутри него, не давал возможности рассуждать здраво и трезво, притворяя в жизнь его фантазии и давая волю разыгравшемуся воображению. То, про что говорила юная Пендрагон, не совсем точно представлялось Мерлину правдой, и он склонен был лишь предположить, что она просто пугает его. 

Но она не отвела глаз и не засмеялась. Не было ни намёка на ставшую такой привычной Мерлину улыбку. 

— Самым опасным местом в такую ночь, — продолжила Морри свой рассказ, — являются реки, моря и леса. Именно в таких местах водятся недоброжелательные духи и существа, которым свойственно разгуливать в эту ночь.

— И только не говори мне, что Вальпургиева ночь сейчас?

Красноречивый взгляд Морри был лучшим ответом. 

— И что именно представляет для нас опасность?

Он считал нужным для начала выяснить, чего им стоит опасаться, прежде чем всерьёз начать волноваться. 

— Всё, что нас окружает.

А вот теперь можно было начать паниковать. Мерлин недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь понять, что могли значить её слова, пока в голове вновь прокручивалась картинка того, что произошло с ним на той поляне совсем недавно. Не хотелось думать, что с ними может случиться что-то по-настоящему страшное. Во много раз страшнее, чем простые духи деревьев.

На кончиках пальцев незримо заискрила магия, словно напоминая Мерлину о том, что пока ещё не существовало ситуаций, из которых он не смог бы выбраться со своим врождённым даром. Но он ведь ещё ни разу не бывал в лесу в канун самой опасной ночи в году, поэтому оснований для паники было предостаточно. Оставалось только подивиться спокойному голосу Морриган, которая хоть и волновалась, однако, казалось, предстоящее знакомство с тёмной стороной леса заботит её не столь сильно. Вид у девушки был такой, словно она прекрасно знала, с чем они могут столкнуться сегодня ночью, и лишь была раздражена тем, что стечения обстоятельств заставили их оказаться тут так не вовремя.

— Что... что это значит? — немного удивлённо переспросил он. 

Морри тяжело вздохнула. Какое-то время она молчала, собираясь с мыслями. Её взгляд был мутный и отстранённый, словно в эту самую минуту девушка находилась совсем не здесь. Прежде чем начать рассказ, она дотронулась до амулета, висевшего у неё на шее, и Мерлину явно не почудилось, но камень в огранке ярко сверкнул красным в её ладонях.

— Представь на мгновение, Мерлин, что у мира, который представлен твоим глазам, привычного и знакомого тебе с рождения мира, есть отражение, — сказала Морри, и юный волшебник бросил на неё внимательный взгляд. — Всё, что ты видишь здесь - холмы, реки, моря, - есть и там, однако тот другой мир совсем не похож на наш. В нём обитают невиданные существа и духи, являющиеся порождением самой магии, пугающие и устрашающие они испокон веков заставляли людей бояться этого мира, который до сей поры зовётся Незримым.

Пламя костра потрескивало рядом, размывая силуэт девушки перед его глазами, но отчего то Мерлин поёжился, чувствуя, как, несмотря на жар огня, тело покрывается неприятными мурашками, и замечая как стремительно холодеет кожа, будто подвластная магическому заклинанию. 

— Попасть в этот мир довольно сложно, — голос Морри звучал приглушённо, она старалась говорить так тихо, чтобы их не услышали другие. — Двери крепко-накрепко заперты между нашими мирами, однако в ночь, называемую Вальпургиева, они становятся настолько непрочными, что сюда просачиваются самые низшие из тех тварей, что обитают в Незримом мире. А также магические проявления самых неожиданных явлений можно наблюдать в эту ночь. Лес на это время становится пространством, где искажается реальность и время, и где запросто простому смертному человеку можно сойти с ума. 

Мерлин шумно выдохнул и снова огляделся. Видя произведённый эффект, вызванный её словами, Морри внезапно сменила тон.

— Хотя впрочем, всё это действительно больше напоминает страшные байки, — она усмехнулась. — На самом деле, низшие создания – что-то вроде местных тараканов в Незримом мире. Они не отличаются умом и сообразительностью, поэтому как таковой опасности не несут. В большинстве случаев, их поведение предсказуемо, и если соблюдать некоторые правила – то у нас есть все шансы выжить.

— Значит нам всего лишь нужно не попадаться на глаза существам из волшебного мира, которые пробрались сквозь завесу в эту ночь? И которые явно не настроены угощать нас сладостями и чаем? — иронично высказался Мерлин, а потом пожал плечами. — И правда, что может быть легче!

— Раз уж мы заговорили о сладостях, — без намёка на улыбку продолжила серьёзным тоном Морри. — Мерлин, если ты встретишь в лесу существо, которое захочет угостить тебя какой-нибудь едой, настоятельно рекомендую отказаться. Последствия будут совсем нерадужными. Даже если с виду тебе покажется, что опасности нет, всё равно не следует хвататься за угощение. В числе запретов также находится сон - нельзя, чтобы мы засыпали все вместе одновременно - и стоит попытаться не ломать ветки деревьев…

— Ну про деревья напоминать, думаю, не стоит, — содрогнулся от воспоминания Мерлин. — А добрые существа в эту ночь здесь обитают? 

— Незримый мир велик и многообразен, и в сегодняшнюю ночь ты вполне можешь повстречать, как злых существ, так и добрых, однако ты не всегда сможешь вовремя понять, кто перед тобой.

— Здорово, — без особой радости протянул Мерлин, переваривая услышанное. Перспектива быть отравленным или съеденным непонятными существами совсем не радовала. И ему было немного страшно от мысли о том, что их ждёт. — Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

Он действительно был удивлён познаниями принцессы, и в очередной раз подумал, что было бы неплохо узнать всё то, что ей было известно. 

— Книжки почитываю, — хмыкнула она, удостоив его самоуверенным взглядом. — Знаешь, тебе тоже иногда не помешало бы. 

— После того, как я стал слугой принца, у меня осталось не так много свободного времени, чтобы заняться чтением на досуге, — в той же манере ответил ей Мерлин, слегка улыбнувшись, а потом перевёл взгляд назад, наблюдая как принц, не подозревающий об их разговоре, самоуверенно раздаёт приказы своим рыцарям, не обращая на сестру и слугу внимания. — Кстати о нём, мы собираемся рассказать всё это Артуру? 

— Про Вальпургиеву ночь? Нет, конечно! — шикнула на него Морри. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Артур смело может смотреть в глаза колдуну, которому вздумается его убить, но он всё равно никогда не поверит в байки и поверья о мифических существах и мирах.

— Но это ведь совсем не байки! Я собственными руками чувствовал, как бьётся кора деревьев, словно под ней есть жизнь, — воскликнул он. — И Артур тоже не глуп, он догадывается, что в этом лесу что-то не так.

Да, возможно, Артур и пытался поддерживать невозмутимый вид, от Мерлина не укрылись его напряжённые плечи и цепкий взгляд, оценивающий окружающую их территорию, пытаясь выявить невидимого врага. Что бы не касалась магии, это мгновенно превращала Артура в готового к сражению воина, с лица которого сходили все краски, и настороженность, витающая вокруг фигуры принца, была будто ощутима в действительности. Хотя Мерлин и понимал, что такое поведение вызвано страхом перед колдовством, и эта мысль отдавалась тяжёлой болью у него в груди, настойчиво напоминая, что узнай Артур о его магии, тело бедного слуги мгновенно бы отправилось на костёр.

— Он считает, что всему виной колдун, который притаился где-то в зарослях леса, поэтому и отправил отряд рыцарей прочёсывать окрестности, — ответила Морри на его вопрос. — Артур иногда бывает чересчур самонадеян и упрям. Как только рыцари вернутся с докладом о том, что никого не нашли, он успокоится и решит, что колдун испугался вооруженной силы. Поверь, он лишь посмеётся, если я расскажу ему то, что рассказала тебе. — горько усмехнулась Морри. — Пытаться открыть ему глаза на правду – полностью безнадёжная затея, уж будь уверен. 

— А что насчет Кат Ши?— воскликнул Мерлин, не понимая, как он мог забыть про этого злого духа. — Он ведь сможет нас защитить, я прекрасно видел, на что он способен. Просто позови его, и мы будем в безопасности.

Кат Ши до смерти пугал его после той ночи, и Мерлин старался всеми силами обходить его стороной, когда встречал в коридорах замка. Возможно он вёл себя немного неправильно, ведь стоило быть благодарным коту, который посчитал нужным защитить его от болванов, вздумавших отомстить Мерлину за его излишне длинный язык. Но этот злой дух наводил на него неясный страх, и только потом, зная о его истинном происхождении, он стал замечать, что яркие сиреневые глаза существа излучают неестественный пугающий свет, и оставалось только догадываться, что у Кат Ши на уме. А Мерлин не сомневался в том, что кот понимает всё вокруг не хуже, чем человек. Но всё же сейчас этот злой дух, по мнению Мерлина, мог быть их единственной надеждой. Но Морри посмотрела на него после этой фразы таким взглядом, что от дальнейших вопросом Мерлин решил воздержаться на какое-то время. 

— Потому ты думаешь, что я это уже не пробовала? — немного раздражённо фыркнула Морри. — Нуду не слышит мой зов. Нам остается полагаться только лишь на твою магию. 

А вот этого Мерлин как раз и боялся. 

— Я не уверен, что это самый хороший способ, — промямлил он. — Может, нам лучше уговорить Артура и попытаться выбраться из леса.

— Попытаться то мы можем, но это всё равно будет не самый безопасный путь. К тому же, Артур слишком упрям, и вряд ли даст себя переубедить, как я уже сказала, — девушка закатила глаза. — Ну что ещё, не томи.

Мерлин замялся.

— Я не очень хорошо пользуюсь своей магией. Точнее, — попытался оправдаться он, видя, что Морри немного поразил такой ответ, — в большинстве случаев она просто выплёскивается, стоит мне чего-то захотеть. Но иногда такой подход не работает.

— То есть ещё раз, — девушка нахмурилась, — правильно ли я тебя поняла, ты ею не управляешь?

— Я ею управляю, просто стихийно, — он замялся, понимая, что от его слов замешательство девушки лишь усиливается. — Не знаю, как это объяснить, но в основном когда я колдую, то делаю это интуитивно, а вот те заклинания из книги Гаюса, они у меня не получаются, если честно, я вообще не вижу в них смысла. 

— Мерлин, заклинания - важная часть колдовства, они помогают сформировать определённый посыл, которому магия должна будет следовать. Если они у тебя не получаются, скорей всего это дело времени. Чуть-чуть практики - и всё будет нормально, —девушка какое-то время неуклонно рассматривала его, чтобы потом обречённо вздохнуть. — Но правда я не ожидала, что у нас будет с этим сложности. Ведь в минуты опасности жизнь Артура будет зависеть только лишь от твоей магии. С заклинаниями или без, но ты обязан будешь справиться.

Мерлин не желал оказаться в смертельной опасности или что ещё хуже - когда от его способностей бы зависела чужая жизнь. Поэтому соглашаясь со словами принцессы, он всё же надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Магия повиновалась ему интуитивно, и она не была оружием, скорее незримым помощником, поэтому он не представлял, как именно сможет защищать Артура тем, чему в должной мере не владеет. 

— Ну да, конечно, я же не смогу спокойно вставать по утрам, если с Артуром что-либо случится. Кто будет орать на меня и причитать о том, какой я невыносимый слуга?

Он слегка улыбнулся, решив разрядить обстановку, и понял, что ему это удалось, когда девушка едва слышно рассмеялась. 

— Тебе будет не хватать Нашего Высочества, — усмехнулась Морри. — Согласись, что ты уже питаешь к нему особые чувства?

— Да, не могу противиться этому жуткому желанию, которое подбивает меня наколдовать ему рога или заставить квакать. 

Они оба громко рассмеялись. Словно почувствовав, что он стал предметом разговора, Артур вклинился в беседу, появившись позади Мерлина и тут же усаживаясь между сестрой и слугой, намеренно отодвигая их друг от друга. Очевидно, он не был в восторге от того, как быстро спелись эти двое. 

— О чём толкуете? — поинтересовался Артур, настороженно рассматривая улыбающегося Мерлина, который тут же потупил взгляд.

— Собираем заговор против несносного принца, — издеваясь, высказалась ему Морри. 

— Очень смешно, — перековеркал её гримасу Артур. — Чем вы оба недовольны? Нам не впервой ночевать в лесу. И я совсем не ожидал, Морри, что в тебе так неожиданно проснётся страх темноты.

— Разве не ты у нас до девяти лет требовал, чтобы в комнатах горела тысяча свечей, и устраивал истерику, стоило хоть одной из них погаснуть? 

Мерлин прыснул от смеха, но при виде суровой физиономии Артура сделал вид, что закашлялся от запаха дыма. И, конечно же, он совсем не заметил, как смешно заалели уши принца, униженного нежелательным замечанием леди Морриган из их общего детства. Артур надулся и сделался похожим на маленького ребёнка, которого уличили в шалости.

— Вздор! — громче, чем полагается, возмутился принц и поспешил перевести тему. — Твоя память тебя подводит. В любом случае опасаться нам нечего, сэр Джеймс и сэр Уильям – хорошие рыцари и лучшие из всех дозорных, которых я знаю. Они не сомкнут глаз всю ночь, а Мерлин будет следить за пламенем в костре. Так что пока мы можем отдохнуть и поспать, чтобы восполнить силы на завтра.

Артур растолкал слугу, вынуждая его отодвинуться ещё дальше, проворчал про то, что тому следует принести ему одеяло, которое должно было лежать в их сумке, и судя по всему готов был исполнить то, что только что произнёс. Мерлин лишь подивился такому равнодушию. 

— Не советую этого делать, Артур, — перебила его юная Пендрагон. — Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в мастерстве этих уважаемых рыцарей, но ты же видел, что случилось сегодня. Разве благоразумно отдыхать сейчас?

— Леди Морриган права. В таком месте и в такое время нам лучше отложить сон, — предпринял попытку переубедить Артура Мерлин, но тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Посмотри, бедный Мерлин уже трясётся от страха, — внезапно перевёл взгляд на него Артур. — Ты напугала его своими разговорами. Я вам так скажу, кто бы не хотел нас здесь убить - человек или колдун - пусть только сунется, и я убью его, ясно? Этот лес находится на землях Камелота, магия здесь под запретом. И я не позволю, чтобы кто-либо промышлял колдовством, вероломно нарушая закон. 

Говоря такие речи, Артур как никогда выглядел пафосным глупцом, и Мерлин с девушкой лишь обменялись понимающими взглядами, одновременно мысленно посылая в адрес принца парочку нелестных комментариев. 

— Будьте спокойны. У меня всё под контролем, — добавил к своей тираде Артур, прежде чем отобрать у Мерлина принесённое им одеяло и умаститься спать. 

— Ну да, как же, — тихо проворчала Морри.

— Я всё слышу. 

Девушка лишь покачала головой. 

Мерлин, видя это лишь в очередной раз подумал о том, что королём Артуру становится и правда чересчур рано. Он подкинул хворост в костёр, стараясь не рассматривая окрестности вокруг, и поёжился от странного чувства, будто за ним наблюдают. Не хотелось выяснять, кто это был, но находится на этой поляне Мерлину было жутко неприятно. 

Из леса по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука, будто он намеренно давал понять путникам, что не представляет из себя опасность, дабы они потеряли бдительность и позволили ему затянуть их в свои устрашающие сети, чтобы полакомиться ужасом и страхом. Но не стоило об этом думать. Может, Морри была права, и им удастся пережить эту ночь. Он посмотрел на девушку, которая была занята собственными раздумьями и не обращала на него внимание, а после прикрыл глаза от усталости.

***

Внезапно по ушам ударил какой-то резкий звук, отогнав столь быстро одолевший его сон, и Артур мгновенно подорвался. Запутавшись ногами в одеяле, он чуть было не упал на холодную землю, приходя в себя после резкого пробуждения. Меч звонко лязгнул, потревоженный владельцем, которому не сразу удалось за него ухватиться. Почувствовав, что более-менее твердо стоит на ногах, Артур, наконец, осмотрелся, задумавшись над тем, что могло прогнать его сон.

Костёр в лагере снова погас. Мерлин, ответственный за поддержания пламя, сладко посапывал, закутавшись в одеяло с головой. Артур бросил на него нахмуренный взгляд, но после внезапно вспомнил, что и сам недавно позорно сдался на милость сну, когда убеждал себя бодрствовать всю ночь. Несмотря на то, что он говорил Мерлину и сестре, Артур не был настолько глуп, чтобы расслабляться в лесу, полному неизвестной опасности, и не собирался так просто засыпать. Но что-то вышло из-под контроля. А сейчас то, что его разбудило, лишь являлось доказательством тому, что эта ночь не закончится для них благополучно.... Артур обернулся, желая разбудить сестру, но к собственному ужасу осознал, что в лагере они с Мерлиным одни. Морри нигде не было видно. Предположив, что она пошла проведать дозорных, Артур быстро подскочил на холм, открыв себе видимость того места, где он оставил сэра Джеймса и Уильяма, но их не нашлось. Сестры нигде тоже видно не было. Либо всему виной был туман, сквозь который было невозможно что-то разглядеть, либо Морри и рыцари действительно покинули лагерь по неизвестным ему причинам.

Всерьёз заволновавшись, Артур растолкал своего слугу, пытаясь выискать глазами признаки того, что сестра исчезла не по своей воли. 

— Мерлин! — заорал он, награждая растяпу-слугу парочкой несильных ударов ногой. — Ну-ка живо вставай!

Тот промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но через секунду резко подорвался, уставившись куда-то в сторону. Артур даже испугался такой неожиданной энергичности от слуги.

— Мне снилась такая странная штука, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Будто кто-то кричал.

— Тебе это не снилось.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него слуга.

— Потому что я тоже это слышал, балбес! Поднимайся, нужно найти Морри.

Казалось, только сейчас Мерлин заметил отсутствие девушки, и обеспокоенно заозирался по сторонам, удивлённый тем, что увидел.

Вокруг был непроглядный туман, серой дымкой вьющийся под ногами и очерчивающий зловещие силуэты далеких сосен, протягивающих свои продолговатые ветви вверх. Он потянулся, чтобы схватить свою сумку с припасами и зацепился пальцами за корни деревьев, выступающие из почвы где-то на дюйм. Странно, когда он засыпал, их тут не было. Проследив дальше, он увидел их замысловатые переплетения в причудливую вязь на земле, где ещё недавно были спальные места рыцарей. Корни оплетали всю поляну, некоторые из них превышали ширину его бедра, земля под ними была рыхлая и испещрена колеями, как будто они пробивали свой путь сквозь неё буквально пару мгновений назад. 

— Что… что здесь произошло? — пролепетал он, и внезапно тишину леса разразил протяжный стон, не похожий ни на человечески, ни на животный, заставивший кровь молодых людей стынуть в жилах. 

Казалось, тело внезапно отяжелело, и кости превратились в каменные скопления, не позволяющие сдвинуться ни на шаг. Крик продолжался так долго, словно целую вечность, и в ушах уже практически звенело от длительного воздействия звуков на такой величине, и оборвался так же резко, как и начался. Мерлин будто не дышал всё это время, и только когда снова образовалась тишина, он тяжело сглотнул, бросив взгляд на белого словно мел Артура, сжимающего меч до скрипа в костяшках. Из груди принца вырвался тяжелый застоявшийся воздух, осевший на губах теплым белесым паром. Его глаза, непривычно округлые и с выражением, которое Мерлин не смог распознать, смотрели по сторонам, хотя туман снижал видимость настолько, насколько возможно. Приподнявшись на ногах, Мерлин даже не смог увидеть покрывающие землю корни, вместо них внизу был сплошной туман. Теперь даже его сапоги потеряли очертаемость.

Мерлин схватился за лямки сумки, как за опору. И тут снова послышался крик. Тот самый, который они слышали, когда спали, и который разбудил Артура. Неистовый, надрывный и словно приглушённый, в этот раз прерывающийся звуками, похожими на кряхтение, он звучал всё также нечеловеческим и пугающим. И снова Мерлин затаил дыхание, убирая липкий пот со лба, а Артур вцепился в свой меч с вновь приобретёнными силами.

Распознать, откуда звучал этот крик, не представлялось возможным. Эхо, будто лишало его первоисточника, создавая ощущение, что этот вопль был сотворением самого леса. И снова всё закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. 

Образовавшееся затишье стало непривычным и неуютным: слух, приспособившийся к льнувшим звукам, теперь не воспринимал тишину так же, как раньше. И Мерлину показалось, что у него в ушах стоит звон. 

— Что… — голос был будто не его. — Что это было?

Артур лишь обернулся на него, так, как если бы видел впервые. Его лицо, казалось, постарело лет на десять, осунулось и приобрело окраску, несвойственную для живой кожи. 

— Большая выпь**, — сказал он, хотя было видно, что принц мало верит в собственные же слова. — Нужно найти Морри.

Что бы это не было, сейчас нужно было найти сестру, ведь неизвестно, где находилось то существо… то животное… В любом случае необходимо было найти Морри раньше него. 

— Можно я останусь здесь, — пролепетал Мерлин.

— Один? — бровь Артура приподнялась. — Ну оставайся.

С этими словами он двинулся вперёд, прямо в облако скопившегося тумана. И слуга, испуганно оглядевшись вокруг, шустро засеменил следом. Вместе они последовали вперёд, едва разбирая дорогу, практически вслепую, спотыкаясь о неровную почву под собой. 

— Где мы будем её искать? — задал интересующий его вопрос Мерлин.

И Артур тяжело запыхтел. Уж лучше бы сейчас рядом с ним был один из его верных рыцарей, чем вечно раздражающий слуга, который своими вопросами нисколько не помогал ему, лишь усиливая и так витающее напряжение. 

— Я оставил в дозорных лучших из своих ребят. Морри не могла пройти мимо них.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — спросил Мерлин. — Да я даже свою ногу рассмотреть не могу, не говоря уже о девушке. К тому же, их самих что-то совсем не видно.

— Заткнись, Мерлин. Ты лучше не заглядывайся на нижнюю половину своего тела, а смотри прямо. Если ты вознамеришься сломать себе что-нибудь, я не желаю возиться с этим.

— Вы само благодушие, мой принц.

Артур прошёл ещё немного, перед тем, как остановиться. Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на него и внезапно предположил.

— Только не говори мне, что не помнишь, где оставил дозорных.

— У меня, в отличие от тебя нет склонности к слабоумию, Мерлин, — огрызнулся тот и указал на направление. — Сюда.

— А ты уверен?

— Ещё хоть слово, и можешь прощаться с жизнью.

Через минуты туман перед глазами словно немного развеялся, и Мерлину показалось, что он что-то увидел в застывшей мутной пелене.

— Эй, Артур! — он схватился за рукав принца дрожащим голосом пролепетав. — Скажи, что ты тоже это видишь?

Прямо перед ними в тумане выглядывал странный силуэт. Артур схватился за меч, готовый отразить атаку какой бы природы она не была – даже магической, сейчас он думал лишь о том, что должен найти сестру, а остальное было не важным. Но Мерлин внезапно опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Постой.

— Что? Почему?

— Я не думаю, что она хочет нас убить.

— Она? Почему ты уверен, что это она? Ооо… — он так и застыл с открытым ртом, глядя перед собой. 

Странное существо, вырисовывающееся из тумана, постепенно обретало очертания и… заметную округлость в районе груди. Артур не сразу поднял глаза чуть выше, рассматривая вполне себе человеческие женские груди, которые не прикрывал ни единый клочок ткани, чтобы заметить ещё одну деталь, которая заставила Мерлина, широко открыть рот и отступить назад. Женщина… или же существо, имеющее странный синеватый оттенок кожи, не имела глаз, и лишь маленькие прорези с ярким алым огоньком, находились чуть выше рта и явно отвечали за зрение. Существо обладало женским телом, которые было полностью лишено одежды, но непропорционально вытянутым казалась его фигура за счет удлинённых рук, достающих до колен. Ужасающе притягательное угловатое лицо с иссине-чёрными не двигающимися губами дёрнулось в сторону, будто существо только что осознало присутствие двух парней рядом с собой. Его жест был лишён человечности и походил на реакцию птицы, невиданная диковинка, встреченная им с Артуром в эту ночь, коей была это полу-женщина, пока не проявляла признаки агрессии, но нельзя было быть уверенным, что это продлится достаточно долго.

Мерлин внезапно понял, что не может говорить, пойманный в захват алыми глазами, которые, казалось, заманивали его в свои бездонные сети и опутывали тело странным наваждением. Это существо одновременно пугало и восхищало его, однако он чувствовал странное притяжение, и когда полу-женщина сделала шаг к нему, протягивая свои длинные руки, на пальцах которых, при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было увидеть длинные острые когти, Мерлин остановил Артура, который поднял меч перед собой.

— Нет, подожди. 

— Я вообще-то спасать тебя собираюсь, — оповестил слугу принц, явно засомневавшись в благоразумии Мерлина, но в следующее мгновение существо уже оказалось у самого носа юного волшебника, а Артур осознал, что тоже не может сделать ничего из того, что хотел пару мгновений назад. Тело словно окаменело, и он лишь мог наблюдать, как полу-женщина склонилась над лицом его слуги, будто рассматривая его, а после… коснулась губ юноши своими.

Артур в удивлении вытянул лицо, пока его глазам представлялась эта странная картина, которая, надо сказать, длилась достаточно долго и являлась достаточно… яркой.

Он потряс головой, подумав, что ему всё это мерещится, но странное существо никуда не исчезло, но через мгновение всё же выпустило из своего мощного захвата Мерлина и, будто потеряв к нему интерес, двинулось мимо парней, больше ни на ком не заостряя свой взгляд.  
Артур внимательно осмотрел Мерлина, лишь сейчас ему пришла на ум мысль, что поцелуй являющегося порождением магии существа мог нести за собой последствия, но на вид его слуга не выглядел умирающим или страдающим от боли. Лицо Мерлина плавилось от умиротворения и восхищения.

— Какого… — Артур только сейчас смог связно заговорить и оглянулся назад. — Что это было, чёрт возьми?

— Не знаю, — пролепетал Мерлин.

— Она поцеловала тебя! 

Слуга лишь медленно кивнул, всё ещё находясь в умиротворённой неге. 

— Поверить не могу, она… — снова повторил Артур, а после сжал плечо Мерлина, вынуждая его повернуть голову к себе. — Так хватит. Эй! Мы ещё не знаем, вдруг её поцелуй отравлен или она передала тебе какую-то заразу. Ты вообще как?

— Восхитительно.

— Понятно, — с сомнением протянул Артур. — Только не говори мне, что это был твой первый поцелуй? 

— Нет, — тут же мотнул головой Мерлин.

— Так я тебе и поверил, — усмехнулся принц. — По твоему лицу же всё видно. Обязательно отпразднуем потерю твоей девственности чуть позже, когда найдем мою сестру, ладно?

— Зачем меня искать?

Парни резко подскочили, оглянувшись на звук знакомого голос. И Артур тут же облегчённо вздохнул, увидев целую и невредимую Морри, оказавшуюся в пару шагах от них. Он тут же бросился к ней, пытаясь на глаз определить всё ли в порядке.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — не сдержавшись, вскрикнул он.

— Что я здесь делаю? — повторила она вопрос удивлённо. — Что вы двое учудили? Я ищу вас уже целую вечность! 

Артур непонимающе нахмурился.

— Мы пошли искать тебя.

— Я буквально на минуту сомкнула глаза у костра, открыла их, а вы двое словно сквозь землю провалились. И я направилась на ваши поиски.

— Но, Морри, тебя не было в лагере. 

— Ещё как была! — протестовала девушка. — И кстати, Мерлин, носи лучше сумку с припасами с собой. 

Она кинула сумку юноше, и тот неловко поймал её, уставившись на предмет в своих руках, как на что-то невероятное. 

— Но я забрал её, — Мерлин потянулся к плечу, на котором ничего не оказалось. Но он помнил вес сумки, когда они шли с Артуром сюда в поисках принцессы. — Я точно забирал её из лагеря, ты же видел?

Артур злобно зарычал. 

— Что за чертовщина здесь творится! — прошипел он в темноту леса. — Это место проклято. Чёртова магия! Нам нужно найти сэра Джеймса, Уильяма, Эйвери и остальных рыцарей. 

Он вгляделся вдаль, не сразу замечая, что туман стал ещё более густым, напрочь скрыв видимость перед ними.

— Нам не следовало оставаться здесь на ночь, — внезапно тихий голос Морри снова привлёк его внимание, и принц обернулся к сестре, чувствуя, что его нервы на пределе. — Нам вообще не нужно было ехать на эту идиотскую охоту! 

— Не кричи на меня. Что я должен был делать? Лошади пропали, мы бы не смогли добраться до деревни пешком до темна. 

— Уж точно не оставаться здесь! Это место… — Морри была в бешенстве, но внезапно умерила пыл, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Артур это место сейчас не просто околдовано. Всё вокруг нас – земля, время, ощущения – всё может искажаться и меняться так, чтобы уничтожить и сломить нас. Сейчас мы в ловушке леса, и он захочет, чтобы мы остались здесь насовсем.

— О чём ты говоришь? 

Артур не понимал слов сестры, но ощущение опасности во всю трубило о том, что им следует убраться из леса как можно скорее. Он чувствовал, что лёгкая дрожь начинает постепенно одолевать тело и с удивлением заметил, что то были признаки начинающегося страха. Юный принц давным-давно отучил себя бояться неизвестности, потому как страх не подобает испытывать будущему королю, но сейчас он сталкивался с чем-то таким, что заставляло его нервно сжимать рукоятку своего меча. В ушах по-прежнему звенел тот крик, мало напоминающий человеческий, и отчего-то ему не очень хотелось узнавать, кому он принадлежит. Этот чёртов лес был опутан ненавистной ему магией, и оттого покинуть его хотелось ещё больше. 

— Главное, что нам нужно делать – это оставаться всем вместе, ясно? — проговорила быстро Морри. — Ни в коем случае нельзя терять друг друга. Ты слышал, Мерлин?

Она повернулась к слуге, но никого рядом не увидела.

— Мерлин? — повторила девушка вопросительно. — О, нет, только не это.

Артур тоже огляделся вокруг, к своему собственному удивлению замечая, что они в лесу одни. Сердце пропустило удар. 

— Куда он пропал? Он же был прямо рядом со мной.

Артур повернулся к сестре и внезапно остолбенел – рядом с ним теперь никого не было.

— Морри? — закричал он. — Морри? Мерлин?!

Лес ответил ему безмолвием, равнодушный к полному смятения юноше, и лишь одинокие сосны впереди оживились, шевеля своими когтистыми ветвями, давая условный знак, которые смогли бы распознать только они. Артур был точно уверен, что вокруг по-прежнему не было ни единого дуновения ветра, способного привести их в движение своим порывом, но он постарался не думать об этом, рискуя потерять рассудок. 

Серьезно, после этой ночи ему надолго отпадет охота находиться в лесу. 

Еще раз оглядевшись, будто надеявшийся, что Морри с Мерлином, решили просто его разыграть, Артур двинулся вперед. Что-то подсказывало, что стоять на месте было менее безопасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вальпургиева ночь - ночь с 30 апреля на 1 мая. У германоязычных народов (немцы, австрийцы, народы Скандинавии) считалось, что во время этой ночи наступал неистовый разгул нечистой силы. В кельтских странах примерно в это же время отмечался праздник Белтейн, связанный с культом солнца.


	12. Часть 11

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

Артур блуждал в темноте довольно долго, пока лес не стал немного светлее от взошедшей на небо луны, но даже тогда он совершенно не узнавал дорогу, по которой они шли сегодня днём. Что было весьма странным, ведь он охотился в этом лесу с самого детства и знал здесь каждый уголок. Безусловно, они зашли сегодня довольно далеко для привычного маршрута, но всё же местность совсем не походила на знакомые тропы. 

Туман уже почти рассеялся, но под ногами ещё виднелись небольшие облачные скопления, а за соснами вдали скрывалась непрозрачная пелена, затмевающая видимость его зорких глаз. Неприятный аспидный цвет окутывающей дымки при свете луны приобретал некое свечение, и оно стремительно усиливалось, в чём Артур находил влияние магии. Запах сосновой смолы смешался с чем-то тошнотворным, удушливым и дурнопьяным, заставляя его морщиться от забившегося в нос зловония и прикрывать нос рукавом. Не хватало ему нанюхаться странных запахов, чтобы потом получить какое-либо отравление. 

Влажный мох напоминал склизкую жижу, в которой иногда проваливалась нога, замедляя путь. Поверхность земли как будто теряла свойственную ей незыблемость, становясь непрочной и скользящей, подобно тому, как если бы он шёл по движущимся скопищам змей, в любую минуту готовый провалиться сквозь них. В очередной раз, вытаскивая ногу из мутной трясины, он с отвращением почувствовал то, что заставило его сердце заполошно бухнуть куда-то в сторону пяток, вырывая из груди надрывный вздох, и стремительно отдёрнул руку. Ему показалось, что на мгновение его запястья что-то дотронулось, что-то вязкое и мерзкое, мнимое ощущение которого всё ещё будто пропитывало его руку неприятным отголоском прикосновения.

Но это же всего лишь мох?

Борясь с тошнотой, он коснулся кончиком меча земли, проделывая в ней неглубокую полосу. К неожиданности почва была довольно твёрдой, и топь, в которой недавно утопала его нога, странным образом исчезла, как будто бы её и не было. Ощущение устойчивости вновь вернулось. А Артур не понимал, как это возможно. Он присел, проверяя землю рукой.

На ощупь почва была плотная, даже нисколько не влажная и… тёплая.

Как человеческая кожа.

Сравнение пришло на ум само по себе, словно кто-то посторонний втолкнул в его разум эту мысль. Артура замутило, и он вымученно застонал, чертыхаясь про себя. Вся эта проклятая земля наводила на него ужас, который он никогда ещё не испытывал при столкновении с опасностями. В его жизни было множество странностей и испытаний, но он никогда не боялся встречаться с ними лицом к лицу, но сейчас главным его противником была магия, а с ней он бороться не мог. 

Что-то позади него хрустнуло, и Артур обернулся в ту сторону с мечом наготове. Но это были лишь ветви.

_Опять._

Движения их стали более отрывистыми и, к наблюдению Артура, более агрессивными, чем раньше. Хруст и скрипение больше не были отдельным самостоятельным звуком, они слились в отчётливые шорохи, походящие на те, которые издает один слаженный механизм. Как если бы что-то там далеко не просто издавало их, оно шевелилось, дышало и двигалось. Оно было одним целым. _Что_ именно, Артур предпочёл бы не знать.

Пожалуй, он никому не признался бы, какие чувства и эмоции одолевали его в тот момент. Он совсем не думал, что его подданным захочется знать, как у отважного принца тряслись коленки от простых движений веток, чёрт возьми! Ни Мерлину, ни даже Морри он бы не рассказал, как в его жилах текла застывшая от страха кровь, походившая на варочный кисель, а тело скованно двигалось, подобно старой дряхлой повозке с заржавевшими колёсами, запряжённой обветшалыми от возраста и тяжестей лошадьми.

Но он не мог контролировать себя. Хотелось просто не смотреть в ту сторону, откуда доносились все эти странные звуки, что он и сделал, отвернувшись и уверенно шагая вперёд, постепенно ускоряя шаг максимально возможным способом, чтобы это не смахивало на бегство. Он отчётливо понимал, что рыцарю не свойственно бояться, но магия всегда приносила в его душу странный трепет, который порождал ни с чем несравнимый страх ещё с малых лет. Росший в ненависти к магии, на россказнях о том, какой вред она может нанести, Артур всегда боялся её, потому что считал чем-то необычным и непонимаемым. Магия не имела границ, в его понимании, и с ней его меч был бессилен, а оттого она казалась ему противником, которого следует остерегаться, как огня. Но только если бы в их мире это было возможно.

И теперь этот магический лес приносил с собой непреодолимый ужас. Ему необходимо было найти Мерлина и Морри!

Треск и шорох усиливались, вместе с тем, как учащалось его дыхание, становились громче, пронзительнее, _отчётливее_. При всём при этом создавалось ощущение, что за Артуром гонится какое-то незримое существо, возжелавшего его смерти. 

Это был весь лес.

Оживший, воплотившийся в реальный кошмар заколдованный лес, который ощетинился на своего непредвиденного нежеланного гостя, намереваясь уничтожить.

Напряжение росло стремительно и быстро, как в моменты поединка, и холодный пот уже вовсю лился с его лба. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и обернулся, с криком полоснув мечом по ближайшим веткам, стараясь не думать, что вполне возможно заметил, как они действительно отодвинулись от траектории удара. Но меч будто бы затупился. 

Складывалось впечатление, что в руках Артура был сплошной кусок не заточенного камня, не способного разрезать даже бумагу. 

— Да пошло всё оно к чёрту! 

Артур внезапно замер, рассматривая оружие в своих руках и понимая, что у него нет меча… есть только длинная изогнутая _ветка_. Он с криком бросил её на землю. И в тот момент, когда она соприкоснулась с почвой, из неё с неприятным хлюпающим звуком высунулось что-то склизкое. Артур с ужасом заметил, что это нечто всё высовывалось и высовывалось, пока он не смог разглядеть, что это была кисть. На ней совершенно не наблюдалось кожи или хотя бы намёка, как будто её кто-то намеренно снял. Это вообще было мало похоже на человеческую конечность. Отдалённо напоминающая её, странная чертовщина была покрыта гадкой, липкой слизью, которую он к полному отвращению заметил и на своих руках. Артур тут же остервенело начал вытирать ладони об свой плащ, борясь с тошнотой. 

Между тем кисть вцепилась в землю, словно живая. Она, неотделимая от ветки, стремительно поковыряла к нему, издавая всё тот же неприятный скрип. Артур, не отойдя от шока, засеменил спиной назад.

Что-то мокрое прикоснулось к его щеке и когда он, оглянувшись, увидел, что это было, то не сдержал протяжного крика. Прямо из деревьев к нему тянулись нечеловеческие кисти с видимыми переплетающимися обрубками того же, из чего состояла та, что была на земле, сочившиеся липкой жижей. Весь лес пришёл в движение, словно почувствовав, что больше нет нужды скрываться от юноши, и каждое дерево походило на устрашающее чудовище, подобно которому Артур ещё никогда не встречал. 

Он кинулся прочь от этого видения.

***

— Артур!

Морри обернулась, уверенная в том, что крик ей не послышался, но лес отозвался тишиной, заставляя её поверить в то, что она уже сама сходит с ума. Девушка оглядела пространство вокруг себя и двинулась вперёд, в очередной раз за неизвестно какое количество времени устремляясь в чащу леса и не находя ни брата, ни Мерлина. 

Угрюмое небо без единой звёздочки смотрело невозмутимым взглядом чернеющей ночи, луны не наблюдалось, и лес был сплошным тёмным пятном перед её глазами, где изредка проскальзывали синие всполохи – различные проявления непримечательных духов. Морри очень надеялась, что Артур сейчас находится рядом с Мерлином, и тот сможет защитить его, если придется, но волнение всё же не покидало её. 

Подумать только, как она могла так сглупить. Отправиться в лес в канун Вальпургиевой ночи, понадеявшись, что они смогут вернуться к сумерках, когда вся её интуиция говорила об обречённости таких предположений. Килгарра её убьет.

Хотя для начала нужно было выбраться из леса.

Морри поёжилась, подув на свои леденеющие ладони. Воздух вокруг был спертым, тяжелым и пах магией. В таком скопище магических существ найти Мерлина по источнику энергии она бы не смогла, слишком велика была концентрации силы, что стянулась сюда под влиянием Ночи, но всё равно девушка неоднократно пыталась, хотя и не получала результата. Такой же безнадёжной была попытка дозваться Кат Ши, присутствие которого она даже привычно не ощущала в этом мире, настолько сильна была эта завеса Вальпургиевой Ночи. 

Покалывание магии можно было ощущать на кончике пальцев, но это была не светлая энергия Мерлина, которая лишь слегка щекотала её подушечки, она была подобна укусам пиявок, скопившихся на коже, что остервенело грызли своими бесчисленными острыми зубами, оттягивали и сжимали, оставляя за собой кровавые следы. Когда она была рядом с Мерлиным, такое не ощущалось. Видно, сущность леса всячески обходила его стороной, опасаясь, вполне не безосновательно, воздействия его силы, но стоило ей остаться одной, как источник защиты спал, и на неё обрушилось вся мощь тёмной энергии. 

Сейчас варварская тьма сгущалась вокруг неё, насильно втягивая в область своего влияния, где таилась бездна. Выдерживать это уже не было сил. Морри, не мешкая, нагнулась к ножнам на своём бедре, доставая кинжал из тайного крепления, и вонзила его себе в руку, немного поморщившись от вспыхнувшей боли. Кровь хлынула по ладони, орошая кровавыми каплями почву, впитывающую её словно глоток жизненной силы. Под ногами ощутимо задрожало, сущность, скрываемая в этих лесах, истошно затрепетала, восторгаясь желаемым, манящим наслаждением. 

Кровь, проникающая в её недра, стремительно просачивалась в самое сердце, образовывая длинные ветвистые стежки на поверхности земли, виднеющиеся сквозь трещины. И внезапно под влиянием Морриган она окрасилась синим пламенем, вспыхнув словно искра, и почва испустила из себя белесый пар. Следом за этим послышалось протяжное шипение негодующей сущности, израненная и мечущаяся она извергла из себя ощутимой силы звон, заставивший Морри пасть на одно колено от усилий. 

Глаза девушки поменяли цвет на мгновение. Волосы всколыхнулись за спиной. 

Видимые тени на деревьях удлинились, выросли, становясь похожими на крючкообразные подобия силуэтов людей вместе с тем, как лес осветила вспыхнувшая на небе зарница, потом неожиданно резко исчезли, не оставив следа.

Чаща леса мгновенно посветлела, и, посмотрев вверх, Морри увидела россыпь звёзд, виднеющихся возле луны. Вокруг стало ощутимее тише и спокойнее. Не было шипения и приглушённых голосов, шепчущихся где-то в темноте. 

Кровь на ладони пропала. Порез затянулся, оставшись лишь невзрачной полоской шрама, напоминая о себе, и девушка, тихо ойкнув, подула на него воздухом. 

— А это всё также больно, — прошипела она и, отряхнув одежды от сбившихся листьев и хвои, гордая своей работой, поднялась. Теперь она выгадала себе некоторое количество времени. Нужно было этим воспользоваться.

Морри посмотрела по сторонам, замечая три вытоптанных тропы, ведущих в разные стороны. В остальных местах лес зарос настолько, что пробираться через него пришлось бы разве что ломая ветки. А она знала, что лучше этого не делать, рискуя разозлить Зеленых дам, если они есть поблизости. Поэтому Морри, припомнив детскую считалочку, быстро прочитала её у себя в голове и пошла по тому маршруту, на которую указала ей судьба. 

Блузка цеплялось за колючки при ходьбе, и она дёрнула её что есть силы, делая короче настолько, чтобы не мешалось под рукой. Артур точно убьет её, когда увидит. Будет причитать что-то вроде: «Даме не положено выставлять своё тело подобным образом». Если она, конечно, его найдет. 

Эту мысль Морри мгновенно загнала куда подальше. Она найдет его. Нельзя было даже думать, что этого не случится. 

Она должна отыскать его и спасти. Такова её судьба, как и судьба Мерлина. Единственная причина, по которой они здесь: защищать Артура. Все они всегда были взаимосвязаны с момента рождения, и Норны сделали всё ради их встречи.

«Чертовы старухи», — мысленно чертыхнулась она в их сторону, припоминая эти уродские лица. Когда она стояла рядом с ними, казалось, их невидящий взгляд пронзает её, видит насквозь, и для этого им совсем не нужны были глаза. Всевидящие и всезнающие, они желали манипулировать даже богами… И, конечно, же им это удавалось. Но как же она ненавидела их, желала уничтожить всеми силами, ведь они отняли у неё кое-что очень важное и заставили плясать под их дудку годами. Именно Норны были причиной всему, и она мечтала вернуться назад и изменить те решения, которые и заставили её оказаться в их власти.

Но если отбросить предвзятость и прошлые обиды, Морри всегда признавала, что шанс, который ей предоставили Норны, имел и некоторые положительные стороны. Артур – был одной из них. Он стал для неё тем человеком, которого у Морри никогда не было, старшим братом и опорой, слушателем и советником. И даже Норны не могли влиять на это. 

А сейчас ей необходимо было исправить собственную оплошность и найти его. Это же был её несносный брат. Она лично порежет его на мелкие кусочки, если этот венценосный придурок попадёт в передрягу, из которой не выберется. Главное, пусть окажется жив. Пусть будет жив, а с другим она разберётся. 

Двигаясь медленно, Морри чувствовала на себе взгляд из темноты, но _что_ бы сейчас там не скрывалось — оно боялась её, и не намерено было нападать. Спустя некоторое количество времени впереди снова показался перекрёсток. Снова пошла в ход считалочка. На этот раз направление, подсказанное судьбой, было юго-западное. Морри пошла туда, приказывая себе не останавливаться.

Артур всегда был придурком, сколько она его помнит, но этот придурок всегда находился на её стороне, даже когда Морри делала все те вещи, не свойственные принцессе, даже когда Утер гневался или злился. Всегда рядом стоял брат, готовый заступиться за неё, хотя она, безусловно, могла сделать это и сама. Он подготавливал её владеть мечом, учил верховой езде, лично ловил, когда она не смогла удержаться. При этом ворчал и жаловался, но таков был он. Морри тоже никогда не сдерживала колкий язык. Со стороны могло показаться, что они не ладили. Но только няни по утрам вечно находили Морри в постели с братом в обнимку. До тех пор, пока они не достигли того возраста, когда это было уже неприличным и дико смущающим, конечно.

Норны, сами того не ведая, подарили ей брата. Единственное, за что она была благодарна.

Морри ступала по земле, не слыша своих шагов. Её настигло полнейшее безмолвие, и словно бы намеренно, чтобы нарушить его, она громко выругалась, снова выйдя на перекрёсток. И снова и снова и снова она оказывалась на перепутье, куда бы не шла и какую бы дорогу не выбрала. Через примерно час таких происков Морри заподозрила неладное и, выйдя к очередному перекрёстку, зарубила щёлочку на самом видном дереве. И когда через пару минут она вышла снова, то увидела эту зарубку на том самом месте, а значит…

Она всё это время ходила кругами. 

— Чёрт побрал этот дерьмовый лес! У меня совершенно нет на это время, ясно? Хватит играть со мной в игры.

Её голос разнёсся по лесу в сопровождении эха, и Морри прошипела ещё парочку ругательств вслед. Нужно было придумать, что делать дальше. Но заклятие на крови, которое она недавно произнесла, уже начинало потихонечку спадать, и ситуация обострялась. 

— Матушки, какие слова нынче знают дамы. Испорченное время, испорченные люди, безусловно, — послышался голос откуда-то сверху.

Морри резко вскочила, оглядываясь вокруг. Её цепкий взгляд вырвал из темноты высоко вверху на дереве странную фигуру, которая, сгорбившись, спустилась ниже, давая возможность себя рассмотреть.

— Кто здесь? — спросила она, выглядывая силуэт из тьмы.

Кто-то там шелохнулся, закряхтел, и через мгновение луна осветила странное маленькое существо, которое вновь скрылось в темноте. Оно на вид не доставало девушке до колен, и Морри задумалась, кто бы это мог быть в таком месте.

— Ох, извините, госпожа, — произнесло нечто скрипучим голосом. — Совсем не признал вас в этих жалких людских обносках. Что же привело даму столь высокого положения в это отвратительное место, кишащее низшими уродцами?

— Немного заплутала по дороге, — ответила она, не вдаваясь в подробности

— Заблудшим путникам в Вальпургиеву Ночь приходится достаточно худо, — мудро произнесло существо. — Всяк входящий в лес в этот час рискует навсегда в нём остаться. И вам это предельно известно. Но всё это безусловно не может испугать госпожу. Вам всего лишь нужно найти нужную дверь.

Морри удивлённо присмотрелась, понимая, что довольно редкие существа способны были читать мысли или знать такие подробности. Кто бы не стоял перед ней сейчас, он явно был не из низших. 

— Вот с этим как-раз небольшая заминка, — проговорила она. — Кто ты? Разумных существ здесь находишь не часто.

Человечик вновь закряхтел, и уже скоро перед девушкой на земле из тени появилось это создание в дряблом дырявом красном пиджаке, стелящимся по земле, и с небольшой палкой, которую он использовал для опоры. Нос у него был синий, а рот совсем не похож на человеческий тем, что был шириной во всё лицо (а скорее морду), и из-под губы выступали острые мелкие зубы, напоминающие лисьи. На голове был колпак, скрывающий удлинённые ушки. Сзади имелся хвост. Ноги были босые с широкими плоскими ступнями, а цвет кожи - бурого цвета.

— Старый ворчун совсем растерял свои манеры, госпожа. Примите мои извинения, — сказал он и изобразил приветственный жест, приподняв шляпу. — Я обычный бездомный брауни*, изгнанный из деревень обозлёнными людьми. Волшебным добрым существам сейчас живётся тяжко.

— Брауни? — удивилась Морри. — В таком месте?

— Мне больше некуда податься, госпожа.

Существо пожало плечами, и его грустные глаза выдавали тягости положения одиночества, которое ему было поневоле известно. Если память ей не изменяла, то давным-давно брауни считались домашними существами, проявляющими на редкость добродушный вид для людей. Они были кем-то наподобие помощников, справляясь с бытом по дому, и редко когда нападали на своих хозяев. Но Морри считала, что брауни перевелись в этих краях.

— Ты можешь помочь мне найти моих друзей? — спросила она, немного подумав. 

— Быть полезным за столько лет хоть кому-то лучше для меня всякой награды, — пролепетал тот, склонившись в низком поклоне. — Я знаю, где они могут быть. Идите за мной.

Морри направилась за ним, прямо вглубь леса, там где проход казался абсолютно непригодным для ходьбы. Но перед брауни ветви деревьев разошлись, а лесной подлесок будто в одно мгновение уменьшился, открывая глазам девушки скрытую доселе тропу. Ей показалось это странным, Морри не могла припомнить, чтобы брауни управляли лесом, они вовсе не были дикими существами и предпочитали оставаться в надёжных домах своих господ, боясь окружающего мира, так как являлись трусливыми и немощными существами. Но страх за Артура и Мерлина заставил её поверить в то, что она могла ошибаться. 

Брауни оглянулся на неё, убедившись, что девушка следует за ним, а после медленно потопал вперёд. Постепенно тропа то уменьшалась, то увеличивалась, становясь похожей на вытоптанную дорогу, и Морри к своей неожиданности узнала знакомые места, по которым часто бродила в лесу вместе с братом на охоте. Но лес не мог так просто отпустить их, разве что...

Она внезапно задумалась. Вальпургиева Ночь не проста стирала грани между мирами, она делала лес пространством, на котором менялась реальность и не двигалось время. Она возрождала сущность леса, которая не имела название, и лишь желала напиться энергией, исходившей от людей или богов. Гиблое место становилось погибелью для многих путников, совершающих великую ошибку, направляясь в лес этой ночью и попадающих в ловушки. И сейчас Морри могла попасть в одну из них. Она присмотрелась к своему провожатому, пытаясь разглядеть то, что было скрыто от её глаз намеренно.

— Ты… — внезапно она ахнула от удивления, увидев то, что раньше ей было недоступно.

Крысиная рожа с синим носом, которая внезапно показалась на месте лица брауни, оскалилась. 

— Вы совсем не смотрите под ноги, госпожа.

Морри тут же бросила взгляд вниз и поняла, что уже наполовину погрязла в зыбучем болоте, которое, вспениваясь и булькая, затягивало её всё глубже и глубже в свои неведомые глубины. 

— Ах ты мерзкая… — закричала она. — Никакой ты не брауни! Ты Фир дарриг**!

— Слишком поздно вы догадались, — усмехнулся негодяй, оказавшись на дереве сверху девушки. — Эти волшебные болотца вас не убьют, безусловно. Но оставшуюся вечность вам придется провести в них, обездвиженной и застывшей, словно статуя. Ха-ха. Приятного времяпровождения. 

Спустя мгновение он исчез, а Морри оставалось только всё глубже погружаться в болота, не зная, как из них выбраться.

***

Под ногами неожиданно возникла какая-то преграда, и он кубарем покатился вниз с холма, собрав на своих многострадальных боках все кочки. И когда мир перестал вращаться перед глазами, а тело замерло в одном положении, он наконец-то понял, что падение закончилось, и он лежит, животом вниз на влажной земле.

— Чёрт, — Артур протяжно застонал, переворачиваясь на спину. Он с остервенением стал выплёвывать листья и почву, что оказались во рту, и стряхнул со своего лица комки грязи. Вспомнив, что бежал он не просто так, а от чего-то такого, что заставило его визжать, как малолетнего мальчишку, он подскочил, скривившись, когда поясницу прострельнуло болью, и с затаённым страхом посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда прибыл. 

Лес замаячил сплошным тёмным пятном, но движение в нём прекратилось, как и шорох, издаваемый живыми волшебными деревьями. Артур испустил вздох. Он хотел облокотиться о ближайшее дерево, кряхтя от боли, но, с опаской посмотрев на него, резко передумал и потопал в противоположное направление. 

— Ненавижу магию, — проворчал он, вытирая лицо плащом, но внезапно присмотрелся. Ткань была местами грязная, а прямо посередине зияли две огромные дыры. Артур отцепил испорченный плащ от себя и бросил под ноги. Он схватился за ножны, ожидаемо не нащупав там меча. Стоило бы вспомнить, во _что_ превратился его меч несколько мгновений назад.

Этот лес действительно творил с его ощущением и восприятием странные вещи. Оставалось надеяться, что Морри и Мерлин в порядке сейчас. За сестру то он не волновался, она в состоянии постоять за себя, а вот Мерлин… У того поджилки тряслись ещё, едва ли они оказались в тумане одни. 

«Надеюсь, он хоть перед дамой не будет выказывать своей боязливости». 

Хотя Артур, конечно же, благополучно предпочёл не вспоминать, насколько тряслось у него самого всё тело в той проклятой чаще. И вообще, следовало совсем забыть это мгновение. Да, ведь никто не видел, как принц драпает от дерева. И пусть вообще никто никогда не узнает об этом.

Он ненавидит лес.

Да, он определенно ненавидел всю эту промозглую сырость, противную зябкость, эту вонючую листву под ногами, и весь лес в целом теперь надолго останется для него одним сплошным злопыхательным воспоминанием его жизни. Когда нога, наступающая на скользкий лохматый мох, будто бы проваливается куда-то вниз, когда темнота становится единственным спутником.

Вспоминать об этом не хотелось, и Артур, крепко зажмурив глаза, чтобы прогнать это видение произошедших событий, открыл их и внезапно увидел свет. Впереди него на небольшом расстоянии от того места, где он стоял, прямо в воздухе двигались огоньки. Яркий приятный свет исходил от них, и после проведённого в кромешной темноте времени Артур блаженно засмотрелся на этот источник света, не сразу замечая, чем он на самом деле является. Но стоило присмотреться, и вместо светлячков он увидел летающих женщин. Они были обнажёнными, и маленькая грудь покачивалась, когда они метались из стороны в сторону. Артур прищурился.

— Что ж, это лучше деревьев с руками, — хмыкнул он и даже загляделся на одну, но женщина, оскорблённая таким нахальством, внезапно кинулась к Артуру, ударив его плечо своими маленькими кулачками. Этот удар был совсем маленькой силы, словно укус комара, и Артур лишь усмехнулся попыткам этого существа. Но девушка не отставала, и через секунду на бедного принца налетели и другие. 

— Кышь, кышь, уйдите вы все, — он попытался отмахнуться от них и, не видя, куда идет, скатился вниз по какому-то склону. 

Оказавшись снова в грязи, Артур протяжно застонал, чересчур часто ему приходилось кубарем лететь вниз от каких-то доселе невиданных им созданий. Он встал, отряхнулся и внезапно посмотрел перед собой, замечая невероятную картину, которую до этого не видел. 

Непоколебимая гладь широкого озера, растянувшегося в полный горизонт перед ним, была обильно заполонена летающими над ним светлыми огоньками, которые мельтешили тут и там, создавая мерное гудение своими двигающимися малюсенькими крыльями. Но не это подвергло это в шок. Напротив озера у широких зарослей камыша паслась белая поджаристая лошадь с длинной вьющейся гривой и уходящим до самой земли хвостом. Она была крупной и мохнатоногой, приковывающей взгляд своей небывалой красотой. И Артур завороженно следил за ней взглядом. Откуда во всём этом мраке взялась такая красота?

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587306286/94d8a6f2/30266578.jpg)

Не долго думая, он направился к лошади. Боясь, что у неё окажется дикий нрав, Артур мягкой поступью подкрался к ней. Но лошадь сама двинулась в сторону к нему, суя свою широкую морду в его ладони, словно прося погладить. У неё были светлые в цвет шерсти глаза необычайного оттенка, которые смотрели смиренно и ласково, по крайней мере, Артуру так показалось.

— И откуда же ты такая красивая?

Он ещё пару раз провёл по приятной на ощупь шерсти, осторожно положив руку лошади на бока. Но ту нисколько не разозлила такая выходка, и она повернулась к нему боком, словно приглашая сесть. Артур удивлённо уставился вниз на ноги странного существа, копыта которой были поставлены задом наперёд.

Лошадь явно не была вполне обычной, но почему-то его это сейчас не волновало.

— Отвезешь меня к моим друзьям, да? 

Он лихо перескочил через неё, садясь сверху. Минутная эйфория от верховой езды внезапно сменилась жуткой тяжестью, навалившейся ему на поясницу. Артур попытался выпрямиться и не смог, а лошадь при этом отчаянно заржала, взбудораженная и ставшая неожиданно неистовой. Он попытался ухватиться за её шею, и на голове нащупал два бугорка, смахивающих на… рога.

Лошадь встала на дыбы, чуть не скинув своего седока. Но Артур понял, что упасть почему-то не может, как и пошевелить нижней частью своего тела, казалось, что-то сдерживает его на лошади, какая-то необычайная сила, что сначала приворожила его к ней, а после отказывалась отпускать.

Пульс бешено подскочил, а лошадь внезапно бросилась вперёд с необычайной скоростью. Воздух вырвался из груди Артура, и он лихорадочно соображал, что ему предпринять. Нужно было немедленно попытаться слезть с лошади, мало ли куда она сейчас держит путь. 

Вдруг, всё к тем же деревьям…

Но лошадь обогнула озеро и побежала мимо, а после обернулась. У Артура душа в пятки ушла, когда он понял, что она намеревается прыгнуть прямо в озеро. Её скорость, казалось, усилилась. Ещё немного – и Артур оказался в воде. Не успев вздохнуть воздуха, он тотчас же хлебнул воды и внезапно понял, что лошади перед ним больше нет. Казалось, она будто растворилась в непроглядных водах. 

Он попытался двинуть ногами, намереваясь выплыть наверх, но конечности всё ещё оставались недвижимы. И тогда он действительно запаниковал. Ноги были каменными изваяниями, не подчинявшимися своему хозяину, как если кто-то отрубил его напополам, отделяя нижнюю часть тела от верхней. Сколько бы он не двигал руками, он лишь будоражил воду перед собой, которая образовывала мелкие пузырьки и мутнела с каждым его порывом. Паника готова была сожрать его с потрохами, мысли метались, как стайка воронов, ища выход для спасения, но всё было напрасно. Сколько бы мысленных сигналов он не посылал ногам, они оставались глухими и равнодушными, а будто бы в самой голове послышалось издевательское ржание. 

Он нервно дёрнулся в сторону, когда прямо перед ним оказалось чужое мёртвое лицо. Кажется, теперь он нашёл одного из своих рыцарей, который, очевидно, попал в ту же западню, что и он. И прямо сейчас Артур рискует стать таким же утопленником, если не сможет выплыть вверх.

Вода попадала внутрь его тела, отдавая неприятным запахом болота, и он почувствовал, что идёт ко дну, как брошенный камень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Брауни - шотландский домовой с растрёпанной шевелюрой и тёмно-коричневой кожей, отсюда и название (англ.: "brown" — "коричневый, бурый"). Семье, в котором он проживает, брауни оказывает небольшие, но полезные услуги по дому и, в целом, считается добрым существом. 
> 
> **Фир дарриг - в ирландском фольклоре крошечные фейри с голубыми носами. Ходят они в красных куртках. Великие искусники насылать пишог - такое заклинание, что человек, на которого оно направлено, потеряет ориентацию и увидит совсем не то, что есть на самом деле.
> 
> Существо, встреченное Артуром - Келпи - в шотландской мифологии водяной дух, обитающий во многих реках и озёрах. Келпи большей частью враждебны людям. Являются в облике пасущегося у воды коня, подставляющего путнику свою спину и затем увлекающего его в воду
> 
> _Картинки, использованные в тексте, взяты из широких просторов интернета_


	13. Часть 12

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

Морри показалось, что она смогла сдвинуться на дюйм, но это стоило ей невероятных усилий. Смрадное болото стремительно приобретало подобие застывшей жижи, рискуя навсегда похоронить нижнюю часть тела девушки под слоем сдерживаемой земли. Ещё оставался маленький шанс того, что ей удастся дотянуться до веток, схватившись за них, как за опору, но силы с каждым мгновением покидали её, и освобождение виделось несбыточной надеждой. Если б только она могла творить заклинания, как раньше… Какой же немощной и убогой она выглядела по сравнению с той, кто когда-то считала себя едва ли не всемогущей.  
Ещё бы хоть часть той былой силы, что когда-то повелевалась ей. Она чувствовала вокруг себя влияние магических нитей, но ни одна из них не потянулась к ней. Тёмная энергия, что Морри стремилась поглотить, лишь протекала мимо, словно струящийся поток, минующий берега и плывущий лишь по собственному никому не ведомому курсу. А так хотелось ощутить его глоток…

Морри вспыхнула злостью. Её гордость была ущемлена как никогда раньше, и, возможно, эта ненависть и смогла пробудить в ней то, что она считала без возврата предательски украденным. В одно мгновение покрытые тиной колеблющиеся волны магического болота озарила синева. Будто ужаленные они вмиг расплылись в стороны, образовывая свободное пространство, и это позволило ей сделать шаг. Снова почувствовав, что может пошевелиться, Морри тут же двинулась вперёд. Каждое движение совершалось с большим трудом, но через пару мгновений она ощутила под собой более твёрдую почву и едва ли не застонала от облегчения. Но когда она подумала, что почти выбралась, раздался пронзительный вой, и воды вокруг неё вновь вспенились, забурлили и возжелали вернуть такое притягательное тело в свои владения. 

Морри вскрикнула от боли, почувствовав, что не может поднять голову. Она кинула взгляд назад и увидела, что часть её длинных волос, которые распались из хвоста, теперь были покрыты вязкой жижей, твердевшей на глазах. Запутавшиеся, взлохмаченные они терялись в водах болота, застигнутые новой агрессивной волной, и как бы она не пыталась их освободить, всё глубже утопали вниз. 

Не став долго раздумывать, Морри схватила кинжал из ножен и резко провела им по волосам, отрезая приличный кусок, остающийся во власти зыбких вод. Часть их пришлось резать силой – вьющиеся непослушные волосы были сплошь покрыты застывшей грязью. Она быстро преодолевала оставшийся путь и ступила на безопасную землю, когда болото как раз с жадностью зачерпнуло отрезанный ею клочок волос и громко прочавкало, прежде чем медленно нехотя затихнуть. 

Морри оглянулась, окидывая место возможной своей погибели слегка удивлённым взглядом. Сердце отбивало сорванный, беспокойный ритм, и её грудь быстро вздымалась под слоем одежды. На мгновение ей действительно показалось, что это конец. Как глупо было бы умереть здесь в сумасшедшем лесу, не справившись с заколдованными водами болота. Старухи Норны бы не были в восторге. Морри приподнялась, с трудом опираясь на ноги. Пора было убираться отсюда, пока болото не решит вернуть её обратно в свои владения. Оглядев свою одежду, девушка лишь вздохнула, понимая, что вся теперь измазана в грязи, а когда-то белая блузка превратилась в чёрную рваную ткань, слегка прикрывающую живот и руки. Вид, достойный принцессы Камелота, безусловно. Видел бы её Утер. Дотронувшись до волос, она ощутила неровные края, торчащие на затылке, лишь слегка достающие до плеч, и испытала небольшой всплеск отчаяния по этому поводу. Стоит забыть о позолоченных гребешках и украшенных драгоценностями заколках. 

— Скотство, — от всей души выругалась Морри. 

Теперь она похожа на чумазого деревенского мальчонку. Сокрушения из-за неоценимой потери были прерваны очередным бульканьем болота, изнывающем об утрате своей потенциальной жертвы, и Морри благоразумно отставила сожаления на второй план, перейдя к действиям.  
Нужно было попытаться найти Артура и Мерлина, или предпринять попытку снова дозваться Нуду. То, что происходило в этом лесу, основательно ей не нравилось. 

Морри прошла пару миль, с трудом перебирая ногами в широкой заросли растений, и остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. Похожие друг на друга деревья, окружающие её, казалось, насмехались над бессмысленными блужданиями девушки. Она ведь действительно не знала, куда идти. Пахло магией, и на кончиках пальцев ощущалось небольшое покалывание, но это лишь отвлекало. Тишина леса давила на неё, а мысль, что она так и не найдёт брата заставляла сердце заполошно биться внутри, призвав забытую панику. Если б она только знала, куда может их завести её оплошность и равнодушие. Если б только была более настойчивой, уговаривая Артура перенести день охоты, ничего бы не было. Но глупая самоуверенность заставила её пренебречь осторожностью, и уверенная в том, что опасаться Вальпургиевой Ночи им не стоит, она всё же позволила Артуру удовлетворить своё эго. 

А теперь она, Артур и Мерлин были в смертельной опасности. 

Вальпургиева Ночь была временем, когда грань между мирами становилась тоньше обычного. Если ранее Морри лишь сомневалась, то после встречи с Фир дарриг все её сомнения полностью исчезли. Кто-то воспользовался хлипкостью дверей, затеяв одну ему ведомую игру, в которой главными героями должны были стать она, Мерлин и Артур. Все эти опасности были не просто совпадениями, Морри жестко просчиталась, и сейчас это могло стоить им всем жизни. 

До ушей донёсся отголосок тихого едва различимого звона, затерявшийся среди безмолвных силуэтов сосен, и Морри оглянулась, отвлёкшись от своих нерадушных мыслей. На миг ей показалось… 

Звон колокольчиков прозвенел позади неё, будто кто-то проскочил мимо, оповестив лес звонким звучанием, но в следующее мгновение затаился где-нибудь в укрытии, и звук прекратился. Морри вся обратилась вслух, однако деревья оставались безмолвными стражами, защищающими невидимые просторы своих владений. Стояла напряжённая тишина, и лишь тихо шевелился подлесок, издавая непрерывное шелестение, но заглянуть туда девушка не решилась. 

Ещё немного подождав, Морри убедила себя, что ей показалось, но прежде чем сделать шаг вперёд, почувствовала грубый толчок сзади, заставивший её упасть, облокотившись руками о землю. Что-то пронеслось рядом, обдав её порывов ветра. И в следующее мгновение перед взглядом девушки возникла чужая рука. Первым вспыхнувшим желанием Морри было отпрянуть назад, накалённые нервы давали о себе знать. Но подняв взгляд, она увидела перед собой человеческое лицо, и не могла не удивиться этому.

Первой мыслью, пришедшей на ум было то, что она никогда ещё не встречала такое необыкновенное, идеальное воплощение живой красоты, в лице девушки, которая склонилась над ней. Черты лица незнакомки казались настолько идеальными, что Морри буквально ослепила их безупречность. На чистой почти прозрачной белоснежной коже горели бездонным блеском голубые глаза. Послушные золотые волосы спадали вниз до самой земли, огибая фигуру незнакомки, облачённую в белое простое платье, поначалу показавшееся Морри сорочкой для сна. 

Девушка чуть наклонила голову, окинув Морри заинтересованным взглядом, но протянутую руку не убрала, и замешательство юной Пендрагон возросло ещё больше, когда незнакомка произнесла:

— Не отставай!

И прежде чем Морри успела подумать, девушка уже схватила её за руку и потащила вперёд. Пытаясь поспеть за спешившей незнакомкой, Морри даже не успела понять, что происходит, но ноги сами несли её вперёд, вслед за этой девушкой. Мечущийся взгляд зацепился за колокольчик, привязанный за тоненькую ниточку к поясу незнакомки, который издавал мягкий приятный звон в такт шагам. Девушка невиданной красоты оглянулась, радостно улыбаясь Морри.

— Ну же, мы так опоздаем! Поспеши!

Юной Пендрагон хотелось остановиться, замереть на месте. Разум твердил ей, что не следует идти на поводу у странного существа, который выглядел как человек, но вполне возможно им не являлся. Но она не смогла противиться улыбки, которая расползалась на её лице, и странному жару, проснувшемуся в груди и распаляющему кровь. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Морри побежала быстрее, стремясь поскорее оказаться в…

_А куда они бегут?_

Как же! Они ведь спешат в…

Они должны были успеть…

Сознание заволакивало мутной мрачной пеленой, но проблески осмысления ещё пытались бороться с этим, возрождая в голове вопросы. 

— Куда мы спешим? — вяло пробормотала Морри, стирая с лица глупую улыбку.

Незнакомка оглянулась, но сейчас Морри поняла, что не может рассмотреть её так же внимательно, как прежде. Лицо словно расплывалось.

— Как это «куда»? На празднество, — и лишь приятный голос незнакомки, усиленный неизвестной магией, и звон колокольчика, всё так же ярко звучали в голове. — В честь Вальпургиевой Ночи, ты забыла?

Да, точно. Как Морри могла забыть!

_Какое ещё празднество?_

В честь Вальпургиевой Ночи, конечно! Они спешили на костёр, возле которого должны были быть гуляния, устраиваемые каждый год в канун начала мая. Сёстры должны были быть уже там. Да-да.

_Какие ещё сёстры?_

Морри совсем запамятовала это, и они едва успевали. Надо спешить! 

_Куда спешить? Она не знала этих людей._

Нет-нет, знала. Конечно знала! Их зовут…

_Как их зовут? Как зовут эту девушку?_

Морри пыталась понять, откуда звучат в ней эти голоса, и какой из них действительно принадлежит ей, но с каждым усилием это давалось всё труднее.

Силуэт незнакомки (нет, почему «незнакомки», Морри знает _её_) перед глазами начал расплывался, картинка мутнела и клонилась в сторону под воздействием невидимых чар. Звон колокольчиков то усиливался, то затихал, медленно проникая в её сознание и заглушая волю, которая ещё пыталась трепыхаться внутри загнанным мотыльком. Морри зажмурилась, но пелена не сошла, и двоившееся лицо незнакомки оказалось слишком близко, а потом снова далеко, будто зрение начинало странным образом подводить её. Длинным рядом уходили вдаль деревья, провожаемые взглядом Морри, она даже не осознавала, сколько миль они пробежали, пытаясь поспеть на праздник, о котором слышала впервые. А в следующее мгновение Морри оказалась в толпе белобрысых девушек, одетых в точности, как встреченная ею незнакомка. Каждая из них отличалась невероятной притягательной красотой, и они улыбались, подзывали её к себе, трогали за волосы и гладили по лицу мягкими невесомыми прикосновениями, окружив её своим пристальным вниманием.

Все они были одеты в длинные белые платья, и золотистые красивые волосы доходили до земли, нисколько не мешая девушкам передвигаться. Их необыкновенная красота завораживала и препятствовала тому, чтобы отводить взгляд.

В голове не осталось мыслей. 

Пахло одуряюще, приторно. Небывалая эйфория, захлестнувшая Морри, смела за собой любые преграды, подарив необыкновенное чувство забытья и истинного наслаждения, в котором не было места тревогам и волнениям. Ей было так легко на душе, так спокойно.  
Перед глазами возник костёр, и пылающее пламя его возбудило в ней желание танцевать. Она задвигалась в такт звучащей из неоткуда музыки, которая добавилась к мерно трезвонившему колокольчику, задавая яркий живой ритм. Её ноги понесли её вокруг костра, и сердце закружилось от радости и предвкушения. 

_Предвкушения чего?_

Пряный аромат неизвестных трав осел на языке приятным послевкусием, и голова кружилась от пьянящих ощущений, вызванных…

_…магией!_

…восторгом от приятной музыки и сводящих с ума впечатлений. 

Ей хотелось танцевать и танцевать, и никогда не останавливаться. Девушки-сёстры двигались вместе с ней, они сделали хоровод, вытаптывая вокруг костра тропинку. Всё перед глазами расплывалось, и Морри уже не могла распознать их лица. 

А могла ли вообще изначально?

Движение сливались в одну сплошную полосу, заставляя сердце трепыхать и биться быстрее обычного. Она сгорала от жара костра, вдыхая его обжигающие горло искры, и становилась единым целым с сёстрами, единым целым с лесом, с Ночью…

Манящий запах становился сильнее, музыка била по ушам, звуча всё громче, всё быстрее, и ноги не успевали в ритм. Девушки подгоняли её, и Морри начала танцевать быстрее, быстрее, и ещё быстрее. Она двигалась с невероятной скоростью, но не могла заставить себя остановиться. Дышать стало практически невозможно. Руки крепче ухватились за ладошки сестёр, музыка была оглушительно громкой.

Она поняла, что её больше ничего не волнует. Так хотелось просто танцевать. Она бы хотела танцевать здесь вечность.

_Так танцуй!_

Она больше не чувствовала своё тело, словно парила в воздухе, подхватываемая пламенем, словно искорки, гаснувшие над ним. Было так невероятно хорошо и тепло. Лики сестёр менялись, из пелены неожиданно проявлялись то черты измождённых старух, чьи крючковатые носы выглядели словно рисунки неудачных художников, то морды ужасающих животных с рогами и удлинёнными зубами, клацающими возле её лица. Морри вновь зажмурилась, пытаясь избавиться от этих нелепых видений. Музыка сделалась ещё громче, хотя казалось, что она достигла своего пика. Жар костра уже практически лизал её тело, норовя объять пламенем её всю.

Но она хотела танцевать. Да, она хотела танцевать! 

Если бы только не странный звук, прерывающий музыку, раздающийся будто у неё в голове, настойчиво и неутомимо произносивший одно и тоже слово.

— Морри, — шелестело где-то далеко, словно сквозь толстые слои воды, сотканные из воздуха. — Морри.

«Кто такая Морри?» — внезапно оглушила собственная мысль, но её тут же смело будоражащим потоком наслаждения и эйфории. 

— Морри, — продолжало упорно звучать где-то внутри ней. — Очнись! Это всё морок, Морри. 

Но она не желала его слушать, она никуда не хотела уходить, ведь было так приятно. Так хорошо. Грудь опалило яркой вспышкой боли, и попытавшись рассмотреть, что это было, она лишь углядела красное мигающее пятно в районе своей ключицы.

— Морри, ты должна очнуться, иначе станешь их добычей.

_Добычей кого? Кто ты? Кто такая Мо…_

— МОРРИ!

Внезапно её почти оглушило, а в следующее мгновение поток резко схлынул, и Морри открыла глаза.

Музыка оборвалась, и вслед за ней медленно, словно нехотя закончил своё звучание колокольчик, издав напоследок продолговатый, утопающий треньк. Перед глазами не было больше костра и девушек, чьи настоящие лица были вовсе не человеческими, и Морри оказалась на поляне, освещённой ярким светом луны. Позади остались длинные ветви деревьев, но здесь своё влияние они продолжить не могли. Девушка пришла в себя мгновенно, пытаясь понять, как она могла так быстро попасть под чары упоения, и радуясь тому, что сейчас её голова всё так же ясна, как и раньше. И только потом заметила перед собой маленького мальчика лет шести. Он стоял прямо в двух шагах и глядел только на неё. Сквозь мнимый человеческий образ ребёнка, Морри уловила знакомые очертания своего друга, и тут же поражённо воскликнула.

— Ланселот?

***

Его тело дрожало от холода.

Артур даже не ожидал, что увеселительная прогулочка верхом на зловредной волшебной лошади приведёт к тому, что он будет идти по лесу, изнывая от холода. Его руки оледенели, а ног он уже давно не чувствовал. Артур не знал, как он выбрался из сковывающего плена воды, но в какой-то момент просто оказался на суше, и последнее, что с ним приключилось в воде, это то, что ожерелье, подаренное его сестрой, запылало у него на груди, обжигая кожу. Когда он, весь взмокший и испытавший ужас от осознания скорой смерти, вновь оказался на земле, то тут же дотронулся до камня в мягкой оправе, что представлял собой упомянутый подарок Морри. Тот был, как всегда, холоден, и ничего не напоминало о том, что произошло с ним под водой. Это было, по меньшей мере, странно. Но странность была присуща этим местам, и Артур просто предпочёл забыть об этом, как и том, каким образом спасся. Это тоже было большой загадкой, но он решил, что ему просто повезло. 

Магия не смогла сломить его.

Рыцарские доспехи, безусловно, не были предназначены для купания в них в полном обмундировании, поэтому Артур снял с себя верх, освобождаясь от нагрудника и других защитных креплений. Металлические кольца кольчуги неприятно контактировали с влажной кожей. Он попытался даже зажечь огонь, но, сколько бы ни тёр камень о камень, так и не добился возникновения искры, и окончательно разуверился в своей возможности согреться. А противный лес (да он уже сошел с ума настолько, чтобы рассматривать его как отдельное живое существо), словно бы учуяв, что его жертва находится в состоянии ледышки, и снизил температуру до минимума. Стоял такой холод, что Артур явственно слышал, как его зубы, дрожа, ударяются друг о друга. 

Он всерьёз считал, что проклятый лес делает это намеренно. 

Артур снова надел на себя доспехи, поморщившись от соприкосновения кожи с холодным и мокрым металлом, и решил бросить попытки сделать себе ночлег. Отдаляясь от светящихся огоньков, он снова всё больше погружался в темноту, шорох, доносившийся со стороны деревьев, вновь вернулся, но пока они лишь наблюдали со стороны, не решаясь на него напасть. Пусть так. Иначе он бы точно свихнулся. С него хватило того, что с ним и так произошло. 

Артур шёл вперёд, не зная, куда именно он идёт, и чувствовал, что его начинает немного знобить. 

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Морри и Мерлин были в безопасности, и с ними не произошло ничего дурного. Эта мысль терзала Артура с того самого момента, как он потерял их из виду, и каждый раз представляя в голове то, что могло с ними случится в этом чертовом лесу, он чувствовал, как его внутренности сжимаются в маленький клубок страха и опасения. Если б он только знал, чем закончится его желание покрасоваться перед отцом, и что исход этой охоты будет настолько ужасающим, то непременно не стал бы так просто отмахиваться от предостережений сестры. Стоило бы вспомнить, что Морри всегда в таких вещах разбиралась лучше него, и зачастую умела предсказывать опасности, которые могли встретиться впереди. Уникальная женская логика, чтоб её. 

А Артур был просто невероятным идиотом, не прислушиваясь к её словам. Если с ней что-либо случится по вине его упрямости и ненужной гордости, он никогда себе этого не простит. И Мерлин… Этот мальчишка по каким-то неясным причинам спасший его в тот роковой день, уже стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни и не хотелось бы представлять, что будет если Мерлина больше не станет рядом. Да, слуга из него был никудышный, но что-то в мальчишке притягивало Артура, он и сам не понимал своей реакции, но это надо было признать.

Задумавшись об этом, Артур совсем не заметил, как уже некоторое впереди него маячит какой-то странный силуэт. Он прищурил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть его за деревьями. Промелькнул блеск доспехов, и Артур в удивлении распахнул глаза. Не может быть! Это мог быть кто-то из пропащих рыцарей. Это точно был рыцарь Камелота, потому что вид этих доспехов он узнал бы где угодно. Он остановился, разглядывая блондинистую макушку и спину незнакомца впереди, облачённого в доспехи.

— Эй! — закричал Артур, поморщившись от эха, разнёсшего его голос повсюду, причудливо исказив его и сделав каким-то зловещим и совсем непохожим на первоисточник. — Эй, там впереди! Это я, Артур!

«Это я, Артур!» — вторил ему лес.

На задворках билась мысль, что никто из его рыцарей не имел блондинистые волосы... 

Надежда, вспыхнувшая в его сердце, мгновенно заискрила в нём, когда Артур понял, что тот, кто был впереди, тоже замер на месте, но оглядываться, как ни странно, не спешил. Артур подумал, что рыцарь (кем бы он ни был) просто не понимает, откуда звучит голос, и быстро сорвался с места, стремясь догнать неизвестного. Но тот тоже принялся бежать, неизвестно по каким причинам. Странности продолжались.

Артур остановился, и неизвестный замер на месте тоже. Внезапно странная догадка пришла принцу на ум, и он медленно поднял вверх руку, с затаенным страхом наблюдая, как рыцарь впереди совершает то же движение. 

Стало не по себе. 

Артур сглотнул и повернулся боком, наблюдая, как тот, кто был впереди (или он сам??) делает то же самое. 

В ушах зазвенело. Словно издалека он услышал странный звон, который лишь усилился, стоило ему затаить дыхания от страха. Он видел перед собой… _самого себя_! Хотя это казалось полнейшим абсурдом. Но тот, кого он принял за пропавшего рыцаря, шагающий впереди между деревьями, в действительности был _он_ сам. Артур будто смотрел на себя со стороны. 

Это не могло быть правдой.

Это всё лес, внезапно пришло на ум принца, и гнев, перемешавшийся со страхом, заставил кожу покрыться неприятным потом. Он снова играет с ним. И его игры по-прежнему пугали его до чёртиков, и не впервые в груди сердце забилось в сумасшедшем ритме. Это всё тебе кажется.

— Это всё тебе кажется, — проговорил вслух Артур, зажмурившись. — Это всё тебе кажется. 

Он распахнул глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Впереди снова была его собственная спина, которую он не мог видеть со стороны по всем законам здравого смысла. Артур заозирался вокруг, но куда бы ни кинул взгляд, он снова и снова видел свою собственную спину, как будто находился в зале с тысячами зеркал, показывающих одну и ту же картинку со стороны. Деревья, окружившие его, были одинаковыми, словно тоже отражались в зеркале, и это сводило его с ума. 

Звон всё нарастал, и Артуру вдруг показалось, что помимо этого звона он слышит ещё и надрывный нечеловеческий смех, как будто сам лес, видя мучения человека, издевался над ним. 

Он видел себя.

Видел повсюду, между деревьями… Только стоило моргнуть и теперь тысяча Артуров больше не были повёрнуты к нему спиной. Сейчас они смотрели на него со всех сторон, оказавшись намного ближе, чем до этого. Только вместо лиц у них было белесое пятно без намёка на глаза, рот и нос…

Артур опустил взгляд вниз, схватившись за волосы на затылке и приказывая себе успокоиться. Ещё немного, и он действительно перестанет понимать, где реальность, а где иллюзия сумасшедшего леса. Но внезапно звон закончился.

Он увидел Мерлина.

Первым желанием было тут же броситься вперёд, невзирая на то, как бы отреагировал мальчишка на его не совсем привычную манеру поведения, но сейчас Артур совсем не задумывался о том, как бы выглядел этот странный жест. Сердце просто рвалось навстречу тому, кто являлся олицетворением нормальности в этом идиотском подобии страшной пьесы. Артур едва успел остановить себя, когда внезапно уловил нечто странное.

Мерлин находился к нему так близко, словно стоило протянуть руку – и Артур бы коснулся лица мальчишки. Привычное простоватое выражение на невыразительном лице впервые вызвало у Артура умиление, хоть он и сам не совсем понимал, откуда в нём такие мысли. Но помня о том, что глазам доверять в этом лесу не стоит, Артур по-прежнему не решался подойти ближе. 

— Мерлин, это ты? — он удивился тому, как странно звучит теперь его голос, но мальчишка на зов не отозвался и лишь продолжил смотреть куда-то чуть выше его правого плеча, явно наблюдая за кем-то, кто мог быть позади. 

Артур тяжело сглотнул и медленно очень медленно оглянулся назад, боясь того, что может там увидеть, и тут же быстро отскочил. Прямо за ним стояло то странное синее существо, которого им довелось увидеть с Мерлином не так давно. Оно даже не бросило взгляд на Артура, который попятившись назад, чуть не упал наземь, поскользнувшись о скользкие корни деревьев, и, как и тогда, глядело лишь на Мерлина, слегка склонив голову. Артур, замешкавшись, тут же кинулся к слуге, но, когда попытался ухватить его за плечо, чтобы унести ноги от странного существа, его рука, к его удивлению, просто прошла мимо, не встретив преграды. Словно Мерлин был каким-то духом, а не человеком. 

— Что за… — пробормотал он, а в следующее мгновение существо приблизилось к лицу мальчишки, игнорируя присутствие принца, и Артур уже заранее понял, что оно намеренно сделать. Синеватые губы коснулись губ Мерлина, затягивая его в поцелуй. 

Артур на пробу попытался дотронуться до существа, но его рука так же как и с Мерлиным просто прошла мимо. Очевидно, это было какого-то рода видение, которое лес решил ему показать, пытаясь свести с ума. Всего лишь воспоминание, ожившее на просторах сумасшедшей ночи, окутанной магией. Артур не сразу сообразил, что картинка перед глазами меняется. Фигура синего существа расплывалась, тогда как Мерлин оставался чётким, и стоило Артуру моргнуть, как он вытаращил глаза от удивления.

Вместо синей полуженщины теперь на её месте находился сам Артур.

Артур, который целовал Мерлина.

***

— Ланселот? — удивлённо воскликнула Морри, и мальчик кивнул.

Сквозь детские юные черты лица, на неё вдумчивым и мудрым взглядом взрослого смотрели тёмные глаза под низко опущенными бровями в окружении пушистых ресниц. Распахнутый ворот зеленой рубахи, в которую был одет мальчик, открывал вид на белоснежную, почти прозрачную кожу ключицы, слегка переливающую перламутровым цветом при свете луны. Из-под чёрных вихрей вьющихся волос виднелась пара заострённых ушей, в одном из которых была продета позолоченная клипса с ярким изумрудным камешком. Красота мальчика, стоявшего перед ней, по сравнению с красотой девушек-демониц, которые пытались мгновение назад высосать из неё жизнь завораживающей магией, была настоящей. И только один народец, на её памяти, мог похвастаться этой неунывающей жизненной силой, питающейся от природы и дарующей столь невероятную внешность. Несмотря на то, что в этом мире они могли являться лишь в облике детей, фейри* никогда не скупились на магию для придания своему облику магического превосходства. 

Морри узнала бы Ланселота в любом обличии, несмотря на то, что с момента, когда она в последний раз видела его, прошло невыразимо много времени, показавшимся целой вечностью для простого человеческого восприятия. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — запоздало спросила она, всё ещё находясь в странном забвении. 

После влияния морока, который чуть было не вынудил её отдаться жертвой на обряде демонских созданий, все мысли находились в невероятном хаосе. Голова, казалось, была наполнена несвязными обрывками, которые никак не укладывались в полную картину. Трава под её ногами медленно раскачивалась под влиянием ветерка, который приятно холодил открытые участки кожи Морри, а тьма позади медленно отступала, признавая своё поражение в этой неравной схватке. Магический купол защиты, под которым они находились в данный момент, давал иллюзию временной защищённости, и давящее воздействие сущности леса здесь почти не ощущалось. У Морри подогнулись колени, и Ланселот постарался аккуратно поддержать её, приятное тепло разлилось у девушки после прикосновения ладоней фейри. 

— Я откликнулся на зов камней, когда-то давно подаренных мною одной прекрасной принцессе, в знак благодарности за спасённую жизнь, — звонкий голос Ланселота тоже был непривычным и новым для Морри, привыкнувшей слышать и видеть перед собой взрослое воплощение друга. 

Она тут же протянула руку к своему ожерелью, ощутив в ладонях приятное тепло при прикосновении к нему. Кулон больше не горел красным, однако магия, что исходила от него, нежно щекотала кожу.

— Не думал, что когда-либо ты воспользуешься моим подарком, — кивнул на кулон фейри. — Но, несмотря на причину, по которой я здесь, всё же мне приятно видеть тебя, Морри, после стольких лет.

Лицо Ланселота озарила добрая улыбка, которую Морри так хорошо знала и нежно любила. Когда-то именно она толкнула её на несвойственный девушке поступок, который подарил ей прекрасного и верного друга. Ланселот был удивительной находкой, и Морри была благодарна за то, что он не забывал её даже после стольких лет.

— Зов двух камней… — девушка внезапно осеклась. — Артур?

— Не стоит тревожиться, — перебил её Ланселот, видя вспыхнувшее беспокойство на лице девушки. — Я успел вовремя. Артуру Пендрагону грозила смертельная опасность, однако в данный момент ему ничего не угрожает. Как и тебе. 

— Ох, слава Великой Дану, Артур в порядке, — выдохнула Морри, пытаясь унять заполошно бьющееся от ужаса сердце. — Ну и наломал же он мне дров, ты просто не представляешь. Иногда с ним бывает просто невыносимо сложно, из-за того, что я не могу рассказать ему и половину всего, что…

— Морри, у меня не так много времени…

— Да-да, милый, понимаю, — тут же запричитала она, — но, скажи мне, как тебе вообще удалось попасть в Зримый Мир без ключа?

— Дивный народец имеет свои лазейки, тебе ли об этом не знать. Притом, что в эту ночь грань между мирами непростительно тонка. 

Морри улыбнулась. Она даже не замечала, как далека от всего этого, пока не соприкоснулась с миром, который в настоящий момент не был частью её, как раньше. Нотка грусти коснулась души, но сейчас нельзя было терять выделенное им время.

— Ланселот, поверить не могу, что тебе пришлось пройти сквозь завету, лишь для того, чтобы уберечь меня от низших созданий, от которых я была не в силах спастись, — она уже чувствовала, что начинает приходить в себя, ногам вернулась былая твёрдость, но фейри не спешил убирать руку с её плеча, и девушка была несказанно благодарна за это. — Но с этим лесом действительно что-то не так. Я чувствую…

— Что лес не просто под влиянием Вальпургиевой Ночи, а им управляют, — договорил за неё Ланселот. — Существа, которые встретились на твоём пути, находились под заклятием. Они не самостоятельно проникли сквозь завесу. 

— Их кто-то призвал. 

Выразив их общую мысль, Морри серьёзно задумалась. Если даже Ланселот увидел в происходящем руку причастного неизвестного, то все её опасения действительно могли быть правдой. Она не просто промахнулась, а попала в сети того, кто, оставаясь за кулисами, пытался плести свои интриги вокруг их всех. 

— Кто бы это ни был, Морри, он должен обладать большим могуществом для того, чтобы сотворить такое, — задумчиво произнёс Ланселот. — Тебе следует быть осторожной.

— Ты как всегда прав. Нужно будет вычислить, кто причастен к этому, иначе нам всем будет грозить опасность. Сейчас вокруг и так много проблем. Скажи, ты выяснил то, что я просила у тебя в письме?

— Долг перед тобой важнее долга, что я должен нести перед своим народом и Королевой. И по сей причине обязан предупредить тебя. То, о чём поведала ты мне в письме, боюсь, это правда. Королева заинтересована в колдуне, упомянутом тобой.

— Но зачем ей Мерлин? 

— Этого узнать мне не удалось, — Ланселот покачал головой. — Лишь известно мне, что интерес её довольно велик. За тобой приглядывают, поэтому будь осторожна.

— Разве я когда-нибудь теряла бдительность? — она усмехнулась, видя скептическое выражение лица старого друга. — Что? У меня всегда хорошо получалось прятаться от Королевы. 

— До сей поры, — тотчас разрушил её самоуверенность фейри. — Но в данных обстоятельствах, боюсь, избежать встречи с ней тебе не удастся. 

Морри пожала плечами, задумчиво произнеся:

— Как знать, возможно, мы обе сможем извлечь пользу от этого события. Но пока официального приглашения не поступало, а значит Королева ещё не готова раскрыть карты. Как думаешь, мне идёт с короткими волосами? 

Морри резко перевела тему, дотронувшись до коротких локонов, торчащих в разные стороны. Ланселот укоризненно посмотрел на неё в ответ, явно не довольный проявленным ребячеством. 

— Вот они мужчины, чего стоит добиться от них комплимента, — удручённо выдохнула она, изобразив глубокую печаль, но последующие за этим слова были произнесены всё же серьёзным тоном. — Сможешь подсказать мне, где сейчас Артур? Пора выбираться из этого отвратительного места. 

Ланселот коротко кивнул. Видя, что он уже собирается уходить, Морри не удержалась и опустилась на одно колено, крепко обнимая мальчика за плечи. Она прижалась к нему, ощутив приятный сладкий запах особой магии фейри, исходившей от Ланселота, и лишь слегка витающий вокруг. В этом мире его силы были невелики, и она понимала, что с каждый мгновением он теряет их всё больше и больше, этому свидетельствовал уменьшающийся запах, но ей хотелось продлить их встречу ещё хоть немного. Из всех знакомых, только Ланселот был для неё тем, кому всегда можно было обратиться за помощью и получить необходимую поддержку. Ей действительно этого не хватало.

— Я рада, что мне удалось увидеться с тобой, — проговорила она, отстранившись. 

— Норны никогда не делают что-то просто так, — ответил Ланселот, дотронувшись до её щеки своими маленькими ручками, незаметно стирая с кожи засохшие клочки болотной грязи. — Раз они вмешались в твою судьбу таким образом, значит это должно привести к чему-то значимому. 

— Они – просто оскорблённые старухи, которым не пришлась по вкусу правда, сказанная мною, — резко высказалась Морри, не желая вновь говорить на эту болезненную тему. — В любом случае, Ланселот, я… — она хотела ещё что-то добавить, но осеклась. А после не продолжительного молчания как бы между делом поинтересовалась, тщательно пытаясь удержать равнодушный тон. — Скажи, пожалуйста, а ты ничего не слышал о Мидахе? 

— К сожалению, нет. Тебе ведь прекрасно известно, что ты можешь увидеть его в любой момент, если захочешь. 

— Нет, я… я не могу. Я просто не могу, — быстро ответила она. — Спасибо, Ланс. Спасибо, что не оставляешь меня.

— Будь осторожна, принцесса. 

С этими словами он исчез, растворившись в воздухе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фейри - в фольклоре германских и кельтских народов, (прежде всего - шотландцев, ирландцев и валлийцев), общее наименование сверхъестественных существ. В данном произведении фейри выступают в качестве отдельного волшебного народца, которые могут появляться в Зримом мире под видом мелких насекомых, и в отдельных случаях - детей (в образе ребёнка как раз появляется Ланселот). Фейри не раз будут встречаться с главными героями, и общие черты их магии откроются читателю в следующих главах.


	14. Часть 13

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

_— Почему Артур и Мерлин?_

_Килгарра повернул свою увесистую морду в сторону девочки лет семи, которая сидя на краю обрыва в его пещере, задорно болтала ногами, ни на секунду не задумываясь над тем, как это может быть опасно. Её белоснежное платье, подпоясанное позолоченным шнурком, давно потеряло свой первоначальный вид, собрав пыль и грязь с земли, и няньки принцессы были бы совсем не в восторге, невзначай увидев сейчас, во что превратилось одеяние Морри. Белый цвет ткани окрасился большими серыми пятнами, расползающимися по нижней части одеяния и сделавшие белоснежные серебряные кружева жалкими подобиями тряпок, а местами у подола, свисающего к голени, были заметны рваные края. Вид Морри едва ли напоминал о том, что она являлась принцессой, и, глядя на эту поношенную одежду, можно было бы разве что сравнить её с беспризорницей. Но, казалось, девочку это не сильно заботило. Она расслаблено располагалась на самом краю и совсем не замечала раздражённость дракона._

_— Тебе прекрасно известно, что не в моих привычках задавать вопросы, но всё же я была бы очень счастлива, если бы ты потрудился и утолил моё любопытство хотя бы немного. Меня давно уже не покидает мысль, что такого важного есть в Артуре и Мерлине, раз сами Норны трясутся над ними, как курицы-наседки, — Морри задумчиво разглядывала дно пещеры и медленно накручивала на пальчик прядь своих волос, тщательно расчёсанных стараниями нянек. — Особенно в Мерлине, — она с прохладной интонацией произнесла это имя, словно пыталась выразить своим тоном всё пренебрежение, которое испытывала в этот момент, – Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, сны о нём не дают мне покоя уже которую ночь._

_Килгарра шумно выдохнул, но девочка не считала нужным обращать на это своё внимание. Она всё также глядела в пропасть перед собой и продолжала говорить, словно обращалась не конкретно к кому-то особенному, а просто излагала то, что накопилось у неё на душе. _

_— Он так важен для будущего этого мира, но ты бы видел, как он смешон. Эти растопыренные уши выглядят так нелепо, — она захихикала, в одно мгновение став похожей на простого ребёнка, кем ей полагалось быть. — Артур бы точно на смех поднял. _

_Килгарра предпочёл это не комментировать. Морри взмахнула своими длинными волосами и нахмурилась._

_— Однако я никогда не видела подобную магию. Мерлин колдует не так, как все. Он словно дышит магией, и, очевидно, именно поэтому ему суждено стать кем-то особенным для всего мира? Это поистине удивительно, Килгарра. Но пока он лишь простой деревенский мальчишка, который спасает магией куриц от нападения лисиц. Сама невинность. _

_Девочка подняла на дракона свои тёмные глаза, в которых плескался невинный блеск, заметив, что тот не проявляет должного интереса к её словам._

_— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — грозно свела она брови, рассматривая дракона. — Опять будешь дуться?_

_— Не следует тебе являться в пещеру столь часто, — голос существа, которому насчитывалось более тысячу лет, был грозным и суровым, но всё же он не мог испугать это милое невинное дитя, что сидело перед ним. — Я предупреждал, к чему это может привести._

_— Ты всегда был ворчуном, таким и остался, — совсем не по-детски отмахнулась от него девочка и приподнялась, отряхнув себя. — Я не спрашивала у тебя разрешения приходить сюда, если уж начистоту. Находиться в окружении этих недалеких людей - просто невыносимо, мне нужно хоть иногда появляться здесь, дабы не сойти с ума. К тому же, я не совсем доверяю воспоминаниям, которые смутными обрывками появляются в голове, мне нужно знать, что из них - правда, а что - нет. Только ты один из всех можешь помочь мне с этим._

_— Ты вспомнишь всё, когда придёт время. _

_— Знаю, — протянула она, закатив глаза. — Но ты не понимаешь, каково это, когда в твоей голове творится полная неразбериха. И ещё эти непонятные сны мешают спать по ночам. Было бы намного легче, если бы я понимала хоть немного из того, что мне предстоит._

_— Норны уже поведали тебе твоё предназначение, — раздражённо бросил ей Килгарра, если бы он мог, то сейчас бы закатил глаза. — Не мучай меня расспросами. Уходи, я не намерен нянчиться с тобой. _

_Килгарра выпустил перед собой столп искр и, переставляя мощными лапами, отвернулся, намеренно давая понять, что разговоры вести не желает. На стенах пещеры позади него играли тени, отбрасываемые горевшим факелом, а тишину окружающего пространства сотрясали капли влаги, ударявшиеся о камни. Таким была привычная картина его пещеры, что уже давным-давно являлась для него темницей. Влажность, присущая этому месту, никогда не тревожила его, однако шум, создаваемый одной надоедливой и неугомонной девочки, и её присутствие навсегда посеяли в его пристанище хаос. Он надеялся, что проявленное равнодушие заставит Морри направиться в свои покои, где ей следовало быть, но девочка, задорно пробежавшись вдоль самого краешка скал, поддерживая равновесие руками, обошла дракона и остановилась прямо перед его лицом, недовольная его поведением._

_— Зануда, — проворчала она. — Ты даже хуже этих старух. Расскажи они мне всё тогда, я бы не стала интересоваться у тебя. Но Великие Норны говорят загадками, и попробуй пойми – что они имеют в виду на самом деле. Признаюсь, когда я поняла, что единственное, что мне светит в ближайшие пару десятков лет – это общение с тобой, я тоже была не в восторге. У нас с тобой как-то с самого начала не задалось. Но ради разнообразия мог бы чуть-чуть умерить пыл и забыть прошлые обиды. Сейчас мы на одной стороне._

_— По-твоему, — грозно рыкнул Килгарра, — дракона – мудрейшего из всех мифических существ, хоть когда-либо существующих на этих землях - может заботить поступки той, чья жизнь ранее не представляла для него никакой ценности? — гордо произнеся эту фразу, он снова выпустил столп искр перед собой и, уже чуть успокоившись, продолжил, вернув в голос привычную наставническую нотку. — Прошлые обиды остаются в прошлом, так всегда было заведено, но не думай, что я теперь буду являться для тебя другом или подобием друга, раз нас с тобой связывают узы, нам не подвластные. Запомни, Морри, приходи сюда, лишь когда этого будут требовать серьёзные обстоятельства. Я не намерен выслушивать твои детские капризы каждый божий день._

_— Я бы добавила мудрейшие и зануднейшие. Боже правый, что в самом деле вызвало в тебе столь бурное возмущение? — сложила руки в замок Морри, злясь на дракона. — Стоит тебе сказать то, что я хочу услышать, и я в то же мгновение исчезну, прекратив докучать твоему спокойствию. Кто такой Мерлин? Ты ведь наверняка знаешь больше, чем я. _

_— Мне известно лишь то, что поведали и тебе – великим магом суждено ему стать. _

_— Ему? Серьёзно? В любом случае, как маг, хоть и не совсем обычный, имеет отношение к Артуру? И почему сами Норны заинтересованы в его предназначении? _

_— Ты узнаешь всё в своё время, принцесса. Всему своё время. _

_Громко фыркнув в знак своего возмущения, Морри опрокинула вниз пропасти пару попавшихся ей на пути камней, и с гордым видом удалилась, оставив его наслаждаться такой редкой и привлекательной тишиной, обрушившейся на пещеру после ухода принцессы. Килгарра поглядел ей в след, понимая, что вовсе не в последний раз обязан будет выслушивать разговоры этой невероятной девочки, юность которой была лишь обманчивой видимостью, скрывающей под собой истинную правду. Волею случая был дарован Морриган шанс начать всё сначала, и лишь Норнам было известно, куда будет направлен её путь, и как он решит судьбу мира. Лишь Норнам и… ему, Килгарре было известно то, что грядёт. Но его не сильно тревожило будущее, поэтому он лишь прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон._

***

Артур никак не мог выйти из оцепенения. Он видел, как его собственные руки оглаживают щуплую фигуру Мерлина ласковыми медленными движениями. Он видел, как его собственные губы сминают в поцелуе чужие, и как близко непозволительно близко прижимаются два тела из его живого видения, подкинутого коварным лесом.

Он видел всё это. Стоял рядом и попросту не мог оторвать взгляд от представленной его глазам картины. А в то время, как он безуспешно пытался найти причину происходящего, и его мысли беспорядочно крутились в голове, собственное тело, к вящему недоразумению самого Артура… реагировало довольно странным образом. Так, как ему полагалось реагировать на вполне естественные вещи, наподобие жаркого влажного поцелуя… с одним лишь исключением – его тело не могло проявлять признаки возбуждения на Мерлина! 

Однако, эти душевные терзания ничуть не отвлекли его от происходящего действия и не помешали ему сдвинуться немного левее, открывая себе более детальный обзор на целующиеся видения. Артур понимал, что постепенно картина того, как он сам и Мерлин самозабвенно целуются прямо у него под носом, буквально пытаясь сожрать друг друга ртом, заставляет его кожу пылать от неожиданно настигнутого смущения и чего-то ещё, к чему он не был в силах подобрать название. А жар, что разгорался в нём по всей коже, достигает вполне определённой точки, концентрируясь в нижней части его тела.

А потом всё внезапно пропало, и Артур оказался один на широкой опушке леса, застигнутый совсем неуместным в такой ситуации возбуждением. И если бы не ощущение близкой опасности, которое моментально обрушилось на него, подобно ушату воды, заставившее сойти на нет все иные чувства, он очутился бы в затруднительном положении. Но холод, учиняемый лесом, и звуки, раздающиеся из самых тёмных уголков его чащи, живо привели Артура в чувство. Он оглянулся вокруг, вновь вспомнив, где именно находится, и на задворках мелькнула мысль, что он снова стал жертвой очередной выходки заколдованного леса. Вполне возможно, что всё это было лишь проклятым наваждением, заставившим его чувствовать все эти странные ощущения. Артур был более чем уверен, что в его мыслях никогда не было даже намёка на то, чтобы Мерлин и он… на то, что казалось смешным и нелепым, если только представить их вместе в…

Господи, да о чём он только думает! 

Артур потёр переносицу, крепко зажмурив глаза. Неужели он только что думал о…? Так, пора было заканчивать с этими мыслями. 

Он опустился рядом с широким стволом дерева, облокотившись на него спиной. Если это дерево бы пожелало сотворить с ним очередную выходку - пусть так, ему было уже всё равно. Усталость, которую Артур ощущал всем телом, давала о себе знать. Он всё ещё боялся неизвестности, скрывающейся за заколдованной темнотой, но в этот раз страх не пересиливал решимость. Если лес хочет уничтожить его – пусть придёт и сделает это. Но чёрта с два, Артур сдастся без боя!

Постаравшись вытеснить из головы увиденное, он потерпел глубокое поражение, потому что стоило ему закрыть глаза – и Артур снова видел перед собой самого себя, целующего Мерлина. Не кого угодно, а именно Мерлина? Да этот мальчишка был настолько смешон с его растопыренными ушами и этим несчастным взглядом побитого щенка, что Артур даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы захотеть его поцеловать. Ему вообще-то нравилась Вивиан из соседнего королевства, которая при отсутствии своего сурового отца становилась вовсе не такой правильной и благочестивой, как о ней слыли слухи. Да, Артур вовсе не был из числа тех, кому прельщалось носить позорное звание содомитов. Мерлин? Почему именно он? Артур часто бывал в походах с рыцарским отрядом, и, зачастую, случалось так, чтобы согреться, им приходилось ложиться чересчур близко друг к другу. Однако это не вызывало в Артуре ту бурю эмоций, которую он испытал, когда видел то видение. 

Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин… Чёрт, надо было признать, что мальчишка никак не выходил из его головы всё то время, с тех пор, как стал его слугой. И Артур с неожиданным странным чувством удовлетворения издевался над ним, пытаясь пожурить или задеть мальчишку каким-нибудь эдаким словечком, чтобы в следующую минуту ожидать с великим любопытством, что скажет тот ему в ответ. Да, он каждый раз с нетерпением ждал их нового разговора, который приносил в его душе необычное чувство воодушевления. Но это можно было объяснить лишь тем, что до Мерлина, никто никогда не думал шутить с принцем в той непринуждённой манере, как это удавалось мальчишке, и никто не решался вступать в баталии и споры с Артуром, боясь накликать на себя его гнев. И лишь Мерлин был настолько глуп или настолько дерзок, чтобы каждый раз выводить принца из себя и спокойно улыбаться в ответ. Именно поэтому тот его ещё не уволил. В жизни Артура никогда ещё не было столько интересного с тех пор, как Утер сделал Мерлина его слугой. 

И причём здесь вообще эти дурацкие мысли о возможных поцелуях?

Артур тяжело выдохнул. Ну, он конечно мог признать, что Мерлин был… ну… милым. Не красивым, нет. Но что-то было во взгляде мальчишки, в его улыбке, в этих смешных ямочках, что-то такое, что можно было счесть вполне даже симпатичным. И даже если Артур и испытывал крайне смешанные чувства, стоило ему чуть дольше положенного засмотреться на улыбающегося Мерлина, прикрывающего этой своей ухмылкой какую-либо выходку, то об этом знать никому совсем не следовало. И это всё равно нисколько не объясняло, почему лес подкинул ему именно это видение?

Неожиданно послышался странный звук. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы Артур понял, что это был его собственный живот, затребовавший положенную порцию ужина, и в этот самый момент над ухом принца прозвучал чужой голос.

— Так-так, поглядим, что тут у нас?.. Парубок неужто? В здешних краях? Поди славы ищешь?

Артур резко вздрогнул и отпрянул, ошалело поглядев на новоиспечённого гостя, которого (он мог поклясться) ещё пару мгновений назад в окрестности не наблюдалось. Сейчас же рядом с деревом, возле которого недавно присел отдохнуть принц, теперь высился стол, освещённый светом яркой луны, позволяющим рассмотреть стоявшую на нём кастрюлю с приятно пахнувшей кашицей и огромный самовар с ютившимися рядом двумя небольшими чашками. У стола были два поросшие мхом пня, на одном из которых умостился незнакомый старик. На нём была странного вида поношенная шляпа и истрепавшийся пиджак с кое-где видневшимися заплатками. Артур отполз подальше от старичка, который спокойно поглядывал на испуганные манёвры принца. 

— Хей-хей, хлопец, я о тебе беседу веду, — молвил тот скрипучим старческим голосом и, завидя, как Артур отползает подальше с ещё быстрой прытью, тут же махнул рукой. — Да погодь же ты. Аль немой-поди? Даром что железки на себя напялил. Всё равно не жилец будешь. Ну кто в такую то ночь лавры здесь хочет сыскать? 

— Что? — Артур, выпучив глаза, посмотрел на странного человека, который говорил вроде бы на родном ему языке, но он всё равно не понимал ни слова.

— Батюшки, еще и полоумный, небось. Молвлю, откуда ты такой взялся?

— Из Камелота, — это всё, что смог выговорить принц, не догадываясь, насколько глупо он сейчас выглядит.

— О, башлевый значит, — хмыкнул дед. — Присесть не хош? Садись-садись. Ишь, помятый какой. Смотрю, хорошенечко наша животина тебя погоняла-то, так? Лица на тебе нет. Бледный аки поганка. Да не зыркай на меня так, словно саму смерть увидал, лучше садись, милок. Садись, угощайся, не боись старого Дубовика*. Скажи мне только, на кой чёрт-то в лес подался в эту ночь? В наше время маловато глупцов таких найдётся. 

Артур с осторожностью присел за пустующий пень. В лице старика он не находил какой-либо угрозы, и уж больно вкусно пахло из кастрюли, что стояла перед ним, так что Артур подумал, что не совершит ошибку, если немного отдохнёт и подкрепится. Внезапность появления этого старика с его валившимся от еды столом странным образом вовсе не заботила принца.

— Мы охотились в этих лесах, и не успели вернуться домой раньше заката, — пояснил Артур и после небольшого промедления нерешительно взялся за плошку каши, от которой шёл приятный аромат, заставивший его живот снова издать этот неприятный звук. Артур даже не понимал до сей поры, насколько сильно он проголодался, блуждая в зарослях заколдованного леса на грани паники.

— Уууу, верно что полоумный, — пробубнил под нос старик и добавил уже чуть громче. — Ну ешь, ешь. Это ещё ничего. Вот в моё время-то знаешь, как пугали? Ууу, крику то столько было. На миль обходили лес, и не только одна ночь в нашем распоряжении была - круглый год хозяйничали. Эти бабы пустобородые то бишь зеленые, я имею в виду, ручонки вытянут свои, и всё - бежит люд, как угорелый. Стоит им увидеть гоблинов, иль грима повстречать, и снова в крик. Тролли безмозглые страх наводят, баньши орёт, надрывается. Красота.

Артур едва ли разбирал слова, что говорил старик, лишь делал вид, периодически кивал да уплетал кашу, что такой вкусной показались спустя целую вечность скитаний по лесу. А старик меж тем совсем разошёлся. 

— Пока не нагрянули эти... как их там, сияющие такие. Племя ихней богини, значит, Дану. Вот тогда и как начали нас гнать, всех вытурили. Стало быть, земли захотели, ироды. Всем фоморам досталось. Бой такой был, ух, ристалище за милю видно было. Долгие годы вся эта волокита царила. Ну, а мы-то что: крайние остались. Ты ешь, ешь. 

Он шустро насыпал принцу ещё порцию каши и подтолкнул чашку, в которой к вящему недоумению Артура, когда он отхлебнул немного, оказался вовсе не чай, а самое настоящее вино. Принц сам не заметил, как выпил всю жидкость залпом, тут же почувствовал, что охмелел. Всё вокруг перестало внушать былой ужас, и лес, который, казалось, жил своей магической жизнью, больше не заставлял сердце Артура биться в сумасшедшем ритме. Старик не замечал состояние принца и продолжал ворчать про себя, погрузившись в воспоминания.

— А потом и вовсе дверьку то прикрыли. Вон де, значится, им уединение, видите ли захотелось. Тьфу, — он грозно стукнул по столу, заставив зазвенеть посуду, а Артура отвлечься от выпивки. — Говорил же, магия то ведь пропадёт так. Не шустрая она через щели то рыскать. Неучи. 

Артур встрепенулся, заслышав ненавистное слово.

— Магия?

— Магия, магия, — поддакнул старик. — Она здесь и до них была. А эти царишки себя возомнили её владыками. Чай несущими свет, во! Да только и среди них завелись тёмненькие. Было дело, да. Но дурь их-то, вездесущая, от этого не выветрилась. Да как аукнется им этакое бахвальство, помнится, так-то и сказал я в ту пору. И ведь как в воду глядел, — внезапно старик замолчал, пристально посмотрев на Артура, и его левый глаз подозрительно прищурился. — Эй, милок, погоди ты, дай старому разгильдяю-ворчуну милостыню для начала. 

— Что дать?

— Серебряник дай. 

Бровь Артура поползла вверх от удивления, а сам он поперхнулся от такого заявления. 

— Но у меня нет с собой, — заявил он, на что старик тут же ощетинился.

— Ну, так делишки то не ворочаются, милок. Хлеба вкусил, пойла отведал. Изволь платить.

Задумавшись на мгновение, Артур полез к себе за пазуху, достав небольшой звенящий мешочек, из которого вынул один серебряник и протянул его старику. Завидев деньги, тот тотчас переменился и разулыбался, показав ряд кривых зубов.

— Во, вот это, я понимаю, разговор. Так, о чём это я? Ааа, про бабу водяную то я рассказывал, да? Вот кобелиная жинка была, мама дорогая! Вот после этого я и зарёкся, что ни-ни… 

— Нет, нет, там про магию что-то было, — перебил его Артур. — Вы про магию говорили. Что она пропадает.

— Ааа, — спохватился старик, стукнув себя по лбу, — да туго нынче ей. Увядает она. Мы, существа древние её детища, чуем такое пуще всех других. В мантиях эти как их там…

— Друиды?

— Точно! Они плетут всё свои интриги там, как муравьи эдакие. Колдовские заговоры свои творят, к древним духам взывают, на пророчества надеются. Только всё равно пропадет она. Как пить дать пропадет.

— Какое пророчество? — Артур, враз растеряв хмельной вид, уцепился за необычную информацию, которая могла быть важной для его королевства. 

Известие про погибающую магию умерило бы пыл короля Утера и значительно облегчило бы жизнь суеверных жителей Камелота, которые приходили в ужас от одного упоминания колдунов. Самому ему не терпелось узнать, о каком пророчестве заговорил старик, рассказывая про друидов, и могло бы это в дальнейшем стать угрозой для королевства. Но дед внезапно снова заупрямился и замолчал, поглядывая на принца с уже знакомым хищным взглядом, что свидетельствовало о его корыстолюбии. 

— Эй, милок, погоди, ты дай старому разгильдяю-ворчуну милостыню для начала.

— Что? — опешил Артур. — Да я тебе уже отдал его, забыл, старик?

— Там где одна монетка, там и вторая заваляется, — не смутился тот, и принц пришёл в гнев от такой наглости.

— Ни черта подобного! — тут же вскочил Артур, переворачивая содержимое своей плошки на землю. — Забери эти свои помойные варева. И каша твоя отвратная! 

— Не гоже духов леса оскорблять, дерзостник ты пакостный! — взревел обиженный старик, и внезапно откуда-то из-под стола вытянул деревянный посох, коим довольно больно стукнул неблагодарного принца по темечку, вызвав удивлённое «Ой» оскорблённого высочества. — Ты еще пожалеешь за свои слова, паршивые. Ишь, развелось зверья облезлого. Поди отсюда ирод мерзкий!

— Да как ты смеешь оскорблять принца Камелота? — тут же закричал Артур, но бросив взгляд на то место, где был старик, мгновенно поменялся в лице. Стол с кашей и прекрасным вином исчез, ровно, как и неизвестный дед, оставив после себя лишь вытоптанное место среди полегшей травы и пульсирующее от боли темечко принца – всё, что напоминало о том, что увиденное было взаправду.

Артур огляделся вокруг, но никого рядом не увидел. 

Его удивление было прервано послышавшимся издали шуршанием, которое заставило принца отступить за дерево, выглядывая в темноте приближающийся силуэт. Он с трудом успокоил заполошно бьющееся сердце, когда смог распознать, что шаги неизвестного больше напоминали человеческую походку, чем невиданное существо. Возникла спасительная мысль, что они могли принадлежать одному из его рыцарей, но покидать место своего укрытия Артур всё же не спешил. Мгновение он тщательно вглядывался в черноту ночи, стараясь рассмотреть, кто таился в глубине чащи, но тот по-прежнему был вне видимости принца, хоть и остановился, судя по шагам, где-то поблизости. 

Его рука привычно потянулась к ножнам, встретив неожиданную пустоту. Артур чертыхнулся про себя, удивляясь, как он мог забыть про потерю оружия. Но тут мысль прервалась, когда его резко схватили за плечо. Тело среагировало мгновенно, заставив неизвестного оказаться придавленным к коре дерева с заломаной рукой, и только потом Артур осознал, что хрупкие плечи, выразительные чёрные глаза, блеснувшие в темноте, и тонкий короткий нож, утыкающийся ему в рёбра, принадлежит не кому-то незнакомому, а его сестре.

— Морри? — пораженно воскликнул Артур и тотчас ослабил хватку, всё ещё не сильно сжимая плечо девушки, словно сомневаясь в реальности её присутствия. — Ты… ты… — и только потом он распахнул глаза в удивлении, заметив под светом луны торчащие в разные стороны взлохмаченные пряди на месте ещё не так давно имеющихся длинных локонов сестры. — Что за чертовщина с твоими волосами?

Наконец придя в себя, он отступил чуть дальше, освобождая Морри из крепкого захвата, и девушка облегченно вздохнула, опуская выставленный нож. 

— Ты меня чуть не зарезала этой штукой! — заметил он с раздражением указывая на острое лезвие. 

— А ты меня чуть не задушил! — парировала Морри с не меньшей злостью. — Уж извини, сработала привычка. 

— Я всегда говорил, что тебе нельзя давать в руки оружие. 

— Кто бы говорил. Я научилась управляться с ним раньше, чем ты, что немало удивляло придворных и даже короля. А сейчас могу дать несколько уроков твоим рыцарям. Или отрезать парочку лишних конечностей тем, кто распускает руки, когда не следует, — Морри с легкостью воткнула нож в ножны и следующим движением быстро обняла Артура за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Я рада, что нашла тебя живым, — совсем другим тоном проговорила она, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Вспыхнувшее было раздражение мгновенно сошло на нет, и Артур чмокнул сестру в макушку, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковывающее его столь долгое время постепенно растворяется в приятном сознании того, что Морри жива и здорова. И сейчас от того, что он может обнять её, как прежде, не терзаясь мыслями, что могло с ней случится в этом тошнотворном лесу, он испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, заменившее собой все иные чувства. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя себе короткий миг слабости. Но в следующую минуту резко распахнул их, когда на него обрушилось понимание того, что они по-прежнему находятся в опасности в окружении заколдованного леса. Артур с опаской огляделся вокруг. Им пока ещё рано было расслабляться, пока они не избавились от окруживший их угрозы. И теперь он обязан был защищать не только себя, что было в разы сложнее.

— Что вообще произошло тогда? — прорычал он, отстранившись. — Я искал вас с Мерлином целую вечность, и уже не чаял найти живыми. В этом чёртовом лесу творится такая дикость, что просто с ума сойти можно. Куда ты пропала?

Морри пожала плечами, зябко поежившись от холода. Из-за хлебнувшего вина и горячей каши он уже позабыл, насколько мёрз в последнее время от лютого зноя, а сейчас хмель благополучно выветрился, и Артур начал замечать, что руки у него тоже холодеют стремительно и быстро. 

— Не знаю, я просто стояла рядом с тобой, а в следующее мгновение уже была одна. 

— Колдовство, — прошипел Артур, сжимая кулаки и не в силах устоять на месте от гнева. — Всё это дело рук проклятого колдуна, которого я лично отправлю на костёр, как только выясню, кто стоит за всем этим. 

В нём взыграла ущемлённая гордость, которой за всё это время, пока он был один на один с магией леса не раз случалось быть загнанной в угол. Он чувствовал пылающую ярость, прожигающую его изнутри, но в то же время его холодила до кончиков пальцев подлая беспомощность перед лицом невидимого и неизвестного врага, который играл им словно игрушкой, как паук управляется с пойманной дичью. 

— И этого наглого старика с ним заодно! — не унимался он, припомнив недавние события. — Ты когда сюда шла, не видела его? Такого сутулого морщинистого деда с посохом? 

Морри покачала головой, подозрительно поглядев на него, но Артур не заметил этого взгляда, продолжая свою тираду.

— Да как он вообще посмел обзывать меня! Вымогатель несчастный. Пусть только попадётся мне на глаза теперь - всю наглость вышибу, — проворчал принц про себя, а после обратился уже к сестре, снова обратив внимание на её торчащие пряди. — Ты так и не сказала, что с твоими волосами? 

— Долгая история, — отмахнулась сестра. — Ты не нашёл кого-нибудь из рыцарей?

— Нашёл, только помощи от них искать было бессмысленно, да и им самим уже никто не помог бы. Они все мертвы, — сказав это, он чуть слышно выругался, припомнив те безжизненные лица, которые оказались в озере. Все они были там, все до единого... его верные рыцари, преданность которых ни раз подтверждалась в совместных походах и боях. Артур до сих пор чувствовал свою вину за то, что не был в силах предотвратить случившееся с его товарищами. Было огромным облегчением знать, что с сестрой не произошло то же самое.

Он внезапно замер, уставившись в одну точку, обдумывая неожиданно пришедшую на ум мысль, от которой ему стало не по себе. 

— Ты это ведь ты? — внезапно спросил он, бросив недоверчивый взгляд на сестру. — Я имею в виду настоящая «ты»?

— Настоящая «я»? О чём это ты? 

Морри нахмурилась, а Артур ощутил подкатывающий к горлу ком. Могло ли случится то, что он нашёл не совсем свою сестру, а одно из видений, подброшенное колдуном, как в тот раз. Хотя сейчас он самолично убедился в реальности, ощутив под руками настоящую кожу, а не призрачный туман колдовского явления, но всё же доля нерешительности болезненно кольнула его. 

— Странностей здесь хватало, — пробормотал он, сжав переносицу руками. — Скажи мне, что это не одно из видений сумасшедшего леса?

Глаза Морри удивлённо расширились, пока она взирала на суетящегося брата.

— Как, по-твоему, я должна доказать это? 

— Не знаю, — растерянно отозвался Артур. — Просто скажи, что ты настоящая.

— Я настоящая. Полегчало?

— Нет. 

Сестра приблизилась к нему с небольшой опаской, словно к дикому зверю.

— Артур, ты в порядке?

Он вздохнул, не зная даже, что ответить на этот вопрос, а потом повернулся к обеспокоенному лицу Морри, вспомнив о чём-то очень важном.

— А где вообще Мерлин? — озадаченно воскликнул он.

***

Он проснулся от того, что его нос жутко чесался. Неприятное ощущение то усиливалось, то как будто отдалялось. И когда он слепо потянулся до зудящего места, его рука неожиданно натолкнулась на пушистую мягкую преграду. Мерлин открыл глаза.

В его лицо заглядывали красные глазёнки непонятного существа, чья шерсть только что щекотала кожу возле носа и щёк, что заставило его проснуться. Но проморгавшись и чуть отстранившись от виновника своего пробуждения, Мерлин заметил, что существом, приютившимся рядом, был простой белый кролик, с виду безобидный и совсем не страшный. Он неторопливо пережевывал траву и вовсе не тревожился тем, что над ним подозрительно наблюдают. Мерлин отвёл взгляд от кролика, чтобы понять, где он вообще оказался. 

Огромная луна освещала простирающуюся перед ним полянку, окружённую высокими деревьями, которые переплетали свои тонкие причудливо изогнутые ветви, словно под воздействием какой-то силы тянувшиеся далеко вверх. Он оглянулся вокруг, но так и не смог понять, куда делись Артур и Морри. 

Его руки снова коснулось что-то мягкое, привлекая внимание к себе. И Мерлин опустил взгляд, а после не смог удержаться и посадил кролика себе на колени, удивляясь тому, что встретил здесь живое существо, которое выглядело совсем не так, как из рассказов Морри. Он слегка фыркнул, когда кроль продолжил меланхолично жевать траву, удерживая её на весу, словно не его сейчас забрали с насиженного места, и вовсе не подумывал сбежать. Почесав существо за ушком, Мерлин всё же оставил его в покое, напоследок погладив по гладкой шерсти, и приподнялся. В воздухе ощущался странный приторный запах чего-то травянистого, источник которого Мерлин распознать не мог, но сам запах ему нравился. Он оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь понять, куда ему следует идти, и внезапно приметил то, чего раньше, он мог поклясться, ещё не было. С виду череда деревьев вокруг поляны была полностью одинаковой, ни одной прогалины или тропы сквозь погнутые стволы и торчащие ветви не наблюдалось. Но сейчас присмотревшись, Мерлин увидел маленькую тропинку прямо сквозь широкие заросли подлеска между двумя деревьями. А в следующее мгновение прямо там вспыхнул странный огонёк синего цвета.

Мерлин приподнялся, бросив взгляд на шуганувшего в траву кролика, напуганного резким движением, и подошёл ближе к тому месту, наблюдая необычное явление.Пламя горело над землёй, не касаясь её и, казалось, просто поддерживалось воздухом, едва заметно колыхаясь. Тепла от него не было, и лишь слегка тусклый свет отливал на листья деревьев позади. Мерлин попытался дотронуться до огонька, но тот внезапно исчез, и появился снова, но уже чуть дальше от него, словно убеждая увести юношу за собой вглубь леса по тропинке. 

Мерлин немного поколебался, но пошёл следом, решив, что ему всё равно больше ничего не оставалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дубовики – в кельтской мифологии злые волшебные существа, живущие в кронах и стволах. Каждому человеку, проходящему мимо их жилища, они предлагают вкусные кушанья и подарки. Ни в коем случае не следует брать у них еду, а тем более пробовать её на вкус, поскольку пища, приготовленная дубовиками, очень ядовита.


	15. Часть 14

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1586630714/a00519e6/30190338.jpg)

— Далеко ещё?

Хрупкая ветка под его руками предательски хрустнула, не выдержав напора, Артуру оставалось лишь смешно балансировать руками в тщетной попытке удержать равновесие, пока его нога напрочь погрязла в вязком месиве из водянистой почвы. Быстрый рывок вперёд поставил его в ещё более унизительное положение, едва не превратив принца в посмешище перед сестрой, и лишь хваленая реакция спасла его от возможности пасть лицом в грязь. Оставив попытки держаться за имеющиеся рядом ветки деревьев, он с трудом начал пробираться сквозь топкий непроходимый грунт, размягчённый сыростью и влагой, которая нынче чувствовалась в воздухе, и имела, явно, магическое происхождение. 

— Я спросил, далеко ли… — вновь решил повторить свой вопрос Артур, кряхтя и пыхтя от усилий. 

— Совсем немного осталось.

Артур недоверчиво покосился в сторону сестры, уже в десятый раз произносившей эту односложную фразу в ответ на его вопросы. Он нахмурился, прожигая цепким взглядом спину Морри, которая была на значительном расстоянии от него, умудрившись за короткое время передышки Артура, обогнать его на пару футов и совершенно не заботясь о том, что брат остаётся далеко позади. Сестре, как ни странно, довольно легко удавалось прокладывать путь, будто имеющиеся трудности в виде топкой почвы совершенно не являлись для неё испытанием. И девушку нисколько не заботило, сколько времени они в пустую блуждали по лесу, а Артур всё ещё даже не представлял, что именно они ищут. 

Нога вновь погрузилась в жидкое месиво по самые щиколотки, и чуть повыше пятки он ощутил неприятный зуд, заставивший его громко стиснуть зубы, борясь с желанием протянуть руку до изнывающего места, но не желая вымазать в грязи ещё и ладони. Это странное ощущение преследовало его с тех пор, как он обнаружил Морри, но до сей поры жжение было лишь небольшим, не заставляя Артура сильно тревожится. Сейчас же кожа в том месте пылала, будто он опускал ногу не в холодную топкую землю, а в самый настоящий котёл с бурлящей обжигающей водой, которая оставляла ожоги на его изнывающей от боли коже. Он хмурился и сопел, но боль никуда не девалась, а лишь усиливалась с каждым шагом. Артуру хотелось бы знать, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, и спустя пару недолгих мгновений раздумий, он пришёл к выводу, что нечаянно вляпался в куст крапивы, когда они пробирались сквозь широкий густой подлесок. А значит, со временем жжение бы прошло, оставалось только немного потерпеть, коря себя за невнимательность при ходьбе. Но в данный момент чесалось в том месте просто жутко!

Он едва заметным движением потёр ногу об ногу, понимая, что это нисколько не облегчило его состояние, и в очередной раз загородил лицо руками, в тщетной попытке избежать неприятной встречи с ветками, которые так и норовили уткнуться ему в глаз. 

— И всё же, — не выдержал он, — где, ты говоришь, видела следы Мерлина?

Морри не отозвалась, и Артур ускорил шаг максимально возможным способом, пытаясь поравняться с сестрой. Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда заметил, что та, сжалившись над ним, остановилась, дожидаясь, пока Артур соизволит доковылять до того места, где она стояла. 

— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень хорошо, — всмотревшись в его красное от усилий лицо, участливо поинтересовалась Морри. 

— Я в порядке, — тут же отмахнулся он, облокачиваясь о высокий камень перед собой. Прикосновение приятно обожгло холодом, как если бы он дотронулся до простоявшей в суровом зное и закаменевшей стали. — Почему ты уверена, что мы идём в правильном направлении?

Морри ещё мгновение рассматривала его, замечая нехарактерную отдышку и липкий пот, стекающий по его лицу, прежде чем ответить, бросив взгляд в сторону. 

— В этом самом месте я нашла клочок ткани от платка Мерлина, — показала она рукой на один из острых сучков дерева, — поэтому да, мы в правильном направлении. Только движемся чересчур медленно, — сестра подозрительно сощурилась, вновь взглянув на него. 

Беспокойство в её глазах покоробило Артура, который нисколько не желал, чтобы девчонка была свидетельницей не самого лучшего его состояния. Он не терпел проявление заботы, считая это ударом по самолюбию, а сейчас как никогда остро ощущал, что Морри осматривает его чересчур внимательно. От неё не укрылось то, как он облегчённо выдохнул, когда они остановились передохнуть. 

— Ты точно уверен, что можешь идти? Что с тобой, в самом деле? На моей памяти ты мог выдержать и более длинные пешие дистанции, когда мы ранее ходили в походы. Что стало теперь?

Артур лишь пожал плечами. Он не собирался говорить сестре, что является причиной его невероятных задержек, и прямо сейчас он совсем не был в настроении выслушивать едкие комментарии, которые, по обыкновению, любила разбрасываться Морри. 

— Ты, в самом деле, спрашиваешь, всё ли со мной в порядке? — медленно проговорил он, вдохнув воздуха, чтобы в следующее мгновение разразиться длинной тирадой. — За всю ночь, которая, надо сказать, длится уже немыслимо долгое время, чтобы являться обычной ночью, я, знаешь ли, натерпелся всякого! Меня пытались схапать ожившие деревья своими жуткими руками, меня побили летающие голые женщины, и хотела утопить демонская лошадь с рогами! Я трижды летел с обрыва по всем чёртовым кочкам и чуть не сошёл с ума от видений, которые в этом идиотском лесу подбрасывал мне колдун! Колдун, которого я даже не могу увидеть, чтоб его. 

Он грозно выругался, заметив удивление, которое проскользнуло по лицу сестры, явно не ожидавшей такого, прежде чем продолжить.

— И ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я? 

— Я говорила не о душевном спокойствии, — заметила Морри. — В любом случае, нам предстоит ещё долгий путь, поэтому если тебе нужно отдохнуть…

— Не нужно.

Артур быстро выпрямился и тут же последовал мимо замолчавшей сестры, пытаясь не хромать на ногу, в районе которой чуть выше лодыжки чувствовал нарастающее жжение, уже жалея о вырвавшихся словах. Пусть он и испытывал небольшие сложности, он ни в коей мере не желал казаться слабым рядом с сестрой, которая не преминула бы потом напомнить в шуточной манере, что его когда-то угораздило обжечься крапивой, как какого-то мальчишку. Она бы запросто подняла его на смех перед рыцарями, не заботясь об авторитете Артура и желая лишь досадить ему. Он знал характер сестры не понаслышке, и на собственном опыте убедился, что она иногда бывает настоящим исчадием ада. С каждым шагом Артур испытывал всё больше усталости, картинка перед глазами мутнела и кружилась, и его уже начинало одолевать смутное сомнение, что крапива здесь не причём. Но гордость не позволяла жаловаться сестре на своё состояние.

— Вот же упёртый… — процедила девушка сквозь зубы. — Ну и ладно! Только если ты в ближайшее время свалишься прямо посреди поляны от переутомления, учти, я оставлю тебя здесь и не подумаю возвращаться! 

Она направилась следом за ним, бросив в спину брата парочку ругательств. И никто из Пендрагонов совсем не заметил, как магическим образом ожило и хрустнуло дерево, мимо которого они прошли. Брат и сестра были чересчур заняты разговором, чтобы заметить, что следом за ними по лесной тропинке, где угадывались их покрытые грязью следы, деревья вокруг движутся и тянутся ветвями вперёд, будто преследуя принца и принцессу в их долгом странствии. 

Не замечая это странное явление, Морри быстро нагнала ковыляющего Артура и фыркнула от смеха, переспросив:

— Летающие голые женщины?

Он закатил глаза.

— Это единственное, что ты услышала из всего сказанного мной?

— Нет, но… голые, серьёзно? — она округлила глаза и задорно хихикнула. — И чем же ты их разозлил настолько, что они накинулись на тебя? 

— Они накинулись на меня, потому что они создания магии. Само собой они злые и коварные, и… сильные. Магия, знаешь ли, делает даже с виду безопасные вещи опасными. 

Морри усмехнулась в своей излюбленной манере и поддела его плечом.

— Звучит как оправдание. 

— Заткнись, — обиженно просипел Артур и посчитал нужным добавить. — В свою защиту могу сказать, что у меня не было оружия, а вид этих… дам немного смущал. Я просто не ожидал нападения. 

— Хотелось бы думать, что в следующий раз ты будешь более осмотрителен. И я не только этот случай имею в виду. 

Артур нахмурился, не понимая, куда клонит сестра, и бросил на неё недоумевающий взгляд, заметив который девушка продолжила, хладнокровно произнеся, уже без тени шутки в своей интонации:

— Если бы ты изначально лучше прислушивался к моим словам, мы бы вообще не оказались в этой ситуации. 

Слова возымели эффект, он едва не поскользнулся о торчащий корень, перестав смотреть под ноги, и тут же возмущённо выпалил:

— Позволь же поинтересоваться, каким боком я причастен к событиям, которые сейчас происходят по вине мага? Очевидно же, что никак.

— Ты пренебрёг моими советами, когда я сказала, что нам следует отправиться в замок, а не оставаться на ночь в лесу, — пожала сестра плечами, теребя в руках сорванную по пути тровинку. — И поступил по-своему, как всегда привык делать. И посмотри, куда нас это привело.

Артур покачал головой, отказываясь искать логику в словах Морри, и стараясь отгородиться от странного чувства досады, которое враз охватило его, стоило сестре указать ему на ошибки. Он прокричал в след Морри, которая спокойно шествовала впереди, выговаривая ему нотации, будто имела на это полное право: 

— Откуда я мог знать, что нас ждёт в этом лесу!

И чуть не обжёгся от взгляда, которым та окинула его. Чёрные бездонные глаза смотрели холодно и сурово, с застывшей в них настороженностью, когда сестра оглянулась вокруг, словно ожидали нападения в любой момент. Артур вдруг ясно осознал, что обстоятельства, при которых Морри решилась бы отрезать свои волосы, должны были быть по-настоящему отчаянными. Хоть сестра и заявила с повышенной беспечностью о том, что сделала это намеренно, дабы спастись из топкого болота, и заверила, что поступила торопливо и необдуманно, но сейчас нисколько не жалела, всё же Артур знал, что это решение далось её не так легко, как она хотела показать. Очевидно, опасность, грозившая сестре, вынудила её на такой поступок. 

Он давно не видел её такой. Серьёзной и задумчивой, безжалостно указывающей ему на ошибки, не используя привычный шутливый тон. Морри столкнулась в этом лесу с тем же странным и неизвестным, с чем столкнулся он. И вероятно сейчас она была расстроена и страшилась того, что ещё могло случиться с ними. Артур и сам испытывал те же эмоции - смерть рыцарей, которых он не смог спасти, исчезновение Мерлина – всё это не могло не вызвать в нём горькое чувство досады и отчаяния. Но он не винил себя или кого-либо ещё, кроме проклятой магии. А сестра, видно, считала иначе.

— Я отправил дозорных обыскать местность, и те не нашли никого, кто мог представлять угрозу, — Артур остановился и развел руками, будто наглядно показывая, что сделал всё, от него зависящее. В его голосе прорывалось недовольство и замешательство, ведь он отказывался понимать, почему сестра так наседает на него. — Мы приняли все меры безопасности, и я действовал исключительно в угоду интересов отряда. 

Морри неожиданно рассмеялась.

— Правда? — девушка обернулась. — Тогда скажи мне, пожалуйста, для чего тебе вообще понадобилось отправляться на охоту перед самым приездом Седрика? Разве не для того лишь, чтобы избежать встречи с его сыном, а? — огорошила его сестра, и Артур в удивлении уставился на неё. — Ты заранее планировал задержаться на охоте, пропустив приём, и надеявшись вернуться, когда Седрик и его свита покинут Камелот. Вся эта охота была лишь предлогом для тебя, и тебе даже не хватило смелости признаться мне в этом!

Она высказала ему в лицо эту фразу столь неожиданно, что принцу оставалось лишь замереть на месте, подыскивая слова для ответа, а Морри продолжила, получив немое подтверждение своим словам.

— Весь этот поход был затеян тобой только ради одной цели – чтобы не встречаться с сыном Седрика - Томасом. Насколько я знаю, после той ссоры на турнире у вас с ним возникли разногласия. Я помню, ты отказался назвать мне причину, — добавила сестра, видя, что выигрывает в споре. — Но после этого случая ты постоянно пытаешься куда-то улизнуть, стоит отцу упомянуть о приезде Седрика. Это действительно смешно! Ну не поделили вы девушку - разберись, в конце концов, как мужчина, вместо того, чтобы прятаться, как трус. 

— Эй, я не прячусь! — тут же прервал её Артур. 

Он выдохнул и слегка передёрнул плечами, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения. Вспыхнувшая болью лодыжка снова подвела его, и, сделав шаг, Артур слегка поморщился, перенеся вес на другую ногу. Пришлось опереться о пенёк рядом, а после присесть на него, показывая тем самым, что ему необходима небольшая передышка. 

— Да не хотел я быть на этом чёртовом приёме! — выпалил он, понимая, что больше скрывать бессмысленно, раз сестра оказалась такой прозорливой.

— Я так и знала! — Морри горько усмехнулась, покачав головой, будто и не сомневалась, что окажется права.

— Но дело не в моей вражде с Томасом... точнее не только в ней, — поспешил объясниться Артур, боясь, что дальше девушка бы продолжила свои нравоучения, и у него не было бы шанса высказаться. — Я... Морри, почему я вообще должен перед тобой оправдываться? 

Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя глупо. Морри смотрела на него внимательно и изучающе, под этим пристальным взглядом не было возможности слукавить. 

— Это было моё решение, и да, я им не горжусь, — продолжил он уже более уверенным тоном. — Я хотел лишь избежать неизбежного конфликта, который мог возникнуть на почве нашего с Томасом разногласия. Утер бы не одобрил, если...

— Ну конечно, дело в Утере.

— Камелоту нужен был союз с Мерсией, ты ведь знаешь, как это важно для отца. Мои личные проблемы не имели значения. Но я подумал, что вряд ли мне удастся удержать себя от искушения насолить Томасу и поэтому...

— И поэтому ты сбежал, — договорила за него сестра с укором, и Артур закатил глаза, скрепя сердце, вынужденный признать, что в словах Морри имелась доля правды. 

— Я не сбежал, — всё же посчитал нужным исправить он. — Просто решил, что охота будет как нельзя кстати.

— Особенно когда мы на ней задержимся дольше положенного и пропустим прием короля. Хорошая стратегия. 

Морри хмыкнула, наконец распознав намерения Артура, и хоть она явно была не в восторге от того, что брат ей соврал, теперь она хотя бы не выглядела разозлённой сверх меры. 

Он досадовал, что вынужден был рассказать сестре о том, что сделал. Теперь, когда она знала, что он как позорный трус не захотел встречаться с давним врагом, и даже устроил ради этого охоту, Артур чувствовал небольшую неловкость под её осуждающим взглядом. Хоть он и объяснил причины, по которым принял такое решение, главного он сказать не мог и никогда бы не захотел, но было жутко неприятно осознавать, что сестра могла быть разочарована его поступком. Но кажется Морри удовлетворилась их беседой, и сейчас они наконец всё выяснили.

— Я не мог знать, чем она в итоге обернётся для всех нас, — после небольшого молчания договорил Артур, вздохнув. — Никто не думал, что вмешается проклятая магия.

Небольшая ссора между Пендрагонами, свидетелем которой был бесшумный лес, закончилась так же быстро, как и началась. Артур вдруг понял, что у него совершенно нет сил, чтобы ругаться с сестрой. Руки казались неподъёмными и ватными, словно за долгое время им приходилось поднимать невыносимые тяжести, в сгибе локтя ощущалось странная ломота и растяжение, которые нельзя было объяснить ничем иным, как магией. Его вдруг огорошило мыслью, что причиной этого подавленного состояния мог быть снова колдун, наславший на него усталость, ведь действительно, у Артура всегда была огромная выдержка, не раз подтверждённая им во время сражений и походов. А сейчас что-то явно было не так. 

Он в очередной раз дотянулся до чесавшейся ноги, незаметным для сестры движением, даже сквозь ткань ощутив, что кожа в этом месте довольно горячая на ощупь. Со лба лился пот, а к ломоте в теле добавился ещё и озноб. 

Колдовской лес окутало безмолвное спокойствие. Ещё столь недавно желавший покончить с Артуром, колдун видно дал им передышку, прежде чем замыслить нечто ещё более ужасное. Вокруг было тихо и мирно, лишь изредка вдали отзывались хрустом деревья, по-прежнему двигающие своими ветками без влияния ветра. Между древесным пологом едва заметно наблюдалось сине-фиолетовое мерцание, которое иногда озаряло корни широких сосен, пробиваясь сквозь потрескавшуюся кору. Это были искорки, словно от тлеющих полений, но блеск их был магическим, совсем непохожим на привычное Артуром явление, наблюдаемое при разжигании костра. Тысячи ярко вспыхивающих проблесков мелькали сами по себе перед глазами в разных местах, и со временем он привык к такому появлению настолько, что перестал обращать внимание. В некотором роде, это было даже красиво.

— Будь добра, просто перестань уже читать мне нотации, сейчас совсем не время. 

— Как скажешь. 

Артур подивился такой покорности от сестры, которая ещё мгновение назад готова была накинуться на него, словно изголодавшийся хищник на пробежавшую мимо добычу. 

— Что? — заметив его взгляд, ответила Морри, пожав плечами. — Ты прав, время явно неподходящее. К тому же, — она тяжело опустилась рядом, откинув назад мешающие пряди. — Винить тебя в том, что случилось, глупая затея, ты не виноват. Но я по-прежнему зла на тебя за ложь, и будь уверен, моя месть будет коварной.

Из груди Артура вырвался небольшой смешок, и он вынужден был признать поражение. Сестра с отвращением посмотрела на свои руки, которые были все в чернеющей засохшей грязи и мучительно вздохнула. На какое-то время между двумя Пендрагонами воцарилось молчание. Артур бросил взгляд на задумчивую сестру и подумал, что, очевидно, и её тоже сломила усталость. Или дело было в другом.

— Мы найдём Мерлина, — сказал внезапно Артур, подумав, что Морри волнуется за мальчишку. 

Девушка поёжилась и кивнула. Открытые участки кожи покрылись мурашками от холода, а из полуоткрытых губ вырывался пар. Она заправила за ухо падающую на глаза прядь, но та предательски вернулась обратно. Артур внимательней, чем прежде пригляделся к сестре при свете луны, замечая, что ей, как ни странно, шла короткая прическа. Хоть волосы Морри и выглядели как вороное крыло, торчали по бокам и местами были покрыты грязью и листьями, и сама она явно была не в восторге от вынужденной смены внешнего вида, по мнению Артура, такие изменения были даже ей к лицу. 

— Этот идиот, скорей всего, свалился где-нибудь на земле и храпит, распугивая местных тварей своим храпом, — успокоил он сестру уверенным тоном, говоря о Мерлине. — Вот увидишь, скоро мы его услышим. 

Морри улыбнулась. 

— Будем надеяться, что до него не добрались летающие голые женщины, — сказала она, и Артур прыснул от смеха. 

— А знаешь... Как ты всё-таки поняла, что лес околдован? — нахмурился он от внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли. — Ты ведь первая сказала нам об этом тогда, на поляне. Откуда ты могла знать?

Он взглянул на Морри, успев заметить, как её взгляд заметался в стороны после его вопроса, но, не имея в голове ни малейшей причины, которая могла бы объяснить возникшее беспокойство сестры. 

— Я… я и не знала, — быстро взяла себя в руки девушка. — Просто не хотела оставаться в лесу ночью. Тебе ведь прекрасно известно моё мнение относительно ночёвок под открытым небом. К тому же, не пристало даме столь высокого положения спать в компании стольких мужчин, хоть и называющих себя рыцарями. 

— С каких пор тебя волнуют законы приличия?

— С тех самых, когда ты начал избегать Томаса, — едко высказалась сестра, задев за живое. — Серьёзно, что между вами двумя произошло? 

— Долгая и нудная история. Как-нибудь в другой раз расскажу.

— В тот раз ты тоже так сказал. Признался бы хоть, что стало предлогом для спора.

— Ты и сама ответила на этот вопрос.

— Девушка? — Морри задумалась на мгновение, припоминая тот день турнира, когда произошла памятная ссора, и хмыкнула. — Неудивительно. Скорей всего кузина Уильяма, ты тогда приглядывался к ней, но никак не решался подойти. 

— Ты закончила свои рассуждения? — зря он надеялся, что этот разговор больше не повторится, теперь сестра не отстанет от него, желая выяснить обстоятельства той ссоры с Томасом, но Артур надеялся, что это будет не сейчас. В самом деле, для такого разговора было совсем не место и не время. — Нам нужно найти Мерлина и скорее возвращаться в замок. Я устал, голоден и нуждаюсь в порции хорошего вина. Но прежде чем возвращаться в Камелот, тебе следует переодеться. Боюсь, что Утер сойдёт с ума, если увидит тебя в таком виде. 

Он поднялся преувеличенно бодро. Мысль о Камелоте придала ему сил, хотелось бы думать, что скоро они окажутся в замке под защитой родных стен, и он проснётся в своей комнате под аккомпанемент весёлой болтовни Мерлина. Поэтому сейчас нельзя было терять время. Артур старался не думать о плохом варианте событий и всячески отгонял от себя мысли о том, что они могут не найти мальчишку или отыскать слишком поздно. Принц выпрямился и на пробу сделал шаг, надеясь на то, что жжение больше его не побеспокоит. Он поднял взгляд, собираясь вновь обратиться к сестре, но тут же понял, что что-то не так. С лица Морри слетели все краски, она встрепенулась и вскрикнула: 

— Артур!

Когда он обернулся назад, куда направлен был взгляд сестры, то увидел перед собой покрытую корой дерева жуткую искореженную руку, по всей поверхности которой торчали ветви с листьями. Не успел он среагировать, как эта рука обхватила его за горло и притянула назад. Он довольно сильно ударился спиной о ствол, и всё вокруг на миг померкло, а когда он смог разглядеть пространство перед собой, то заметил, что руки, крепко удерживающие его на месте, тянутся от дерева, к которому он оказался прижатым. Картина с ожившими деревьями снова повторялась, как и тогда это заставляло его испытывать ни с чем не сравнимый страх.

Артур шумно выдохнул, поняв, что сделать снова вдох у него не получается, и захрипел, пытаясь глазами найти сестру, боясь, что с ней могло приключиться то же самое. Но его обзор внезапно загородило собой странное явление. Прямо на глазах Артура сверху него слой за слоем от ствола отщеплялась кора, формируя собой пугающий деревянный силуэт, который сдвинувшись чуть вперёд, навис над принцем, заставив того расширить глаза от удивления. Силуэт принял очертания человека, и лишь когда это странное явление приблизилась ближе, Артур смог заметить тонкие прорези для глаз и выделявшийся зарубок, в котором угадывался нос там, где фигура истончалась, образуя небольшой овал, напоминающий лицо. Тянувшиеся от деревянной статуи ветви стали удлиняться и становится тоньше, и вскоре всё его тело сжимали двигающиеся стебли лозы, громкий скрип и хруст которых, казалось, раздавался по всему лесу. 

Луна осветила нависшее над ним лицо, в котором смутно узнавались черты женщины, и оно искривилось в гневной гримасе, а тонкие ставшие словно верёвки, деревянные путы вокруг Артура сжались сильнее, заставив его захрипеть от нехватки воздуха. 

— Артур! — до него донёсся крик сестры, но он не видел, что в данный момент происходило с Морри, и мысль о том, что она может быть в опасности, ярким пятном пронеслась по сознанию. 

Стоило ветвям захватить в плен брата, Морри бросилась к нему, но её остановил пронёсшийся в непосредственной близости от лица деревянный хлыст, взявшийся из ниоткуда. Быстрый, словно метнувшаяся стрела, он задел её щеку и окрасил кровью нежную кожу. Девушка обернулась, увидев перед собой ещё один силуэт, тянувшийся от дерева и ожившей статуей вырисовывающийся перед ней. Суровое женское лицо духа смотрело прямо на неё, а рядом тонкие верёвки-ветви замерли в воздухе, словно предупреждая не двигаться с места. Морри упрямо покачала головой и сделала шаг по направлению к брату, и тогда тонкая лоза больно обхватила её за запястье, помешав намерениям броситься Артуру на помощь. Девушка чертыхнулась и шумно выдохнула от усилий, пытаясь вырваться. Но захват был силён.

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587305458/fd0484e6/30266450.jpg)

— Чертовщина какая-то! — услышала она сдавленный вскрик Артура. — Откуда они взялись?

— Это Зеленые дамы*, стражи леса, — Морри сделала ещё одно усилие, но тогда вторая лоза плотно сомкнулась на другой её руке. — Духи, которые следят за здешним порядком и жестоко карают тех, кто нарушил их покой. Ты часом случайно не ломал ветви деревьев по пути?

— Что за глупый вопрос! Не помню я. На такие вещи обычно не обращают внимание.

Морри стряхнула с лица мешавшие обзору пряди, и внезапно почувствовала, как её тянут вперёд. Она бросила взгляд на Артура, который тщетно пытался избавиться от стягивающих его пут, прожигая ненавистным взглядом склонившуюся над ним деревянную фигуру второго духа. В лесу резко потемнело - луну закрыла нависшая над ней туча - и Морри больше ничего не смогла разглядеть.

— Ну как видишь, эти дамы довольно злопамятны, и, судя по их грозным лицам, ты явно их чем-то разозлил. 

— Как ты понимаешь, где у них лица?! — воскликнул Артур. 

Хруст и шелест усиливались вокруг, листья осыпались с деревянного силуэта, засыпав землю под ногами Морри, по которой её ноги скользили и двигались под влиянием сильного захвата. Она гневно свела брови, поняв, что не может остановиться, и вскрикнула:

— Пусти меня! 

Но женский силуэт остался глух к её приказам. Артур позади неё хрипел и шипел, не в силах терпеть боль, что заставляли его чувствовать врезавшиеся в кожу ветви. В висках пульсировало, а с горло готов был сорваться паникующий крик, но девушка не оставляла попыток высвободиться.

— Артур! — обратилась она к брату, молясь, чтобы он услышал её. — Тебе нужно извиниться!

— Что?! 

Ему показалось, что он ослышался, но сестра снова произнесла свою фразу, и замешательство принца в разы возросло. 

— Извинись сейчас же, если хочешь остаться в живых! — грозно выдала девушка, досадуя, что Артур просто не мог выполнить то, что она сказала без дополнительных вопросов в такой момент. — Зеленые дамы это духи лесной чащи, они не терпят, когда им перечат, но благосклонны к покаянию. Сейчас же извиняйся! 

Но брат молчал. Морри попыталась обернуться, но её лица коснулись ветви, не дав возможность сдвинуть голову. Они обогнули шею и грубо прошлись по подбородку, жёсткой корой оставляя за собой отметины. Перед глазами маячил силуэт Зелёной дамы. Женское деревянное лицо, на котором не было ни одной живой эмоции, не двигалось, и лишь листья вокруг него трепетали под воздействием несуществующего ветра. Застывшее мёртвое выражение, будто чьей-то рукой вырезанное на коре, не выказывало ни одного намёка на снисхождение, лишь намерение его было ясным. Зеленые дамы хотели уничтожить того, кто вызвал их гнев, и в данный момент были очень близки к этому.

— Артур! — закричала Морри, чувствуя, как паника готова подступить к ней, а всполохи синей энергии оплетают её фигуру, но было недостаточно лишь пробудить их. Сейчас ей не поддавалась магия, и девушка не чувствовала ответной реакции, пытаясь всеми усилиями заставить её действовать. — Давай же! Извинись сейчас же!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — она почувствовала, как облегчение волной накатывает на неё, когда услышала голос брата, правда едва узнаваемый от тех усилий, которые он прикладывал, чтобы оставаться в сознании от нехватки воздуха. — Я прошу прощение, ясно? Прошу прощение, что случайно сломал пару ваших веток, но, уверяю вас, это было без злого умысла. Боже правый, как же глупо это звучит!

— Артур! — предупредительно воскликнула Морри.

— Но я прошу прощение, понятно? Прошу прощение, слышите? 

В одно мгновение движение прекратилось. Зелёные дамы, казалось, раздумывают, прежде чем продолжить своё возмездие. В образовавшейся тишине они словно общались без слов между собой, и Пендрагоны затаили дыхание, боясь того, как именно они решат их участь. Ветви снова пришли в движение, и Артур стиснул зубы, отчаянно понимая, что его извинения оказались бесполезными, и сейчас духи завершат начатое ими, но внезапно лозы вокруг него ослабли. Принц почувствовал, что снова свободен, и дёрнулся вперёд, отойдя подальше от дерева, к которому стремительно возвращался былой обычный вид. Женский силуэт постепенно выпрямлялся, сглаживался, и будто бы отступал обратно внутрь коры. И больше ничего не напоминало о том, что дерево только что явило собой этот странный образ.

Запястье Морри больше не сдерживали верёвки-ветви, и она, тяжело дыша, подскочила к брату, осматривая его, пытаясь на глаз определить, в каком тот состоянии.

— И всё? — подивился изменениям Артур, посмотрев на сестру. — Так просто? Всего лишь извинения?

— Ты был искренним, — пожала плечами Морри. — Этого оказалось им достаточно. 

Артур хмыкнул и потёр шею, где уже выступили бордовые синяки. Где бы ни был Мерлин, он очень надеялся, что его не пытались убить столько же раз, сколько их с сестрой.

[](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587305561/2ba23b28/30266482.jpg)

***

— …И так всегда, представьте себе! Апчхи…

— Будьте здоровы, Мерлин!

— Да, спасибо, — мимоходом поблагодарил он и принялся дальше разглагольствовать, поднеся кружку к губам и поморщившись от горячего пара, который мгновенно обжёг губы. Возмущение в его голосе лишь прибавилось, когда он снова вспомнил о предмете своего разговора и, погрузившись в воспоминания о своих минувших днях, он совершенно разошёлся. — Да, представьте себе, ни разу я не слышал ни слова благодарности! Я приношу ему завтрак в постель, убираю его комнату, чищу его рубашки, а он ни разу даже не подумал обмолвиться о благодарности. Но стоит мне сделать что-то не так, то тут у королевской задницы находиться много слов. О том, какой я криворукий идиот, малосведущий деревенщина и ещё много всего. А это, между прочим, очень обидные слова! 

— Соглашусь с вами, юноша, ваш друг совершенно лишён хороших манер.

— Я даже колдую для него…

Мерлин внезапно замолчал, подумав, что сболтнул лишнего, но мысль тут же пропала, стоило ему вспомнить, где он очутился, а поэтому он снова продолжил уже чуть более оживлённо.

— Да, колдую. Хотя за это рискую очутиться на костре.

При этой фразе послышался дружный хор испуганных голосов, которые заставили Мерлина отвлечься от своего рассказа. Он бросил взгляд на своих собеседников, которые сидели за столом напротив него, заметив, что эти слова вызвали бурную реакцию среди маленьких человечков, и захлопнул рот. Удивление, читающееся по их лицам, и страх, что просачивался сквозь уставленные на него глаза, заставили юношу немного поёжиться. Да, возможно не стоило так сильно выливать свои проблемы на этих милых созданий, которые так дружелюбно пригласили его на ужин. Они, казалось, забыли о еде, и, охваченные страхом, замерли на месте, будто прямо перед ними возникло из ниоткуда устрашающее животное, способное так испугать этих созданий. Мерлин даже оглянулся назад, пытаясь понять, что могло стать причиной такой реакции, и не было ли действительно позади него какого-то чудовища. Но очевидно те были взволнованы вырвавшимися из него словами о костре.

Мерлина потянули за рукав, и когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел, что это был маленький мальчик, который испуганно округлив огромные глаза, вопросительно поглядывал на него. Возраст этих существ сложно было понять, но тот, кто сейчас пытался снискать его внимание, явно был меньше всех остальных, он едва ли доставал Мерлину до голени. 

— В вашем мире могут отправить на костёр за магию? — застенчиво спросил он, спрятав глаза за светлой чёлкой, которая прикрывала его удлинённые острые ушки, и едва заметно задрожал.

— Магия в Камелоте под запретом, — грустно кивнул Мерлин. 

— Какой ужас! — воскликнула тучная женщина, сидевшая за столом справа от него. Она в волнении затрепетала острыми ушами, издав при этом странный звук, похожий на шелест маленьких крыльев. — Но как вы живёте без магии? Ведь существует столько вещей, которые невозможно выполнить без её помощи. Как вы зажигаете костёр, зашиваете одежду или собираете урожай? Здесь же не обойтись без колдовства.

— Отнюдь, всё это возможно сделать и без неё. Люди привыкли.

— Но это же так неудобно, — возразил старик напротив Мерлина, погладив свои изогнутые усы, на которых осталось пару капель травяного отвара. — Понятно теперь, почему вы, люди, такие огромные. Ведь, чтобы жить без магии, вам требуется много сил. А сила всегда заключается в росте. 

Мерлин не знал, что сказать на такое заключение, и лишь оглядел их уютное пристанище под тенью ивы, которая надёжным куполом укрывала длинными ветвями небольшую долину. Он бы даже не заметил её, если бы шёл мимо, но синенькие огоньки привели его прямо сюда. Крошечные домики с соломенной крышей ютились в широких цветастых кустарниках, изредка озаряемые светом вспыхивающих магических искорок. Кое-где журчали небольшие ручейки, образующие маленькие прогалины между тропинками. Рядом в самобытной печи сами по себе вынимались пирожки, которые по воздуху двигались к их столу и ложились в тарелку, быстро расхваченные присутствующими. К Мерлину сам по себе подлетел чайник, добавив в чашку ещё больше приятно пахнущего отвара, и отправился дальше в полёт, подлетая к каждому сидящему за столом. Мерлин вздохнул. Если бы в Камелоте тоже разрешали так открыто пользоваться магией, было бы намного удобнее. 

Он оказался здесь не по случайности, блуждающие огоньки, за которым тогда последовал Мерлин, привели его в это необычное место, за что он был им несказанно благодарен. В тот момент юноша оказался перед крохотным огородиком прямо посреди леса, усеянным обычными и знакомыми Мерлину растениями, которые они сажали в деревне по наступлению весны. Но если в Эалдоре в это время лишь только-только угадывались пробивающиеся ростки, то здесь они уже вовсю цвели и давали плоды, как им полагалось делать в конце лета. Между растениями сновали крохотные человечки, собирающие урожай и складывающие его в корзинки поодаль. Они были настолько крошечными, что даже не доставали до верхушек растений, но, казалось, это не сильно затрудняло их положение. Мерлин едва ли не ахнул, когда увидел, что с рук одного из существ срывается свечение, которое заставляет куст растения согнуться и приблизиться к земле, а в следующее мгновение плоды сами по себе распределяются по корзинкам, двигаясь по воздуху. Это была магия!

Громкий гам голосов мгновенно стих, когда маленькие человечки заметили Мерлина, с открытым ртом наблюдающего за ними. И тогда стоило бы испугаться или убежать, но Мерлин по-прежнему торчал на этой поляне, лишившись дара речи и, кажется, не мог даже пошевелиться от удивления. Видеть, как кто-то колдует так же просто, как он, заставило Мерлина прийти в крайнее удивление и восхищение. Человечки оказались вовсе не страшными, как потом понял он. Они пригласили его отобедать, смотрели воодушевлённым взглядом, расспрашивали о том, кто он и откуда прибыл. Гостеприимные и добродушные, они сразу заставили Мерлина расслабиться. И прямо сейчас он спокойненько посиживал на брёвнышке перед заполненным всякими яствами и блюдами столом и держал в руке приятно пахнувшую кружку с отваром из зелёных трав.

У созданий, чьим гостеприимством он сейчас так нагло злоупотреблял, были смешно растопыренные острые уши, торчащие в стороны, длинный крючкообразный нос и обычные человеческие черты лица. Одежда их выглядела привычным Мерлину образом, и вели они себя вполне обычно для людей, за исключением, конечно же, магии, которая буквально пропитала всё это место. И Мерлин с отчаянным восхищением наблюдал за тем, как с её помощью они делают все эти магические вещи, которые он привык делать руками. Видел бы всё это Артур, - подумал Мерлин.

Мысль о принце заставила его испытать волнение. Мерлин по-прежнему не знал, где ему искать Артура и Морри, и беспокоился, как бы с ними не случилась какая-то беда. Оказавшись здесь в окружении этих милых существ, он совсем забыл об опасности, которая грозила им всем Вальпургиева Ночь, и совсем уж запамятовал, что ему следует найти своих друзей раньше, чем кто-либо из них пострадает. Не хотелось бы думать, что это уже произошло. От ужасных картинок, пронёсшихся перед его глазами, Мерлина отвлёк мальчик, сидевший рядом, которого слова о костре заставили печально шмыгать носом. 

— Это неправильно. Отправлять на костёр неправильно! — плача, воскликнул он, и Мерлин поспешил его успокоить, не желая стать причиной детских слёз.

— Нет-нет, я… я просто не так выразился, — сказал юноша, запнувшись. — Никого не отправляют на костёр. Просто я имел в виду, что люди осуждают тех, кто пользуется магией. Осуждают просто словами и всё. Никто не попадает на костёр, это лишь такое… образное выражение. Да, всего лишь выражение.

Он не хотел никого расстраивать, поэтому постарался придать своим словам уверенность, заметив, что после сказанного маленькие человечки немного успокоились и пришли в себя. Они легко поверили в его слова, и Мерлин обрадовался, что вынужденная жизнь в страхе и лжи в деревне выработала у него хороший навык обмана. 

— Где это видано придумывать такие нелепые образные выражения, — проворчал старик. — Вы, люди, поистине странные создания, согласись, Рокси?

— Не могу понять, кто в здравом уме будет осуждать за магию? — хлестнула руками женщина, к которой обратился старик. — Магия – это великий дар, который столь же велик, как и сама природа, подарившая нам этот чудесный лес. 

— А ты сильный маг? — быстро переключившись на другую тему, что было свойственно детям, поинтересовался малыш. 

Мерлин немного задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— Мне сказали, что в будущем я буду самым сильным из всех магов. Но только сейчас у меня мало что получается.

— А я уже могу заставить вещи летать! — гордо заявил мальчик. — Мама говорит, что у меня очень хорошо выходит. Смотри, — и он с энтузиазмом отправил в полёт тарелку, которая благополучно разбилась о дерево. 

Все за столом рассмеялись. А Мерлин внезапно уставился на то место, где разбилась тарелка, и приподнялся, недоверчиво прищурившись, пытаясь рассмотреть кое-что вдали, но уже не в силах заглушить подступающее к нему волнение. Туман постепенно рассеивался впереди, обрисовывая две знакомые фигуры, которые с каждым мгновением становились всё ближе. Очевидно, их привлёк странный звук, прозвучавший в лесной чаще довольно громко, и они направились сюда. Крошечные человечки замолчали, видя замешательство на лице Мерлина и то, что тот подскочил, внимательно разглядывая кого-то в тумане, а потом на лице мальчишки расплылась такая счастливая улыбка, что присутствующие заинтересовано бросили взгляд в ту сторону, пытаясь понять, что так сильно обрадовало их гостя. 

Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что будет так рад принцу, но видеть его живым и здоровым было по-настоящему утешающим, и он сам не заметил, как расплылся в счастливой улыбке, стоило появиться перед ним блондинистой макушке. С груди сорвался огромной тяжести ком, и мгновенно стало так легко и приятно. Он сам не понял, что всё это время столь сильно переживал о принце.

Артур первым увидел Мерлина и бросился к нему, не обращая внимание на крошечных созданий, притихнувших за столом. Он подскочил к слуге, оглядывая его так, как если бы видел впервые, и в следующее мгновение Мерлин подумал, что принц обнимет его, но внимание Артура привлекли двигающиеся сами по себе предметы посуды, и взгляд его ожесточился. 

— Мерлин? — принц подозрительно оглядел присутствующих, дольше положенного проследив взглядом за движущимися пирожками, и больно схватил слугу за плечо. — Это правда ты? 

— Конечно же, я, — скривился от боли Мерлин, удивлённо рассматривая Артура. — Ваше высочество, вы в порядке? 

Но тот лишь огородил его в сторону, пытаясь встать между ним и маленькими человечками, что с интересом поглядывали в их сторону, как если бы его целью было защитить слугу от невиданной опасности. Заметив нахмуренный взгляд Морри, которая тоже подошла к ним, Мерлин поспешил успокоить своих спутников.

— О, — он слегка напряжённо поглядел на замершего принца, которого явно пугали путешествующие сами по себе предметы, и похлопал его по плечу. — Всё в порядке. Эти существа не причинят нам вреда, они совершенно не опасные, Артур. Я проснулся посреди поляны сразу после того, как потерял вас из виду, а потом маленькие синие огоньки привели меня в эту деревню. Но я всё равно ничего не пил и не ел, как ты и предупреждала, — добавил он чуть тише, обращаясь исключительно к одной лишь леди Морриган. 

— Мерлин! И скажи на милость, ты всё это время торчал здесь? — Артур гневно посмотрел на своего слугу, который похлопал глазами, не понимая, где на этот раз облажался. — Хоть бы подумал, чтобы заняться нашими поисками, вместо того, чтобы отсиживаться за чашкой чая. Что ты за слуга такой, кто даже вовсе не беспокоится за своего господина. Нас, чтоб знал, пытались убить и, причём неоднократно, пока ты тут спокойно отдыхаешь.

— Когда я проснулся, вас нигде не было. Что я по-твоему должен был делать?

— Хотя бы сделать вид, что тебя это беспокоит.

Радость от того, что Мерлин жив и здоров, у Артура уже, очевидно, немного поутихла, и он тотчас озверел, возвращаясь в своё обычное состояние королевской задницы. Очень недовольной королевской задницы, добавил Мерлин, заметив, что настроение принца и, правда, было довольно паршивое. Что соответствовало и его виду. Взъерошенные волосы торчали в разные стороны, а на красных щеках был нездоровый румянец, который ярко выделялся на лице с залёгшими глубокими синяками под глазами. Это заставило юношу забеспокоится, не заболел ли тот часом. 

На Артуре больше не было красного плаща и, при ближайшем рассмотрении Мерлина, меч в ножнах тоже исчез, что было довольно странно, ведь принц никогда в походе не расставался с оружием без крайней необходимости и даже спал с ним в обнимку. Артур выглядел не лучшим образом, но бросив взгляд на Морри, Мерлин тотчас же воскликнул, забыв о том, что ему не полагается вести себя столь фамильярным образом рядом с принцессой при её старшем брате:

— Что с твоими волосами?!

Двое Пендрагонов выглядели так, словно испытали на себе все тягости месячного пребывания в лесу в самых тяжких условиях, хотя Мерлин видел их лишь пару часов назад. Вместо шикарных локонов принцессы теперь на её голове красовалась воронье гнездо, вся кожа и одежда была покрыта грязью и превратилось в серое подобие тряпок. 

— Решила сменить причёску, — усмехнулась девушка, которая в любом состоянии не теряла свойственную ей саркастичную манеру разговора. — Хоть ты скажи, что мне идёт?

— Непривычно видеть тебя в таком… виде, — пробормотал Мерлин, опустив взгляд на рваные остатки одежды девушки, едва ли прикрывающие то, что должно быть прикрыто у лиц женского пола, и тотчас же отвернулся, густо покраснев. 

Это заставило принца прийти в себя и забыть о имеющейся угрозы, коей представлялись для него странные существа, и повернуться в сторону бесстыже рассматривающего его сестру Мерлина.

— Ты только что пялился на неё?

— Нисколько, сир.

— Я всё видел, Мерлин! 

В этой суматохе почти никто и не заметил, как старик с изогнутыми усами, осторожно выбрался из-под стола, и подошёл к Артуру, дёрнув его за штанину.

— Молодой человек, вам, кажется, нужна помощь. 

— Что? — принц удивлённо уставился на маленького человечка, который самым наглым образом вторгся в его личное пространство, и хотел было возмутиться по этому поводу, но почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под его ног. Внезапно свет перед глазами померк, и Артур успел услышать, как взволновано произнёс его имя Мерлин, прежде чем утонуть во тьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Зеленые дамы – в английском фольклоре древесные фейри, чаще всего они селятся в дубах, вязах, ивах и тисе, иногда также выбирают сосны, остролист и яблоню. Нрав у зеленых дам довольно суровый, они ни за что не упустят возможности напугать припозднившихся путников.
> 
> Обижать зеленых дам ни в коем случае не следует. Считается, что прежде чем отломить ветку с дерева, в котором обитает зеленая дама, нужно попросить у нее разрешения.  
_Картинки, использованные в тексте, взяты из широких просторов интернета_


	16. Часть 15. Странствующий воин

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1593534201/8c1a15d6/30953495.jpg)

Первое, что он увидел, когда проснулся, было лицо Мерлина, который склонился над ним чересчур близко. Артур тут же запротестовал и попытался отстраниться, что в конечном итоге привело его к неожиданному падению с чего-то высокого. 

Принц подскочил, не сразу понимая, что только что упал с кровати, а в руках Мерлина был кувшин с водой, которым он явно хотел напоить Артура, а тот понял всё неправильно. На лице слуги застыло выражение замешательства, но он быстро переменился, оглядывая принца счастливым взглядом.

— Ты очнулся! — радостно воскликнул Мерлин, и тут же, поставив кувшин на пол, деловито осмотрел Артура, подскочив к нему ближе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Есть ощущение тошноты, головокружения или чего-либо ещё? Ты должен сказать мне, если что-то не так, потому что со здоровьем не шутят, это мне ещё мама как-то говорила…

— Что здесь происходит? — перебил принц тараторившего Мерлина, не понимая ни слова из того, что тот говорил, и мимоходом оглядывая помещение, в котором они находились.

К сожалению, это были не его собственные покои, как понадеялся принц, но и не приевшийся пейзаж колдовского леса, который последние часы вынужден был наблюдать Артур, что, конечно, уже радовало. Но всё же, покопавшись в своих воспоминаниях, он никак не мог понять, как они здесь очутились и что произошло после их встречи с Мерлином. А также, куда делись те странные маленькие человечки? 

Артур огляделся вокруг, замечая, что находится в старом деревянном доме, напоминающим своим скромным убранством хижину бедного крестьянина, который всё же поддерживает здесь незамысловатый уют. В комнате было сыро, но зато чисто. Сквозь полуоткрытую дверь, ведущую на улицу, струился дневной свет. За мощной деревянной балкой, служащей для опоры крыши, он увидел простой без изысков стол и скамейки, на которых имелись предметы быта. Хозяин был явно не лентяй, но кровать, на которой только что лежал принц, оставляла желать лучшего. А, впрочем, он уже был рад тому, что не видит перед собой жуткие ветки оживших деревьев, и комната, даже такая, была куда лучше тёмной магической чащи. 

— Что происходит? — повторил он свой вопрос, видя, что Мерлин замешкался на секунду, обеспокоенно поглядывая на него.

— А ты… что последнее ты помнишь?

Артур нахмурился при виде мямлившего, явно чем-то напуганного Мерлина и после непродолжительно молчания всё же проговорил, припомнив случившиеся с ним события. 

— Помню охоту, и то, как мы разделились. Дальше как встретил Морри, потом нас пытались убить все, кому не лень. И, наконец, мы нашли тебя, спокойно трапезничающего в окружении непонятных существ, — тут Артур гневно посмотрел на слугу. — О чём ты только думал, Мерлин, когда решил потрепаться с магическими созданиями?

— Эти магические создания, между прочим, спасли тебе жизнь! — выпалил мальчишка. —Знаешь, кто такие Дубовики? Это лесные духи, которые предлагают путникам попробовать свою еду, а после травят их, когда те не отказываются от угощения. Тебя отравил один из них, Артур. И если бы не моя маг… в смысле, если бы не упомянутые тобой маленькие создания, ты бы был уже мёртв. 

Артур гневно выругался, быстро сообразив о ком идёт речь.

— Старый вымогатель, вот значит, кем он был! Теперь я ещё больше хочу выместить на нём свою злобу, — яростно рыкнул он, вспомнив того старого деда в поношенной одежде, который требовал с него золотые в обмен на невкусную кашу и вино. К слову, вино было отменное. Но получается, что всё это было лишь западнёй, чтобы он повёлся и в скором часу умер от яда, подсунутого старым отшельником. Вот попался бы этот дед ему сейчас, не сносить ему головы. 

Но тут перед глазами резко закружилось, и если бы вовремя не подоспевшие руки Мерлина, которые удержали его за плечи, Артур бы вполне удачно повстречался бы с полом. Второй раз за утро, между прочим. Мальчишка бережно помог ему сесть на кровать и вручил кувшин с водой.

— Пей, — сказал он деловито, — тебе нужно набираться сил. После отравления твоему телу нужен отдых. 

— Где мы? — спросил принц, принимая из спасительных рук воду и делая глоток. 

Жидкость приятно охладила горло, напомнив о том, что он уже давно не чувствовал на языке надлежащей живительной влаги, блуждая по лесу неизвестное количество времени. Головокружительная застигнувшая его столь неожиданно слабость прошла, и Артур тут же почувствовал себя лучше, бросив благодарный взгляд на Мерлина. Тот поджал губы и, отвернувшись, встал, чтобы забрать со стоявшего рядом стула белую рубашку. Принц только сейчас заметил, что до этого расхаживал с голым торсом. 

На самом Мерлине была привычная одежда, едва ли пострадавшая в результате той ночи, и лишь слегка помятый вид да застрявшие между лоскутками ткани листья и хвойные иголки, которые если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, напоминали о том, что Артуру всё это не приснилось. Он проследил за слугой, заметив слегка сгорбившуюся спину и усталый взгляд. Тот выглядел немного измученным, но вполне живым. Тревога, преследовавшая Артура за время, полное бесчисленной опасности и нескончаемого опасения за свою жизнь и за жизни тех, кто был ему дорог, наконец позволила себе отступить. И Артур посмотрел на Мерлина дольше положенного, ощущая приятно разлившееся по телу облегчение. Всё-таки он не хотел, чтобы этот нелепый мальчишка оказался мёртв. 

— Ты потерял сознание, как хрупкая барышня, — сказал Мерлин и, не дав принцу возмутиться, продолжил со смешком, окидывая его взглядом. — И проспал добрых двое суток, прежде чем проснуться. За это время мы с Морри нашли лошадей, которые, оказалось, не так далеко сбежали, как мы думали. А поутру верхом на них случайно наткнулись на этот домик. Хозяева здесь довольно любезны, предложили нам кров и еду. У тебя была лихорадка, нужно было место, чтобы подлечиться.

Мерлин бросил ему рубашку, которую принц поймал на лету, заметив, что та теперь приятно пахнет, и на ней нет следов грязи или крови. Явно постирана. 

— Ты сказал, — Артур задумался на мгновение, припоминая слова слуги, которые тот произнёс ранее, — что меня вылечили те странные создания. Но как? Магией?

Слуга промолчал, виновато поглядывая на него, и у Артура отпали все сомнения. 

— Меня вылечили магией? Чёрт возьми, Мерлин! — он издал задушенный вздох, прежде чем яростно посмотреть на слугу, отказываясь мириться с мыслью, что этот оболтус позволил каким-то существам обвести его вокруг пальца.

— Прежде чем ты будешь злиться...

— Магия! — яростно выплюнул он это ненавистное слово, не дав Мерлину договорить. — Неужели мне стоит столько раз повторять, что от магии нельзя ожидать ничего, кроме разрушения и бед! Как ты мог допустить, чтобы эти существа применили на мне своё колдовство?! Они могли убить меня!

Мерлин сконфуженно поджал губы. 

— Ты и так умирал. Артур, ты был... ты практически не дышал! Что нам оставалось делать?

— Я не знаю, но точно не прибегать к помощи магии! 

Плечи Мерлина опустились, он весь поник и сгорбился, на какое-то мгновение Артур немного пожалел о собственной вспышке агрессии. 

Въевшаяся под кожу привычка опасаться колдовства как никогда давала о себе знать, затмевая голос рассудка. Мысль о том, что на нём испытывали магию, хоть и лечебную, без его ведома, была кощунственной, ужасающей и вызывала неприятный холодок по спине. Всё в нём мгновенно взбунтовалось против этого заявления, и он почувствовал нарастающее раздражение, перемешавшееся со страхом. 

— Вся эта ночь, весь этот кошмар, что нам довелось испытать - причина всему этому проклятое колдовство, — продолжил он в том же тоне, стараясь не смотреть при этом на Мерлина, которого его слова приводили всё в большее уныние. — Я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя от того, что за дикость там происходила. Нас чуть не убили. Несколько раз, заметь. Каким-то чудом мы остались живы после всего этого ужаса. И ты хочешь заверить меня в том, что применённая на меня магия была безопасна? 

— Те маленькие человечки не несли в себе угрозу. Они лишь хотели помочь, — вполне ожидаемо начал Мерлин отстаивать свою правоту, и Артур бы согласился с ним, если бы отринул от себя всё то, чем его пичкали с детства. Но укоренённые привычки было не так просто отпустить. Поэтому он лишь нахмурился и мальчишка стушевался под этим грозным выражением на его лице. 

Мерлин не понимал. Он не сталкивался с теми ужасами, которые довелось увидеть принцу, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что таило в себе, даже с первого взгляда, безобидное колдовство, применённое на людях, рискнувших потерять бдительность. Мальчишка по-прежнему смотрел на него этими невозможными глазами, в которых плескалось неприкрытое волнение и - едва заметно - нерешительное отрицание. Протест, который был до боли похожим на то, что встречал Артур во взгляде сестры с недавних пор, когда у них с Утером поднимался вопрос магии. Ранее он не замечал, чтобы Мерлин проявлял такую же повышенную заинтересованность в колдовстве, и Артуру это не нравилось. Явно влияние Морри.

— Если бы не они, ты был бы уже мёртв, — тихо пробормотал Мерлин и опустил глаза. Очевидно, эта мысль заставила его снова окунуться в воспоминания, от которых мальчишке было не по себе. Артур даже не думал, что его слуга мог так опасаться за его жизнь, и вид обеспокоенного Мерлина, который даже не пытался скрыть свои чувства, заставил Артур чуточку умерить пыл. — Можешь не верить, но... твоё теперешнее здоровое состояние - их заслуга. 

Слуга вздохнул, замаскировав отчаянный взгляд под низко нависшей чёлкой, и продолжил в уже более непринуждённой манере, пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что совершенно не расстроен реакцией принца на свои слова:

— Но ты всё равно не помнишь ничего из последующих событий той ночи, после того как потерял сознание. Можешь делать вид, что тебя спасли травы Гаюса, которые я предусмотрительно захватил с собой в поход. 

Потребовалось некоторое количество времени для того, чтобы Артур понял, что Мерлин шутит. Артур заметил, что мальчишка всегда так делал, когда между ними возникал вопрос серьёзного характера, призванный вылиться в конфликт. Мерлин одной лишь улыбкой мог подавить зарождающееся возмущение в груди принца и потушить бушующее пламя, при этом заглушив в себе собственные возражения. Он будто в одночасье навешивал на себя маску беззаботности и веселья, стремясь показать, что не задет случившемся ранее разговором. Артур немного расслабился и потёр переносицу руками, понимая, что из-за всплеска агрессии у него разболелась голова.

— Предлагаешь, забыть о том, что ты мне только что сказал? — спросил он.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Предлагаю радоваться тому, что остался жив. И быть чуточку благодарным за помощь. Но это выше твоих сил, верно? 

Привычные нотки озорства, проскользнувшие в голосе Мерлина, заставили Артура поднять голову, окидывая фигуру мальчишки внимательным взглядом. 

— Ты явно дерзишь мне, — прищурился Артур. — Я пропущу это мимо ушей, но только сейчас. Просто потому, что слишком устал для того, чтобы встать и дать тебе подзатыльник. 

— А что не так с привычным метанием предметов? — лукаво поинтересовался Мерлин.

— Ты нарываешься? 

Мальчишка криво усмехнулся, но Артур видел, что это было очередное притворство, к коему Мерлин прибегал, когда требовалось отгородиться от неприятных разговоров. Вопрос о магии не был закрыт, но сейчас он хотел просто расслабиться после выматывающего путешествия, и ссора с Мерлиным в его планы не входила. Поэтому он был благодарен слуге за умышленное игнорирование насущной проблемы, хотя и считал, что когда будет более подходящее время следует остановиться на этой теме подробнее, для того, чтобы Мерлин уяснил как можно тщательнее опасность магии. В конце концов, ради его собственного блага нужно было отгородить мальчишку от угрозы, которую она представляла. 

Беспечность, с которой Мерлин говорил о магии, и благоговейный трепет, прорывающийся в интонациях его голоса, Артуру совсем не нравились, и пусть в данный момент он мог признать правоту слуги, всё же в дальнейшим следовало пресечь такие мысли в лохматой голове мальчишки. Артур прокашлялся, снова вспомнив о магических человечках, способствовавших его выздоровлению, и нахмурился.

— Что это были за существа? — спросил он, не глядя на Мерлина.

Он впервые видел таких маленьких созданий с оттопыренными в сторону ушами, и его познания в этой области были столь же скудны, сколько осведомлённость Мерлина в магических вещах, поэтому он даже представить себе не мог, какой магией они владеют. Оставалось только прислушиваться к своему телу, в котором, к вящему недоумению Артура, не было ни усталости, ни слабости. Лишь лёгкое недомогание, вызванное, вероятно, переутомлением и постоянным присутствием страха. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, разве что внутри него всё вспыхивало сокрушительным пламенем раздражения. Стоило признать, что при первичном осмотре магия не нанесла ему определённого вреда. Возможно, слуга был прав, и те странные существа действительно спасли ему жизнь, а не пытались покалечить.

Мерлин неопределённо махнул рукой. 

— У нас как-то не было времени это выяснить.

Артур хмыкнул. 

— И что, даже Морри не высказалась на этот счёт? — спросил он и, заметив удивлённый взгляд, пояснил: — Она является воплощённым примером того, как книжки Гаюса могут неизлечимо запудрить голову. У неё обширные познания в области мифических существ из его книг. Сомневаюсь, что она в неведении, с кем мы тогда столкнулись.

— Я думал, любое упоминание магии в Камелоте под запретом, — задумавшись на мгновение, слегка озадаченно спросил Мерлин.

Это было правдой, но Морри давно не слушала наказов отца и предпочитала действовать против законов, которые он устанавливал. К тому же рассказы, которые щедро снабжал Морри Гаюс, представляли собой всего лишь сказки с обширными иллюстрациями и подробными описаниями существ, которых не могло существовать на самом деле. Это не были магические книги, и поэтому не являлись под запретом, но Артур всё равно находил в них определённое плохое влияние для сестры, хоть Морри и не слушала его жалкие попытки образумить её. 

— Это просто сказки, которыми она постоянно зачитывалась по ночам. По крайней мере, до сей поры я считал, что это просто сказки, — сказал он, припоминая те рисунки, и мысленно содрогаясь от воспоминаний о лесной чащи ночью. До сих пор не верилось, что ожившие образы из книжек могут быть реальными воплощениями ужаса и страха, и что ему самому лично придётся столкнуться с чем-то подобным. — У моей сестры излишний интерес к таким вещам. Меня это не радует. Поэтому я надеюсь, что хоть ты будешь держаться от этого подальше.

Мерлин коротко кивнул, но что-то в его поведении Артуру показалось странным. Возможно, дело было в замедленной реакции на его слова или в потухших глазах, в которых больше не было ни намёка на прежнее веселье. Что-то отчаянно не давало покоя Мерлину, и Артур поймал себя на мысли, что желает знать, что именно.

Но Артур лишь натянул на себя рубаху, насладившись приятным запахом чистоты, а после спросил обманчиво равнодушным тоном.

— Ты-то сам как?

Мерлин, казалось, был удивлён таким вопросом. Он в нерешительности постоял возле стола, застигнутый врасплох невинной фразой, но оттого, что она прозвучала из уст Артура, это выглядело чересчур странным. Принц и сам понял, что начинает выходить из своей роли требовательного господина, но эта странная ночка оставила в нём неприятный отпечаток, и он сам до конца не пришёл в норму. 

— Нелёгкая выдалась охота, — добавил он, будто объясняя свою повышенную заботу, а это была именно она, потому что Артуру действительно хотелось знать о самочувствии Мерлина. О причинах, почему это стало так важно для него, принц предпочёл не задумываться.

— Нелёгкая? Мягко сказано, — Мерлин затараторил в своей любимой манере. — Я почти готов был умереть от страха при встрече с той жуткой синей чертовщиной. До сих пор в дрожь берёт. А в целом, я в порядке. Но если вы хотите знать моё мнение, касаемо всего происходящего, то смею вас уверить, больше никогда моей ноги не будет на таких мероприятиях. И не приказывайте даже. 

Улыбка тронула уста Артура, но мальчишка этого не заметил, что было к лучшему. Принц встал, почувствовав, что после воды заметно полегчало, и, натянул одежду. Ему нужно было на свежий воздух для того, чтобы проветрить голову. Артур сделал пару шагов по направлению к двери.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он обеспокоенному Мерлину, когда тот кинулся ему помогать. В конце концов, Артур же не был принцессой в беде, и не нуждался в помощи от слуги, чтобы не выглядеть ещё большим посмешищем. Хватило бы и того, что он свалился в обморок в самый ненужный момент, да и провалялся столько времени без памятства. А ведь Мерлину наверняка пришлось нести его, пока они не нашли лошадей. Какое позорище. 

— Я просто рад, что мы нашли тебя живым, — внезапно сказал он то, что уже давно вертелось у него на языке, но из-за сковавшей Артура неловкости, он никак не решался произносить это вслух. 

Стал заметен небольшой румянец на щеках Мерлина, который окрасил его кожу в румяный цвет, и Артур чуть дольше положенного засмотрелся на это, прежде чем отвернуться и бросить уже на ходу.

— В нынешней ситуации остаться без помощи слуги было бы проблемно. 

Он вышел через деревянную дверь, ведущую на улицу, улыбнувшись от недовольного фырканья Мерлина, последующего ему в след, и зажмурился от ослепительного утреннего солнца, бившего в глаза. Казалось, та ночь никогда не закончится, и он уже отвык от нормального солнечного света. Прищурившись, Артур поднял руку, загораживая пытающиеся ослепить его лучи, и заметил у покосившейся деревянной ограды сестру, которая умывалась из стоявшей рядом наполненной водой бадьи. 

— Вы, поглядите-ка, ты наконец-то разбудил нашу спящую красавицу поцелуем? — смеясь, воскликнула Морри, заметив его. 

— Он проснулся сам, — в той же непринуждённой манере ответил ей Мерлин, вышедший из дома вслед за принцем. — Мне не пришлось идти на такие ухищрения.

Артур приподнял бровь, явно понимая, что пропустил момент, когда его слуга и сестра так хорошо спелись друг с другом, но решил, что подумает об этом позже. Сейчас так было приятно чувствовать на себе согревающие лучи и, наконец, расслабиться после выматывающего испытания леса, которое, надо сказать, рисковало серьёзно пошатнуть его психику. Они были в относительно, но всё же безопасности, и теперь не нужно было оглядываться вокруг, не зная, что в очередной раз решит полакомиться их тушками или какая ещё нечисть набредёт на их след. Морри выглядела посвежевшей, явно отдохнувшей и на коже больше не наблюдалось засохшей грязи, а волосы больше не торчали в нелепом беспорядке. К тому же, как заметил принц, она у кого-то одолжила нормальную одежду, которая была поприличнее тех тряпок, в которых щеголяла сестра по лесу, наплевав на все элементы приличия. 

В окрестностях не наблюдалось деревушек, лишь один покосившийся дом за их спинами являл собой облагороженное место, указывая на присутствие человека в этих диких местах. Повсюду был сплошной лес, укрывающий одну единственную хижину плотной завесой сосен, позади перекошенной ограды виднелась умело вспаханная земля, но этот небольшой огородик плотно прилегал к ущелью леса. Вблизи опушки паслись овцы, но хозяев нигде видно не было. Морри расслаблено облокотилась об ограду, внимательным взглядом оценивая состояние Артура. 

— Ты выглядишь получше, братец, — беспокойство в её глазах сменилось на облегчение, и девушка посчитавшая результат осмотра положительным, снова напустила на себя беззаботный вид. — Явно заслуга тому старания Мерлина. Он ни на шаг не отходил от тебя, пока ты был прикован к постели. Я бы тоже хотела себе такого преданного лекаря. 

Мерлин адресовал ей слегка смущённую улыбку. 

— До лекаря мне совсем далеко, — отмахнулся он, впрочем, довольный похвалой.

Артур изобразил на лице изумление, бросив взгляд на слугу.

— Неужели, ты и правда способен к чему-то, помимо нытья и постоянного лентяйничанья?

Лицо Мерлина ознаменовало собой смешное выражение оскорбительной обиды. 

— Ты удивишься, узнав о всех моих талантах. Их довольно много, Артур. 

Принц уже подумывал адресовать ему достойный ответ, как тут резко остановился, оглядевшись по сторонам. 

— А где лошади? — удивлённо спросил он, не найдя животных, которые должны были пастись поодаль. — Ты сказал, мы прибыли сюда верхом?

Морри и Мерлин переглянулись. 

«Нет, серьёзно, что произошло, пока меня не было?» – удивился принц, замечая эту характерную сплочённость между двумя его спутниками. На их лицах выступало одинаковое растерянное выражение, которые они безуспешно пытались скрыть суетливыми движениями. У Артура закрались смутные подозрения, что эти двое что-то пытаются от него утаить. 

— Кажется… — Морри неловко улыбнулась, наконец, соизволив ответить на его фразу. – Кажется, Мерлин должен был привязать их вон там.

— Чего? — Артуру послышалось, или в голосе Мерлина сквозило удивление, но потом юноша поспешно кивнул. — Ах, да, кажется, да. 

Отказываясь находить причину для странного поведения Мерлина, Артур посмотрел в указанное сестрой направление и окинув взглядом раскинувшуюся перед ними поляну возле дома, пришёл к неутешительному выводу. 

— Их тут нет. Подожди-ка... Мерлин должен был привязать? Мерлин!!! — тут же взревел Артур, понимая, что они лишились лошадей во второй раз по вине Мерлина, и еле сдерживаясь от желания убить нерасторопного слугу. Пора было тому научиться завязывать крепкие узлы в конце концов. Но когда он оглянулся, то слуга уже исчез, заблаговременно рассудив, что ему следует убраться как можно скорее от принца, если он не хочет получить от него нагоняй. Морри пожала плечами, когда Артур посмотрел на неё, и прекрасное утро было безвозвратно испорчено.

***

Солнце было уже высоко над горизонтом, когда они поняли, что больше злоупотреблять гостеприимством мирных крестьян им не стоит, благоразумно засобиравшись в обратный путь. К большому разочарованию Артура у добродушной пары, приютивших их у себя дома, не нашлось ни одной лошади, которую можно было бы взять взаймы. Как бы печально это ни было, но их ждал долгий путь домой на своих двоих.

Прежде чем отправиться, Артур ещё раз поблагодарил хозяев за радушный приём и выразил им свою признательность в самой вежливой манере, на которую был способен. В конце концов, те приняли их, даже не догадываясь о том, кем на самом деле являются красивый беловолосый юноша и черноглазая девушка, кров которым они так великодушно предоставили. Морри заверила Артура, что не стоит безрассудно разбрасываться титулами, когда они представляют собой столь малочисленный отряд и из вооружения у них всего лишь один маленький нож принцессы, сгодившийся разве что на разовый точный удар. С таким оружием они бы не смогли отбиться от экипированного отряда бандитов, которым вздумалось напасть на них, и совсем ненужным было сейчас привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Поэтому посовещавшись, они решили, что будут путешествовать по тихому, никому не сообщая о том, кем являются. И хозяева маленького домика в лесу, провожая трёх путников в дорогу, не имели ни малейшего понятия, что приютили у себя детей грозного короля Камелота Утера Пендрагона. 

Путешествие им предстояло неблизкое. По соображениям Артура, они оказались на самых восточных землях королевства, в трёх днях пути от замка, если двигаться верхом, причём в достаточно быстром темпе. Он понятие не имел, как им удалось пересечь огромный лес, тянувшийся на несколько сотен миль по нижней оконечности равнины, за одну лишь ночь, но вовремя вспомнил, что они, по рассказам сестры и Мерлина, двигались верхом. Да, лошади являлись единственным нормальным объяснением того, что им так быстро удалось совершить такой длинный путь. Жаль, что по нерасторопности Мерлина они вынуждены были расстаться с ними во второй раз.

Сейчас им следовало дойти по дороге, ведущей по направлению к небольшому городу, стоявшему на перепутье торговых путей, а далее уже подыскать себе средство передвижения получше, иначе они бы не скоро добрались до Камелоте. 

Погода благоприятствовала передвижению. Весеннее солнце приятно согревало открытые участки кожи, и Артур даже закатил рукава рубашки, почувствовал, что ему становиться жарко. Он двигался налегке. Все части его доспех они собрали в мешок, найденный ими в старом сарае во дворе, с разрешения хозяев, и сейчас Мерлин тащил на себе эту неподъёмную ношу, мучаясь от усилий и тяжести. Артур же чувствовал себя прекрасно. Нога больше не тревожила его, до того, как отправиться в путь, он тщательно осмотрел её на предмет покраснений или следов, что могли вызвать такое сильное жжение, но, к счастью, на нетронутой коже ничего не наблюдалось. Бодрость и сила вновь вернулись к нему, поэтому он наслаждался бы прогулкой, если бы не одно «но». Он постоянно чувствовал на себе прожигающий спину взгляд. Но стоило Артуру повернуться, и Мерлин тотчас делал вид, что очень заинтересован незамысловатым пейзажем по правую руку от себя, и ему совершенно нет дела до принца. 

Странное поведение слуги могло быть связано с тем, что Артур устроил ему серьёзную взбучку после пробуждения. Нужно было всё-таки взыскать за дважды неправильно завязанный узел, из-за которого они уже неоднократно лишались лошадей, и вот только тогда мальчишка принял все упрёки неожиданно спокойно, и даже не подумал было возразить. Но с тех пор, как они покинули дом, Мерлин не прекращал пялиться ему в спину.  
Артур задумался, но потом резко отринул предположение о том, что был чрезвычайно строг утром. Он вёл себя не более требовательно, чем обычно, и это явно не могло быть основанием для столь резкой смены настроения Мерлина. Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему его так неожиданно стало беспокоить поведение мальчишки. 

Он в очередной раз обернулся, умудрившись столкнуться взглядом с Мерлином и успев прочитать в бездонных голубых глазах вспыхнувшие искорки испуга, причину для которых совсем не находил.

— Что? — резче, чем ему хотелось, проворчал он. 

— Ничего, — бросил в ответ Мерлин и потупил взгляд, даже привычно не отшучиваясь, как он привык делать. Это почему-то напрягало. В очередной раз за день у Артура возникла мысль, что он пропустил кое-что очень важное, и ему отказываются рассказывать, что именно. 

— Это хорошо заезженная дорога, вероятно, по ней часто рассекают повозки с торговцами, — решив, что будет лучше, если он не будет обращать на поведение Мерлина внимание, высказался Артур.— Думаю, нам в скором времени посчастливится встретить одну из них. 

— Будем надеяться, что до этого времени жара не усилиться, — встряла в разговор Морри, прищурившись, чтобы рассмотреть сквозь яркий свет лучей кого-то, кто мог двигаться по дороге на их пути. 

Дорога извилистым путём проходила сквозь небольшую берёзовую чащу. Хоть они и захватили необходимый провиант по велению руки запасливого Мерлина и с щедрого позволения крестьянской пары, приютившей их, которые согласились предоставить им немного воды и еды в путь, но день выдался на удивление довольно жаркий. А путь ещё предстоял неблизкий.

Девушка окликнула Мерлина, и тот, немного покопавшись в сумке, кинул ей бутыль колодезной воды, которая уже значительно нагрелась за время их похода. Но хоть и тёплая, она всё же была в больших количествах, о чём не преминул напомнить принц. 

— У нас с собой достаточно питья на тот случай, если придется всю дорогу идти пешком. 

— Скажи спасибо Мерлину за то, что он позаботился об этом, — едко высказалась Морри.

Артур вынужден был признать, что впопыхах и сборах, совсем не задумывался о припасах в их небольшое путешествие. Мерлин принял на себя все обязанности по подготовке в путь безоговорочно, и благодаря ему они сейчас были обеспечены едой и питьём. Хоть в чём-то он напоминал настоящего преданного слугу. Но для девушки это выглядело иначе, и она смотрела волком на принца, когда тот не считал за должное старания Мерлина, и даже вынуждала его поблагодарить мальчишку. Чтобы между этими двумя не произошло, Артур не мог не заметить поразительное отличие в их поведении друг с другом. 

Морри никогда не относилась к слугам с должным уважением, даже порой проявляла свойственную Утеру высокомерность, что нисколько не мешало ей упрекать в этом Артура. Что бы девушка не говорила, она во многом вела себя так же, как отец, и попросту не замечала снующих служанок и слуг, которые побаивались нрава молодой госпожи и старались ни в чём ей не перечить. Артур никогда не замечал за сестрой повышенный интерес к обслуге, за исключением её служанки, имя которой принц сейчас бы не припомнил, к ней она относилась по-своему благосклонно и тепло. Но чем удостоился такой чести Мерлин, Артур не знал. И как бы не хотелось заглушить неприятное щекочущее чувство ревности, просыпающее у него в груди при взгляде на смеющихся сестру и мальчишку, он сделать это не мог. Напоминания о том, что для такого чувства у него нет никаких оснований, тут же забывались, стоило ему посмотреть на мальчишку. Особенно тогда, когда тот словно намеренно его игнорировал. 

— Как будто бы этого достаточно, чтобы забыть, по чьей вине мы недавно лишились лошадей, — он поспешил вставить слово о великом «достижении» Мерлина, как и всегда заглушая свои бунтующие чувства видимым раздражением. — Дважды, хочу заметить.

Морри тыкнула его в плечо.

— Артур, не будь такой задницей. Хотя, о чём я говорю, это же твоё обычное состояние.

Принцесса фыркнула, заметив, каким недовольным взглядом проследил за ней Артур, и услышала за своей спиной хихиканье Мерлина. Принц обернулся, сделав вид, что к нему это не относится. По приезду в замок он точно проведёт наставительную беседу с сестрой о том, как ей не следует общаться с ним при Мерлине, чтобы не подрывать его авторитет при слуге. И она уж точно не сможет избежать объяснения, почему они с мальчишкой выглядят и ведут себя друг с другом как закадычные друзья. Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, что должно было произойти в лесу для таких изменения, но намерен был во что бы то ни стало это выяснить. 

Приглушённое перешёптывание сестры с мальчишкой он уже не расслышал. Они оба отстали от принца, и приблизились практически вплотную, пользуясь тем, что Артур не смотрел в их сторону.

— Ты уверена, что он ни о чём не догадывается?

Морри окинула взглядом суетящегося Мерлина, который боязливо поглядывал в спину принца, и закатила глаза, вынужденная уже в сотый раз за пару часов отвечать мальчишке на его вопрос. За то время, последующее после предыдущего ответа, её мнение нисколько не изменилось, и она снова вынуждена была произнести.

— Да, уверена. Мерлин, хватит уже нервничать, в самом деле. 

— Может, пару часов назад он и не помнил, но вдруг память к нему вернулась? Он ведь в ту ночь видел мои глаза. Наверняка понял, что я колдую, — Мерлин практически шипел, стараясь, чтобы шедший впереди Артур не услышал их разговор, и явно не мог успокоиться от возникающих в голове мыслей. 

Девушка взмолилась у великих богов о терпении и больно схватила мальчишку за плечо, указывая на принца.

— Мерлин, если бы это была так, тебя бы уже давно не было в живых, уверяю. Он не помнит этого или думает, что бредил. Не знаю точно, что творится в голове у моего брата, но главное – он не тычет в тебя пальцем и не кричит: «Спасите, колдун!». 

Мерлин поморщился, вырываясь из крепкого захвата, и вздохнул.

— Это радует, — промямлил он.

Но потом его лицо снова нахмурилось, и он принял тот любопытный вид, который Морри уже успела возненавидеть, понимая, что мальчишка отставать от неё не намерен. Но Мерлин не успел ничего сказать. 

Прямо перед ними возникла преграда в виде жилистого круглолицего мужичара с кривозубой улыбкой и выставленной на показ огромного вида дубинкой, которую тот ловко перебросил с одной руки на другую, словно в доказательство того, что пустит её в ход при любой возможности. Его узкие крысиные глазки оценивающе прошлись по фигуре девушки и, он одобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Вот только этого нам не хватало, — проворчала Морри, тяжело вздохнув. 

Мерлин же посмотрел в сторону Артура, путь которому тоже пересёк разбойник, выпорхнувший из засады прямо посреди дороги и обнаживший меч. Принц лишь изобразил гримасу, означающую, видимо, всю степень недовольства его высочества таким раскладом, и примирительно выставил вверх руки, вынужденный признать, что без оружия было бы глупо что-либо противопоставить этим разбойникам. Рядом появились ещё парочка мужланов с более примитивным снаряжением, но численностью они всё же нехило перевешивали маленький отряд принца, и не намерены были шутить.

— О, бандиты в лесу на дороге, какая неожиданность, — воскликнул Мерлин, оглядывая образовавшуюся картину ироничным взглядом, который, что и ожидалось, все благополучно проигнорировали. 

Узкоглазый детина, стоявший перед ними, неприятно оскалился, а тот, кто был рядом с Артуром, грубо проревел:

— Выворачивайте карманы. 

Принц поморщился и ещё более демонстративно выставил руки, однако в его голосе, когда он заговорил, не было ни намёка на покорность и стремления поскорее выполнить приказ.

— Эй, если вы не ищете проблем, то лучше бы вам пропустить нас, —Мерлин подивился тому, как устрашающе прозвучала эта фраза из уст Артура, и задался вопросом, как ещё разбойники не сверкают пятками после такого заявления в столь суровом тоне. Они действительно не знали, с кем связались, и Мерлин даже немного пожалел их. — Поверьте, мы не торговцы, у нас нет ничего ценного и дорогого, но зато вы сохраните нечто более важное, чем золото, если не тронете нас – свои жизни. 

Разбойники рассмеялись, рассматривая обращение принца не более как отчаянный жест со стороны того, кого сейчас собираются ограбить. Они были явно в хорошем расположении духа, раз ещё не приняли необходимые меры, надеясь не пускать оружие в ход. Видно, это были мелкие разбойники, промышлявшие запугиванием и грабежом, но не имеющие представление о настоящих боях. Расправиться с такими было бы раз плюнуть, если бы не серьёзная опасность в виде острого рыцарского меча в руках одного из бандитов, очевидно украденного у кого-то знатного происхождения. Тот, кто владел мечом, с кривыми зубами и белобрысым ёжиком на голове, явно был главарём, потому что узкоглазый с дубиной и остальные косились в его сторону, ожидая приказа действовать. 

— Я не шучу, — сказал Артур.

Выглядел он при этом таким… Мерлин подавил зарождающийся в его груди вздох восхищения. Они ещё ни разу не видел по-настоящему взбешённого Артура, и сейчас внутри него разыгрались огоньки пламени, которые явно были неуместны в сложившейся ситуации. 

— Вам следовало бы его послушаться, — привлёк к себе внимание разбойников Мерлин, слегка усмехнувшись. — Просто отпустите нас и идите своей дорогой, а мы пойдём своей. Знаете, мы на самом деле, жутко устали и хотим вернуться домой. Вам бы я посоветовал сделать то же самое. 

Разбойники насмешливо переглянулись, потешаясь над тирадой Мерлина, который, по обыкновению, не умел держать язык за зубами.

— Соглашусь, вас много, а мы одни, — продолжил он, игнорируя смешки. — И у нас нет оружия, к сожалению, чтобы с вами сражаться. Но, хотите знать, если бы мне пришлось выбирать, кто выиграет в этой битве, я бы поставил пару золотых на него, даже одного против всех. 

Мерлин указал на Артура, и тот бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Мерлин, — процедил принц сквозь зубы, — ты идиот!

Мальчишка недоумённо похлопал глазами, прежде чем до него дошло, но разбойники уже расслышали всё нужное из того, что было сказано, и лишь одобрительно закивали.

— Говоришь, нет оружия, — хмыкнул белобрысый и выставил перед собой меч. — Золото живо! 

Артур закатил глаза, ещё раз осуждающе посмотрев на Мерлина. Морри попыталась незаметно достать нож, после чего наткнулась взглядом на разбойника, ненароком приблизившегося к ней, предупреждая, чтобы девушка не делала глупостей. Его дубинка была невероятно огромной, почти вдвое превышающей его руку и в несколько раз шире плеча. Видя это, Морри усмехнулась.

— Говорят, мужчины выбирают себе оружие побольше, когда комплексуют насчет размера кое-чего другого, — язвительно сказала она.

— Хочешь проверить? — нахально произнёс разбойник, снова оценивающе пробежавшись по её фигуре, и девушка тут же отрицательно помахала головой, не сдерживая отвращения. 

— Как-нибудь обойдусь без этого. 

А внимание белобрысого привлёк Мерлин, тот придвинулся чуть ближе к юноше.

— Не торговцы значит, — он недобро усмехнулся. — А что в сумке?

— Какой сумке? — невинно ответил Мерлин, и получил раздражённый оскал. 

— Держишь меня за идиота? 

Мерлин и рад был бы сказать, что «да», иначе получается, что только глупцы решили бы ограбить их на этой дороге, потому что он точно знал, кому сейчас не поздоровится. Ему уже доводилось наблюдать рукопашный бой Артура на тренировках, и хоть принц предпочитал маханию кулаков крепкий острый меч, при любой другой ситуации, требующей грубой силы, он совсем не брезговал применить свои мускулы. Мерлин был бы рад на это посмотреть.

— Да нет, что вы, уважаемый бандит, — продолжил он беззаботно. — Просто уточнял, какая именно сумка вас интересует. 

Артур лишь закатил глаза на эту беспечную манеру поведения слуги под угрозой расправы мечом. Разбойнику не пришлась по вкусу язвительность Мерлина, и он кивнул своему подчинённому, показывая, чтобы тот занялся мальчишкой, который рискнул дерзить ему столь открыто.

— Хватит паясничать. Вы мне совсем не нравитесь. Отдавай сумку, ушастый. 

— Да, пожалуйста. 

С этими словами Мерлин легко подбросил свою увесистую ношу и отправил её в полёт на ближайшего разбойника, который от неожиданности выронил дубинку и неуклюже поймал сумку, тут же заваливаясь на землю. 

— Вы, что, там камни таскаете? — опешил узкоглазый, стоявший поодаль. 

Никто в этой суматохе совсем не заметил, как блеснули глаза Мерлина, и вес мешка с доспехами, брошенный бандиту, стал во много раз тяжелее, усиленный магией, заставившей бедолагу так и остаться лежать, придавленным несоизмеримой тяжестью. Артур, до этого взирающий с небольшой насмешкой на слугу, тут же приподнял в удивлении брови, не понимая, как такое возможно, но далее ему было не до рассуждений. Манёвр Мерлина заставил всех переполошиться и, это послужило спусковым крючком. 

Бандиты с громким криком набросились на путников, выставляя вперёд оружие и намереваясь выместить на них свою злобу. Узкоглазый детина поднял свою огромную дубинку на Морри, но девушка, ловко извернувшись, вонзила свой нож в его правый бок, заставив разбойника выронить палицу, которая была ему не по размеру. Артур легко ушёл от траектории меча, направленного на него главарём, и попытался ударить запястье врага, но тот отправил точный удар принцу в живот. Отойдя на несколько шагов назад, Артур увидел, что перед ним оказалось уже трое разбойников, пытающихся окружить Пендрагона, и лишь махнул рукой, приглашая нападать их первыми. 

— Ну давайте же, — подстегнул он, и тут же получил второй удар в живот, но замахнувшийся на него кучерявый парнишка в следующее мгновение оказался на земле от хорошего хука с права, которым наградил его принц. 

В этой заварушке сложно было уследить за передвижениями врагов. Мерлин скрылся позади, пытаясь не попадаться никому на глаза. Пару раз его магия удачно помогла девушке и принцу, во много раз увеличив неловкость нерадивых разбойников, заставив их то поскальзываться на ровном месте, то ронять оружие в самый ответственный момент. Но сам он пропустил мгновение, когда его укрытие больше не было незамеченным, и один из разбойников зашёл к нему за спину. Мерлина схватили за шиворот и подняли, больно припечатав к стволу дерева, а прямо перед лицом возник маленький острый нож. Уже попрощавшись с жизнью, Мерлин вдруг услышал приглушённый вскрик своего нападавшего и заметил торчащую стрелу в его правом плече, вонзившуюся столь неожиданно. Тот отступил от юноши на несколько шагов, удивлённо взирая на кровавое пятно, расползающееся у него на рубашке. А в следующее мгновение его поразила ещё одна стрела, на этот раз лишив разбойника сознания. 

На разбойников обрушились стрелы одна за одной, своим неожиданным появлением меняя расстановку сил, и три путника маленького королевского отряда в замешательстве смотрели, как их недавние противники становятся жертвами неизвестного стрелка. Мерлин заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь выискать глазами стрелявшего, который явно должен был находиться поблизости, чтобы с такой лёгкостью попадать по живым мишеням, но в зарослях никого не наблюдалось. Меж тем выжившие испуганные разбойники разбежались кто куда, напрочь позабыв о своих намерениях, и на дороге остались лишь они втроём. 

Путники переглянулись. Но их неведение длилось недолго. Из-за поворота выглянула небольшая укрытая залатанным брезентом телега, запряжённая старой обрюзглой лошадью. Остановившись прямо перед ними, повозка звонко скрипнула, оставив после себя небольшой след на пыльной дороге, и внимание Мерлина привлёк самодельный лук в руках того, кто ею управлял. Молодой мужчина ловко спрыгнул на землю, и капюшон, ранее прикрывающий его лицо, спал, являя взору густую шевелюру соломенно-русых волос и неряшливую бороду на подбородке, которая, надо сказать, ему отменно шла. Он положил свой лук на сидение повозки, а после обратил свой взор на путников. На нём была кожаная куртка без рукавов, сквозь которую виднелась льняная синяя рубаха с большим вырезом на груди. Выразительные тёмные глаза прищурились от расплывающейся на лице незнакомца добродушной улыбки, которая стала ещё шире, стоило молодому человеку заметить Морри.

— Я уж думал, что каждому, путешествующему по этой дороге, известно о скрывающихся здесь разбойниках, — кивнул он на драпающих что есть силы бандитов впереди. — Должен сказать, вы довольно сильно рисковали, отправляясь в поход без оружия, да ещё и на своих двоих. 

Голос незнакомца был приятный с волнующей хрипотцой, и если бы Мерлин всерьёз не увлёкся принцем, окунувшись в нежелательную влюблённость с головой, сейчас он бы вполне оценил шикарный вид стоявшего напротив него мужчины. Под рубахой отчётливо вырисовывались нехилые мускулы, и симпатичная наружность была приятным дополнением к его отменным навыкам стрелка. Мерлин задумался на мгновение, не пора ли ему пересмотреть свои взгляды на принца и заняться более подходящей кандидатурой. Несмотря на прямой и гордый взгляд, незнакомец явно принадлежал к низшему слою население, отсутствие знатности ярко выделялось на фоне поношенной кожанки с имеющимися дырками по бокам и старых залатанных штанов. 

Однако, Мерлин пришёл к неутешительному выводу, когда незнакомец заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону леди Морриган, и будто бы враз выпрямился, стремясь преподнести себя в самом лучшем виде, что явно свидетельствовало о его увлечённости женским полом. Мерлин потёр саднящее плечо и постарался не сильно горевать по этому поводу. В конце концов, ему бы всё равно ничего не светило, не с этими ушами. 

— Да уж, не то слово, — обратил он на себя внимание. — Но мы не местные, поэтому не ожидали нападения. Надеялись мирно пересечь этот путь, очевидно, нам не очень повезло.

Мужчина посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом, а после к неожиданности хлопнул плечо юноши рукой, благо удар пришёлся по здоровой конечности Мерлина. 

— Ха, если б не я, тебе бы знатно не поздоровилось от того верзилы, да? — улыбнулся мужчина, указывая на травму Мерлина и подмигнул. — В следующий раз, когда попадёшь в такую заварушку, прячься получше, если не умеешь махать кулаками.

— Буду иметь в виду, — хмыкнул Мерлин, привычный к таким заявлениям. Глядя на него, люди всегда видели лишь хрупкое телосложение и отсутствие мышц, поэтому он частенько подвергался насмешкам. Но улыбка мужчины была добродушной, он видел, что тот не пытался его оскорбить, напротив хотел быть дружелюбным и лишь непринуждённо шутил, что мгновенно повысило его в глазах Мерлина со ступени «шикарная горячая гора мышц» до «возможно приятного в общении человека». Юноша как раз хотел поблагодарить незнакомца за своевременную поддержку, но появившийся в поле зрения принц опередил его.

— Мы бы справились и сами, без твоей помощи, — в своей излюбленной манере недобродушно отозвался Артур, оценивающе пройдясь по подхалимнически улыбающемуся лицу. Нахмурено сведённые брови принца выдавали его отношение к мужчине, в котором он пока находил лишь признаки крестьянского дурачка или, что более вероятно, плута, затеявшего какую-то игру. Судя по тому, как тот пялился на его сестру, разглядеть причину его улыбки не составило для Артура никакого труда. 

Он грозно сложил руки в замок, надеясь таким образом показать, что с ним тот же трюк не прокатит, и даже если мужчине удалось расположить к себе Мерлина, с ним тот пусть не ждёт такой же реакции. Артуру основательно не нравилась эта ухмыляющаяся рожа, но надо было признать, телосложением сложен тот был вполне подходяще для рыцаря.

Морри, заметившая гордо выставленный подбородок и сжатые в напряжении плечи брата, тут же поспешила исправить невежливость со стороны Артура и избежать непоправимой войны. Незнакомец не заслуживал необоснованное неодобрение Артура, и она лёгким успокаивающим движением отодвинула брата в сторону.

— Полегче, тигр, — укоризненно сказала девушка брату и перевела взгляд на незнакомца, невольно обращая внимание на оголённую грудь и крепкие мускулистые плечи. 

«А он довольно неплох», — пронеслась в голове мысль. 

– Да, вероятно, мы бы и справились сами. Но должна признать, что очень рада, что кому-то была не безразлична судьба нашего маленького отряда, — Морри приятно улыбнулась, получив зрительный контакт, и одобрительно кивнула, когда мужчина попал в её чары, что было видно по томно брошенному из-под широких бровей взгляду. — Думаю, нам стоит поблагодарить тебя, странствующий рыцарь.

Она произнесла это, привычно понизив голос, давая понять своё расположение мужчине, стоявшему напротив. Едва ли это было так необходимо. Тот и так испускал вокруг неё заинтересованную энергетику. Это очень даже льстило. Рядом надулся принц, проворчав что-то еле слышное и всем своим видом по-прежнему продолжая говорить о том, что ему не нравится этот тип, которому сестра уделяла повышенное внимание.

— Ох, прощу прощения, что ввёл вас в заблуждение, миледи. — вежливо поклонился незнакомец, не прерывая зрительный контакт с девушкой. — Я не рыцарь и даже никогда не помышлял им стать. Всего лишь странствующий путник, без цели и смысла, но умеющий управлять этой штукой как надо. 

Он махнул рукой на лежавший без дела лук, который пару мгновений назад послужил им хорошей помощью. Мерлин в очередной раз заметил, что сделан тот было довольно искусно, хоть и из подручных дешёвых материалов. Жизнь в замке в качестве оружейника добавила к его скудному арсеналу небольшие знания в этой области, и сейчас глядя на оружия он мог понять, что хоть оно и не обладало излишествами королевского лука, сделано было руками мастера. 

— Может, мы всё-таки узнаем имя этого странствующего путника, который так любезно помог нам в беде? — слегка игриво укорила его Морри, и незнакомец наигранно изобразил раскаяние. Они оба по-прежнему игнорировали злую ауру принца. А Мерлин лишь неловко пожал плечами, когда принц посмотрел на него.

— Виноват. Гвейн к вашим услугам. 

— Леди Морриган, — представилась девушка и протянула руку для поцелуя, которым одарил её мужчина. — Надо сказать, манеры у вас рыцарские, на удивление. Его кстати зовут Мерлин, а вон тот невежественный мальчишка - мой старший брат Артур. 

— Мне удалось заметить, что сражаетесь вы довольно умело, — Гвейн добродушно кивнул на принца, и сердечко Мерлина снова сделало небольшой кульбит. Несмотря на проявленное нерадушие Артура, мужчина оставался улыбчивым и будто бы даже старался понравиться принцу. Не каждый обладал такой силой обаяния и бесстрашия, чтобы похвалить закипающего от негодования Артура, нисколько не заботясь о том, что сам является этому причиной. 

Гвейн протянул руку для рукопожатия. 

— Рад знакомству, — сказал он, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

Артур, казалось, оттаял. По крайней мере, вокруг него больше не чувствовалась та убийственная аура, которая была в самом начале, и это позволило Мерлину и Морри облегчённо вздохнуть. 

— Метко стреляешь, — протянул руку в ответ Артур. — Мне редко когда доводилось видеть такое впечатляющее умение. Всё же никогда не задумывался о том, что пополнить ряды рыцарей?

— Вот уж нет, — по мнению Артура, Гвейн слишком поспешно покачал головой, иронично ухмыльнувшись. — Много хлопот.

Принцу не понравился такой ответ, и он слегка задиристым тоном поинтересовался:

— Пасуешь перед трудностями?

— Считаю сомнительным удовольствием растрачивать способности ради здоровья и безопасности коронованных вельмож. 

Артур вспыхнул от раздражения, но Морри быстро наступила ему на ногу, не позволяя вырваться из его уст недовольным возгласам, касающимся непочтительного тона Гвейна, и как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулась мужчине.

— Куда ты держишь путь, Гвейн? Мы могли бы заплатить тебе, если согласишься подвести нас до ближайшего города, — сказала она, игнорируя принца. — Как ты и сказал, на своих двоих путешествует по этой дороге лишь глупец. 

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Гвейн распрямил руки, показав на свою видавшую виды телегу, и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Буду рад помочь. Прошу в мою скромную обитель. Надеюсь, условия здесь не покажутся вам чересчур скверными. Миледи, — он протянул ей руку, когда девушка изъявила желание поскорее сесть рядом с возничим местом. Долгая прогулка утомила её. 

Артур бросил на Мерлина недоумевающий взгляд, но юноша предпочёл отвернуться и подошёл к мешку, лежавшему на разбойнике, который по-прежнему оставался без сознания, намереваясь забрать их вещи. Но Гвейн тут же оказался рядом.

— Давай помогу, — предложил он и попытался быстро поднять сумку, к удивлению Гвейна, не поддавшуюся его сильным рукам, как ожидалось. — Тут, что действительно камни?

Мерлин удержался от желания ткнуть себя по лбу, ведь он совсем запамятовал о заклинании, наложенном им на мешок, которому он обучился в дни, проведённые в ожидании пробуждения Артура, и прямо сейчас у Гвейна могли закрыться смутные сомнения. Юноша незаметно применил контрзаклинание и подхватил сумку с другой стороны, заметив каким удивлённым взглядом окинул его Гвейн, когда вместе они с лёгкостью подняли поклажу, ранее являющуюся просто неподъёмной.

— А ты сильнее, чем кажешься, — в замешательстве пролепетал мужчина, и вместе они погрузили мешок в повозку. Гвейн помог Мерлину забраться внутрь, где дулся принц, и они отчалили, пока нерадивые разбойники не начали медленно приходить в себя.


	17. Часть 16

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1593534201/8c1a15d6/30953495.jpg)

В душной повозке, укрытой жёстким не пропускающим воздух брезентом, было жарко и узко. При очень сильных толчках мешки и баулы, плотно прилегающие друг к другу и заполняющие собой всё тесное пространство, сваливались в сторону, постоянно утыкаясь ему в плечо, и это раздражало. Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, что могло быть в этих мешках, но их количество наводило на мысль о том, что Гвейн мог являться бродячим торговцем, который только недавно пополнил свои запасы товаров и в этот самый момент как раз направлялся в город с целью того, чтобы их продать. Хотя рассуждать об этом не представляло никакого интереса. Кем был так удачно встреченный ими на дороге мужчина, которому ловко удалось избавить их от разбойников, Артура вовсе не интересовало, разве что хотелось знать, почему тот так пренебрежительно отозвался о рыцарях и королевской власти.

Эта мысль заставила его посмотреть в сторону виднеющихся сквозь ткань брезента силуэтов Морри и Гвейна, которые сидели на возничем месте и тихо переговаривались. Артур перестал прислушиваться к разговору примерно спустя пару поворотов, которые сделала телега на извилистой дороге, понимая, что беседа затягивается. Они говорили много и ни о чём, но казалось, такая непринуждённая болтовня доставляли им обоим огромное удовольствие. Артур не понимал, что Морри нашла в этом оборванце? Оставалось лишь напомнить себе, что как только Гвейн высадит их у ближайшего города, они больше никогда не увидятся. 

Принц бросил взгляд на дремавшего напротив Мерлина. Их колени почти соприкасались, и если Артур испытывал по этому поводу ничем необоснованное смущение, то мальчишка, казалось, даже не замечал прикосновения и тихонько дрых, облокотившись о стену повозки затылком, изредка похрапывая. Это позволило Артуру бесстыже его рассматривать, чем он и занимался почти весь их путь, сопровождающийся скрипом заржавевших колёс и ржанию лошади. Морри и Гвейн были излишне заняты друг другом и не заглядывали внутрь повозки. Поэтому никто не мог уличить Артура в этом неправильном занятии, разве что он сам периодически напоминал себе, что поступает довольно глупо, но всё равно продолжал, не в силах удержаться от почти маниакального желания исследовать то, что он видел перед собой и, как ни странно, чувствуя заинтересованность от увиденного.

Духота внутри становилась просто невыносимой, и кожа Мерлина была покрыта бисеринками пота, скатывающимися по выступающим очерченным скулам. Артур внезапно заметил, что мальчишка был худым, даже излишне. Одежда на нём висела, явно сшитая на два размера больше, а на бледном лице выделялись впалые щёки, что мгновенно заставило принца задастся вопросом, ест ли тот вообще хоть что-нибудь? Слегка влажная чёлка Мерлина смешно топорщилась, и отдельные тонкие волоски торчали в стороны, образуя завитки рядом с ушами. Артуру редко когда представлялось наблюдать слугу во сне в таком небрежном виде, и его взгляд то и дело фокусировался на отдельном объекте исследования, а именно на губах Мерлина. Навязчивые мысли не давали ему покоя, и как он не пытался, никак не смог избавиться от образов, возникающих в голове при воспоминании о том видении в лесу.

Мерлин слегка нахмурился во сне, словно заметив на себе пристальный взгляд, и Артур мгновенно уставился на свои собственные ладони, когда мальчишка, засопев, проснулся, недоумённо оглядываясь вокруг. Он забавно подёргал носом, приподнялся, шумно выдохнув, и посмотрел в сторону Морри и Гвейна.

— Они до сих пор разговаривают? — удивился он.

— Да, кажется, Морри наконец-то нашла достойного слушателя, — хмыкнул Артур. — Сомневаюсь, что Гвейн отдаёт себе отсчёт, в какие сети ему угораздило попасться. Удивительно, как легко сестре удаётся привлечь к себе внимание, если это ей необходимо.

— Я думаю, Гвейн совсем не против.

После этой короткой фразы между ними возникло неловкое молчание. Мерлин зевнул и закопошился на месте, но спать явно больше не собирался. Артур кашлянул, не зная как начать разговор, и перевёл взгляд на свои собственные ладони.

— Кстати, об этом… — он немного замешкался, прежде чем продолжить. — Ты и Морри… Не думай, что я не замечаю.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на мальчишку, когда тот поднял голову на него. В бездонных голубых глазах читалось явное недоумение, но спустя какое-то время на Мерлина наконец-то снизошло понимание сказанного, и бледная кожа стремительно окрасилась в розовый цвет. Сам мальчишка при этом встрепенулся, бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Морри с Гвейном, и энергично замотал головой, растеряв всё своё красноречие. Это выглядело так нелепо и смешно, что у Артура помимо воли приподнялись уголки губ.

—Артур! — выпалил Мерлин, округлив глаза. — Что ты такое говоришь? Морри… Леди Морриган безусловна красива, даже очень, — он поспешно добавил, когда принц нахмурился. — Но я не испытываю к ней… чувства или что-то подобное. Это ведь нелепо: она – принцесса, а я всего лишь слуга.

— В этом ты прав. У вас с ней разные социальные статусы, и в такой влюблённости не было бы ничего полезного. К тому же, она моя сестра. Я предупреждаю тебя, Мерлин, — он сделал угрожающий вид, — я буду не намерен терпеть твои влюблённые взгляды в её сторону, если ты подумаешь о чём-то таком в будущем.

— Нет, не подумаю! — снова горячо возразил Мерлин. — Уверяю тебя, в моих намерениях не было добиться проявлений симпатии от твоей сестры. 

Пожалуй, он чересчур яро отстаивал свою незаинтересованность в Морри, и принц находил это довольно странным. Мерлин уже походил цветом на спелый помидор и отказывался сталкиваться с ним взглядом, и вместе с тем, как он суетился и нервничал, Артур всё более внимательно присматривался к нему. Что-то в реакции мальчишки было неестественным, но после долгих раздумий он так и не смог понять, что именно. Но было довольно странным, что часть напряжения, сковывающее его при мысли о возможном интересе Мерлина сестрой, постепенно начала исчезать, будто он совсем не готов был принять то, что его слуга влюбиться в его Морри, и это всерьёз заставляло его нервничать. Ему не были понятны свои собственные чувства, и это было в новинку. 

— Что касается любовных дел, моя сестра излишне, — он замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — безрассудна. Вполне возможно, что она положила на тебя глаз. Даже если ты при этом не заинтересован, она сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы получить желаемое. Но это не более чем баловство, игра, которая потом, как правило, не заканчивается удачно для объекта её внимания. 

— Полагаю, у принцессы нет нехватки поклонников и обожателей, чем леди Морриган может заинтересовать обычный слуга вроде меня?

Мерлин слегка усмехнулся, вновь начиная походить на самого себя, весёлого и беззаботного. И от вида этой настоящей живой улыбки Артур взволнованно сглотнул. «Уж, поверь, Мерлин, есть чем». Но эта мысль, конечно же, не должна была стать озвученной, и принц постарался сделать равнодушный вид, надеясь, что мальчишка не заметил его заминку перед ответом.

— Как знать, — он пожал плечами, — но я просто предупреждаю тебя, Мерлин. Морри быстро охладевает, а после переключается на другого. Поэтому, будь добр, не попадись в ловушку опасных сетей, которые может расставить моя сестра - не влюбись в неё.

— Думаю, мне это не грозит.

В этой фразе звучала прочная убеждённость, не омрачённая сомнениями, так как если бы Мерлин был полностью уверен в том, что говорит, и Артур слегка нахмурился. Он неоднократно наблюдал, как потенциальные жертвы сестры становятся её возлюбленными обожателями, как искусно и одновременно незаметно она оплетает их своими женскими чарами, делая себя неизменным центром их внимания, и в большинстве случаев ей удавалось это совершить без каких-либо усилий. Морри была красива, и даже слуги бросали в её след влюблённые взгляды. Почему же Мерлин был так уверен, что не влюбиться в неё? Она его не привлекала внешне? Не являлась его типажом? Что вообще мальчишка думал о девушках, когда как сам, что было довольно явно, не часто испытывал удачу находиться в их окружении и иметь возможность проявлять свои чувства?

— На твоём месте я бы не был так уверен. Девственники вроде тебя очень быстро поддаются чарам очаровательных женщин, — хмыкнул Артур, желая раздразнить мальчишку, и это ему удалось. 

Мерлин вспыхнул, теперь уже до кончиков ушей покрываясь неловким румянцем смущения, и уставился на принца одновременно возмущённым и уязвлённым взглядом. И это лишь доказывало правоту сказанных Артуром слов.

— Я не… — слуга подавился словами. — Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал, — пробормотал он с видом оскорблённого достоинства. — Ты иногда бываешь довольно… — слуга помолчал немного, явно подбирая слово, — прямолинейным. 

От такого заявления Артуру захотелось рассмеяться в голос. Мерлин был похож на нахохлившегося воробья, упрямо сжатые губы и нахмуренный лоб явно говорили о том, что в данный момент он желал обозвать принца более красочным словом, но как назло, был чересчур ошеломлённым замечанием на такую щепетильную тему и тем, что Артур позволил себе подобное недостойное поведение. На ум ничего более интересного не приходило. А сам Пендрагон в этот момент любовался смущённым румянцем и видом обиженного Мерлина, в тайне этим наслаждаясь. «Вот значит как можно выбить его из колеи. Однако, нужно это будет запомнить».

— Хочешь сказать, я не прав? — усмехнулся принц. — Ты бы видел себя, когда то существо, похожее на женщину, тебя поцеловало. 

— Она приворожила меня! — вспыхнул до кончиков ушей Мерлин.

— Да, но опять же, почему только тебя? Я не поддался её чарам с той лёгкостью, с которой ей удалось справиться с тобой.

— Может, ты просто был не в её вкусе, — отмахнулся слуга, по-прежнему дуясь. — И… в продолжении нашего предыдущего разговора напомню, что Морри увлечена Гвейном в данный момент, — сказал мальчишка, явно, чтобы перевести тему. — Это очевидно. Я её не интересую.

Артур подавил в груди раздражённый вздох, когда бросил взгляд на упомянутого слугой мужчину, ведущего повозку. 

— Не нравится мне этот тип, — проворчал он, позволив сменить предмет разговора и неприязненно скривился в сторону объекта своего недовольства. — Что-то есть в нём хитрое, и ведёт он себя подозрительно. Возможно, это лишь предположения, но чутьё меня ни разу не подводило. 

— Как по мне, то Гвейн – отличный парень, — возразил Мерлин. — Он стреляет так, словно родился с луком в руке, к тому же очень любезен и приятен в общении. Ты просто придираешься.

Артур оставил эту реплику без ответа. Вместо этого он отвернулся назад, наблюдая, как мелькают деревья позади них. Телегу подбросило на очередной ухабине, и Мерлин подскочил так, что чуть было не вывалился из неё, если бы не рука Артура, удержавшая его в самый последний момент и заставившая вернуться хрупкое тело обратно на место. На одно мгновение он оказался прижатым к Мерлину, и его взгляд невольно задержался на приоткрытых потрескавшихся от жары губах мальчишки, которые заставили его окунуться снова в то самое видение, никак не желающее исчезнуть из памяти. Замелькавшие картинки перед глазами услужливо подсказали, как выглядели эту губы, когда сминали в поцелуе другие. Какими покрасневшими они были и пухлыми, когда ненастоящий Артур самозабвенно целовал ненастоящего Мерлина, который нежился в его прикосновениям и постанывал так, словно получал невероятные приятные ощущения. 

Даже спустя время, когда его рука уже не держалась за рубашку мальчишки, и они снова сидели напротив друг друга, (и в этот раз Артур прикладывал усилия, чтобы не сталкиваться с ним коленями) он по-прежнему не мог выкинуть из головы навязчивые видения, которые всё так же заставляли тело вспыхивать ничем необъяснимым жаром. Мало ему было погоды, которая, казалось, сошла с ума, заставляя их пыхтеть от жары и духоты. Так ещё и это странное ощущение. Артур оттянул ворот рубахи, которая неприятно липла к телу, и в очередной раз потянулся к фляге воды. 

— Когда мы приедем, нужно будет найти более-менее приличный постоялый двор со свободными комнатами, — решил сказать Артур, надеясь таким образом отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей. — Мы потратили в пути весь день, и я не хочу провести остаток вечера верхом. Думаю, нам нужно будет где-то остановиться на ночь. 

— Как скажете, сир.

***

Когда они прибыли в город, Артур первым делом направился на поиски лошадей, спешно попрощавшись с Гвейном, как будто только и ждал возможности, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от мужчины, которому не доверял. Мерлин и Морри остались дожидаться его возле постоялого двора, у ворот которого они и остановились по заверениям Гвейна. Тот сказал, что лучше многих знает этого город и клятвенно заверил, что именно здесь их будет ожидать вполне радушный приём. По первому впечатлению Мерлина, когда из двери постоялого двора вывалилось пару мужчин, не в состоянии удержаться на своих двоих, прямо посреди дороги распластавшись на земле, он подумал, что вряд ли ему здесь понравится.

На первом этаже двухэтажного хилого на вид здания располагалась таверна. Хозяин заведения, предоставлявшего в аренду комнаты, которые находились на втором, заведовал ещё и этим местом, и по явному запаху из его рта частенько приберегал себе запасы спиртного. От злоупотребления пивом и, очевидно, от не очень хорошей жизни, он щеголял отвратительной улыбкой в виде тёмно-жёлтых разваливающихся зубов и помятым краснощёким лицом с заплывшими узкими глазами. При взгляде на Мерлина он лишь нахмурился, высоко задрав подбородок, но пара золотых, уплаченных за две комнаты, мгновенно привели его в более хорошее настроение. 

Гвейн был очень любезен и помог им занести вещи на второй этаж в гостеприимно предоставленное пристанище на одну ночь, в котором находилась одна кровать, развалившийся шкаф с одной дверцей, стол с подкосившимися ножками и пару ведер, явно предназначенных для личных нужд. Окно комнаты выходило прямо на шумную улицу, где сновали торговцы и жители города, оглашавшие квартал своими криками и разговорами. Снизу доносилось шумное пение подвыпившей толпы, ни сколько не приглушённое деревянным покрытием, так что звук с пола проникал со всей отчётливостью, и возможности заснуть тут точно не предвиделось под аккомпанемент работающей таверны. По нахмуренному лицу Морри, когда она вышла из своей комнаты, стало понятно, что у неё обстановка составляет абсолютно похожую картину. Гвейн лишь пожал плечами, заверив, что во всей округе это лучшее место, и Мерлин ради интереса желал бы убедиться, сунув нос в другие заведения, неужели что-либо может быть хуже их нынешнего места пребывания. Интересно, что скажет Артур, когда вернётся к ним. 

Выйдя на улицу попрощаться с Гвейном, он увидел, как пару прохожих приветливо кивнули в адрес мужчины и заинтересованно спросил:

— Ты часто здесь бываешь? 

Гвейн пожал плечами, облокотившись о свою повозку. 

— Иногда заезжаю в город по делам, но не часто. Я довольно ветреная личность, нигде подолгу не останавливаюсь. 

Он самодовольно усмехнулся, видно, давая такое определение своей жизни, находил в этом определённый шарм. Мерлин не часто встречал таких людей, как Гвейн. Ещё конечно было рано судить, но исходя из тех наблюдений, которые он составил за небольшой период времени, в течение которого они были знакомы, от Гвейна будто веяло беззаботностью и авантюризмом, а весь этот брутальный вид и добродушный взгляд говорили, что перед ним довольно интересный человек, не обделённый сочувствием и достоинством. Любой другой бы на месте Гвейна проехал бы мимо разбойников, побоявшись опасности, и вовсе не подумал бы помогать незнакомым путникам, попавшим в беду. 

Либо Гвейн обладал по-настоящему добрым сердцем и непреклонным чувством справедливости, либо считал своим любимым занятием ввязываться в любые разборки, чтобы потешить своё самолюбие. И в том и в другом случае, Мерлин был весьма заинтересован, и считал, что им всё-таки повезло встретить Гвейна на своём пути.

— Чем занимаешься в таких поездах? — поинтересовался Мерлин, желая знать как можно больше об этом человеке. — Помимо того, что изредка помогаешь путникам, которые стали жертвами ограбления?

Гвейн рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. 

— Да так, — он неопределённо пожал плечами, кинув взгляд на свою повозку, — приторговываю разными мелочами. Как ты успел заметить, у меня полно вещей в повозке. Иногда удаётся получить пару золотых. 

Мерлин кивнул. Это объяснение вполне соответствовало тому, что он предполагал. Однако мужчина не выглядел обычным торговцем. Что-то не вязалось во всём этом образе, который мог наблюдать юный колдун, как будто не хватало части мозаики, необходимой для понимания. Зачем торговцу такой искусный лук, и где он научился вытворять все те вещи, которые продемонстрировал на той поляне, показав себя как лучший стрелок, Мерлин не имел ни малейшего понятия. Даже натренированные рыцари Камелота не могли похвастаться такой меткостью. К тому же торговцы обычно вели иначе: они опасались разборок на дороге и оберегали своё сокровенное имущество, с которого потом бы получили большой куш, что не решались бы рисковать его потерей. А едва заехав в город торопились заняться продажей, считая бессмысленной тратой времени пустые разговоры. Для обычного торговца Гвейн выглядел чересчур беззаботным. 

— Спасибо, что довёз нас, — поблагодарил Гвейна Мерлин. — Не знаю, смогли бы мы добраться сюда дотемна. Где ты так научился стрелять?

— Много тренировался, — просто ответил мужчина. — Тебе бы тоже не мешало.

Разве что он хотел этими тренировками кого-то случайно убить. Мерлин фыркнул на такое заявление и покачал головой, растягивая на лице улыбку. 

— Уж точно нет. Мои руки и лук не предназначены друг для друга. Как и любое другое оружие. Боюсь, если я возьмусь тренироваться, пострадают невинные люди. 

Гвейн заливисто рассмеялся, оценив шутку. 

— По моему, ты преувеличиваешь, — подметил он. — В любом случае, я считаю каждый уважающий себя человек должен уметь постоять за себя. 

Мерлин мог постоять за себя, однако Гвейну этого знать не следовало. Мужчина хлопнул его по плечу (видно, это был его излюбленный жест) и улыбнулся так, будто они с Мерлиным были закадычными друзьями, засобиравшись в путь. 

— Не останешься в городе? — Морри как раз подошла к ним, чтобы расслышать последнюю фразу, и судя по её слегка опечаленному лицу становилось понятно, что обаяние Гвейна расположило к себе не только Мерлина. — Я надеялась, ты сможешь к нам заглянуть сегодня. 

— Прошу прощение, миледи. Мне нужно продать пару вещей, а потом отправлюсь дальше, не привык ночевать в городах. К тому же, ваш друг будет не очень доволен, если продолжу ошиваться поблизости.

— Артур? — фыркнул Мерлин. — Брось, он реагирует так не только на тебя. У него по жизни лицо недовольной задницы. 

Гвейн беззаботно пожал плечами, а после сделал небольшой реверанс перед принцессой. 

— Пусть так, но всё же не хотелось бы вскоре получить от него приглашение на поединок. Как знать, насколько я ему не нравлюсь, — он внезапно внимательным взглядом посмотрел на Морри и резко приблизился к ней, вызвав замешательство и неожиданное смущение у девушки. — У вас тут травинка в волосах заблудилась.

Принцесса проследила за его взглядом, заметив, что Гвейн и правда убрал с её волос небольшой стебелёк. А после мужчина, с лёгким прыжком забравшись на повозку, отсалютовал Мерлину и Морри, прежде чем скрыться за поворотом. Принцесса проследила за уезжающим Гвейном взглядом, стараясь не сильно засматриваться на покрытые блеском от пота стальными мускулами, которые выделялись сквозь тонкую рубашку. Мерлин был с ней солидарен в том, что там было на что смотреть. 

— Как же невероятно жарко, — мучительно вздохнула Морри.

Мерлин заметил, что она оторвала рукава рубашки, сделав из неё своеобразный жилет, и расстегнула верхние пуговицы. Казалось, зной достиг своего пика, и люди на улице изнывали от жары. Рядом с таверной был расположен небольшой рынок, и продавцы, вынужденные сидеть под безжалостными солнечными лучами весь день, обмахивались тряпками, в тщетной попытке получить необходимую прохладу. У бадьи с водой, возле которой было привязано несколько лошадей, играли дети, справляющиеся с жарой своим способом, и бурно обрызгивали друг друга, задорно смеясь. 

Пару капель долетело до Мерлина, и он блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал влагу на коже, хоть и не очень холодную. 

— О чём разговаривали в пути с Гвейном? — любопытно спросил он. 

Морри отмахнулась, не став вдаваться в подробности. 

— О мелочах. Он спросил, кто мы и куда держим путь. 

— И что ты ответила?

— Что мы из южного края, охотились в лесу, потеряли лошадей и немного заплутали. А сейчас ищем способ быстрей попасть домой. 

Мерлин хмыкнул.

— Почти правда. 

Только в сказанном не хватало существенно важного дополнения, что двое из них принадлежали к ветви Пендрагонов, нынешнему роду правящих королей Камелота, а кое-кто, выглядевший как обычный парень, обладал уникальным магическим даром. Пожалуй, Гвейн был бы довольно удивлён такой правде, но ему уж точно этого знать не следовало. Мерлин улыбнулся собственным мыслям, и одновременно с этим девушка нарушила молчание.

— Как там Артур? — спросила она. — Уже больше не сомневаешься в том, что тот что-то помнит?

Мерлин сомневался. Ещё как. С того момента, как увидел пробуждение принца, он всё никак не мог утихомирить сбившееся от страха дыхание. Всё то время, пока Артур метался в лихорадке, Мерлин одновременно желал, чтобы он проснулся и боялся того, что за этим последует, он до сих пор опасался, что в следующее мгновение Артур сорвется с места и бросится на него с криками, что тот колдун. Раскрытие секрета в ближайшем будущем не было в планах Мерлина, а на костёр попасть ему совсем не хотелось. Поэтому страх был обоснован. 

В конце концов, Артур видел, как он колдует.  
Но к счастью, был достаточно отравлен, чтобы забыть об этом.

— Он по-прежнему ведёт себя странно, но не думаю, что это связано с той ночью, — сказал он после небольшого задумчивого молчания. — Вполне возможно, Артур лишь пытается свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что остался жив благодаря магии мифических существ. В любом случае, о случившемся мы более не разговаривали.

— Если желаешь знать, он вряд ли заговорит об этом. Артур редко когда начинает разговор о том, что его волнует, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не было. 

В этот момент из-за поворота показался принц. Как только он подошёл к своим спутникам, то огляделся вокруг, подмечая, что ненавистный ему Гвейн убрался восвояси, и кивнул Мерлину с Морри заходить в таверну.

— Если я в ближайшее время не выпью кружку пива, то умру самой жалкой смертью, — произнёс он и, не дожидаясь своих спутников, зашёл внутрь. 

Морри с Мерлиным последовали за ним.

***

В таверне стоял непрекращающийся гвалт голосов и звуки бренчания посуды. В проходе толпились мужчины, которые устроили состязание на тему, кто из них выпьет больше всего кружек пива, и задорно голосили в адрес победившего. Артур ловко обогнул подвыпившую компанию и присел на свободный стул, сделав знак рукой мужчине, разносившему заказы. Ему не терпелось поскорее ощутить глоток освежающей жидкости, которая могла бы снять накопившееся напряжение и спасти от стоявшего на улице зноя. Но когда кривозубый мужчина поставил перед его лицом кружку, без особого удовольствия исполнив свои обязанности, Артур заметил две вещи. Во-первых, посуда, из которой ему полагалось пить, выглядела так, словно её только что достали из старой кладовки, где она пролежала целую вечность, запылившись. Во-вторых, на вкус жидкость, имеющаяся в кружке, представляла собой обжигающий кипяток и явно была не тем, чего ожидал получить Артур.

— Эй! — обратился он к тому самому мужчине, который принёс ему кружку. — Может, вы приложите усилие и достанете мне чего-нибудь менее горячего.

Кривозубый не обращал на него внимание, разнося заказы по другим столика. Артура это разозлило. Он поднялся и пересёк расстояние, отделяющее его от равнодушного к мнению своих посетителей мужчины.

— Я вообще-то обращался к вам, потрудились бы ответить, — он выдавил из себя подобие улыбки, которая больше походила на оскал. Испытания в лесу и две ночи, проведённые в лихорадке, сделали его раздражительным. — Мне нужно что-то более холодное. 

— И где я, по-твоему, должен это остудить? — возразил мужчина, окидывая его недовольным взглядом. — Ты вообще на улицу выглядывал? Там жарко, как в аду. Поэтому и выпивка такая же. Не нравиться – не пей. 

С этими словами он обогнул замершего Артура и последовал далее по проходу. Принц пришёл в бешенство от такого отношения и сделал шаг по направлению к кривозубому, но на его плечо опустилась тонкая женская рука.

— Напоминаю тебе, что устраивать разборки в таверне не самое правильное решение, когда мы стараемся не привлекать к себе внимание, — пропела на ухо Морри, и Артур слегка успокоился, посчитав, что в её словах есть доля разумности. 

Они вернулись к ожидающему их Мерлину, сидевшему за столом, и принц шумно отодвинул стул, прежде чем грозно опуститься на него. 

— Но разве можно терпеть такую наглость с его стороны! — рыкнул он беспомощно, всё ещё бросая раздражённые взгляды на кривозубого мужчину, который будто намеренно его игнорировал. 

— Мы здесь как простые люди, — спокойно произнесла юная Пендрагон. — А они не приказывают владельцу таверны поменять выпивку и довольствуются тем, что им принесли. Стоит поступать так же

Артур что-то тихо проворчал в ответ, но всё же успокоился. И на какое-то время между ними повисло молчание. Выбрав наиболее уединённое место, троица спутников не сильно выделялась в таверне на фоне крестьян. Предусмотрительно одолженная одежда у пары, приютившей их, составляла прекрасную маскировку, и никто бы не усомнился в том, что потрёпанная, местами рваная рубаха Артура или сношенные, лишившиеся первозданного цвета серые штаны Морри принадлежали людям, не обладающим большими богатствами. На них никто сейчас не обращал внимание, и им было это на руку. 

За время уединения в лесу и тех нескольких дней, что они провели в обществе спокойной крестьянской четы, Мерлин значительно сильно отвык от шумной толпы и громких звуков, и сейчас царившая в таверне суета немного нервировала и раздражала. Он лишь надеялся, что здесь они проведут не так много времени. Вдали от Камелота он вынужден был признать, что немного скучает по холодным стенам замка, где даже в такой зной нашлось бы место, чтобы спрятаться и остудиться, по просторным коридорам и знакомым лицам, которые, уже зная Мерлина, приветливо кивали в его сторону. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ещё ни разу так надолго не покидал Камелот.

— Я нашёл нам лошадей, — оповестил спутников Артур, отвлекая Мерлина от собственных рассуждений. — Завтра выдвинемся на рассвете. Мы и так потеряли довольно много времени, придётся ехать весь день. 

— Как думаешь, Утер уже отчаялся увидеть тебя на приёме? — хмыкнула сестра, посмотрев на него. 

— Каком приёме? — вырвалось у юного колдуна, который не смог удержать своего любопытства, и Морри повернулась к нему, игнорируя убийственную ауру принца, который грозно свёл брови. 

— Наш отец устраивал встречу с баронами королевства, в числе которых был господин Седрик из северных земель. Именно по этой причине мы и оказались здесь. Ведь Артур решил, что отправиться на охоту будет прекрасным поводом, чтобы не присутствовать на этой встрече. Если спросишь почему, возможно он тебе ответит.

— Прекрати, Морри! — прошипел Артур, но девушка лишь иронично посмотрела на него.

— В любом случае, — продолжила она, — приём подходит к концу, и если мы затянем с возвращением домой, злость Утера перерастёт в беспокойство, и он отправит дозорных прочёсывать окрестности. Не хотелось бы возвращаться домой под конвоем стражи, словно сбежавшие преступники. 

Мерлин изобразил губами восклицательное «о», и отпил из кружки, не ожидая услышать на свой вопрос столько много ненужной информации. От него не укрылась некоторая недосказанность в словах принцессы, и явное нежелание Артура осуждать случившееся, как будто Морри упоминала то, что он предпочёл не делиться с посторонними. 

— Будем надеяться, что этого всё же не случится, — пробормотал принц. — Вы сняли комнаты, как я просил?

— Да, две, — сказал Мерлин, забыв о том, что принц просил отчитаться по этому поводу. — Одну для леди Морриган и другую для вас, ваше высочество.

— Мерлин! — зло шикнул Артур и едва не кинулся затыкать ему рот. — Сколько тебе раз повторять, я здесь не твой господин, а простой крестьянин. Мы ведь договорились, что будет лучше никому не сообщать правду о том, кто мы на самом деле.

Юный колдун считал, что сказанное им прозвучало достаточно тихо и вряд ли кто-либо сейчас изъявлял желание подслушивать троицу, все были заняты развернувшимся соревнованием по выпивке.

— Хорошо, Артур, — беспечно отозвался он, заметив усмешку принцессы, и сделал тон своего голоса нарочито беззаботным и панибратским. — Довожу до сведений, что у нас всего одна кровать в комнате, и поэтому первую половину ночи я сплю на кровати, ты - на полу.

И тут же подавил в себе зарождающее желание рассмеяться от вида опешившего от такой наглости со стороны слуги Артура, который мгновенно возмутился:

— Ещё чего! Я не буду спать на полу, Мерлин. Это твоя обязанность. 

— Но у нас же временное равноправие.

— Лишь на словах, — приподнял брови принц, выразительно посмотрев на него, и привычно добавил, — идиот.

— Не желаете принять участие в состязании? — внезапно они услышали над собой тяжёлый баритон незнакомца, который приблизившись к их столу, окинул путников слегка опьяневшим взглядом. — Приз – целый мешок золота – обеспечен тому, кто выпьет больше всего кружек пива. 

— Нет, спасибо, — незаинтересованно махнул головой Артур.

— Подумайте хорошенечко. Дважды предлагать не буду. 

Пендрагон вздохнул.

— Я же сказал, нас это не интересует, — уже чуть более строго сказал он, но, казалось, такой ответ не устроил незнакомца. Он приблизился ещё плотнее, практически усаживаясь на стол, и Мерлин поспешно отодвинулся, успев схватить готовые опрокинуться кружки пива от случайного столкновения с тушей мужчины. 

— Ты что, слабак? — оскалился он на Артура, и это было самое действенное, что могло прийти в пьяную голову незнакомца, однако такое заявление заставило принца резко подскочить. 

Мерлин не успел заменить, как Артур уже мчался на пути к громко голосившей компании, где очевидно происходило состязание, оставив незнакомца, назвавшего его слабаком, победно усмехаться позади. Юный волшебник поспешно поднялся и бросился наперерез Артуру, вынужденный признать, что поступок принца мог повлечь за собой определённые последствия, и необдуманность того поставила бы их в критическое положение. В любом случае, он не был намерен позволять Артуру много пить в этой непонятной таверне.

— Я думаю, это плохая идея, — заголосил он, пытаясь оттеснить Артура обратно к столу, но каменная груда мышц принца не поддалась жалким попыткам худого мальчёнки. Мерлин мимоходом заметил, что грудь Артура и правда шикарная на ощупь, была бы его воля, он бы полапал её снова при следующей возможности, однако сейчас задумываться о таких пошлых мыслях совсем не стоило. Не в тот момент, когда Артур явно собирался действовать необдуманно. 

— Отойди, Мерлин.

— Сир… ой… Артур, я правда думаю, что тебе следует вернуться. Участвовать в состязаниях подвыпившей толпы явно не подобает будущему королю Камелота.

— Ты забыл, Мерлин, — Артур улыбнулся, и это на миг заставило Мерлина растеряться, прослеживая путь поднявшихся уголков губ принца, оказавшихся чересчур близко к его собственному лицу. Улыбающийся Артур был просто самым невероятным и притягательным, что когда-либо видел Мерлин. Поэтому принцу не составило труда отодвинуть разомлевшего мальчишку в сторону. — Я здесь как простой крестьянин, — бросил он слуге уже на ходу, а потом внезапно подмигнул ему. — И я умею пить. Не переживай. 

С этими словами он направился прямо в толпу, которые приветствовали новую жертву восторженными криками. Если Мерлин правильно истолковал выражение на лице Артура, тот и, правда, наслаждался этим. Возможно, ему бы и пошло на пользу такое времяпровождение, позволившее спасть с его плеч ответственности за целое королевство, просто расслабиться и делать глупости, как все нормальные люди. Но Мерлин очень сильно переживал, как бы то, что принц упадёт в грязь лицом при всех этих людей, потом не будет для него сильным ударом. Артур привык, что он во всём оказывается победителем, но что-то Мерлину подсказывало, что пить тот совсем не умел. И сейчас в этом убедится и сам Артур. 

— Мерлин! 

Его резко потянули в сторону, уводя в более тихое место, и грубо развернули к себе без церемоний. Мерлин понял, что что-то случилось, когда увидел, каким по-настоящему испуганным взглядом Морри посмотрела на него. Девушка была явно чем-то шокирована, и её грудь ходила ходуном под тканью рубашки. Она схватила его за шиворот, близко приблизив к себе. 

— Что случилось, Морри? — тут же спросил он.

— Ключи! — прошептала она одними губами, но Мерлин понял без слов фразу, но не смог уловить смысла. — Ключи! Они пропали! 

— Какие ключи? 

— Те самые ключи! 

— Чт… ЧТО?! — заорал Мерлин, когда понял, о чём именно говорит девушка, и масштаб этой катастрофы оказался намного более важным, чем опрокинувший первую кружку Артур, под звуки громких криков и поощрений.

***

_Мерлина впервые так сильно трясло от страха. Невыносимое отчаяние прорывалось под кожу так же стремительно, как холодела кожа Артура под его руками, и собственный пульс, грохочущий внутри него самого, будто отчитывал ускользающие мгновения жизни принца. Бледные губы Артура, приобретающие оттенок синевы, не двигались, а глаза были крепко закрыты, и можно было даже подумать, что тот просто спит, если бы он только что буквально в нескольких шагах от Мерлина не упал наземь без сознания. _

_— Что с ним? — собственный голос показался неузнаваем от хрипоты. _

_Ничего не предвещало подобного. Только что Артур гневался на него, потому что поймал слугу на явном разглядывании своей сестры и шокированным взглядом провожал путешествующие по воздуху от магии маленьких человечков чашечки и пирожки, а в следующее мгновение потерял сознание. Мерлин от неожиданности даже не успел подхватить тяжелеющее тело, и принц свалился прямо напротив стола, переполошив всех присутствующих существ, которые тотчас взволновано окружили их и поглядывали сочувственным взглядом на опустившегося на колени рядом с Пендрагоном Мерлина._

_— Юноша отравлен, — над ними склонилось лицо старичка, который внимательно оглядел Артура, прежде чем закатить штанину принца на левой лодыжке, являя взору отвратительное на вид пятно, расползающееся по всей коже, вокруг которого образовывалась мерцающая дымка. — И проклят. Кажется, ваш друг кого-то сильно обидел. И этот кто-то явно не пожалел сил для того, чтобы отплатить ему тем же. _

_Мерлин изумлённо уставился на проклятие, которое почти полностью покрывало ногу принца при свете луны. Как он раньше не заметил. Неприятное покалывание в пальцах и чувство, заставляющее тело покрыться липким потом – всё это нахлынуло на Мерлина в одночасье. Когда-то он уже испытывал подобное, рядом с Кат Ши, который напугал его тогда своим нечеловеческим преображением, были почти похожие ощущения. Царившая вокруг темнота не позволяла более подробно рассмотреть, как выглядело проклятье, но Мерлину и не нужно было это. Он всем своим телом и магией ощущал, что штука, оплетающая ногу Артура являлась довольно тёмной и опасной, и кто бы не наложил её на принца, тот явно хотел ему смерти._

_— Что нужно сделать, чтобы избавить его от проклятья? — произнесла Морри, и Мерлин вздрогнул, он, казалось, забыл о её присутствии._

_Девушка внимательно посмотрела на маленького человечка, который засуетился под её взглядом и откуда-то из недр своего залатанного пальтишки вынул небольшую лупу, осматривая ею тело Артура. Мерлин бы подивился, зачем магическому существу такой обычный предмет, но тут старичёк охнул и остолбенел, и явно углядел что-то особенное через свою лупу, заставив юношу усомниться в немагической сущности этой стекляшки._

_— Сейчас убивает юношу не проклятие, оно лишь ослабляет дух, — произнёс старик, немного неаккуратно ухватившись за подбородок принца, повернув его то в одну сторону, то в другую. _

_Мерлин по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего понятия, что творит этот магический человечек. Но Морри позади него не проявляла признаки беспокойства и лишь хмурилась, когда старик, забывшись, что-то бормотал себе еле слышно, качая головой. _

_— Хм, — выдал маленький человечек после тщательного исследования, — как я и думал. Жуткая отрава поедает его изнутри, и вкупе с проклятьем воздействие отравления стремительно увеличивается. _

_— Значит всё дело в отравлении? — спросила Морри и тут же воскликнула, будто огорчённая, что ранее эта мысль сама не пришла ей в голову. — Ну конечно, Чёрная метка не смогла бы так быстро дать эффект. К тому же она вызывает другие симптомы. _

_— Чёрная метка? — нахмурился Мерлин, не понимая ни слова из того, что говорит принцесса._

_— Жуткое проклятье на его ногте, — быстро объяснила она. — Но сейчас опасным является не оно. Артур очевидно стал жертвой существа, который имеет обыкновение предлагать путникам отравленную еду из чистого злорадства. Я догадываюсь, кто это мог быть. Именно это отравление сейчас может его убить. Что нужно, чтобы спасти его, пока яд не добрался до сердца?_

_Маленький человечек закряхтел, явно собираясь с мыслями. Он потоптался на месте, озираясь вокруг, и нахмурил лоб, будто о чём-то напряжённо вспоминал. Мерлин подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы он ответил на поставленный вопрос как можно скорее.  
Кожа Артура была чересчур холодной и бледной, у них не было времени на разговоры, и наконец-то после долгих раздумий, показавшихся Мерлину целой вечностью, маленький человечек тяжело выдохнул перед тем, как сказать:_

_— Боюсь, это не в наших силах. _

_Услышав это, юный колдун мгновенно почувствовал, как в его груди не хватает воздуха. Рядом с ними послышался шёпот голосов: маленькие человечки, обступившие лежавшего на земле Артура и поглядывающие на него с беспокойством, тоже искренне сопереживали случившемуся. Мерлин почувствовал, что дышать становится невыносимо, словно не Артур сейчас находился на грани жизни и смерти, а это он не мог вдохнуть воздуха, потому что его сердце вот-вот должно было остановиться. Артур не мог умереть. Разве не ему уготовано будущее, которое должно было положить начало великому Альбиону? И пусть Мерлин до сих пор не имел ни малейшего понятия, что представляет собой упомянутый Альбион, он верил в то, что грядёт что-то прекрасное и невероятное, раз об этом столь воодушевлённо вещали принцесса и Килгарра. И как так получилось, что именно сейчас, когда Мерлин готов был смириться с постоянным присутствием Артура в своей жизни и даже находил определённые плюсы в предстоявшем будущем, он вынужден будет потерять принца так поспешно и невероятно несправедливо!_

_Артур мог умереть. Прямо сейчас. Он мог умереть прямо сейчас, а Мерлин ничего не мог сделать!_

_— Мерлин, — очевидно, Морри уже неоднократно произнесла его имя, пытаясь привести в чувство, а он поймал себя на мысли, что даже не заметил её попыток до него достучаться, — они не смогут спасти его, но ты сможешь._

_Уверенный голос девушки выдернул его из состояния приближающейся паники, и Мерлин уставился на принцессу. _

_— Что? — лихорадочно мечущиеся в голове мысли никак не желали складываться в необходимые предложения, и он лишь пялился на Морри, не понимая, насколько глупо сейчас выглядит. _

_— У нас нет на это времени. Он умирает, и ты должен что-то сделать, — в глазах девушки читалось непоколебимая решительность, хотя, по мнению Мерлина, она говорила полнейший абсурд._

_— Но я не знаю что! — вскрикнул он, замечая, что дрожит от ужаса и тревоги. — Я никогда не лечил людей от отравления. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать._

_— Действуй! — тоже на повышенных тонах скомандовала принцесса. — Я знаю, ты сможешь сделать это. Просто вспомни, как тебе удаётся колдовать в обычных случаях, и сделай то же самое. _

_Он подавил в себе истеричный смешок, который уже готов был вырваться наружу. Морри слишком много на себя брала. Мерлин не мог вылечить Артура. У него не было столько сил, и его руки тряслись от волнения. Он понятие не имел, откуда взялась в принцессе эта странная необоснованная вера в его силы, и почему она так убеждена, что Мерлин - единственный, кому подвластно спасти принца, когда как, по мнению юного колдуна, они просто теряли время, которое у Артура было непростительно мало. Напряжённым было и то, что тот старик и остальные маленькие человечки не спускали с него глаз, а от такого пристального внимания попытки сосредоточиться мгновенно с треском проваливались._

_— Сейчас нет времени полагаться на заклинания, поэтому понадеемся на твою стихийную магию. Ты единственный, кому это по силам, Мерлин. _

_Хватка на его плече усилилась. Он провёл рукой по лицу, собираясь с мыслями. А что если у него не получится? Что если Артур не очнётся? Если он сделает только хуже? Все эти вопросы не желали покидать его голову, подкидывая до жути реальные картинки предстоящих нерадушных событий, которые случились бы по его вине, если он не справится с собственной магией. Неужели это был единственный вариант? _

_— Со своей стороны, — вклинился в разговор старик, — могу заверить вас, что мы сделаем всё возможное, дабы ослабить проклятье Чёрной Метки. Но только юноша способен избавить вашего друга от яда, отравляющего его тело и дух._

_Морри кивнула в знак того, что благодарна будет за оказанное содействие. Как только она повернулась к Мерлину, улыбка тут же пропала, являя взору грозно сведённые брови и упрямо сжатые губы, так удачно повторяющие выражение лица Артура, когда тот злился на слугу. Пендрагоны, — поёжился от страха Мерлин. — Они одним своим видом внушали в нём обоснованный ужас. Следовало помнить о том, что перечить этим королевским особам было бы очень плохой идеей, но всё же Мерлин решил рискнуть._

_— Я не смогу, Морри!_

_— Делай!_

_Едва ли он смог бы выдавить из себя хоть подобие магии под таким давлением! Но Артур умирал. А Мерлин вынужден был признать, что видеть умирающего принца было просто невыносимым. Всё в нём противилось этому, и магия должна была почувствовать страх и стремление своего хозяина сделать всё возможное, чтобы спасти этого человека, который был причиной всех этих столь сильных чувств. _

_Потому что Мерлин чересчур отчаянно любил эти красивые голубые глаза и не мог представить, что больше никогда их не увидит. _

_Он вновь выдохнул и положил руку на лоб принца. Это совсем не значило, что он знал, что делает - жест был сделан лишь для того, чтобы успокоиться и сконцентрироваться, а тактильные ощущения способствовали этому. Волнение могло помешать колдовству. Нужно было возобновить в голове тот момент, когда у него получалось колдовать, вспомнить, что именно он чувствовал, когда магия срывалась с его пальцем, стремящаяся сотворить то, что он представлял в своих мыслях. _

_Через пару мгновений Мерлину удалось воссоздать этот момент. Он интуитивно почувствовал, когда бурлящая в нём субстанция, повинующаяся его мыслям, наконец, осознала, что от неё требовалось. Когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что они отливают золотом, хотя и не мог видеть себя со стороны. Чуть поодаль старик и другие несколько маленьких человечков обступили ногу принца, шепча странные незнакомые Мерлину слова. И он увидел, как дымка в районе лодыжки Артура постепенно спадает и как очищается кожа там, где ранее пестрело неприятным оттенком чёрное проклятие. А меж тем его собственная магия заструилась сквозь его руки, словно почуяв направление и увидев цель. Всё тело горело необъяснимым жаром, кончики пальцев слегка занемели, и Мерлин чувствовал сильное покалывание в том месте, где рука соприкасалась с кожей Артура, где сейчас наблюдалось вспыхивающее синее мерцание, которое иногда проскальзывало по всему телу принца. _

_И тут случилось непредвиденное. _

_Артур открыл глаза. Он смотрел на Мерлина всего лишь мгновение, но таким осмысленным взглядом, что юношу тут же охватил непреодолимый страх. Ведь Артур не мог не заметить, что глаза Мерлина горят золотым огнём, и прямо в эту минуту юноша приготовился к тому, что увидит отвращение на красивом бледном лице. Но принц снова потерял сознание, погружаясь в забытье, а Мерлин почувствовал, что в его руках нет больше силы. Магия, сотворившая чудо, снова забилась внутрь его, удовлетворённая и сытая проявленным воздействием. _

_Рядом с облегчением вздохнула Морри, и сделала то, чего Мерлин никак от неё не ожидал. Девушка радостно бросилась ему на шею, обхватив за плечи, словно не могла сдержать собственные эмоции. Для юной Пендрагон такое поведение было отнюдь не свойственно, но Мерлин был занят тем, что разглядывал Артура, убеждаясь, что колдовство помогло и принц больше не был на грани жизни и смерти. Тот теперь дышал свободно, будто действительно спал, а нога при усилиях маленьких человечков тоже вернулась к обычному состоянию, и ровным счетом ничего не напоминало о столь недавно приобретённом проклятии. Существа вокруг них издали пронзительное ликование, зашелестев своими странными торчащими ушками, и Мерлин улыбнулся, до конца не понимая, что у него действительно получилось. _

_Поляна, на которой они в данный момент находились, потемнела. Луну, виднеющуюся на небе, закрыла собой мрачная туча, и Мерлин почувствовал, но не увидел, как девушка потянула его на себя, заставив подняться с колен._

_— Теперь вам нужно идти, — сказала какая-то женщина справа от них. — Оставаться в этом лесу больше нельзя. Сейчас мальчик здоров, и его жизни ничего не угрожает, но помните, проклятие вернётся, и тогда он снова будет в опасности._

_— К этому времени мы найдём способ снять его, — мягко ответила Морри. — И спасибо вам за помощь. _

_Мерлин, который в этот момент, с трудом поднял бессознательного принца, кольнуло неприятным чувством досады и он, уже более-менее придя в себя после потрясения, не успел закрыть свой рот, когда девушка повернулась к нему._

_— Им то за что спасибо? — прошептал он обиженным тоном. — Мне показалось, что это я сотворил чудо? _

_— Поменьше высокомерия, Мерлин, — хмыкнула принцесса, окинув его насмешливым взглядом. — Один раз получилось поколдовать и уже столько гордости. Боюсь, что будет дальше._

_Мерлин неопределённо пожал плечами и еле удержался на ногах под весом принца, который всё норовил снова оказаться на такой притягательной земле. Морри подскочила к ним, закинув свободную руку брата себе на шею. Теперь они вместе с девушкой поддерживали Артура с двух сторон, и так двигаться было намного удобнее. _

_— Идёмте, госпожа. Можете воспользоваться нашей дверью. _

_Маленькие человечки перед ними расступились, и одна женщина из них последовало куда-то в неизвестном направлении, явно подсказывая им путь. Мерлин не понял, что она сказала про дверь, но через мгновение они оказались напротив маленького домика, который с виду не обладал ничем примечательным, скорее, он был самым ближайшим из всех остальных. Маленькие существа замерли поодаль, словно чего-то ждали. Морри отпустила руку Артура, позволив лишь Мерлину удерживать брата, и подошла к домику._

_— С помощью этой двери мы выберемся из леса? — недоумённо спросил Мерлин. _

_— Нет, мы выберемся с помощью **ключей**._

_Замешательство юноши, которое последовало после этой фразы, стремительно возросло, стоило Морри достать из выемки своих изрядно испачканных штанов небольшой свёрток ткани, отодвинув который, она вынула оттуда связку обычных с виду ключей. _

_— Что ты делаешь?_

_— Я не рассказывала тебе об этом. Как-то не было времени, — внезапно сказала принцесса, посмотрев на него, потом перевела взгляд на связку ключей и, выбрав один из них, направилась прямо к домику. — И поверь, я объясню случившееся и отвечу на все твои вопросы, как только мы выберемся из леса. Но не сейчас._

_Она подошла к двери и чуть наклонилась, потому что высота домика едва доставала ей до пояса, он был сделан для маленьких человечком, поэтому и размер его был соответствующий. Мерлин заметил, что губы Морри прошептали какие-то слова. А в следующее мгновение под ручкой двери из вспыхнувшей синей дымки образовалась замочная скважина, куда девушка вставила ключ без малейшего усилия, словно он идеально подходил в разъем. Когда, она два раза прокрутив его, отворила дверь, Мерлин ожидал увидеть внутренне убранство домика, но тут же в удивлении уставился внутрь. Там оказалось совсем не то, что он ожидал._

_За дверью возникла такая же ночь, покрытое маленькими звёздами небо, виднеющийся вдали лес, колодец и небольшая покосившаяся изгородь, которая уходила за пределы видимости. Стало очевидно, что девушка открыла не совсем обычную дверь. Или у неё были не совсем обычные ключи, подсказало подсознание Мерлина.  
_


	18. Часть 17

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1593534201/8c1a15d6/30953495.jpg)

**Не бечено!**

_— Выглядят обычными._

_Мерлин повертел ключи в своих руках, рассматривая их на свету. Он до конца не понимал, что пытался найти, но магические ключи должны были таить в себе что-то примечательное, таинственное и невероятное, свидетельствовавшее об их исключительной способности… но пока ничего такого ему обнаружить не удалось._

_Предмет, вызывающий столь пристальный интерес у Мерлина, представлял собой связку бронзовых ключей, повязанных на тонкую металлическую цепочку, каждый из которых являлся необыкновенным произведением искусства и отличался от остальных. Всего ключей было пять. Их головки украшали ажурные резные орнаменты и витиеватые детали тончайшей работы, подчёркивающие изящность и красоту. Такое искусство и мастерство завораживало Мерлина, и он рассматривал их с повышенной внимательностью к мелочам, стремясь разглядеть каждый утончённый элемент, аккуратно вырезанный из бронзы неизвестным мастером. _

_Но, несмотря на их уникальную красоту, ключи не выглядели воплощением магии и колдовства, и при взгляде на них не становилось понятно, каким образом этот необычный артефакт позволил Мерлину и Пендрагонам переместиться за многие мили от опасного леса в совершенно иное место у стен незнакомого ему крестьянского дома. И всё это в одно лишь мгновение_

_— В них нет ничего примечательного, тогда как… — но он не успел договорить._

_Морри протянула руку к нему и повернула ключи таким образом, чтобы взгляду Мерлина открылась странная вязь незнакомых символов на стержне, высеченная настолько тонко и филигранно, что была почти не заметна глазу, если не знать, куда именно следует смотреть._

_— Что это? — он присмотрелся получше, но всё, что ему удалось выяснить, что символы не были похожи на английский. _

_— Это руны, — объяснила Морри, и после тщательного исследования Мерлин выяснил, что такие символы были изображены на всех ключах, без исключения. — Особые иероглифы, представляющие собой подобие заклинания, которые и обеспечивают этим ключам их магическую составляющую. Руны используют в своих священных обрядах друиды, считая, что каждый из таких символов это материальное выражение магической энергии, которую направляет человек по своему желанию на определённый предмет. Тем самым возможно добиться концентрации магии и создания что-то вроде накопителя. _

_— Не думал, что магию можно использовать подобным образом. _

_Мерлин задумался, пытаясь уложить в голове полученную информацию. Эти невероятные, столь притягательные предметы могли открывать порталы между пространством – ещё несколько дней назад он даже не догадывался о таких возможностях магии, и сейчас вопросы по-прежнему терзали его тёмненькую макушку. А в данный момент ему представился шанс получить на них ответы. Артур спал спокойным сном в доме, больше не терзаясь в лихорадке, а крестьянская пара, приютившая их, занималась обычными бытовыми делами, позволив своим гостям справляться со скукой самим, и Мерлин тотчас набросился на принцессу с расспросами._

_Прошли примерно сутки с Вальпургиевой ночи. Ровно сутки с тех пор, как они выбрались из леса и попали сюда с использованием магических ключей, открывающих порталы. Сейчас они восстанавливали силы, греясь на солнышке в палисаднике рядом с домом, и хозяйский пёс носился по округе, оглашая всех домочадцев своим громким заливистым лаем. Морри всё это время выглядела более задумчивой, чем обычно, но на вопросы о своём состоянии говорила отрывисто, указывая на то, что на ней сказывается усталость прошедших событий, хотя Мерлин был более чем уверен, что причина была не в этом. В любом случае если девушка чего-то не договаривала, это было её право._

_— Такое умение доступно не каждому, — продолжила принцесса свою увлекательную лекцию. — Руна не будет источать магию, если человек, написавший её, не обладает этим даром. Так же сила, с которой будет действовать заклинание на руне, сопоставима с силой духовной энергии, вложенной в неё самим колдуном. Здесь, — она очертила пальцем вырезную вязь на ключах, — довольно сильная магия._

_Только сейчас Мерлин вспомнил, что видел подобный символ на странице подаренной ему Гаюсом книге заклинаний, откуда он черпал свои знания о колдовстве, впервые позорно почувствовав, что довольно несведущ в этих делах. Впоследствии он выяснил, что Морри была намного информативнее этой книги, она являлась целым кладезем знаний о мифических существах и сущности магии, хотя источник этих знаний вызывал лишь сомнения и непонимание. _

_— То есть без рун это были бы обычные ключи? — прищурился Мерлин, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от интересующего его предмета. Они притягивали его, словно самое чарующее заклятие. _

_Морри повременила с ответом. Прежде чем сказать, она отвела взгляд от Мерлина, наблюдая за игрой хозяйского пса на лужайке, примыкающей к деревянному дому, который очень резво сражался с большущей палкой, значительно превышающей его в размерах. Мерлин последовал примеру принцессы и тоже оглянулся. Вполне ожидаемо его взгляд наткнулся на дверь, ведущую в приземистый хозяйский хлев, находившийся рядом с колодцем, вспомнив, что именно через неё они и проникли сюда в Вальпургиеву ночь, открыв портал, перенёсший их из губительной опасности в уютную безмятежность крестьянского быта. Их появление было довольно шумным, и это разбудило семейную пару, в чей двор они магическим образом попали. Объяснения вышли скомканные, и наскоро придуманная правда могла бы показаться довольно сомнительной, если бы им попались более подозрительные крестьяне. К счастью, это было не так, и те поверили в байку о том, что их гости просто заблудились в лесу и наткнулись на дом случайно._

_— Всё верно, — кивнула Морри. — Магия, которая заключена в них, намного сильнее и могущественнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, Мерлин. Если бы это были обычные ключи, мы бы до сих пор бродили по лесу, рискуя лишиться жизней. Это, — она забрала из рук Мерлина ключи, и он с очевидной неохотой отдал столь интересную вещь полноправной хозяйки, считая, что ещё не достаточно изучил её, — невероятной силы артефакт, который не игрушка для особо любопытных юношей._

_— Тот, кто выгравировал эти руны, очевидно, прекрасно владел магией и ремесленным искусством, — заметил Мерлин, наблюдая, как Морри прячет ключи у себя за пазухой. – Значит, они способны открывать порталы в другие места. Довольно полезное свойство. Как именно это работает?_

_Раньше магия имела для него лишь практическое применение. Он не особо задумывался, как она функционирует и какие ещё есть способы для её воздействия или усиление. У него имелись лишь смутные представления о том, каким в действительно является магический мир, и существование мифических животных, с которым он недавно имел возможность встретиться и даже с некоторыми из них вполне мило пообщаться, до сих пор вызывало в нём восторженное удивление. Хотелось большего. Больше знаний, больше опыта, больше магии._

_Когда Морри магическим образом открыла дверь, и он прошёл через портал, оказываясь из одного места совершенно в другом, которые разделяло много миль, это было чем-то невероятным. Он ничего особого не почувствовал, но его магия каким-то странным образом всколыхнулась внутри, будто отзываясь на эффект, которые сотворили руны на ключах. По телу пронеслась трепетная дрожь, а дыхание на миг прервалось от ожидания чего-то необыкновенного перед тем, как он вошёл в магический портал. Но один лишь шаг – и он уже оказался по ту сторону, утаскивая за собой бессознательного Артура. В лицо ударил свежий ветерок, а вокруг была такая же чёрная ночь, что на первое мгновение он подумал, что ничего не произошло. Но оглянувшись назад, Мерлин увидел, что дверь, через которую они прошли, представляла собой вход в хлев, но внутри был собственный мир, совсем не похожий на помещение внутри постройки для животных. Там открывалась взгляду лужайка, где он недавно приятно проводил время в окружении добрых мифических существ, сами маленькие человечки стояли перед дверью, махая им рукой, а позади виднелись деревья и мигающие огоньки, путешествующие по воздуху._

_— Для портала нужна материальная дверь или любой другой проём, чем может её заменить, — меж тем объяснила ему принцип работы ключей принцесса. — Главное, чтобы он был замкнут с двух сторон и сверху, таким образом, чтобы имелась возможность через него пройти. Подойдёт и арка или например окно. _

_Он помнил, как Морри вынула ключи из замочной скважины, которая тут же исчезла в синем пламени, и закрыла дверь, а Мерлин подошёл к деревянному хлеву, уставившись на то, что ещё недавно было их порталом, с удивлением и толикой восхищения. Реальность происходящего настигла его только в тот момент, когда он снова открыл дверь, не используя ключи, просто распахнул и увидел совсем иную картину, чем мгновение назад. Внутри оказалось обычное помещение, предназначенное для загона животных, и потревоженные его появлением овцы недовольно проблеяли в его сторону, потоптавшись на месте. Это было невероятно!_

_— Значит, ты не могла вытащить нас раньше? Не было доступного прохода?_

_— Изначально я не думала, что он нам понадобится. Вальпургиева ночь не должна была стать для нас смертельно опасной. Да, она таила в себе угрозу, но то, что произошло, не было лишь стечением обстоятельств._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то намеренно стремился нас убить?_

_— Несомненно, я даже решусь утверждать, что попытки этого неизвестного не будут остановлены одной неудачей, — она нахмурилась. — Но я выясню, кто это. Тебе пока не стоит об этом переживать._

_— Значит, Артур и мы все в опасности? — тут Мерлин вздохнул, припомнив ещё кое-что, что попахивало немалыми неприятностями. — Хотя меня всё равно ждёт скорая мучительная смерть, как только Артур очнётся. Кто бы не хотел менять убить, пусть встаёт в очередь за принцем._

_Морри усмехнулась._

_— Не выдумывай. Я уже говорила тебе, Мерлин, это напрасные и несвоевременные опасения. Воздействие яда было довольно сильным, и вряд ли брат будет помнить о случившемся. _

_Слова нисколько не умерили беспокойства, ведь он помнил, каким осмысленным взглядом на него смотрел Артур и как зарождался росток сомнения и удивления в голубых глазах, слегка подёрнутых дымкой, вызванной отравлением. Нельзя было перепутать и не увидеть в этом грядущую катастрофу. И сейчас Мерлин совсем не знал, что ему ждать при пробуждении принца. _

_То, что где-то существует недоброжелатель, который по каким-то неизвестным причинам желает им всем смерти, было не самым страшным. Лишиться доверия Артура в тот час, когда они только-только укрепляли узы дружбы или чего-то подобного ей, тогда когда Мерлин всерьёз осознал, что влюблён, было бы решительно самым ужасным, что могло случится._

_— Ты ведь не позволишь мне отправиться на костёр, если что? — шутливо поинтересовался он, хотя внутри всё сжималось от волнения._

_— Нет, конечно. Мне будет жаль, если попортят твою симпатичную мордашку, — улыбнулась Морри._

_Если бы представить лишь на мгновение - а у Мерлина всегда было хорошо развито воображение - если допустить одну лишь мысль о том, что Артур может испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, что может мальчишка-слуга хоть как-то заинтересовал Его Высочества принца, то существовал небольшой шанс на том, что Артур сможет простить его и принять то, кем являлся Мерлин. Сможет забыть все предрассудки и довериться своему сердцу. Сможет понять, что Мерлин ему совсем не враг, лишь немного отличается от обычных людей своим уникальным даром. Но всё это было не более чем пустые мечты. _

_Мерлин любил придумывать то, чего на самом деле быть не могло. _

_—- А может, мне лучше открыть портал куда-нибудь, скажем, поближе к морю, и пока не попадаться на глаза Артуру? — пробормотал он. — На всякий случай. Мы же можем сейчас отправиться в любую точку мира? _

_Путешествие к морю было заманчивым и предвкушающим, но уж больно смахивало на бегство от неизбежного, и Морри охладила его пыл, покачав головой._

_— Не в абсолютно любую. К тому же, как ты собираешься объяснить Артуру своё отсутствие?_

_— Я думаю, он не сильно будет огорчён, — в той же шутливой манере ответил он. — И почему нет, магия ключей ведь безгранична?_

_— Магия безгранична, но в некоторых случаях диктует свои правила и условия, — она посмотрела на него серьёзно, прослеживая, чтобы тот уяснил её слова. — Владелец ключей может перенестись лишь туда, где он ранее когда-то побывал. Достаточно лишь представить в мыслях это определённое место, возвести по памяти какие-либо ориентиры как можно более чётче, иначе магия не сработает. Магическая замочная скважина появится, как только все эти условия будут соблюдены. Этот дом, в котором мы сейчас очутились, — она обвила глазами уютное пространство хозяйского двора вокруг них, — мы были здесь в детстве с Артуром когда-то. Я не могла отправить нас сразу в замок, иначе брат бы что-то заподозрил, к тому же очень опасно передвигаться в такие людные места, где у кого-то могут возникнуть вопросы. _

_Кивнув, Мерлин впервые задумался, пользовалась ли принцесса ключами в Камелоте и какому риску она подвергалась, если бы её кто-либо заметил. Наличие такой уникальной вещице несло в себе ещё большую опасность, чем дар к волшебству, и ставило их обладателя на один уровень с магами, которым была лишь одна дорога – на костёр – согласно жестоким законам Камелота, утверждённым Утером._

_— Как давно у тебя эти ключи? — поинтересовался он._

_— Когда-то я одолжила их у одной могущественной фигуры, — Морри изобразила гримасу на лице и добавила, — проще говоря, я их украла. _

_Мерлин удивлённо вздёрнул бровь. Такого ответа он не ожидал._

_— Этот мужчина, — продолжила принцесса, — сильно разозлил меня, и я сделала единственное, что тогда пришло мне в голову. Потом хотела вернуть, но… было уже не до этого. _

_Она осеклась, погрузившись в мрачное молчание, и Мерлин впервые видел на её лице такую удручающую серьёзность, но после непродолжительной тишины всё снова пришло в норму, и Морри вновь взяла себя в руки, оставляя юного колдуна удивляться произошедшими в неё скоротечными изменениями. Мерлин так задумался, что не сразу понял, что девушка продолжила говорить, хотя уже более оживлённым тоном. _

_— Не самый правильный поступок, но эти ключи особенные в своём роде, единственный на свете артефакт, способный открывать магические проходы. Я не смогла пройти мимо, зная их увлекательную возможность. Впрочем, я всегда поступала здраво, используя ключи только по крайней необходимости. _

_— И почему этот человек до сих пор не решил вернуть украденную вещь? _

_Взгляд принцессы, брошенный на Мерлина, тут же обжёг его своей абсолютной пустотой и явно свидетельствовал о том, что вести дальнейшие разговоры она не желает._

_— Он мёртв, — всё, что сказала она, прежде чем отвернуться и последовать в дом._

***

— Ключи! Их украли!

— Какие ключи?

— Те самые.

— Ты имеешь в виду ТЕ самые ключи? То есть волшеб…

Морри резко наступила ему на ногу, и из горла вместо слов вырвался сдавленный писк.

— Мерлин, поражена твоей невероятной догадливостью, но думаю, не стоит всей таверне знать о том, что у нас украли магический артефакт. 

Принцесса грозно прожгла его взглядом, по-прежнему сжимая в руках ворот рубахи Мерлина, и тот шумно выдохнул и кивнул. Морри выглядела в большей степени разозлённой и агрессивной, поэтому он предпочёл заткнуться, чтобы ненароком не злить девушку ещё больше, и задумался о сказанных ею словах, пытаясь понять, кто именно мог…

— Гвейн! — синхронно произнесли принцесса и колдун, когда им обоим пришла в голову одна и та же мысль. 

Только он был самым очевидным вариантом. До встречи с ним, ключи ещё были на месте, и к тому же Морри хранила их у себя, и только Гвейн всё это время находился в непосредственной близости от девушки, чтобы иметь возможность незаметно украсть волшебный предмет.

— Чёрт, — выругалась Морри и отошла от Мерлина, не обращая внимание на то, как подозрительно косился в их сторону сидевший рядом за столом мужчина, возле которого они в этот момент шушукались. Сделав равнодушное лицо, тот краем уха прислушивался к разговору, в силу своей любознательности не упуская возможности получить основу для сплетен, но девушка и мальчишка пока не сказали ничего интересного, и он разочарованно скривился, когда те и вовсе отошли от него на достаточное расстояние, чтобы говорить без свидетелей.

— Не могу поверить, что мы так легко попались на крючок этого словоохотливого негодяя, — прорычала девушка, удручённо махнув головой, когда ей удалось затащить Мерлина в более уединённое место, где они могли говорить не таясь, что их кто-то услышит. — Как я не догадалась? Он же выглядит как типичный вор! 

— Ну, может, дело в его сногсшибательном обаянии? — предположил Мерлин, пожав плечами. — Он ведь был таким добродушным и не внушающим опасений. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как так произошло? Может, мы всё-таки ошиблись, и это не Гвейн?

— Нужно найти его и выяснить это.

— А ещё, кажется, у меня пропал браслет матери, — Мерлин похлопал себя по карманам, не найдя упомянутого предмета в привычном месте, и сокрушённо опустил голову. — Он мог показаться дорогим со стороны, но совсем ничего не стоил. 

— Не удивлюсь, если и Артур найдёт у себя пропажу чего-нибудь ценного. Представляю, как он будет злорадствовать. 

Морри сжала кулаки и бросила отчаянный взгляд в ту сторону, где её брат приобретал сомнительный опыт опьянения в подозрительной компании. Мерлин практически видел, как она лихорадочно ищет способ добиться того, чтобы ситуация вновь была под её контролем, но становилось очевидным, что Гвейн застиг её врасплох и девушка была более чем обескуражена случившемся.

— Нужно найти Гвейна срочно! — прошипела Морри.

— Потому что ключи могут попасть в плохие руки? — уточнил он, выказав свои раздумья, но девушка внезапно посмотрела на него, как на несмышлёного идиота. Довольно знакомый взгляд, и когда эти Пендрагоны перестанут выказывать своего превосходства перед ним?

— В плохие, в хорошие. Мне без разницы, — грозно выдала принцесса, стиснув зубы. Она походила на злобную фурию, которую Мерлин слегка опасался. — Это мои ключи, и я терпеть не могу, когда трогают то, что принадлежит мне. 

Мерлин удивлённо вскинул брови, но предпочёл не комментировать такое эгоистичное заявление. В конце концов, он должен был уяснить, что находился в окружении очень специфических личностей, которые иногда действовали довольно эксцентрично. Только Морри, в услужении которой имелся свой личный злой демон-дух Кат Ши, могла так собственнически обращаться с невероятными ключами, которые могли открывать двери в пространстве и переносить своих владельцев за многие мили в считанные мгновения. И хоть он до конца не знал, как именно ей удалось заполучить в своё личное пользование такую вещь, Мерлин всё же понимал, что ею она несомненно дорожила. 

— Сделай так, чтобы Артур вырубился, — огорошила его эта странная принцесса, и Мерлин нахмурился, не понимая, куда она клонит. 

В таверне было довольно шумно и вполне возможно, что ему лишь послышалось, но когда он посмотрел на Морри, то увидел решительный блеск в её глазах, заметив, что она указывает в сторону Артура.

— Что?

Морри закатила глаза. 

— Пусть он заснёт, — объяснила она свои слова. — Артур – мой любимый брат, но сейчас он нам лишь помеха. Выруби его, и дело с концом.

Мерлин бросил взгляд в сторону оживлённого скопища народа, где угадывалась золотистая макушка. Обычно он не замечал характерной любви к спиртным напиткам за Артуром, но очевидно та ночь в лесу оставила в принце неизгладимый отпечаток, который он посчитал нужным выкинуть из своей головы парой порций пива. Немаловажную роль сыграло и то, что ему кинули вызов, а как успел понять Мерлин, Артур довольно легко соглашался на любую затею, если только она доказывала его исключительность. Едва он слышал, что кто-то сомневается в нём, то готов был биться об стену, чтобы опровергнуть это предубеждение. 

— Я не могу, — запротестовал Мерлин. То, что предлагала девушка, было неправильным и рискованным. Он никогда такого не делал.

— Можешь. Давай, — приказал ему Морри.

Сейчас принца обступила характерная братия закоренелых любителей спиртного, и хоть Артура и не волновал упомянутый ранее мешок золота, эти личности вряд ли готовы были отдать ему приз и намерены были состязаться плодотворно. Мерлин лишь покачал головой, понимая, что такими темпами Артур точно проиграет, а выслушивать пламенную речь оскорблённого в лучших чувствах принца придётся непричастному к этому событию слуге. Да и после того, что планировала Морри, Артур тоже не остался бы довольным.

Но Мерлин не знал, как именно ему действовать. Он не помнил подходящего заклинания, да и вряд ли у него бы что-то получилось. Принцесса как всегда была чересчур непреклонной в этих вопросах, хотя если бы не подбадривания Морри, Мерлин никогда бы не поверил, что сможет спасти чью-то жизнь, как это было той ночью. Приказы принцессы, конечно, сложно было назвать подбадриваниями, но чем бы они ни были, нужно было признать: такое поведение давало результат.

Мерлин сосредоточился, мысленно отправляя своей магии прямой приказ. «Делай», — прозвучало в голове почему-то голосом принцессы, и он отчётливо почувствовал, когда его глаза поменяли цвет. Рядом торжественно хмыкнула Морри, а в отдалении принц, стоявший за стойкой, где разыгрывалось состязание, внезапно покачнулся, прикрыл глаза и прямо под возглас поражённой толпы опрокинул свою потяжелевшую голову на стол, отправляя пару стаканов пива в полёт под ноги уже мчавшимся к нему Морри и Мерлину.

Девушка и слуга быстро окружили принца, схватив его с разных сторон под руку, и пожали плечами на удивлённые взгляды всех присутствующих.

— Совершенно не умеет пить, — просто объяснил Мерлин. 

Поднять мускулистую тушку блондинистой задницы оказалось не так просто, и Мерлин едва не надорвался, пока они тащили бессознательного принца на второй этаж, где располагалась их комната. Сбросив тяжелый вес на кровать, которая протестующе скрипнула под ним, Мерлин и Морри перевели дух, и девушка тут же направилась на улицу. Он слегка замешкался у порога, бросив взгляд на сопевшего Артура, который лежал, распластав в разные стороны руки и ноги, выглядя при этом довольно беззащитно. Мерлин бы соврал, если бы не чувствовал за это капельку своей вины, потому что поступать так с Артуром он никогда не хотел. Насильно заставить спать человека – такое он ещё не проворачивал, тем более с принцем.

— Но… — он попытался возразить, но рука девушки схватила его за воротник и бесцеремонно потащила на выход.

— Ничего с братцем не случится. Даже если проснётся раньше времени, подумает, что довольно много перепил и вырубился. Просто сосредоточься на поиске Гвейна, Мерлин.

Они оказались на оживлённой улице. Этот маленький город находился на перепутье торговых путей, и купеческие лавки здесь имелись на каждом шагу, изобилуя различными товарами, которые привлекали внимание прохожих. В такой толпе людей найти Гвейна не представлялось возможным, особенно когда они едва его знали и не имели ни малейшего понятия, находится ли мужчина в городе или уже мчится по дороге в сторону от него. Мерлин огляделся вокруг, понимая, что поиски могут затянуться. 

— Посмотри в той стороне, а я пройдусь здесь, — доверительно сказала ему Морри, прежде чем скрыться в шумной толпе. 

Мерлин проглотил в себе возмущения по поводу приказного тона, но всё же пошёл в то направление, которое ему указала принцесса без раздумий. Его грубо толкнул проходящий рядом мужчина, проворчав довольно громко парочку лесных комментариев в адрес невнимательного растяпы, коим по его мнению являлся Мерлин, и юноша поспешил скорее спрятаться от толпы в отдалении, выбрав наиболее просматриваемое место в центре площади. Окинув взглядом гудевший рынок с прикрытыми навесом прилавками и изнывающими от нестерпимой жары продавцами, Мерлин прищурился, пытаясь отыскать глазами фигуру знакомого мужчины. Гвейн упомянул, что собирается продать парочку вещей из своих запасов, и рынок был самым подходящим местом для таких целей. Сейчас, зная истинную природу действий мужчины, Мерлин догадывался, что эти запасы, очевидно, представляли собой украденные по пути вещи у встреченных нерасторопных людей, и в очередной раз упрекнул себя в неосторожности. Как они могли не понять, что Гвейн был вором. Всё в нём буквально кричало об истинном плутовском намерении привлекательного мужчины с лукавым взглядом, и Мерлину следовало бы догадаться об этом.

Он бы даже допустил, что Гвейн был в сговоре с теми разбойниками, если бы самолично не убедился, что выстрел, пущенный метким стрелком в одного из бандитов, был смертельный. Вряд ли убийство являлось позволительным, если они с разбойниками работали сообща.  
А ведь Артур был прав, когда говорил, что испытывает странное подозрение к Гвейну, и только они с Морри посчитали поведение принца абсурдным. 

От удушливой жары шейный платок лип к коже, и он остервенело снял его, засунув в карман пиджака. Волосы на затылке были слегка влажными, и последнее, что хотелось Мерлину в данный момент, это бродить по пыльной улице под палящим солнцем. Но ключи не должны были попасть не в те руки. Он вздохнул, и пересёк прилавки, заглядывая в проулок - если на площади Гвейна не оказалось, то стоило поискать в более безлюдных местах. Ключи представляли собой слишком большую ценность, чтобы просто отдать их в руки бродячему вору, который так лихо их одурачил. Морри бы могла хранить их в более надёжном месте. Отдать Мерлину бы например. Он не проводил с Гвейном так много времени и не находился в тесном пространстве для того, чтобы тот провернул свой манёвр и запустил свои плутовские ручки к нему за пазуху. Ключи остались бы в целости и сохранности, и сейчас не было бы необходимости в этих изматывающих поисках. 

Мерлин обогнул несколько домов, пройдясь по дугообразной улице, минуя мясную лавку, откуда исходил довольно неприятный запах протухлости, и оказался прямо напротив заведения, именовавшегося красноречивым названием «Дыра у Роджера». Рядом с перекошенной вывеской красовалось хилое деревянное крыльцо с не внушающими доверия ступеньками, по которому в свободном виде разгуливали куры, а прямо перед ним располагалась довольно знакомая телега, правда без лошади. Мерлин тут же устремился к ней, радуясь такому удачливому стечению обстоятельств, и высматривая поблизости Гвейна. Он обогнул повозку, заглянул внутрь, заметив, что множество баулов с вещами пропали, и теперь внутри был лишь пустой мешок из мешковины, одиноко лежавший посередине. Мерлин пытливо огляделся вокруг, но никого похожего на Гвейна рядом не наблюдалось. Зато на крыльце «Дыры…» сидел враждебно нахмуренный мужчина, который при приближении Мерлина к повозке протестующе вскрикнул. 

— Ты чего тут рыщешь, наглец? Обокрасть меня задумал? — он угрожающе сдвинул брови и спрыгнул на землю, оказываясь напротив Мерлина и протягивая руку, чтобы схватить того за шиворот. Но юный колдун ловко вывернулся из-под его рук и предусмотрительно отошёл на несколько шагов назад. У мужчины была плотная длинная борода, из-под которой торчал крупный нос картошкой и узкие «недобрые» глаза, одежда была потрёпана и местами рванная. Выглядел он бродягой и совсем не внушал доверия. 

— Вы не видели, куда ушёл владелец телеги? Его зовут Гвейн. Такой высокий мужчина с копной тёмных волос, — Мерлин рукой показал примерно, насколько Гвейн был выше его, и впервые задумался о том, что имя могло быть ненастоящим. 

Глаза мужчины сердито сощурились при упоминании Гвейна, и он более внимательно, чем раньше, пригляделся к Мерлину. Такая явная заинтересованность к своей скромной персоне юному колдуну не понравилось, к тому же он так и не смог распознать причину этого настороженного взгляда незнакомца. 

— Не знаю я никакого Гвейна, — бородатый мужчина приблизился ближе, оттеснив Мерлина от повозки. — Эта телега здесь уже давно, и она принадлежит мне. Не заговаривай мне зубы, малец, и ступай отсюда по-хорошему. 

— Ваша? — Мерлин удивлённо бросил взгляд на предмет разговора, но в очередной раз убедился в том, что Гвейн точно подвозил их в этой самой телеге. Мужчина явно что-то не договаривал, но здравый смысл настойчиво повторял Мерлину убираться подальше от угрозы, которую он представлял собой. 

— Да, проблемы? — мужчина скрипнул гнилыми зубами, обдав Мерлина неприятным дыханием изо рта.

— Нет, никаких, сэр, — поспешно отозвался юный колдун, насмешливо добавив в конце обращения «сэр», растягивая гласные. 

Но когда он в последний раз бросил взгляд на телегу, то краем глаза неожиданно увидел в конце улицы в той стороне знакомую копну волос. Гвейн в расслабленной манере шагал в их направлении, ни сколько не догадывающийся о начавшейся на него охоте. Мерлин столкнулся взглядом с мужчиной, и тот, завидев юношу, тут же повернул обратно, даже не сбившись с намеченного шага, будто так и было задумано. 

— Стой! — крикнул Мерлин и тут же вознамерился броситься в сторону скрывающегося за поворотом вора, но неожиданно нога упёрлась в непредвиденную преграду, и тело стремительно приняло горизонтальное положение. 

Он во время выставил вперёд руки, чтобы не столкнуться носом с пыльной землёй, но коленки всё равно болезненно прошлись по мелким камешкам. Бородатый бродяга насмешливо хмыкнул, и Мерлин был почти уверен в том, что ему не показалось, как тот едва заметным движением убрал выставленную вперёд ногу, которая и бала той самой преградой на пути колдуна. Не став зацикливаться на этом странном поведении, Мерлин быстро поднялся, выказывая удивительные способности к проворству, и не медля ринулся туда, где последний раз видел Гвейна. 

Он добежал до поворота и посмотрел на раскинувшуюся перед его взглядом улицу, полную прохожих. Никого с шикарной шевелюрой там не было. Едва не перевернув корзинку с какими-то травами, оказавшуюся на его пути, Мерлин, лавируя между потоком людей, направился вперёд, бросая взгляды по сторонам, и чуть не пропустил незаметный узкий проулок между двумя неплотно прилегающими домами. Он случайно посмотрел туда и увидел Гвейна, который как раз остановился перевести дух и оглянулся, облокотившись о стену дома. 

Их взгляды снова встретились, и Гвейн сорвался с места. На этот раз рядом с Мерлиным не было никого, вздумавшего остановить его подножкой, и он побежал следом. Перед глазами замелькали улочки и прохожие, он едва успевал вовремя свернуть, когда мужчина неожиданно менял курс направления. Через пару таких поворотов становилось очевидно, что Гвейн прекрасно знал город и ориентировался в нём намного лучше, чем Мерлин. К тому же, сложен вор был просто прекрасно, и хорошая физическая подготовка играла ему на руку в этой погоне. Мерлин же начинал уставать и, понимая, что рискует потерять вора из виду такими темпами, он решил применить магию. 

На глаза удачно попалась повозка с овощами, которая была впереди, и магия Мерлина охотно повиновалась ему, когда в голове возник мысленный образ того, что он хотел сделать. У повозки внезапно обвалилось одно колесо, и на пыльную дорогу вылетело всё её содержимое, перекрывая путь бежавшему Гвейну, который, отказавшись останавливаться, попробовал маневрировать мимо пустившихся вскачь овощей, но неудачно зацепился ногой за картофелину, которая и послужила причиной его неловкого падения. Мерлин приземлился следом, не успев вовремя затормозить. Его план явно требовал корректировки, именно об этом он думал, перед тем как врезаться в ботинки Гвейна, ойкнув от боли. 

— Ой, что же это делается, батюшки! — над головой раздался женский голос. — Так легко себе что-нибудь сломать.

Придя в себя, Мерлин поднял голову, увидев, что над ними возвышается тучная женщина, с укором поглядывающая на двоих неудачливых мужчин, раскинувшихся перед её ногами.

— Вы, молодёжь, вечно куда-то спешите и не смотрите себе под ноги. Чему вас только родители учат, — она гордо задрала нос и, не долго думая, легко перешагнула через сплетённый клубок тел Мерлина и Гвейна, последовав по своим делам, не забыв перед этим захватить парочку валявшихся овощей, которые ещё не успел подобрать и вернуть на прилавок продавец. 

Мерлин подумал, что в следующий раз нужно будет применять магию более разумно и предусмотрительно, но в следующее мгновение мысль была прервана шевелением Гвейна, который попытался быстро вскочить, по-прежнему лелея надежду, что ему удастся сбежать от своего преследователя. Юный колдун тут же перевернулся, беря в захват длинные руки, который тут же болезненно вцепились ему в плечо. Наверное, со стороны они в этой позе смотрелись довольно двусмысленно.

— Я сдаюсь, я сдаюсь! — пробормотал Гвейн и откинул с лица непослушные пряди, которые взлохмаченные погоней, настойчиво норовили закрыть ему глаза. — Для того, кто обладает таким хлипким телосложением, ты на удивление выносливый.

Мерлин фыркнул:

— Сочту за комплимент. Вставай.

Гвейн слегка изменился в лице.

— О, Мерлин, я уверен, ты очень зол. Но давай просто спокойно поговорим. Ты ведь не любитель насилия, если я правильно понял?

— Нет, но я также не приемлю лжецов и воров. Так что не советую тебе делать глупости. 

Он проследил, как мужчина натянуто улыбнулся, выдавая это за покорность, а в следующее мгновение резко опрокинулся назад, почувствовав болезненный толчок. Вор вскочил и, собираясь отсалютовать Мерлину с победоносной улыбкой, замер на месте, когда его спины коснулось сзади острое лезвие появившейся принцессы.

— Стоять!

Должно быть, Гвейн испытал острый укол разочарования, когда повернулся и заметил стоявшую позади него Морри, и понял, что нож, уткнувшийся ему в спину, принадлежит ей. Непоколебимое выражение лица принцессы не давало усомниться в том, что она не воспользуется своим оружием при необходимости, и поэтому самым логичным сейчас решением было сдаться на милость Морри и признать собственное поражение. Что Гвейн и сделал, тотчас подняв руки вверх в примирительном жесте, и слегка обернулся назад, сталкиваясь с колючим взглядом разозлённой принцессы.

— Холодное оружие в руках прекрасной женщины, что может быть более сексуальным? — в своей любимой манере прокомментировал увиденное Гвейн, а Мерлин удержался от желания закатить глаза. 

Сам он поднялся с земли, скривившись от боли, прострелившей поясницу, и отряхнулся от пыли, покрывающей ткань его пиджака. Нужно было справедливо признать, что тренировки с Артуром значительно подняли его уровень физической подготовки, и как раз благодаря этому он смог вполне достойно продержаться во время погони, учинённой Гвейном. Принц не щадил Мерлина во время тренировок, и даже если в тот момент юный колдун готов был выть от отчаяния, сейчас он был почти благодарен стараниям блондинистой задницы приучить своего слугу к выносливости. 

— Отдай то, что принадлежит нам, — отчеканила принцесса, не сводя с Гвейна настороженного и негодующего взгляда. 

— Что конкретно? — переспросил мужчина. — Мешочек с деньгами Артура или его кольцо с королевской печатью, которое он так неосторожно носил в своём дырявом кармане?

Мерлин в удивлении распахнул глаза.

— Ты и это умудрился украсть?

Гвейн хмыкнул.

— Обижаешь, Мерлин, — он расслаблено пожал плечами, и в его тёмных глазах заплясали смешинки. — Ни один уважающий себя вор не смог бы пройти мимо такого богатства. Кстати, откуда же оно взялось у вас? Насколько я помню, вы не упоминали, что имеете отношение к знати Камелота, а если я не ошибаюсь, такое кольцо – довольно редкая вещица даже среди богатеньких вельмож.

— Оставь его себе, — сказала Морри ледяным тоном, игнорируя интерес Гвейна к их происхождению. — Или продай, что скорей всего ты уже и так сделал. Мерлин, обыщи его. 

— Эй, это нарушение личного пространство! Что ты... Мерлин! — но всё же мужчина не проявил протеста, когда юный колдун обшарил его карманы. Под пиджаком нашёлся небольшой нож, мешочек с золотом, и ещё некоторые предметы, не вызывающие особой ценности, но ключей у Гвейна не было. 

— Где ключи? — зло процедила Морри, подойдя к вору ближе.

На неё, очевидно, перестало действовать чарующее обаяние мужчины, и нисколько не тронутая обольстительной улыбкой, которую Гвейн пытался поддерживать на своём лице, она нахмурилась, выставив нож ещё более демонстративно. Мерлин подумал, что в данный момент она была по-настоящему пугающей, ещё более опасной, чем Артур, когда ему удавалось увидеть его в настоящем бою в кругу врагов. Наверное, это было свойство Пендрагонов: в одно мгновение превращаться в холодную устрашающую машину для убийства, когда этого требовали обстоятельства. Ещё на той поляне, когда на них напали разбойники, ему довелось увидеть отменные боевые навыки принцессы, которые были не хуже, чем у принца. Это удивляло и, если быть честным, немного восхищало. Хотя он ни разу не видел, чтобы девушка тренировалась. 

Мерлин заметил, что на фразу Морри Гвейн слегка вскинул брови, но остался стоять в расслабленной позе. 

— Ах да, — немного растерянно пробормотал он, а потом махнул рукой. — Сдал их в лавку безделушек прямо за таверной. Не думал, что они представляют ценность. Это ведь не золото?

— Нет. Показывай дорогу. 

— Зачем мне делать это?

— Затем, что в моих руках нож, а ты безоружен. И сомневаюсь, что ты предпочтёшь свою жизнь взамен тому, чтобы проводить нас к той самой лавке, где продал МОЮ вещь. Зная, что возможно это избавит тебя от участи пасть жалкой смертью от моей руки, — девушка злорадно улыбнулась. — Просто покажи дорогу, Гвейн.

Вор под впечатление от этой тирады, мгновенно изменил тон.

— Ладно-ладно, тебе достаточно было лишь попросить меня. Для красивой дамы я выполню абсолютно любое желание.

— Да? — Морри внимательно посмотрела на него, прежде чем добавить. — Тогда, будь добр, заткнись. 

— Как грубо, — проворчал тот.

***

Под их бдительным присмотром Гвейн однако не чувствовал себя в напряжении. Словно прогуливаясь с закадычными друзьями, он снова попытался завязать непринуждённый разговор, очевидно, просто не способный молчать весь путь, но его попытки весьма быстро были пресечены угрозами Морри применить в ход свой кинжал. И к лавке они подошли в спокойном молчании.

Неприметное каменное здание на углу улицы имело весьма запущенный вид: во многих местах были заметны осадочные трещины на облицовке, а значительную часть крыльца покрывал мох. Мерлин заозирался вокруг, но так и не смог увидеть ни одной вывески, которая бы говорила о существовании лавки в этом здании, ни одного свидетельства того, что здесь закупались люди. Место было тихое и отдалённое, а вокруг практически не наблюдалось прохожих. Он посчитал это странным, но предпочёл не озвучивать свои мысли.

— Дамы вперёд, — сказал Гвейн, придавая голосу наигранную учтивость, отворив хилую деревянную дверку, ведущую в здание, перед Морри. 

Девушка последовала внутрь, бросив предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Мерлина. Тот еле заметно кивнул, и отступил на несколько шагов, давая понять Гвейну, что пойдёт на всякий случай после него. Его спина на что-то натолкнулась, и в следующее мгновение он почувствовал рядом какое-то стремительное движение, и его обдало порывов несильного ветра, одновременно с тем, как он услышал шелест крыльев. Юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности, и торопливо оглянулся. Позади него на уровне глаз висела небольшая клетка, которая едва заметно раскачивалась, сопровождая движение неприятным слуху скрипом. В ней была птичка, которая, потревоженная присутствием Мерлина, металась из стороны в сторону, сотрясая прутья своим трепыханием. Она была совсем маленькой, с половину его ладони, светло-коричневого окраса, а на груди имелось ярко-жёлтое пятно от самого клюва.

Он дотронулся до клетки, замедляя её покачивание. Птичка вскоре успокоилась, но всё ещё опасливо и настороженно посматривала на него, склонив голову набок. Окрас её был весьма оригинальный и непривычный для здешних мест, вполне возможно она была привезена из более южных стран каким-либо торговцем. Клетка висела прямо рядом с дверью, Мерлин удивился, как он её не заметил.

Гвейн замедлился в проёме, поторопив его.

— Ты идёшь или так и будешь любоваться птичкой? Можешь остаться на улице, там внутри довольно тесно для такого количества народа. 

— Нет, я иду, — немного отстранённо отозвался Мерлин, по-прежнему вглядываясь в птицу. Что-то было с ней не так. Он чувствовал, что его магия всполошилась внутри него, и настойчиво будто бы утыкалась в его ладони, как ведут себя животные, привлекающие внимание хозяина к какому-либо событию. И чем больше он смотрел на птицу, тем сильнее было это ощущение, однако в силу неопытности и незнания он не мог распознать, что это могло значить. 

— Мерлин, — послышался голос окликающего его мужчины, и он в очередной раз вздрогнул. 

Неясные ощущения схлынули в одночасье, и Мерлин поторопился зайти в лавку. 

Находясь внутри, он не смог сдержать в себе восторженного возгласа. Почти всё пространство маленькой комнаты, где едва помещалось три человека, было заполнено всевозможными вещами так, что взгляд сходу не мог сконцентрироваться на отдельных представленных здесь предметах. В нос Мерлина сразу же ударил неприятный запах старины, пыли и плесени, исходивший, очевидно, от сваленных в углу потрёпанных и местами залатанных свёртков ткани не первой свежести, и смешавшийся с пряным ароматом трав, связанных узелком, что висели вдоль стены. При ближайшем рассмотрении, к удивлению Мерлина, он запросто смог определить название для каждого такого пучка, распознав знакомые любому лекарю растения. Кто-то видно хорошо постарался, собирая травы, потому что здесь имелись даже самые редкие, очень труднодоступные для поисков. В левом углу толпились ржавые мечи и расколотые надвое щиты, повидавшие ужас и тяготы настоящих жестоких рыцарских боёв, и для каких-то непонятных Мерлину целей, нашедшие место в этой торговой лавке. Неужто кто-либо изъявлял желание приобрести такие ненужные и абсолютно непригодные инструменты?

На глаза попалось пару мётел, одиноко стоявших рядом с дверью, длинный ряд баночек с непонятным содержимым на столе, подписанным настолько неразборчивым почерком, что вряд ли кто-либо мог распознать их названия. Здесь небрежно были разбросаны по полкам вазы, горшочки и корзинки, шкатулки, канделябры различных размеров и свитки бумаги и всякая иная утварь. Складывалось ощущение, что это не лавка, а склад ненужных вещей, для которых попросту больше не нашлось места. Всюду были развешаны клетки для птиц, но все они были пусты. 

Мерлин, заозиравшийся по сторонам, едва не споткнулся о маленькую табуретку, стоявшую перед ним. Окна была зашторены, поэтому единственным источником света являлись зажжённые свечи, которых было немного. 

— Аккуратнее, Мерлин, — хмыкнул Гвейн, заметив неуклюжие манёвры юноши. — Сомневаюсь, что хозяйка будет довольна, если ты здесь что-то разобьёшь.

— Хозяйка? — удивился Мерлин.

Обычно владельцы-женщины не допускали подобного безобразия в своих торговых лавках. У Мерлина имелось определённое сложившееся мнение, что они должны были поддерживать чистоту и уют, тогда как мужчины редко задумывались о порядке. По крайней мере, его мать всегда заботилась о том, чтобы в доме было прибрано, а вещи аккуратно сложены на своих местах. Кем бы ни была хозяйка подобной лавки, у неё явно находились дела поважнее, чем заниматься наведением порядка в убранстве. 

— Что это за место? — спросила Морри, заинтересованно оглядевшись вокруг.  
Гвейн обошёл помост с висевшими шкурками животных, которые выглядели весьма пугающе, и пожал плечами.

— Когда-то здесь была довольно процветающая лавка редкостей, — сказал он, — но сейчас здесь найдёшь разве что никому ненужные безделушки, большинство из которых просто-напросто обычный хлам.

— И кто-то это покупает? — хмыкнул Мерлин, по-прежнему разглядывая предметы вокруг с большим интересом. 

— Понятие не имею, — отозвался Гвейн. — Я здесь не частый гость. Так произошло, что я просто проходил мимо и по пути разглядывал в руках ваши изящные ключи, удивляясь своей находке и невезению. На глаз они оказались вовсе не золотыми, как хотелось бы. И уже почти расстроился, что вряд ли найду для них покупателя, но меня остановила здешняя хозяйка и спросила цену этой безделушке.

— За сколько ты продал их? — сощурив глаза, поинтересовалась Морри.

— Недорого. Как я и сказал, хоть вещица и красивая, но абсолютно бесполезная. Понятие не имею, зачем они ей сдались. 

Мерлин кинул взгляд на Морри, но лицо принцессы оставалось безучастным.  
Из недр комнаты внезапно возник юноша, на вид младше Мерлина года на три-четыре. Он выглядел угрюмым и недоброжелательно окинул посетителей хмурым взглядом, после чего принялся за чистку рукоятки меча, которую держал в руке. Мерлин удивился, увидев, что упомянутый предмет представлял собой изломанный по краю меч, выглядевший едва ли пригодным для боя и совсем не заточенным. Зачем было при этом приводить в порядок его рукоятку, Мерлин не знал. Но юноша со странным усердием занимался своим делом, намеренно игнорируя незнакомцев, посетивших лавку.

Мерлин приблизился к Гвейну, шёпотом уточнив:

— Ты же говорил, что здесь заведует женщина? 

Тот пожал плечами.

— Эй, — обратился вор к парнишке, облокотившись о прилавок, — прости, что отвлекаю от твоего, несомненно, важного занятия, но у нас тут небольшое дельце, не требующее отлагательств. Позови хозяйку лавки.

— Нет её, — последовал лаконичный ответ, произнесённый грубым голосом. — Ушла. 

Парниша нахмурился, покосившись на посетителей, и вернулся к своему бесполезному, с точки зрения Мерлина, делу. Не самый радушный приём для возможных будущих покупателей, если ты заинтересован в том, чтобы что-то продать. Хотя возможно мальчишка был всего лишь подмастерье или слугой, и в том и в ином случае его равнодушие было оправдано. Морри и Мерлин переглянулись.

— Тогда возможно вы сможете нам помочь, — обратилась к безразличному юноше принцесса, кивком головы показав на Гвейна. — Недавно этот мужчина продал вашей хозяйке одну вещь – обычную связку ключей. Так вот, я хочу её забрать или выкупить, если потребуется. Эти ключи дороги мне как память, и я не готова была с ними расстаться. 

Мерлин заметил, что при упоминании ключей глаза юноши заинтересованно расширились, его внимание тут же было приковано к Морри, и сам не зная отчего юный колдун, стоявший чуть позади девушки, почему-то внутренне напрягся, готовый к неожиданностям. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Но пока видимых угроз не наблюдалось, следовало держать свою магию в узде, не давая ей возможности прорваться сквозь скомканный клубок сомнений и опасений. 

— Вы знаете, где они лежат? — не получив реакции на свои слова, спросила Морри, изменив тон голоса. 

Парниша отложил меч в сторону резким движением и повернулся к ним спиной. Отодвинув большущий сундук и ещё несколько вещей, загромождающих проход, он тем самым открыл для взора трёх путников небольшую дверь, ранее незаметную под грудой хлама. Перед тем как зайти внутрь, он обернулся, обращаясь исключительно к Морри, и сказал.

— Пойдёмте.

Мерлин не успел озвучить свои предположения, что там может быть опасно и вообще, им не следует доверять этому незнакомому мрачному юноше, который выглядел и вёл себя довольно подозрительно. К тому же его интуиция настойчиво повторяла, что в этой лавке не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, а магия внутри бушевала бурным неугасаемым потоком, за обыкновением не проявляющая такой суетливости ранее. Но как только он открыл рот, намереваясь высказать все свои разумные опасения, Морри уже решительным шагом направилась следом за парнишкой, скрывшимся за дверью, ни сколько не колеблясь. 

Возможно, она не считала, что может столкнуться там с чем-то, представляющим для неё опасность и с чем она, с лёгкостью не справится, но Мерлин допускал и другую мысль: от перспективы лишиться своих волшебных и уникальных ключей Морри попросту потеряла бдительность и сейчас поступала, по меньшей мере, необдуманно. Он не стал дольше рассуждать и быстрым шагом пересёк комнату, намереваясь пойти по тому же пути, что и девушка с тем парнишкой. Но в тот же миг дверь, ведущая в неизведанные просторы лавки и скрывающая за собой Морри, совершенно неожиданным образом захлопнулась, едва не ткнув Мерлина по носу и заставив ошеломлённо отойти на несколько шагов назад, повстречавшись спиной с грудью Гвейна.

— Это ещё что такое было? — поразительно воскликнул Мерлин после того, как пришёл в себя, и тут же кинулся на дверь в намерении, во что бы то ни стало её открыть. — Морри?! Эй! — заголосил он, когда понял, что его попытки попасть внутрь провалились, а хлипкая на вид дверь не поддалась напору юного колдуна, оставаясь безучастной и безмятежной.

— Отойди, — Гвейн плечом отодвинул юношу и налёг на дверь всем весом, а после попытался открыть её с ноги. Но ничего из этого не дало результат. — Не получается, чёрт. Она скорей всего под заклятьем.

— Впечатляющее умозаключение, — закатил глаза Мерлин, — это стало понятно, ещё в тот момент, когда она закрылась сама по себе, или ты думаешь, это был ветер?

Он бросил гневный взгляд на Гвейна, который в этот момент ощупывал дверь по бокам со стороны креплений. 

— Должен быть какой-то способ попасть внутрь, — пробормотал тот. 

Способ был, и Мерлин даже знал какой, вот только сообщать о нём Гвейну не было необходимостью. В ответ на колдовство единственным верным и действенным решением было отвечать колдовством, и прямо сейчас Мерлин намерен был это сделать, надеясь, что Гвейн слишком занят рассматриванием дверных петель и не заметит изменения цвета его глаз. Конечно колдовать при таких условиях было довольно рискованно, но на кону стояла жизнь Морри, и Мерлин не стал дольше раздумывать. 

Магия приятным теплом разлилась по его рукам, защекотав подушечки пальцев, готовая обратить желание своего хозяина в действительность, но странное потрескивание, прозвучавшее за их спинами, внезапно отвлекло Мерлина, который враз растерял всю свою сосредоточенность. Переглянувшись с Гвейном, он понял, что не один слышал подозрительный звук, и они практически одновременно оглянулись назад, озадаченные, что могло быть его источником, и тут же поражённо замерли. 

— Что за чертовщина происходит? – пробормотал Гвейн.

Прямо за их спинами находивший в углублении комнаты полуразвалившийся камин, сейчас будто бы ожил сам по себе, и несколько поленьев, лежавших внутри него, вспыхнуло колдовским пламенем, которое тут же перескочило на располагающиеся рядом стопки тряпок, и будто подкрепившись ими, стало увеличиваться в размерах, в мгновение ока уже достигая потолка. Огонь двигался так плавно и целенаправленно, словно кто-то намеренно им управлял, и если Мерлин правильно распознал траекторию, им следовало немедленно убираться отсюда, иначе они рискуют превратиться в обугленные останки.


	19. Часть 18

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1593534201/8c1a15d6/30953495.jpg)

**Не бечено!**

Раздавшийся позади неё щелчок двери прозвучал достаточно громко и неожиданно, прежде чем кто-либо из её спутников смог зайти внутрь, и девушка мгновенно осознала свою ошибку. В кладовой она осталась одна на один с неизвестным парнем, который тотчас, развернувшись, метнул в её сторону огненный шар, раскрыв свои враждебные намерения и явно задавшись целью лишить её жизни. Морри едва успела поставить блок, отсекая магическую атаку мощной волной защитной энергии, которая погасила движущееся пламя и отбросила нападавшего в сторону. Она не ожидала нападения и немедля собрала вокруг себя разрозненные нити магической энергии, возобнавляя в памяти знакомые с детства заклинания. Поспешно и неаккуратно сотканная защитная магия оставила на коже её ладони неглубокие порезы: стремительность, с которой Морри применила колдовство, обошлась ей этими небольшими ранками, в ответ на небрежное обращение. Любая магия требовала значительной концентрации и внимания, зачастую при недолжном применении раня при этом самого колдуна – это знал любой уважающий себя маг. 

Но произошедшее не сильно её огорчало. В конце концов, боль даже была приятной, поскольку соскользнувшие с кончиков пальцев нити заклинаний, отразившиеся яркой вспышкой боли, напоминали о том, что она по-прежнему владела своей силой, хоть и не столь могущественной, как раньше. Небольшая резь в ранках схлынула, стоило девушке позволить магии залечить ей порезы. Напавший мальчишка как раз поднимался на ноги, после ударной волны, чтобы заметить, как с протяжным шипением вызванным серебристым паром сами собой заживляются порезы на руке девушке, не оставляя после себя ни следа былого увечья. Морри не потребовалось значительных усилий для этого колдовства. Увидев такое необычное явление, мальчишка слегка отступил назад, впрочем, его лицо не выражало обычного человеческого изумления, которое можно было бы предвидеть в данной ситуации.

— Ты не знаешь, кто я, — поняла девушка, распознав смятение своего нападавшего, — но чувствуешь, что силы у нас не равны, верно? 

Мальчишка промолчал, лишь скосив глаза на дверь позади принцессы. Морри напряглась, вознамерившись во что бы то ни стало не дать ему уйти.

— Кто приказал тебе убить меня? — спросила она, но в следующее мгновение фигура мальчишки дрогнула, и он бросился прямо на неё, вновь удивив принцессу своей шустрой манерой боя. 

И прежде чем пальцы Морри сформировали следующее, в это раз, атакующее заклятье, мальчишка, оттолкнувшись от земли, в два счёта перескочил её, оказавшись позади принцессы. Он будто бы взлетел в воздухе, с лёгкостью преодолев оставшееся расстояние до двери и тем самым застав Морри врасплох уже в которых раз. Фигура парня на миг перестала быть чёткой, а размытые линии, очерчивающие силуэт человека, поблекли и обрисовали собой очертания вовсе не человеческие, в одночасье сформировав у Морри представления, что в действительности за существо оказалось перед ней. Но мысль осела лишь на периферии сознания, потому что следующим, что почувствовала принцесса, была когтистая рука, которая тяжело опустилась на голову, заставив Морри осесть на землю.

Она погрузилась в мифическую воду видения так резко, что не сразу смогла сообразить, что сознание заволакивает знакомой пеленой. Вода вокруг была вязкой, мутной и захваченные ею в плен руки не поддавались движению, скованные тяжестью всеобъемлющей жидкости, которая манила её ко дну, словно самого желанного гостя. Кладовая осталась далеко позади вместе с напавшим юношей, сейчас всё, что её окружало, было порождено настигнувшим Морри видением, столь неожиданно заявившем о себе. Свинцовый груз на плечи был подобен стискивающему объятью океана, который вознамерился получить её в свои просторы. Но вместо того, чтобы поддаться панике, Морри заставила расслабиться своё тело, позволяя водной стихии завладеть им полностью. Тяжесть прошла, уступив место лёгкому парению, во время которого девушка ощутила, как горло и лёгкие наполняются мифической водой. Если бы это было взаправду, она бы давно умерла. 

Почувствовав нарастающее давление, Морри открыла глаза, наблюдая то, что посчитала нужным показать ей судьба. Видение на этот раз было почти болезненным, стремительным и ярким, что появляющиеся картинки едва возможно было распознать. Они мелькали перед глазами с невероятной скоростью, но повторялись одна за другой, и когда видение закончилось, Морри смогла понять одно: Артуру грозила опасность.

***

_Дикий топот копыт разразил темноту ночи, а следом послышался зловещий вой гончих псов и бешеное ржание лошадей, которые возвестили о появлении всадника в окружении мечущихся собак. Кромешная тьма вокруг позволяла разглядеть лишь горящие алым глаза взбешённых животных, морды которых сливались между собой в одно сплошное пятно серого цвета, а развивающийся за ними тёмный колдовской туман превращал туши собак в неясные очертания, походящие на обман зрения. _

_Где-то вдали по-прежнему грохотал конский топот, обернувшийся эхом, бродящим между сосен леса, но силуэт незнакомца замер на середине дороги, совершенно без движения. Вместо глаз всадника являли собой устрашающее зрелище две пустые безжизненные глазницы на фоне такой же непроглядно чёрной брони и шлема, скрывающего лицо. Его фигура была покрыта мраком и источала вокруг себя угнетающие магические волнения. В груди прокралось жуткое леденящее душу ощущение опасности, когда всадник, безошибочно установивший, что за ним кто-то следит, обернулся в сторону Морри, с совершенной точностью обнаруживая её присутствие. _

_Угрожающе вспыхнули пустые глазницы, конский топот тотчас оборвался, а Морри успела лишь ахнуть от удивления. Видение тут же отбросило её назад, прежде чем скалящаяся челюсть бешеных собак, бросившихся на непрошеного наблюдателя по приказу хозяина, не достигла её лица. Подобного ранее никогда не случалось. Она всегда лишь украдкой заглядывала в будущее, оставаясь безучастной наблюдательницей и никогда её присутствие не было настолько осязаемым, чтобы стереть грань между явью и сном. Сердце бешено заколотилось от столь близкого присутствия смерти, но видение уже рисовало ей иные картины, не менее опасные и страшные. _

Когда Морри открыла глаза, туманность предстоящего будущего, запечатлённого в её памяти отрывистыми картинками видения, отнюдь не радовала её, однако теперь она знала, что ей необходимо было предпринять. Неясные картинки складывались в вполне понятное послание, которое она без труда смогла разгадать, и если Норнами было велено ей следовать по такому пути - она готова была без раздумий покориться их воле. 

Девушка почувствовала под собой холодный пол кладовки и ноющая поясница напомнила о том, что совсем недавно чёртов мальчишка, оказавшийся на самом деле фамильяром, (какая необычная находка в столь обычном месте!) слегка невежливо вырубил её прямо посреди их одностороннего разговора. Да, приземление вышло довольно болезненным, и Морри не смогла сдержать в себе слабый стон. Фамильяры встречались редко, особенно обладающие такой уникальной способностью, какая имелась у атаковавшего её мальчишки, и судя по тому, что тот пользовался своей силой без особых помех, он наверняка принадлежал довольно могущественной ведьме. И это огорчало. Морри надеялась, что ключи удастся вернуть без трудностей, но произошедшие события явно говорили о том, что без препятствий им не обойтись. 

Обеспокоенное лицо Гвейна замаячило рядом, когда ей удалось сфокусироваться на склонившемся к ней мужчине. Она бы предпочла увидеть Мерлина, а не этого лицедея. Морри не сразу поняла, что её блузка расстёгнута, а рука мужчины ощупывает её голую кожу в районе таллии. В груди вспыхнуло возмущение происходящим, и последовала незамедлительная реакция, в результате которой Гвейн получил мощный удар в челюсть. 

— Ты что вытворяешь? — вскрикнула она, мгновенно придя в себя. Боль в пояснице была позабыта, как и недавний страх от видения. 

Гвейн охнул от неожиданной боли, и предупреждающе выставил перед собой руку в защитном жесте. 

— А сразу и не скажешь, что у такой милой девушки настолько тяжёлая рука. Удар у тебя, на удивление, отлично поставлен, — промычал он, ощупывая свою челюсть и бросив на Морри возмущённый взгляд. — В следующий раз я основательно подумаю, прежде чем подавать тебе руку помощи. 

— Очевидно, можно не спрашивать, в порядке ли ты, — усмехнулся Мерлин, наблюдая эту картину с безопасного расстояния. 

Она бросила в сторону юного колдуна, который замер в проёме двери, гневный взгляд. Кладовая встретила её безучастной темнотой, разбавляемой оставшимися гореть свечами в отдалении, освещающими пространство тусклым светом, и полнейшим отсутствием мальчишки, напавшим на неё. Очевидно, тот сбежал, оставив её отлёживаться в углу без сознания, не помыслив о том, чтобы закончить начатое. Испуг ли был этому причиной или иные намерений, Морри могла лишь предположить.

— Конечно же, в порядке. Просто решила немного передохнуть на сыром холодном полу кладовой, — едко высказалась девушка, поднимаясь на ноги и запахнув блузку на груди. 

Несмотря на шутливый тон, в глазах Мерлина горело беспокойство, на щеке при свете свечей можно было увидеть небольшой отпечаток сажи на коже, а в районе предплечья ткань пиджака была слегка припаленной. Он подошёл ближе, подав её руку. Следовало, наверное, уточнить о том, что она пропустила, пока была в лапах сковывающего видения, что девушка незамедлительно и сделала. 

— Что произошло? — оглядела она кладовку. 

Почему она сразу не поняла, что перед ней фамильяр? Из-за отсутствия своих истинных сил или же помогла скрывающая магия? Ведьма знала, что Морри придёт, именно поэтому приказала своему протеже подготовить ловушку к её приходу, но тогда возникает несколько вопросов, которые требовали значительного времени на раздумья. Пока она приходила в себя, Гвейн, ещё раз внимательно оглядев её фигуру, отряхнул со своего плеча притаившиеся клубки пыли, и пожал плечами. 

— Раз уж с тобой всё нормально, я, пожалуй, попробую догнать мальца и выудить из него информацию о том, что за бардак он здесь устроил, — бодро сказал он, быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу из кладовой. — Надеюсь, никто не против, что я вас на мгновение покину? 

И он, не обращая внимания на вскинувшего голову Мерлина, который явно собирался выразить свой протест против данного заявления, в припрыжку преодолел несколько ступенек, отделявших его от отворённой двери, которая с лёгкой подачи мальчишки, ранее выскочившего через неё, претерпела ряд значительных повреждений. 

— И просто к сведению, я не лапал тебя, а хотел убедиться, что ядовитые когти этого существа тебя не достали, вот и всё, — прокричал Гвейн, уже находясь за пределами комнаты. 

Мерлин подавился своим возмущением, обернувшись к Морри.

— Он ведь сейчас сбежит! 

— Чёрт с ним, — буркнула принцесса и ещё раз спросила. — Пускай делает, что хочет. Что произошло, пока я здесь валялась в беспамятстве?

Мерлин стремительно кинулся описывать ей события, уделив особое внимание появившемуся пламени, которое возникло будто само по себе и рисковало поджарить их вместе с самим домом, потом с удивлением пробормотал, что не знает, как и отчего огонь внезапно потух, а в следующее мгновение он уже видел, как из кладовки вылетает тот парень – подмастерье, от которого он, как чувствовал в самом начале, им есть чего опасаться. Вполне предсказуемо, мальчишка выглядел недружелюбно, но слегка обеспокоенным, как заметил Мерлин. Правда, у него не было много времени на разглядывание. Оскалившись, странный парень не заставил их долго ждать и взмахом руки грубо отбросил Мерлина и Гвейна в сторону, как пушинки, тем самым убрав их со своего пути, а после выбежал на улицу. Очухавшись, юный колдун внезапно понял, что ему удалось увидеть, как у того на пальцах кое-что блеснуло подозрительным блеском. По крайней мере, не одному ему это почудилось: Гвейн тоже что-то пробормотал про когти и кинулся внутрь кладовой, где они увидели Морри, лежавшую на полу. Он попытался привести её в чувство и начал осматривать тело на предмет ран и порезов, ничего Мерлину не объяснив. 

— Гвейн сказал, что когти этого существа отравлены, — продолжил юный колдун свою тираду. — И поэтому хотел убедиться в том, что тебя не задело. Он действительно хотел помочь.

— Как это мило с его стороны, — хмыкнула Морри. — В следующий раз постарайся не подпускать ко мне подозрительных личностей, когда я в отключке. 

— Как скажешь, — поднял бровь Мерлин, а потом бросил взгляд на дверь, через которую исчез их нападавший. — Кто этот мальчишка такой?

— Фамильяр, — слегка задумавшись, ответила Морри, — не человек, а животное, способное принимать облик человека. Если быть точной, он относится к классу фениксов. Фамильяры обычно сопровождают сильных ведьм и являются хорошими магическими помощниками. 

Мерлин округлил глаза в немом удивлении 

— Но почему он напал на нас? — картина в его голове явно приобретала чёткость, и он воскликнул. — Кто ещё знает о ключах?

— О их существовании известно множество легенд, однако не каждому дано понять, что из этих многочисленных сказок правда, — девушка задумалась. — Кроме того, они ведь хранятся у меня уже достаточно давно. Почему сейчас?

Вопрос не требовал ответа, и Мерлин лишь сконфуженно замолчал, оглядывая комнату, будто пытался найти в ней разгадку о том, кто или что могло напасть на них и для чего кому-то понадобилось красть ключи. Она нахмурился, очевидно не находя ничего, что могло бы послужить ответом, однако принцессе открывался иной взгляд на ситуацию. Юный колдун был ещё неопытен в делах колдовства и вряд ли понял, что в комнате, в которой они очутились, кто-то промышлял магией. Наличие фамильяра также свидетельствовало о том, что они имели дело с ведьмой. Кладовка была небольшая, но присутствующие здесь растения и определённые ингредиенты, для простых незнающих смертных представляющие собой лишь объект для изумления, такие как кроличьи лапки и сушёные сердца лягушек, а также исписанные стены древними рунами – всё это свидетельствовало о деятельности колдуньи, причём довольно образованной.

По-прежнему не зная, кому стало известно о наличии у неё ключей, Морри всё же могла предположить, что у ведьмы, обитавшей здесь, не было полной картины. Иначе она бы не стала подсылать фамильяра и не вела бы себя так непредусмотрительно. Ни одной ведьме не удавалось противостоять ей. И следовало дать знать колдуньи, с кем она столкнулась и незамедлительно потребовать вернуть украденное.

— Я думаю, нам лучше вернуться к Артуру и обдумать дальнейший план, — произнёс Мерлин отвлекая её от раздумий. 

Юный колдун не догадывался о её мыслях, и это было к лучшему. Ни к чему ему знать правду. По крайней мере, пока. Девушка последовала из кладовой, оставаясь безучастной к льнувшему потоку слов из Мерлина, который пытался очевидно тем самым заглушить собственное волнение. 

— Этот мальчишка может вернуться в скором времени, а знаешь, мне не понравился учинённый им пожар, — усмехнулся юнец, когда они оказались в первой комнате, заставленной предметами и вещами. — Не хотелось бы повторения. И между прочим, ты собрала здесь всю пыль с пола на себя? — он с отвращением снял с её волос приютившуюся там паутину.

— О, Мерлин, неужели я при этом выгляжу менее привлекательной, чем обычно?

Слуга закатил глаза.

— Пендрагоны как всегда самокритичны, — с иронией заметил он. — И нет, ты выглядишь так, будто всю ночь проспала в подвале, — но улыбка слетела с его лица, когда он снова вспомнил о случившемся. — Не могу понять, почему мальчишка напал, но сбежал потом. Ведь самым логичным решением было убить нас, как он и намеревался в самом начале. 

— Не знаю, и мне это не нравится. Впрочем, забудь о ключах. Ты прав, тебе сейчас нужно вернуться к Артуру. 

Мерлин явно не ожидал такого заявление и окинул её настороженным взглядом, будто засомневавшись в здравомыслии девушки после встречи с тяжёлой рукой напавшего на них мальчишки.

— Мне? Ты хочешь разделиться? Но Морри, ты уверена, что сейчас это правильно? — нахмурился он, и Морри закипела от раздражения, вынужденная признать, что ей совсем не хотелось объяснять причину своих действий мальчишке, в особенности сейчас, когда у них не было на это времени.

— Моему брату угрожает опасность, посерьёзнее ведьм и фениксов. Защищай его и будь рядом, а также постарайся сделать так, чтобы он не кинулся на мои поиски в ближайшие хотя бы пару часов. 

С этими словами она направилась на улицу, не обращая внимания на изумлённого Мерлина, который перестал понимать её слова. 

— Но что будешь делать ты? — успел прокричать ей вслед юноша.

— Верну свои ключи, — просто сказала она. 

И когда Мерлин оказался на улице и пошёл в противоположное девушке направление, он совсем не заметил, что птичья клетка, висевшая над входом в лавку, была пуста.

***

Мужчина похлопал себя по карманам и, наконец, нашёл то, что искал: небольшой мешочек золота затерялся в самой глубокой выемке штанов, будто намеренно запрятавшись от него подальше. Он вытащил его с надеждой на то, что пары золотых, имеющихся у него в запасе, хватит, чтобы поменять лошадь на более резвую. Как жаль, что он как обычно истратил деньги на приобретение очередного ножа. Старая кляча с роскошным названием Вироника, когда-то давно являющаяся его незаменимой спутницей, сейчас вряд ли могла преодолеть значительные расстояния без передышки и совсем не годилась для его поездок. Особенно, в данный момент, когда он так торопился. Поэтому первостепенной задачей было купить новую лошадь. И, если повезёт, уже скоро он окажется как можно дальше от этого города и проблем, которые ему здесь сулили недавние события.

— И куда это ты спешишь? — прозвучавший женский голос заставил его позабыть о своих намерениях покинуть город и замереть на месте. 

Гвейн обернулся, замечая притаившуюся на углу дома фигуру Морри, которая в предзакатных сумерках была едва различима между густыми зарослями широко растущего плюща. Вскоре девушка уже направилась к нему, и Гвейн смог вовремя измениться в лице, скрывая на нём признаки досады и неприятного удивления, и вместо этого напуская на себя приторную улыбку, которая изрядно выручала его в подобных ситуациях. Только следовало бы вспомнить, что она была бесполезна против Морриган.

— Малец побежал в эту сторону, но, увы, исчез в бесконечных лабиринтах города, — он неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то вправо и сокрушительно покачал головой, изобразив досаду. — Как раз хотел вернуться обратно к лавке и сообщить вам, что преследователь из меня вышел никудышный. Но, как видишь, ты нашла меня раньше. А где Мерлин?

— И откуда столько бескорыстия в душе безнравственного вора? — скептически осмотрела его Морри. — А я уж было подумала, что ты решил сбежать. 

Лицо Гвейна не дрогнуло, но всё же он решил, что скрывать карты больше не имело смысла. 

— Что же, не буду утаивать, ты меня раскусила, — он рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и незаметно шагнул назад. Красота этой девушки, которая стояла перед ним, была лишь мастерски работающей маской, под которой скрывалась грозная натура, и это он уже успел выяснить. — На самом деле, я подумал, что моя помощь вам более не нужна. Я ведь выполнил то, что от меня требовалось, и показал место, где продал ключи. Кто же знал, что в той лавке нас может поджидать такой нерадушный приём, но всё же обошлось, верно?

— Ты прав, нас и правда там не ждали. Странное дело, но ты, смотрю, не очень удивлён, — холодный тон обжёг его подозрительностью, с которой звучали эти слова. — Обычно когда человек сталкивается с колдовством, он реагирует не так спокойно. Но вижу, магии недостаточно, чтобы испугать такого бравого воина, как ты, Гвейн. 

В этой фразе таилась какая-то непонятная ему угроза. Но куда клонила девушка, он по-прежнему не понимал. Оставалась только изобразить на лице самодовольство.

— За свою жизнь я сталкивался с кое-чем более устрашающим, чем небольшой огонёк, вызванный магией этого парнишки, — с гордостью произнёс он, как обычно предпочитающий оглашать свои успехи и поддерживать образ бесстрашного героя. В основном, девушки велись на это. И ему с лёгкостью удавалось запудрить им головы. Едва ли при этом они в действительно слушали, что он говорит, очарованные красотой встреченного юноши.

Морри была другой. Она кокетливо улыбалась, но не намерена была поддаваться его воздействию, и в целом могла послужить хорошим соперником Гвейну в притворстве и лукавости. 

— Судя по словам Мерлина, пламя было огромным, — улыбка осветила лицо девушки, однако глаза при этом были холодны. Она играла в ту же игру, что и он. И это было на удивление завораживающим. — Но не суть. К твоему сведению, я до сих пор не вернула себе ключи, и ты по-прежнему обязан мне помочь. 

Гвейн фыркнул и развёл руки в стороны.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но мне неизвестно, куда подевалась хозяйка лавки или куда мог побежать тот мальчишка, — пожал плечами он. — Я понятие не имею, где их искать, и боюсь, не смогу тебе помочь.

— А разве похоже, что я прошу? — Морри приблизилась к нему вплотную, элегантно склонив голову, и её взгляд будто бы невзначай скользнул вниз по его лицу, вполне целенаправленно остановившись на губах. 

Намёк на флирт был довольно очевидным, если бы не произнесённые слова, казавшиеся совсем неподходящими для таких откровенно провокационных действий. Гвейн в ответ также оценивающе оглядел девушку, удостоив значительного внимания слегка порванную на груди блузку, открывающей вид на притягательные окружности, но, вовремя вспомнил о благородстве, о принципах которого редко когда задумывался в своей нелёгкой жизни. 

— К тому же, ты прекрасно знаешь, где сейчас колдунья и её фамильяр. Поэтому тебе не составит труда отвести меня к ней, — договорила девушка, отбив у него всякое желание на ухаживание. 

Гвейн встрепенулся и нахмурился.

— О чём ты говоришь?

Морри отошла от него, нисколько не поддавшись на очередное притворное удивление.

— Перед тем как покинуть лавку, ты сказал, что пытался осмотреть меня на наличие ран от когтей и ненароком упомянул, что когти у существа ядовитые, — сказала она, лишив голос заигрывающих ноток, отчего он звучал угрожающе и непривычно из уст милой принцессы.

— Да, я предположил… — но девушка не дала ему договорить.

— Ах, предположил, — Морри сузила глаза. — Гвейн, не советую тебе водить меня за нос. Ты знал, что когти у мальчишки ядовитые. Знал, что он является фамильяром. И тебе было прекрасно известно, что девушка, заведующая лавкой, на самом деле колдунья. Предположу, что вы с ней заодно. А точнее ты всего лишь напросто выполнял задание, за которое тебе щедро заплатили. 

Гвейн подивился такой прозорливости и уверенному тону, с которым вещала Морри, привыкшая в своих фразах добавлять нотки приказного характера, что явно свидетельствовало о наличии не одного десятка слуг в её распоряжении, на которых она практиковала свои приказы. Он не знал, кем девушка была в действительности. Ему не сообщили. Лишь наказали украсть вполне определённый предмет у вполне определённых людей, которых ему надлежало встретить по дороге сюда. Морри была в точности права в своих предположениях. 

— Вор ты или искусный лжец, или и то, и другое, но на твою милость, меня сейчас это не волнует, — сладко пропела Морри, осматривая его внимательным взглядом. — Просто проведи меня к колдуньи.

Не было смысла отрицать сказанное, и Гвейн лишь усмехнулся.

— Очевидно, ты всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, — и когда девушка лишь пожала плечами, он добавил уже более бодро, готовый к очередному сомнительному дельцу. — Мне ничего не остаётся, как снова побыть твоим проводником. Иначе, полагаю, ты больше не будешь просить, перейдя к угрозам? Маленькая милая леди, на поверку, оказывается шантажисткой?

— Ничего личного, Гвейн. Я просто хочу вернуть то, что принадлежит мне, — подмигнула она ему.

— Я мало знаком с Нимуей, но вряд ли она позволит тебе просто так забрать ключи, ты же это понимаешь?

— Просто проводи меня к ней. Дальше я разберусь сама, — в приближающихся сумерках Гвейну показалось, что глаза девушки на мгновение стали ещё темнее, чем были до этого, будто отразив самые потайные закоулки её души, выдавая истинную сущность Морри, скрытую от посторонних взглядов. Сам не зная отчего, но мужчина ощутил, как по коже прошли мурашки и, сглотнув, кивнул, выражая согласие на предложение девушки, понимая, что выхода у него нет.

***

Тесное помещение таверны пропиталось неприятным запахом потных грязных тел и смрадом выпивки, от которых кружилась голова. Мерлин постарался побыстрее пересечь нижний этаж, удержавшись от желания прикрыть уши руками. Ему казалось, что от шума, стоявшего в таверне, он рискует оглохнуть. Забравшись по крутой хлипкой лестнице наверх, он столкнулся в проходе с грозного вида мужчиной, который обдал его таким липким взглядом, после чего хотелось тут же съёжиться и уменьшить до размера незаметной букашки, избавившись тем самым от необходимости терпеть сомнительное внимание к своей скромной персоне. Этот город, очевидно, славился обилием подозрительных личностей, которых приманивал сюда запашок пузатеньких кошельков торговцев и бесстрастное отношение местных жителей к пристрастиям некоторых гостей.

Всё это в очередной раз напоминало, что они находятся за пределами привычных земель Камелота, где почти не распространялось влияние короля, и этот город у самых границ королевства представлял собой место, где в существенной мере ослабленный контроль стал причиной значительных беспорядков и промышлению беззакония. Не менее очевидным было и то, что странствовать в одиночку под личиной простых крестьян являлось не таким безопасным, как могло бы показаться вначале. Мир за рамками крепких стен Камелота таил в себе немало неприятностей и угроз, даже если не брать в расчет то, что за ними могла открыться охота со стороны фамильяра и того, кому он прислуживает.

Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание подвыпившей толпы, Мерлин пересёк коридор второго этажа, намереваясь проверить, как там Артур. Сейчас он испытывал противоречивые чувства, и окончательно не был уверен, что ему следует предпринять. В голове прокручивались слова Морри, постепенно приобретающие в его мыслях определённые намёки, которые девушка даже не пыталась утаить. В конце концов, Мерлин считал, что ей незачем было придумывать какую-то несусветную чушь, чтобы спровадить его присматривать за Артуром в то время, как принцесса занимается поисками ключей. Она считала его бесполезным? Несомненно. Но могла бы хотя бы сказать это в лицо. Так уж было честнее.

Происходящее в той лавке не могло не вызвать у него определенные порывы выявить настоящего зачинщика, к тому же если они имели дело с магией. А именно Морри распиналась тогда в библиотеке о значимости дара Мерлина при столкновении с угрозами магического вмешательства и предупреждала, что именно ему предстоит эти угрозы устранять. 

Сейчас это как никогда являлось актуальным. Ведь ключи, обладающие уникальной силой, были украдены. В лавке, где, по словам Гвейна, он продал артефакт, на них всех напал подозрительный мальчишка. Мерлин мог сложить два и два, и понять, что если фамильяры прислужничают именно ведьмам, то скорей всего колдунья и стоит за кражей ключей. И при всё этом Морри утверждает, что существует какая-то призрачная угроза Артуру и Мерлину следует быть рядом с ним? Да это же смешно. Либо девушка что-то не договаривала, либо же он что-то упустил.

Из них двоих Мерлин был одарён магией. Очевидно же, что этот дар - единственное преимущество, которым они обладали, и которое могло бы помочь вернуть украденные ключи и противостоять ведьме, замыслившей кражу. Но кажется такие мысли приходили лишь в голову Мерлина, а принцесса считала иначе. Почему же она так категорично отозвалась о том, что Мерлину лучше оставаться рядом с Артуром, и не было ли это очередной уловкой, чтобы что-то от него утаить, об этом он рассуждал весь путь от лавки до таверны и до сих пор не пришёл к вразумительному ответу. 

Недоверие принцессы огорчало, и вызывало подозрения. Он совсем не готов был столкнуться с чем-то подобным, когда стоял на пороге Камелота. Морри была уникальным кладезем знаний о магии и увлекательнейшим источником фактов, которые могли приблизить Мерлина к тому, чтобы стать великим магом, как о том вещало пророчество. Но стоило ли ей доверять?

Сразу после того, как он убедится, что с Артуром всё в порядке, (а в этом он не сомневался), Мерлин направится к лавке обратно и найдёт способ заставить Морри рассказать ему, что в действительно происходит и показать, что не стоит ему лгать в таких вещах. Он желал быть посвящённым в происходящее, даже если его возможности управлять магией не являлись в должной мере соответствующими.

Дойдя до их комнаты, Мерлин распахнул дверь, ожидая увидеть спокойно дрыхнувшего Артура, но замер на месте, уставившись на смятые простыни, одиноко откинутые в самом изголовье деревянной кровати, и пустую постель. В комнате принца не было. Прежде чем запаниковать, Мерлин подумал, что Артур – вполне себе взрослый мальчик – и мог пойти по своим делам, проснувшись в одиночестве. Не найдя слугу и сестру, в конце концов он мог просто отправиться на их поиски, поэтому рано пока было поддаваться страху от предполагаемой опасности. Самым неприятным фактом было то, что принцесса даже не соизволила указать, от чего в этот раз Мерлину нужно было защищать принца. И если это не простые отговорки, чтобы избавиться от общества юного колдуна, чтобы тот не морозил глаза своим присутствием, и Артур действительно находился в опасности, сейчас самое время было найти его, пока таинственная угроза не заявит о себе. 

Мерлин буквально скатился по лестнице вниз, уже не так остро ощущая тошноту от наполненного людьми помещения и игнорируя какое-либо неудобство, вызванное неприятным обществом. Оглядевшись вокруг, он выискивал глазами знакомую блондинистую макушку, но добился лишь того, что тучная женщина, сидевшая за стойкой, заинтересовано помахала ему рукой, подумав, что его интерес связан с вполне понятными ей намерениями, и ещё больше оголила грудь, норовившую выпорхнуть из тесного пространства её блузы. Скривившись, Мерлин отвернулся и подскочил к знакомому старику, облокотившемуся о подоконник, которого видел на том же месте, когда они с Морри уходили из таверны искать Гвейна. 

— Мимо вас случайно не проходил юноша, такой жилистый, светловолосый, в красной рубахе? — спросил он, остро ощущая иронию повторения ситуации. Кажется, сегодня он слишком часто ищет пропавших людей. 

Старик сощурился, будто у него были проблемы со зрением, и махнул рукой в сторону выхода из таверны.

— Был такой. Ушёл на улицу, думаю, решил проветрить голову. Я считаю, верное решение в его случае. 

Мерлин не совсем понял, что имел в виду старик, и, спешно поблагодарив его, выскочил во двор. Его тотчас обдало приятной прохладой, пришедшей на смену одуряющего полуденного зноя, и, чувствуя на коже мягкое поглаживание лёгкого ветерка, Мерлин блаженно прикрыл глаза. Сумерки наступали быстро и незаметно, и вот уже улицы утопали в мрачной темноте приближающейся ночи, утрачивая чёткость своих границ. Он обогнул таверну, посчитав, что Артур не мог уйти далеко за то недолгое время, пока они с Морри отсутствовали, и к ярчайшей неожиданности действительно довольно быстро нашёл свою пропажу. 

У ворот заднего двора под бревенчатым навесом находились стойла для хозяйских и гостевых лошадей. Рядом с кипой сена стояли поилки с наполненной водой, куда и направился Мерлин. Потому что в одной из поилок находился принц. Буквально в одной из них. 

Первым, что почувствовал Мерлин, увидев Артура, был острый укол страха на почве того, что молодой принц не просто стоял возле поилки, его голова была полностью под водой, будто он решил охладиться и таким образом избавиться от жары. Взгляду Мерлина открывался вид на шикарную обтянутую узкими кожаными штанами задницу Его Высочества и уходящую в наклон крепкую спину под слоем надетой рубашки. Только вот, по меркам Мерлина, принц довольно долго был без доступа воздуха и не двигался так, будто…

Но мысль была прервана тяжёлым вздохом Артура, резко вынырнувшим из воды, что являлось довольно своевременным, потому что Мерлин уже был готов ринуться спасать принца от утопления и только в самый последний момент остановился, переведя дух, завидев геройское пробуждение. Но в следующий момент он почувствовал, что сердце снова волнительно сжимается в тисках, но уже не от страха, а от кое-чего иного, весьма знакомого и до безумия яркого. Ведь стоило ему подойти ближе, он увидел то, к чему не был готов.

Артур выглядел… по меньшей мере соблазнительным. Вымокшая ткань рубашки неприлично сильно обтягивала его кожу, вырисовывая отчётливый силуэт накаченных грудных мышц, напоминая о том, что принц имел весьма мускулистое тело воина. Едва ли Мерлин когда-либо об этом забывал. Только не с теми мокрыми снами, посещающими его по ночам, но всё же видеть это вживую было чересчур возбуждающим. Мерлин не был из числа тех людей, в мыслях которых присутствует лишь одни эротические фантазии, но при виде такой картины с участием его принца, вынужден был признать, что не в силах сдерживать свои собственные желания. 

К такому Артуру хотелось прижаться, почувствовав приятный обжигающий холод влажной одежды и кожи, хотелось ощутить на себе силу его впечатляющих бицепсов и поймать губами учащённое опаляющее дыхание. Он бы исследовал каждый участок притягательного тела, отбросил бы ненужную ткань и увидел большее. Хотелось окунуться в сумасшедший вихрь чувств, заставив отринуть все иные противоречий и быть пойманным в ловушку кристально чистых глаз. Ох, если бы он имел право так делать.

Мерлин шумно втянул в себя воздух и только сейчас понял, что что-то в Артуре было не так. Принц по-прежнему стоял, неловко облокотившись о бадью руками, при этом не поднимая головы и вовсе не подумав обратить внимание на присутствие своего слуги. В его позе было что-то хрупкое, что-то нестабильное, словно Артур держался на ногах из последних сил, и имеющаяся рядом с ним опора представляла собой единственного верного помощника, в которого тот вцепился так, что, казалось, готов был силой своей хватки сломать несчастный бортик бадьи. 

— Артур… — неуверенно обратился к нему Мерлин, ничего не понимая.

Подняв голову, принц посмотрел на него абсолютно лишенным осмысленности взглядом. Бездонные голубые глаза были охвачены мутной дымкой и смотрели мимо Мерлина, не замечая его присутствия. Он выглядел взъерошенным и помятым, словно только что поднялся с постели и ещё не пришёл в себя. С золотых прядей капала вода, стекая по подбородку и теряясь в грудной выемке рубашки. Кожаный пояс был застёгнут слабо и свободно болтался в районе талии, норовя сползти окончательно. Принц сглотнул и уставился на своё отражение в зеркальной глади воды. 

— Пить. Хотел, — слегка запнувшись, пробормотал Артур едва слышно. Голос звучал сипло и приглушённо.

— А попросить воды у хозяина таверны, я вижу, не додумался? — хмыкнул юный колдун, подходя ближе. 

Послышалось странный звук, и Мерлин не сразу понял, что исходит он от принца и является не чем иным, как… хихиканием. Он во все глаза уставился на то, как Артур с видимым трудом приподнялся на ноги, задавшись целью приблизиться к слуге, как он едва не поскользнулся на ровном месте, запутавшись в ногах, но, не утратив при этом гордого выражения лица, на котором не дрогнул ни один мускул. 

— Мерлин, — произнес принц, старательно растягивая гласные, — вот вечно ты… д… вечно ты… дер… — он неожиданно громко икнул, но всё-таки договорил, вырвав из уст такое сложное слово, — …дерзишь мне.

Сказав это, судя по всему, столь тяжелое для него словосочетание, Артур был уже в нескольких шагах от Мерлина, но почувствовав неуверенность в походке, протянул руку, схватившись ею за хрупкое плечо слуги для опоры. Почувствовав вес принца на себе, Мерлин поморщился и пока его мысли искали причину того, что происходит, руки уже подхватили Артура под бока, даря ощущения стабильности для шатающегося высочества. 

От Пендрагона не исходил запах спиртного, но всё же было очевидным, что тот был… пьян. Причем очень пьян. И только Мерлин никак не мог понять, когда тот успел влить в себя такое количество алкоголя за совсем небольшой промежуток времени, пока они с Морри пробежались по городу в поисках Гвейна. К тому же, почему всё же не было запаха?  
Хватка Артура на его плече, на удивление, была довольно сильной, и Мерлин поморщился, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя находящегося в крайней степени алкогольного опьянения принца, которому плечо слуги пришлось по душе в качестве подушки. Тот усилий слуги не одобрял и ещё больше повис на нём, отчаявшись удержаться на не поддающихся воле своего хозяина ногах. Он шумно выдохнул куда-то в районе шеи Мерлина, вызвав небольшую дрожь у юного колдуна, и тот будто пришёл в себя. 

— Артур, эй, ты не мог бы… отодвинуться, ладно? — пробубнил он в затылок принца, понимая, что ситуация хоть и похоже на один из его возбуждающих снов, но в действительности им не являлась. — Ты весишь как целая повозка, я вряд ли смогу удержать тебя, поэтому давай договоримся, что идти ты будешь пытаться самостоятельно? 

— Я могу идти, — всё, что выдало пьяное Высочество в ответ на фразу Мерлина, и будто в доказательство своих слов принц, наконец, чуть ослабил хватку, перенеся вес на ноги.

— Сомневаюсь, — оглядев Артура, произнёс Мерлин.

На лице по мимо воли расплывалась сумасшедшая улыбка, которую он был не в силах удержать. Право слово, пьяный Артур был таким умилительно забавным, что так и хотелось потрепать его по щёчкам и хихикать от чувства нежности. У него было такое разомлевшее выражение лица, заставившее Мерлина вспомнить, что он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Артур был в такой степени расслаблен.

Яркой вспышкой пронеслось осознание, и юный колдун замер на месте от удивления. Не мог же он…? Мерлин задумался, припомнив тот момент, когда по приказу принцессы сделал так, чтобы Артур вырубился прямо посреди пивного поединка. Это казалось невероятным, но, кажется, он не просто заставил принца заснуть. Вполне возможно, сам того не ведая, Мерлин добился того, что Артур, который в момент рассуждений юного колдуна расслабленно положил голову ему на плечо, не просто уснул в тот момент, а оказался… оказался в стельку пьян...

Мерлин своим колдовством самолично опоил его. 

Мгновенно расхотелось улыбаться.

— Сир, — неловко начал он, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

Последствия такой магии могли быть самыми неожиданными, но принц лишь слегка улыбнулся и передёрнул плечами.

— Прекрасно. А где… где моя сестра?

Даже в таком состоянии он умудрялся не забывать об ответственности старшего брата, и Мерлин быстро нашёлся с ответом, подумав, что ложь сейчас Артур перенесёт намного более спокойно, чем обычно. 

— Спит уже. Время позднее, — пробормотал он первое, что пришло ему на ум, после чего предпринял попытки привести Артура в чувства. — И к сведению, тебе, Ваше Величество, я думаю, тоже пора в кровать. Негоже разгуливать по округе в пьяном виде. 

— Но я не хочу… — слабо запротестовал принц.

— Полно тебе, Артур. В твоём состоянии…

— В каком состоянии? — тот нахмурился, вглядываясь в склонившееся над ним лицо слуги. — Ты… ты о чём, Мерлин? Я прекрасно себя чувствую и прямо сейчас я хочу… — он замолчал, очевидно, пытаясь вспомнить, как произносить слова.

Когда продолжение не последовало, юный колдун всё же поинтересовался, не в силах унять любопытство, чего же добивался принц.

— Хочешь что?

Но тот внезапно приблизился к его лицу, положив палец на губы и шикнул. Сердечко Мерлина сделало небольшое сальто, в то время как он ощутил прильнувший к коже жар в том месте, где соприкасалась его кожа с кожей принца. Артур был так близко, что его тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание опаляло щёку Мерлина, на которой уже образовывались пятна смущённого румянца. Он всегда быстро краснел, и это становилось причиной его недовольства, потому что кожа сродни предательству выдавала смятение на лице, ещё раньше, чем он его осознавал. 

— Пока не придумал, — смешно наморщив нос, пробормотал принц, вызвав новую волну смеха у Мерлина, и переместил ладонь на щёку слуги, с каким-то несвойственным отчаянием заглядывая ему в глаза. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ясно, Мерлин? Никуда не уходи от меня!

Кто б знал, что пьяный Артур столь падок на прикосновения. Раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось. Мерлин поморщился. Хоть это ему безмерно и нравилось, стоило всё же помнить, что принц не отдаёт отсчёт в своих действиях. Поэтому не нужно было ему купаться в этом приятном внимании дольше положенного, а благополучно довести того до кровати, дав возможность отоспаться.

— Да куда я денусь, — фыркнул Мерлин. 

Взгляд Артура на удивление был серьёзным и проницательным. Он дольше положенного вглядывался в лицо своего слуги, улыбка которого слегка дрогнула под таким странным напором, после чего убедился, что тот не врёт, и вздохнул. 

— Никуда, понял? — снова повторил он, не сопротивляясь манипуляциям Мерлина, который ловко закинул его руку себе на плечо с правой стороны, тем самым собираясь помочь принцу дойти до их комнаты. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Юный колдун удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Это было благодарностью? Ты, кажется, впервые признал, что я тебе нужен, да? Вот видишь, Артур, даже в твою пустую голову иногда проскальзывают дельные мысли.

— Опять слишком… много… болтаешь, — улыбнулся принц и фыркнул от веселья, когда они слегка не рассчитали шаг и едва не завалились набок. Мерлин при этом вымученно вздохнул. Он был рад, что Артур забавляется, но это становилось довольно неудобным.

— К тому же, знаешь, — он хмыкнул, давая волю словам, прекрасно понимая, что принц вряд ли вспомнит об их разговоре, — кое-кто сказал мне, что ты – моя судьба. Поэтому тебе не удастся от меня отделаться в ближайшие пару десятков лет. Придётся смириться с ужасным слугой. 

Перспектива поднятия тушки Его Высочества на второй этаж была нерадужной, но всё же они могли бы это преодолеть, если бы Артур чуть-чуть помог ему. Мерлин подумывал использовать магию, но за этим стоял огромный риск, впрочем как и всегда, но сейчас он по-прежнему опасался колдовать при принце, боясь того, что за этим может последовать. Он сам едва поверил в то, что случай в лесу неожиданнейшим образом исчез из памяти Пендрагона, и не собирался испытывать судьбу. 

Артур был тяжелым, а ещё мокрым. Мерлин уже чувствовал, что собственная рубашка начинает стремительно промокать, впитывая влагу от Его Высочества, который так неудачно решил утолить свою жажду, искупавшись в поилке для лошадей. Назавтра, если Мерлин ему это расскажет, тот будет несомненно всё отрицать. 

— Ты не ужасен, — горячо возразил Артур, зацепившись за произнесённое Мерлином слово, и мотнул головой так, что они чуть было снова не врезались в стену здания. — Нет. Ты просто… просто невыносим.

А вот это было уже чересчур.

— Эй! — Мерлин тут же возмутился, услышав такое абсолютно невероятное заявление, и пытался не обидеться при этом. Он бросил поражённый взгляд на слегка поморщившегося от громкого звука принца, отказываясь понимать, что тот может быть таким засранцем. — Знаешь, в пьяном состоянии ты ещё хуже, чем в трезвом. Напомни мне сказать Морри, что ты снова переходишь черту в своих оскорблениях. 

— Ты невыносим, — настойчиво повторил принц, пропустив мимо ушей возражения Мерлина и слегка повысив голос.

Очевидно, ждать, что тот возьмёт свои слова обратно, было бесполезно.

— Мне вообще-то обидно, — пробубнил под нос юный колдун.

Может зря он переживал? И стоит оставить Артура отсыпаться в конюшне, пусть испытает на себе все тягости простой крестьянской жизни и проснётся в окружении лошадей и малопривлекательного запаха навоза. Пойдёт на пользу. Но тут принц снова замотал головой, явно недовольный тем, что не может донести свою мысль.

— Невыносим, потому что я с трудом могу удержаться от того, чтобы… Ты такой, такой… — он вымученно застонал, либо сетуя на свой заплетающийся язык, либо пытаясь выразить этим рыком всё своё отношение к слуге, и неопределённо махнул рукой. — Нужно столько терпения. А я не могу. Стоит только посмотреть на тебя, и я просто теряю голову. 

— Ты начинаешь нести полнейшую чушь, Артур, — слегка нахмурившись, заметил Мерлин, который не понимал ни слова из того, что тот говорил, и тут же болезненно ойкнул, когда Его Высочество достаточно грубо ткнуло его в бок. — Не буянь! Прошу тебя пошли, думаю тебе лучше вернуться в комнату и отоспаться. 

Но Артур гневно свёл брови, повысив голос:

— Не смей приказывать принцу Камелота.

А вот это уже было похоже на привычную недовольную королевскую задницу, но только проявить свой характер тот вздумал как всегда не вовремя. Они нисколько не приблизились к таверне. Оглянувшись назад, Мерлин с отчаянием осознал, что от поилки для лошадей их отделяет буквально пару шагов, они попросту топтались на месте, а ночь стремительно заявляла свои права. И уже почти ничего нельзя было разглядеть перед собой. 

— Я не приказываю, а прошу, — прибавил в своём голосе мольбы Мерлин, опустив руку на отвороты рубахи принца, слегка его встряхнув. — Очень прошу пойдём обратно в комнату. Знаешь, хоть ты и смешной в пьяном виде, но довольно громкий. Здесь никого нет, но думаю, ты не захочешь, чтобы поутру завтра в тебя тыкали пальцем и напоминали о случившемся. Хотя… как хорошо, что мы далеко от Камелота и тебя никто не знает в лицо. Иначе это бы стало проблемой. 

Он не знал, действует ли его подход, но начинал уже уставать от возни с пьяным Артуром. Сейчас вовремя вспомнились его намерения добраться до принцессы и помочь ей с поисками ключей, которые уже, увы, не суждено было претворить в действительность. Вряд ли стоило бы оставлять Артура одного, даже если тот заснёт непробудным сном, вина перед случившемся и врождённое чувство ответственности не дадут Мерлину покинуть его в данной ситуации.

Как-то похолодало вокруг, и резко подул ветер, ледяными пальцами пробравшись под слои взмокшей рубахи, но юный колдун не придал этому значение. Сейчас важным было донести Артуру, чтобы тот благополучно послушался его и позволил отвести себя в комнату, однако когда он потянул принца в сторону таверны, тот не двинулся с места, будто прикованный, уставившись куда-то чуть выше плеча слуги.

— Мерлин, — просипел принц изменившимся голосом.

— Что?

— Кто это там?

Он оглянулся, не ожидая увидеть ничего примечательного в той стороне, куда показывал принц. К тому же, темнота вряд ли бы позволила что-либо разглядеть, как ещё принц умудрился заметить и что же так привлекло его внимание? Но все мысли мгновенно отошли на второй план.

Сначала он услышал_ дикий топот копыт, который разразил темноту ночи, а следом послышался зловещий вой гончих псов и бешеное ржание лошади_. Взошедшая на небе луна осветила замершего в центре двора всадника, фигура которого источала вокруг себя угнетающие магические волнения видимые глазу. Он был прямо позади них, появившись будто из воздуха, и _вместо глаз всадника являли собой устрашающее зрелище две пустые безжизненные глазницы на фоне такой же непроглядно чёрной брони и шлема, скрывающего лицо. _

И прямо сейчас этот всадник приближался к ним, занеся меч для удара.


	20. Часть 19

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1593534201/8c1a15d6/30953495.jpg)

**Не бечено!**

— А знаешь, из нас бы получилась хорошая команда. Ты не подумай, я не настаиваю. Просто хотел, чтоб ты знала, на самом деле я глубоко впечатлен твоими умениями убеждать. 

Морри закатила глаза, не собираясь поддаваться попыткам Гвейна вынудить её на разговор. Ещё немного болтовни со стороны мужчины, и она готова была плюнуть на то, что он – единственный, кто может привести её к колдунье, и заставить замолчать девственным, но грубым способом. Как же хотелось применить в дело холодное оружие. А беспечному вору, очевидно, лишь было в удовольствие наблюдать за стремительно закипающей принцессой, и он, шагаю вразвалочку, вовсе не беспокоился о том, что рискует стать потенциальным трупом. В конце концов, лучшим выходом было его игнорировать. А то потом ещё возиться с захоронением тела придётся. 

— Безусловно, опускаться до угроз - низкий поступок для леди, — не догадываясь о мыслях Морри, Гвейн олицетворял собой образ беспечности и бодрости и по-прежнему сиял энтузиазм, хотя держался на расстоянии, видно, про предусмотрительность всё же не забывал, — но мне понравилась твоя выходка. Нам сюда, кстати, — взмахом руки подсказал он дорогу шагавшей впереди девушке и продолжил. — Никогда не встречал подобной напористости. Было бы неплохо, начни мы с начала. Наше знакомство, я имею в виду. 

От него так и веяло самодовольством и уверенностью в собственной неподражаемости. Взгляд, которым он окинул её, был заинтересованно-изучающим и искрил озорством, притаившимся в глубинках карих глаз. 

— Если бы ты не украл у нас ключи, это хочешь сказать? — девушка спохватилась, но было уже поздно. Получив желаемую реакцию, Гвейн довольно усмехнулся:

— Хочу сказать, что ты мне нравишься. 

— А ты мне нет. 

— Мы могли бы это исправить, — фыркнул мужчина, нисколько не расстроенный грубым отказом. — Я намного лучше, чем ты думаешь. Если позволишь узнать меня поближе, можем даже тесно подружиться. Смотри, ведь уже неплохо сотрудничаем вместе. 

Местность здесь была довольно равнинная, и поэтому им уже неоднократно приходилось подниматься и спускаться по крутым возвышениям, и город позади то исчезал за раскинувшимся горным хребтом, то вновь простирался широким тёмным пятном вдали для взгляда путников. Гвейн, как он сам оповестил Морри, вёл её самой короткой дорогой к ведьме, смирившись с вынужденной работой поводыря, однако же, совершенно не заботясь о том, что возможно предаёт интересы знакомой ему ведьмы. И причины его беззаботности и равнодушия к смене сторон ещё следовало выяснить. 

Морри хотела бы поскорее с этим покончить. Каждое мгновение, проведённое вдали от Артура, заставляло её нервничать и задаваться вопросом, успеет ли она попасть к ведьме раньше, чем неминуемая опасность достигнет её брата и все старания окажутся напрасными. Сейчас ей казалось, что не лучшим решением было довериться Гвейну, но однако же иного выбора у неё не было. Спустившись по склону, принцесса чуть притормозила, дожидаясь замешкавшегося вора. 

— Мы не сотрудничаем вместе. Я пригрозила тебя убить, если ты не проведёшь меня к колдуньи, — напомнила она, недобро прищурившись. — Когда условия буду выполнены, ты будешь волен идти, куда захочешь. Это совсем не похоже на командную работу.

— Но на начало приключения вполне, — беззаботно пожал плечами Гвейн. — И кстати, не расскажешь, что ценного в этих ключах? — продолжил вор, заставив её в очередной раз пожалеть о том, что она сразу не всунула ему в горло кляп. 

Отвлекающие разговоры и болтовня были и её коронной фишкой, однако же сейчас у Морри не было настроения на игры. Творилось что-то странное, и ей необходимо было выяснить, что именно.

— Разве Ниумей не рассказала тебе о них, когда приказала украсть? — осторожно уточнила девушка, логично предположив, что так сможет выяснить, что известно мужчине о магическом артефакте, не раскрыв собственные карты. Не стоило безрассудно разбрасываться словами, она и так чересчур часто теряла бдительность в присутствии мужчины.

— Приказала? — Гвейн возмущённо фыркнул. — Мне обидны такие слова, миледи, и то, что ты думаешь, что мне есть, кому приказывать. Разве я похож на неразумного плебея? Я – вор, честный вор, хочу заметить, — многозначительно добавил он, — и иногда работаю на тех, кто хорошо платит, но ничьи приказы мне никогда не прельщало выполнять.

— Не вижу в этом значительного отличия, — покачала она головой и отвернулась.

Здесь в низинах оврага сумерки уже не ощущались так смутно, как в городе, когда они лишь слегка затемняли его окрестные подворотни, и темнота приближающейся ночи размывала границы виднеющегося впереди леса, где, по словам Гвейна, находилась хижина ведьмы. 

— Позволь объяснить, — слегка улыбнулся тот ей, внезапно беспардонно положив руку девушке на плечи и притянув её ближе. 

Подчёркнуто небрежный поворот головы, чтобы слегка отбросить назад мешающие взгляду пряди, и лукавая ухмылка на самовольном лице явно свидетельствовали о том, что Гвейн красовался. Морри могла не обращать на это внимание, но обаяние, которое распространял мужчина вокруг себя, являлось довольно ощутимым, и поддаться ему было большим соблазном, позволяющим забыть о плутовской природе этого ходячего идеала мужества. Однако тот всё же был лгуном и притворщиком, и совсем неуместным было сейчас уступать здравому смыслу, поэтому Морри лишь отодвинулась, уйдя от прикосновения, но всё же остановилась, как того хотел мужчина, в ожидании того, что он скажет.

— Допустим, мне предложили работу, — начал Гвейн, загибая пальцы. — Допустим, я посчитал оплату за неё более чем внушительной. И допустим, в ней не было ничего, что я считаю в своей собственной практики неуместным. Я волен согласиться на это или нет. Это моё право выбора. Чему я, безусловно, не намерен препятствовать, так это собственному обогащению за счёт других людей, которых привлекает моя деятельность, — он усмехнулся, но серьёзно добавил. — Однако я не раб чужой воли, ни в коем случае.

— Но при этом ты занимаешься тем, что вероломно крадёшь у невинных людей, лишая их право выбора, — подметила Морри. — Они просто становятся жертвами твоих интересов и жажды нажимы. 

Гвейн пожал плечами.

— Их право при этом найти меня и отомстить. 

— И ты всерьёз считаешь, что это справедливо? 

— Вполне. 

Морри фыркнула, удивляясь тому, что такое противоречие нисколько не беспокоило самого Гвейна. Не в её привычках было судить других людей за их поступки, но почему-то мужчине хотелось возразить, с такими безнравственными словами она была совершенно не согласна. К тому же в ней до сих пор была сильна обида на вора за обман и кражу, и чувства требовали своего выхода ещё и поэтому. Хотя безусловно, её собственная рассеянность и халатность также сыграли свою роль в том, с каким успехом удалось осуществить задуманное Гвейном. Быть может, Морри стоило быть более осмотрительной. Она легко увлекалась при встречах с обворожительными юношами или прекрасными принцами других королевств, желающих привлечь её внимания, но никто не использовал на ней свои чары, чтобы обокрасть. И это было оскорбительно. 

— Ты прав был тогда, — сказала она и, прежде чем мужчина предпринял попытку уточнить, о чём она вела разговор, Морри продолжила с усмешкой. — Тебе и вправду нечего делать в кругу рыцарей. Ведь они олицетворяют ровно всё противоположное, что представляешь собой ты. Вору и обманщику дорога туда закрыта.

— Доблесть, честь, достоинство, благородство, — Гвейн изменился в лице, выдавив из себя фразу с приличной долей отвращения, — всё это лишь пустые незначащие слова для посвящённых королём вельмож. Ведь в рыцари берут только дворян. А те в свою очередь опьянены властью и вседозволенностью, а нужда, лишения и несправедливость простого народа не заботит их. Уж лучше быть вором, чем рыцарем.

— Громкие слова для того, кто мало себе представляет, как устроена внутренняя система рыцарства, — возразила девушка. — И какие наказания предусмотрены для тех, кто нарушает законы. Принц Артур...

— Принц Артур слишком далеко отсюда и сейчас наверняка наслаждается видом на Камелот. Мне нет до него дела, как и до других дворян, нацепивших на себя сверкающие доспехи. Но уж увольте, никто не сможет переубедить меня в том, что они - хорошие ребята.

Он развёл руки, вздохнув, и выжидающе посмотрел на девушку, с интересом наблюдая за тем, что она скажет в ответ. Но весь его вид говорил о том, что в свои слова он верил и не собирался менять мнение на этот счет. Морри поджала губы. 

— Считаешь себя лучше них? — голос принцессы звучал холодно. Она не намерена была терпеть пренебрежительное отношение мужчины к своим друзьям и брату, рыцарские подвиги которых наблюдала с детских лет и безмерно восхищалась. Увековеченные в свитках правила и нормы, предписывающие поведение рыцарей, моральный кодекс, зачитанный ею до дыр, значил для неё не простой звук. Был ещё сэр Леон, которого она лично боготворила и знала лучше, чем кто-либо в замке, не раз убеждаясь в благовоспитанности и честности бравого воина. Знал бы Гвейн, с кем он сейчас разговаривает, наверное, поумерил бы запал, однако не имея ни малейшего понятия, что стоит напротив дочери короля Камелота, он лишь весело покачал головой, забавляясь реакцией девушки.

— Нет, но я не давал клятву придерживаться каких-то правил. Хотя впрочем, должен признать, я всё же не лишён нравственности, и принципы благородства мне не чужды. 

Морри недоверчиво приподняла бровь, а после мысленно укорила себя. Гвейн втянул её в разговор и вместо того, чтобы выяснить необходимые сведения у вора о таинственной ведьме, она вела бессмысленные и никому ненужные дебаты на тему нравственности, позабыв о всём остальном. Вряд ли Артур бы одобрил то, что она так глупо отвлекалась. И едва ли это могло помочь ей спасти их от приближающейся опасности. Гвейн был болтлив и словоохотлив, но не стоило позволять ему обыграть её. В конце концов, у Морри были и другие важные проблемы, о которых стоило беспокоиться. 

Гвейн являлся лишь средством. Всего лишь пешкой в её руках, которой она намеревалась воспользоваться для собственных интересов. И не хватало только поддаться чувству, которое захлёстывало её с самого начала их встречи, и забыть об этом. 

— Часто ты работаешь с колдуньями? — поинтересовалась принцесса, решив отбросить вопросы морали, справедливо рассудив, что не желает знать причин для поступков Гвейна, и её они, по правде, не должны волновать. — В этом твоё благородство? 

— Моё благородство в том, милая леди, что я не сторонник насильственных мер с теми, кто их не заслуживает. Я никогда не обижу даму и не стану убивать невинных. Честный вор, напомню, — указал он на себя. — И нет, практически никогда не работаю. С Нимуэй мы пересеклись случайно, когда мне потребовалось продать одну раритетную вещь. Та была, разумеется, волшебная. Как и твои ключи, верно? — добавил он в конце, глянув на неё.

Морри намеренно проигнорировала такой явный интерес, оставаясь безучастной к вполне определённому намёку, и Гвейн продолжил, впрочем не выглядя при этом расстроенным, что принцесса не поддалась его провокациям:

— Ты никак не подумай. Я с ней не заодно, — он изобразил на лице притворный ужас, показав что мысль о сотрудничестве с ведьмой была ему неприятной. — Всего лишь разовое дельце. По большему счёту, я стараюсь держаться от всей этой магической чепухи подальше, потому что она всегда попахивает немалыми неприятностями, — он обвёл руками воздух, поморщившись. — Вот прямо как сейчас.

— И зачем тогда согласился?

— Нимуэй заплатила приемлемую цену, — просто ответил мужчина, ни сколько не смутившись.

— Вот как, — Морри насмешливо вскинула бровь. — За деньги ты и старика ограбишь? Когда я увидела тебя впервые, я и подумать не могла, что под личиной благопристойности скрывается лицемер и подлец. И ты рассуждаешь об отсутствии чести у рыцарей?

— Может, хватит оскорблений, миледи? — тот шагнул чуть ближе к ней, вкрадчивым голосом обронив. — Мы оба не те, кем кажемся, верно? — но прежде чем девушка задалась вопросом, что это могло значить, Гвейн уже более беззаботно расправил плечи и подмигнул ей, давая понять, что это было очередное его дурачество. — Однако жизнь такова, что щепотка лжи в ней иногда бывает единственной дорогой к утешению. Стоит ли называть подлецом того, кто добровольно согласился помочь тебе?

— Добровольно? — она не упустила шанс придраться к словам, почувствовав возмущение. — Когда ты так же _добровольно_ привёл меня и Мерлина в лавку, на нас, помнится, напали. Знал ли ты о ловушке, которая поджидала там?

— Повторюсь, миледи, я не заодно с ведьмой, — устало произнёс он, вздохнув от досади, вызванной тем, что ему не верят. — Я даже не знаю, зачем ей сдались эти ключи, и тем более не мог предположить, что она прикажет фамильяру напасть на нас. Вы раскусили меня - я отвёл вас в лавку, это единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Думал, там уж как-то сами разберётесь с ведьмой, — пожал плечами Гвейн, после чего усмехнулся. — К тому же, кое-кто угрожал мне своей зубочисткой. Что ещё я мог сделать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь? Но ты бы вряд ли убила меня, правда ведь?

— Пытала бы. Жестоко и мучительно, пока ты не раскололся. 

Мужчина усмехнулся. 

— Знаешь, когда шутят, обычно улыбаются.

— А кто сказал, что я шучу? — в том же тоне ответила Морри и, отвернувшись, зашагала в сторону леса. 

Вор нагнал её спустя некоторое время, бросая насмешливые взгляды в сторону девушки, нисколько не впечатлённый угрозами. Пыльная тропинка сменилась рыхлой влажной почвой, прикрытой настилкой из опавшей листвы. Резко похолодало и потемнело, так что Морри уже не могла разглядеть лицо своего сопровождающего. Они прошли достаточное расстояние от города, и принцесса уже не впервые задумалась о том, что оставить Артура и Мерлина одних было хорошей идеей. На душе скребли кошки. Она знала о приближающейся опасности, но ей было также известно о том, как лучше действовать, чтобы избавить их от нависшей угрозы. Да, это было рискованно, и, в конце концов, являлось лишь временным методом, но видение говорило о том, что такой план может сработать. Слова Гвейна вывели её из размышлений:

— И как ты собираешься противостоять магии Нимуэй или просто побеседуешь с ней, попросив вернуть волшебные ключи? 

— Это не твоя забота, — отмахнулась она, после чего добавила, бросив взгляд на спутника. — И в них нет ничего волшебного. Как я и сказала, просто близкая к сердцу безделушка.

— Ну конечно. Так я тебе и поверил.

— Из нас двоих ты вор и обманщик, а не я, — усмехнулась Морри, ускорив шаг.

***

— Оторвались?

— Тише.

— Мер…

Но юный Пендрагон лишь возмущённо промычал что-то маловразумительное, когда рука колдуна грубовато опустилась ему на рот, предупреждая любой звук, который мог бы выдать их текущее убежище. Глаза Артур метнули молнии в сторону вытянутого по струнке Мерлина, который, ни сколько не беспокоившийся об недовольстве своего господина, всматривался в окружающий их полумрак безымянного узкого переулка, который в этот поздний час совсем не напоминал ту шумную торговую улицу, встретившую их днём. 

Единственными обитателями подворотни сейчас были скребущиеся по углам голодные крысы, в ночное время выбирающиеся из своих жилищ в поисках необходимого источника пиши, и плотные тени, которые стелились вокруг зажжённого факела у дверей одного из жилых зданий, словно живые. Теплящийся в недрах кованного кронштейна огонь плясал под воздействием порывов ветра, создавая причудливые движения на стенах позади, и они выглядели так, словно кто-то намеренно тормошил пламя магией, заставляя юного колдуна внимательнее вглядываться вдаль в поисках невидимого врага.

Почувствовав нарастающее сопротивление, Мерлин отдёрнул руку, опалённую дыханием Артура, и уставился на него с укором, предупреждающе шикнув вновь. 

— Да, всё-всё, молчу я, — пробубнил принц, закатив глаза, и с тяжёлым вздохом опустился по стенке вниз, прислонившись к холодному кирпичу спиной и вытянув ноги. 

Вполне возможно, у него кружилась голова или слабость, пришедшая вслед за поднявшимся уровнем алкоголя внутри, настойчиво норовила свалить принца с ног, напоминая о том, что в его состоянии лежащее положение было как нельзя кстати. Мерлин лишь сделал шаг к Артуру и приземлился рядом, всё ещё не упуская из вида переулок и виднеющийся в темноте поворот, из-за которого мог в любой момент появиться враг. 

— Я думаю, — юный колдун попытался унять беспокойное дыхание, — думаю, можно передохнуть.

Приятная прохлада ночного воздуха служила хорошим помощником для разгорячённых погоней юношам, и тело быстро остывало, уподобясь холодной стене под их макушками. 

— Знаешь, было бы забавно, если он просто хотел уточнить дорогу к таверне, — пробормотал Мерлин, понимая, что несёт глупость, но всё же рассмеялся. — Нужно сказать ему, что лучше при этом не размахивать мечом.

Принц рядом фыркнул от сдерживаемого смеха. 

Им пришлось в прямом смысле делать ноги пару мгновений назад, и Мерлин до сих пор удивлялся тому, как принц смог бежать, когда и шагу ступить не способен был без помощи. У него самого грудь вздымалась под слоем поношенного камзола, а сердце, сбившееся с ритма, силилось пуститься в бега. Он лишь оглядел Артура, подмечая взъерошенный вид и уставший взгляд, после чего принялся усиленно думать, что им предпринять, постаравшись усмирить волнения, вызванные погоней, и сложить всё по кусочкам. 

_Странное дело, у неизвестного всадника, застывшего посреди пустынного двора, утопающего во мраке ночи, не было глаз, но Мерлин чувствовал на себе пронизывающий леденящий взгляд, заставляющий кровь в жилах стынуть и сворачиваться от удушливого чувства смерти, жуткого, чересчур реального и невероятно пугающего чувства. Тяжёлая обшивка брони мерцала при свете луны тусклым светом, и шипы, протянувшиеся вдоль металлического нагрудника, были слегка покорёжены, погнуты, а чуть выше того места, где у обычного человека начинаются рёбра, в ткани кольчуги зияло пустое отверстие, через которое проглядывались оголённые кости. И всё это говорило о том, что встреченный им противник имел явно магическое происхождение. _

_Когда всадник направил свою лошадь в их сторону, чувство опасности уже вовсю трезвонило в голове Мерлина раздражающим протяжным звоном, подсказывая убираться как можно дальше от неизвестного, намерения которого стали понятны, когда тот угрожающе поднял меч перед собой. Лошадь, на которой восседал всадник, имела весьма пугающий вид под стать своему владельцу, и что-то странное пронизывало это существо. Мерлин успел понять что, только когда животное повернуло голову в его сторону, красуясь виднеющимися костями челюсти на той половиной лица, на котором будто содрали кожу._

_Повиснувший на его плече Артур распахнул рот от изумления, и им обоим, таким уставшим, расслабленным и не ожидавшим нападения, всё же как-то хватило реакции и ловкости, чтобы избежать траектории меча, который всадник, пронёсшийся мимо, замахнулся, норовя лишить жизни встреченных им юношей. Мерлин заметил, что целился тот явно в принца. И это было нехорошо._

_Меч, от которого исходили волны тёмной энергии, лишь по касательной прошёлся чуть выше плеча юного колдуна, прикрывшего собой в последний момент Артура, и ткань рубашки протестующе треснула, разрываясь по швам, благо, кожу всё же не задело. Но медлить было нельзя, иначе они рисковали лишиться жизни от неизвестного нападавшего, который уже остановил лошадь позади и намеревался предпринять повторную атаку. Манёвр, спасший им жизнь, дался Артуру не легко, и тот завалился наземь, не устояв на непослушных ногах. Мерлин едва не застонал от бессилия: именно тогда, как им грозила опасность, принц был в таком жалком состоянии, но мысль тут же погасла, стоило ему вспомнить, кто являлся виновником положения Пендрагона._

_Пользуясь тем, что Артур был занят приведением себя в вертикально положение, Мерлин с решительным видом повернулся в сторону неизвестного всадника, направив поток магии прямо на него, пытаясь сконцентрировать всё своё раздражение и волнение в кончиках подрагивающих пальцев. Но произошло неожиданное. Всадник даже не шелохнулся, лишь чуть склонил голову, будто прислушивался к шелесту ветра, который сотворила магия Мерлина, легко соскользнувшая с ладони и взметнувшая клубки пыли под ногами лошади. Воду в поилках исказило рябью, снопы сена, лежавшие поодаль, сдвинулись, но на самого всадника и его жеребца магия, казалось, вовсе не действует. Мальчик опешил и опустил руки, не в силах поверить в то, что увидел. Такого ещё никогда не случалось._

_Всадник замер. Казалось, он тоже был удивлён случившемся, пустые глазницы не давали возможности понять, куда направлен его взгляд, однако что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что тот пялиться именно на него. Жуткое зрелище. Прежде чем слуга успел что-либо сделать и даже толком испугаться, принц уже схватил его за плечи, прокричав на ухо беспокойным голосом:_

_— Бежим! Остолоп, чего замер, он же тебя убьёт! — и после они со всех ног кинулись бежать.  
_  
В данный момент Мерлин задавался вопросом, как им вообще удалось спастись. Он сидел плечом к плечу с принцем под сводчатым каменным крыльцом, представляющим вход в жилой дом, окна которого были наглухо забиты ставнями, заколочены, чтобы ни один взгляд прохожего не мог скользнуть внутрь, и - будто бы этого недостаточно - на них имелись железные решётки. Очевидно, искать помощи у местных жителей явно было бесполезно. 

Каменный парапет крыльца служил им временным убежищем, хотя они и не могли скрываться вечно. Юный колдун считал, что было глупо надеяться на то, что странный рыцарь предпочтёт не искать принца и юного колдуна, а решит убраться туда, откуда пришёл. Кстати, откуда он взялся, ещё предстояло выяснить. Не мог же всадник появиться из воздуха, или мог? Мерлин больше не был ни в чём уверен. 

Артур, которого, очевидно, всё же терзали головные боли, мутным взглядом посмотрел на Мерлина, отвлекая его от раздумий.

— Это был враг? — уточнил он глупый вопрос слегка охрипшим голосом. 

Принц проявлял отменные признаки слабоумия, когда был пьян. Мерлин лишь надеялся, что это не навсегда, и назавтра тот отоспится, а магия, применённая на нём, развеется. 

— Думаю, да, — всё же кивнул юный колдун, когда понял, что от него ждут ответа, — раз он пытался нас убить и по-прежнему преследует. Если хотят завести друзей, так не поступает. Хотя понятие не имею, кто это может быть. Есть идеи?

Артур пожал плечами.

— Неа, но… — Его Высочество притих, словно пытался подобрать слова, —... он сильный.

Мерлин не смог сдержать приглушённого смеха, в очередной раз удивляясь реакции принца. Он уже представлял, как будет краснеть Артур завтра, когда его слуга благополучно оповестит Его Высочество о том, что тот делал и говорил, находясь под воздействием алкогольной жидкости. Возможно, это отпугнёт его от сомнительных экспериментов в будущем. 

— Очень ценное замечание с твоей стороны, сир, а я и не заметил, — смеясь, выдавил из себя Мерлин, надеясь, что вспышки его веселья не заставят Артура воспылать недовольством к слуге, не придерживающегося субординации.

Но принца, казалось, не сильно заботило, что Мерлин в очередной раз не убавил в голосе дерзкий тон при разговоре с ним, и тот даже никак не выказал реакции на слова слуги. Вместо этого он чуть подобрался, нахмурился и задрал подбородок, и прежде чем Мерлин осознал, что это подразумевает под собой, Его Высочество уже спешно поднялся, проявляя неожиданное стремление к действию. 

— Я хочу с ним сразиться, — воодушевлённо произнёс Артур. 

— Нет, стой!

Только геройского безрассудство Мерлину не хватало. Устремлённый взгляд вперёд без тени неуверенности, расправленные плечи и сжатые кулаки, готовые пуститься в бой - Артур являлся олицетворением мужества и силы в данный момент. И в таком состоянии он был угрожающе прекрасен, привыкший побеждать во всём и везде и ловить на себе влюблённые взгляды присутствующих. Разве что внезапно подвёл ремень, которому, видно, надоело без дела болтаться в районе талии принца, и он сумасбротно скатился вниз к щиколотках, к великому сожалению Артура, который печально проследил за ним взглядом, досадливо поджав губы. 

Перед принцем стояла непосильная задача - наклониться и поднять его, чему препятствовало усилившееся головокружение, или перешагнуть неустойчивыми ногами - и то и другое представлялось для Артура довольно сложным в его нынешнем состоянии. Но прежде чем он решил для себя, что легче, Мерлин схватил за плечи своего господина, приободрившегося для намеченной схватки, и, прилагая немалые усилия, умудрился всё же вернуть того в прежнее сидячее положение. Артур зарычал и протестующе засопел словно ребёнок, у которого отбирают любимую игрушку, и Мерлин взмолился о том, чтобы ему хватило сил и терпения выдержать сие недоразумение.

— Не думаю, что это – хорошая идея, — замотал он головой, тщетно пытаясь вернуть здравомыслие в светлую соломенную голову, но вспыхнувший энтузиазм бравого воина уже было не погасить. 

— Пусти меня, Мерлин! 

Пытаться выиграть у принца в бою, всегда было непосильной задачей у Мерлина. Его тело будто намеренно сопротивлялось физическим нагрузкам, и это каждый раз становилось предметом насмешки во время тренировок, которые любил устраивать ему принц. Ещё с детства Мерлин понял, что отличается от других мальчишек тщедушными хилыми руками, не способными удержаться за ветку, когда того требовали обстоятельства, и отсутствием изворотливости, необходимой для манёвров во время боя. Чувство ловкости всегда его подводило. Именно поэтому ещё в детстве Мерлин уяснил для себя, что в драку ему лучше не лезть, иначе даже магия не сможет спасти от участи получить синяки на всём теле. 

Артур был сильнее его. В несколько раз. И даже алкоголь не способен был это изменить. Когда тот невзначай хватал его за плечо, пытаясь вталдычить очередную истину о правильном поведении слуги, когда хлопал по спине, имитируя ободряющий жест, это далеко не всегда было безболезненно. И иногда Мерлин поутру замечал, что на месте очередного грубого прикосновения красуются далеко не привлекательные отметины. Ещё одна истина, которую юному колдуну довелось выяснить, (уже правда в подростковом возрасте), что несмотря на полное отсутствие мускулатуры на своём теле, Мерлина будто магнитом тянуло к мужчинам, у которых этого было в избытке. 

Поэтому когда сильные руки сжали его кожу, требовательно вцепившись в худые предплечья, и грубовато упёрлись в грудь, единственным желанием Мерлина, к его стыду, было позволить им и дальше прикасаться к его телу столь властным образом. Всё, что он чувствовал, было сводящее с ума, опаляющее кожу румянцем, нестерпимое возбуждение, которое рисовало в мыслях образы того, _что_ мог бы сделать с ним Артур своими руками. Но этого бы никогда не случилось, ведь принц вкладывал в свои прикосновения иной смысл. Он был недоволен тем, что ему препятствуют, и лишь желал оттолкнуть преграду со своего пути. Однако от Мерлина не укрылось, как Артур внезапно шумно втянул носом воздух, когда в результате потасовки ткань пиджака юного колдуна, недавно пострадавшая в схватке со всадником, разорвалась ещё больше, оголив кожу в районе шеи. Это почему-то умерило пыл принца.

Несмотря на бушующий жар, Мерлин смог прийти в себя и сжал ладонями запястье Артура, слегка удивившись от того, что тот в ответ даже не пихнул его, успокоившись. Так, сейчас главным было не дать принцу сломя голову броситься в битву с тёмным всадником, что могло закончиться не совсем хорошо. Об остальном требовалось не думать. 

— Ты не можешь с ним сражаться, — предпринял Мерлин вторую попытку, на этот раз придумав достойный аргумент, который помог бы убедить Артура отказаться от своего сомнительного намерения. — У тебя нет меча!

Это, казалось, подействовало. Принц задумался, прищурив глаза, и отрывисто кивнул, соглашаясь с логичным высказыванием. Его взгляд был устремлён на виднеющееся пятнышко кожи Мерлина на ключице, словно пытался прожечь там дыру, и юный колдун ощутил, что не может дышать. Почему Артур так влиял на него? Почему стоило тому прикоснуться или долго не отводить взгляд, и сердце Мерлина предательски норовило выскочить из груди? Сейчас было совсем не до этого.

Желание рваться в бой у Артура схлынуло, и юный колдун не успел этому порадоваться, как того немного шатнуло в сторону, и в оказавшихся так близко голубых глазах Мерлин прочёл зарождающееся лукавство, а в следующее мгновение он оказался в кольце сцепленных рук, успев лишь вскрикнуть от неожиданности. 

— Так найди мне меч, Мееееерлин, — протянул Пендрагон, ехидно улыбнувшись. Он больше не смотрел на слугу, но от этого было не легче, потому что королевское недоразумение умудрился уткнуться носом в то самое оголённое место на ключице Мерлина, заставив его неловко замереть на месте, — ты же мой слуга и оружейник. Я требую, сейчас же найти мне меч!

Но юный колдун едва ли слышал, что тот говорил.

Горячее дыхание опалило незащищённую кожу, и стало нестерпимо, невероятно жарко. Мерлин готов был плавиться от смущения. Слишком близко. Артур был слишком близко. А его руки (о боги!) _его руки_ находились на талии так низко, словно готовы были опуститься _ниже_, однако крепость хватки не позволяла усомниться в том, что Артур не намерен был так просто упускать из рук свою добычу. И Мерлин готов был умереть от удушья, ведь почему-то свежий ночной воздух никак не желал проникать в его грудь, словно кто-то намеренно перекрыл ему доступ. Будто руки принца заставили его забыть о том, как дышать.

Он просто издевался! Да, верно, Артур был пьян, и это являлось лишь очередной выходкой его помутнённого сознания. Мерлину нужно будет запомнить на будущее, что принцу лучше много не пить, иначе он становится неуправляемым и непредсказуемым, а сейчас следовало успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Юный колдун не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Способность быстро соображать предательски покинула его. Нужно было отодвинуться. Достучаться до помутнённого сознания Артура и заставить его отпустить. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что это становилось невыносимым. Невыносимым. Но... 

— Может, для начала хотя бы отпустишь меня? — едва смог пробормотать он срывающимся голосом и сглотнул. 

...Но делать ничего не хотелось. И Мерлин лишь вздохнул в светлую макушку, прижавшуюся к нему столь близко, поморщившись, когда надоедливый локон защекотал нос, и на одно мгновение представил, что Артур вовсе не пьян и его намерения не столь невинны. Несмело положил ладони на плечи. Чуть расслабился. Ох, а это чертовски приятно, оказывается! Когда тебя обнимают крепкие мужские руки. 

— Меееерлин, — пробурчал в ткань его рубашки принц, даже не думая отодвинуться, — мне не интересно, как ты это сделаешь, просто хочу свой меч. Хочу, чтобы ты сделал так, как я хочу!

— Где я, по-твоему, должен его искать? — фыркнул Мерлин, не став акцентировать внимание на путаность мыслей Артура. Хоть принц и вёл себя, как ребёнок, он всё равно оставался требовательным засранцем. — Ты не забыл, что кое-кто умудрился посеять свой меч в лесу, при этом позабыв о главном правиле рыцаря? К тому же, я сильно сомневаюсь, сумеешь ли ты удержать оружие в руках.

Артур нахмурился, уловив в словах определённый намёк.

— Ты сейчас это обо мне? — он был явно недоволен, что кто-то изъявил сомнение в отношении его навыков владения боя. — Ты считаешь, что у меня недостаточно у… — он сглотнул, не сразу сумев произнести слово, — у...умения.

Мерлин вздохнул.

— Я считаю, что ты сейчас не совсем в подходящем состоянии для боя на мечах. 

— Ты опять. Да что не так с моим состоянием?

— Вот когда сможешь назвать мне четыре страны, соседствующие с Камелотом, тогда и поговорим, — усмехнулся тот.

— С лёгкостью, — без раздумий согласился Артур и, чуть скатившись вниз, перевернулся, нагло укладываясь макушкой на колени своего слуги. Он совсем не заметил, как при этом напрягся Мерлин, стремительно покраснев, — Мерсия… Мерсия и М…

— Ты знаешь, что называешь мне одну и ту же страну? 

На этом их разговор на некоторое мгновение прервался. Очевидно, принц пытался возобновить в памяти названия королевств, которые так неудачно никак не желали вспыхивать в плавающем мареве затуманенного сознания, а Мерлин прикрыл глаза от усталости. Вовремя вспомнилось, что он уже так давно не спал. В том доме, куда они переместились с помощью ключей, он был слишком взвинчен произошедшими событиями и совсем не сомкнул глаз две ночи подряд, лишь изредка забываясь беспокойным сном после полудня, когда уход за принцем сменяла принцесса. Слишком свеж в памяти был момент, когда Артур увидел его колдовство, и постоянное беспокойство о дальнейшей судьбе не давало Мерлину расслабиться. Он удивлялся тому, как спокойна Морри, которая постоянно убеждала его, что всё будет в порядке, и причитала, чтобы он не доставал её глупыми переживаниями. Если так подумать, принцессу почти ничего никогда не могло вывести из равновесия. Разве что когда они открыли пропажу ключей, девушка растеряла свойственную ей беззаботность, но то был единичный случай. 

Принцесса являлась такой непроницаемой, такой холодной, как будто простые человеческие эмоции ей были не подвластны. Она, казалось, знала всё наперёд. Зуд недоверия вспыхнул в Мерлине, но тут же и пропал, стоило вспомнить, что именно девушка помогла ему поверить в собственные силы в заколдованном лесу. Лишь благодаря её уверенности, Мерлин спас Артура на той поляне. А сейчас ей могла грозить опасность, ведь кто знал, что поджидало Морри на пути поисков ключей? 

Было бы намного удобно, если бы Артур знал о магии, ключах и о всём том странном, мифическом и опасном, что окружало его сестру и слугу. Если бы он принимал правду и не считал колдовство самым серьёзным нарушением правил Камелота, тогда всё было бы намного проще.

Мерлин посмотрел на объект своих раздумий, который в данный момент всё также лежал у него на коленях, прикрыв глаза. Видно, он тоже настойчиво сопротивлялся сну, но предательская дрёма была готова одолеть его. И он мог уснуть. Прямо у него на коленях. От одной только мысли об этом Мерлин чувствовал небывалый прилив нежности.

Захотелось сделать кое-что непозволительное. И он осторожно опустил ладонь на светлую макушку, почувствовав мягкость влажных, но уже чуть подсохших волос. Слегка поигрался ими, пропуская сквозь пальцы, а потом усилил давление, мягко поглаживая кожу головы, упиваясь приятному чувству, разлившемуся в районе сердца. Под светом факела было видно, что ресницы Артура слегка подрагивают, а его грудь размеренно вздымалась, и, казалось, тот всё-таки заснул. И поэтому когда принц позвал Мерлина по имени очень тихо, но отчётливо, не открывая глаз, юный колдун вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

— Мерлин, — голос был слегка охрипшим и уставшим, — нужно что-то делать. Он найдёт нас.

Юный колдун вскинул брови в немом удивлении. Он, казалось, позабыл о грозящей им опасности и не сразу понял, о ком говорит принц. Глупая беспечность. Артуру было позволительно отвлекаться: тот был пьян и у него имелись определённые трудности в концентрировании внимания, но Мерлин просто обязан был обеспечить их безопасность, а вместо этого расслабился и разомлел. Морри бы тотчас отвесила ему подзатыльник. 

Но освещённый тусклым светом поворот по-прежнему был безлюден и тих. Никто не стремился побеспокоить покой принца и его слуги.

— Не переживай, я что-нибудь придумаю, — постаравшись, чтобы его голос звучал непринуждённо, сказал Мерлин, оглядывая проулок.

Недоверчивое хмыкание Артура заставило его посмотреть снова на принца, открывшего глаза.

— Ты? — тот прищурился, выражая своё удивление.

— Да, я. А что? Сомневаешься в моём умении? — не удержался от ехидства Мерлин, не дословно, но всё же повторяя сказанную ранее фразу принца. 

От былой сонливости не осталось и следа. Как и от сковывающего ужаса, ворочающегося внутри него беспокойным клубком с момента встречи с таинственным всадником. Озорное лукавство и разлившееся по груди тепло от привычных перепалок заставило его забыть о нависшей над ними опасности, напомнив о том, что они по-прежнему живы и рядом, хоть Артур и никогда, возможно, не поймёт ценность своего слуги и не будет чувствовать то же самое. Но видеть живого принца, шутливо переговариваться и позволять Артуру согревать своей макушкой его колени, было достаточно Мерлину, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворённым. Кого он обманывает? Конечно, этого было _недостаточно_, но о другом он и помыслить не смел. 

— И что ты сделаешь, заболтаешь его до смерти или, скажем, предложишь почистить доспехи? — незло поддел его Артур в ответ на шутливую фразу. — Он тут же сбежит, узнав, насколько плохо ты это делаешь.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Мерлин на глупую, почти детскую шутку. 

Артур откинул голову назад и тихо засмеялся.

— Или можешь улыбнуться ему, — внезапно продолжил он чуть изменившимся тоном, — как обычно, своей этой завораживающей улыбкой, и он сразу застынет на месте от умиления. На меня это всегда действует.

Что?

Мерлин застыл. 

— Что? Действует что? — спросил он удивлённо.

Артур скосил взгляд, пробежавшись по лицу юного колдуна, голубые глаза подозрительно ярко блестели в темноте.

— Твоя улыбка, — пояснил он, и следующая фраза заставила Мерлина сомневаться в том, что он верно её расслышал. — Она потрясающая.

***

Увидев хижину впереди, Морри притормозила и постаралась не высовываться из зарослей кустарников, бурно растущих поблизости, которые могли отлично послужить прикрытием. Место выглядело заброшенным, и нелюдимым. Деревянные окна, обрамлённые листьями разросшегося плюща и обильным плетением паутины, смотрели на мир тёмными провалами, где сгущалась тьма и не углядывалось ни одного живого силуэта. Полуразвалившееся крыльцо неприветливо сверкало отсутствием ступенек в хлипкой лестнице, а опрокинутое дерево пересекало тропу, ведущую в дом, кровля которого наполовину была покрыта всеобъемлющим мхом. Едва ли кто-либо изъявил бы желание поселиться в таком месте. Разве что если этот «кто-то» не был ведьмой.

— Какой план? — прошептал ей на ухо Гвейн, вглядывающийся вдаль, пока они притаились за лесной растительностью, и девушка вскинула бровь, изумлённо посмотрев на него. — Что? Просто любопытно. 

От такого ответа её удивление лишь возросло. Гвейн не спешил объяснять свой интерес, и лишь выжидающе притих, наблюдая за ней внимательным и полным странного оживления взглядом. Морри могла с уверенностью заявить, что такой реакции она от вора не ожидала, и ей уже в который раз пришла на ум мысль, не являлось ли всё это очередной ловушкой? Не повелась ли она на обманчиво беззаботный вид незнакомца, который старательно пытался выглядеть безобидным и добродушным, однако же не так давно совершенно бессовестно и нагло вравший ей в лицо? Гвейн мог быть заодно с ведьмой, хотя и утверждал обратное. Она не могла понять, когда он говорил правду, а когда нет. Но впрочем, всё равно пора было заканчивать этот фарс, мужчина больше не был ей нужен. 

В руке Морри материализовался нож. Лишь одно движение, и помеха в лице вора больше не будет досаждать её спокойствию. Обманщик или нет, это будет уже не важно, если девушка сделает ход первой. Один простой взмах руки. Ничего сложного. Если она не сделает это сейчас, а Гвейн переметнётся на сторону ведьмы, ей будет сложно управиться против их двоих. Если только... Однако же она медлила. 

На самом деле не было нужды применять такие радикальные меры, и существовало сотня других способов, не менее эффективных и не требующих каких-либо невероятных усилий, чтобы устранить нежелательного свидетеля, при этом не лишая его жизни. Пальцы девушки медленно обвели холодную поверхность рукоятку, слегка задев смертоносное лезвие, и небольшая боль в образовавшемся порезе охладила её мысли. Она тут же спрятала оружие в углублении кожаных креплений возле лодыжки, так чтобы Гвейн ничего не заметил, решив для себя, что нет, убивать она не будет. Артур бы не одобрил убийство невинных, когда их причастность ещё не доказана. В самом деле, у вора была прекрасная возможность напасть на Мерлина, когда они остались наедине в лавке, и он ею не воспользовался, а значит Морри ошибалась в своих предположениях. 

Всё это не могло быть спланировано ведьмой и Гвейном, слишком много имелось нестыковок и нелогичности. Нет, он точно был лишь вором, которому, ничего не объясняя, заплатили за кражу. Не более. А значит, не заслуживал смерти.

— Иногда нужно поумерить любопытство, что-то мне подсказывает, что этот совет как раз для тебя, — поддела его принцесса, внезапно понимая, что их лица находятся слишком близко друг к другу, и Гвейн уже давно не вглядывается вдаль, наблюдая за ней исподтишка. — Это твоё хобби - влипать в неприятности? Или обычно твоя кража происходит незаметно, и ты выходишь сухим из воды?

Мужчина пожал плечами, обдумывая ответ.

— Обычно я не испытываю такого сильного интереса к личностям, которых обворовываю, — сказал он похабным тоном, и ответ был слишком похож на флирт, но совсем не нёс в себе никакого смысла. В самом деле, чего он добивался, заигрывая с ней?

— Я должна быть польщена твоим вниманием? 

— Не веришь мне? — поинтересовался Гвейн, заметив колебания на лице девушки.

Хотелось сказать «нет», хотя, скорей всего, это было бы неправдой. Но Морри внимательно вгляделась в пышущего искорками вора, который почему-то считал самым необходимым сейчас убедиться в том, что его словам доверяют. Словам лжеца? Словам того, по вине которого началась вся эта заварушка? Он всерьёз считал, что она может беспрекословно довериться тому, кто украл у неё самую ценную вещь и вверил на попечение тёмной колдуньи с сомнительными целями? В конце концов, они были знакомы лишь один день, и Морри неоднократно за эти пару часов угрожала лишить его жизни, что именно заставляло Гвейна испытывать такое неприкрытое внимание к ней и беззаботно заигрывать, как будто совершенно забывая о конфликте их интересов? И был ли этот конфликт? 

Верить или не верить? Но только вот была одна загвозка: принцесса не понимала, как так случилось, что она не могла дать точный ответ. Ни чёткое «да», ни неприступное «нет». Было легко заставлять себя думать, что Гвейн рядом с ней выполнял лишь определённую роль, которой ей требовалось, и когда спектакль оказался сыгран, она могла без раздумий сбросить его с пьедестала сцены. Но почему-то медлила. Колебалась так, словно какая-то часть неё не могла использовать такой практичный подход и требовательно заявляла о необходимости решить, на какой отметке стоит Гвейн в сфере её интересов, всячески убеждая не заносить клинок над головой вора.

Принцесса склонна была думать, что мужчина лишь исполнял положенное ему за плату, за обыкновением не особо заботящийся о истинных целях своих заказчиков и вряд ли проявляющий хоть какой-либо интерес к самому предмету кражи. Хоть он и преувеличенно возбуждённо и подозрительно интересовался о происхождении ключей у Морри, но она полагала, что всё же это было простое любопытство. А сейчас в его духе было плыть по течению, меняя сторону, как ему заблагорассудится. По крайней мере, Гвейн был похож на человека, который так поступает. Морри решила, что самым правильным вариантом будет сыграть на своих особых правилах, не выбирая категоричную сторону.

— Помочь мне не хочешь? — лукаво поинтересовалась принцесса в шутливой форме, оставив реплику о доверии без ответа. В любом случае, что мешает ей просто воспользоваться им?

— Раздумывал над этим, — Гвейн пожал плечами, изображая беззаботность. — Но, пожалуй, нет. Лезть в логово ведьмы попахивает безрассудством. 

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь? Твоя часть уговора выполнена - можешь быть свободен.

Гвейн явно колебался. Она хмыкнула, понимая, что зря затеяла эту игру и вору на самом деле глубоко плевать на происходящее, а значит стоило оставить его позади и не терять время. Девушка поднялась, намереваясь направиться к хижине, но была остановлена мужчиной, который схватил её за руку.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, — внезапно без тени шутки произнёс он приглушённым голосом, видеть его таким серьёзным было для принцессы в новинку, — не знаю, зачем тебе сдалась эта безделушка и почему колдунья решила её украсть, но что-то мне подсказывает, что оставлять тебя здесь одну – плохая идея, — Гвейн посмотрел на хижину впереди, и в его голосе действительно чувствовалась тревога. — Ты не забыла, что там скрывается могущественная колдунья? Знаешь, ведь холодное оружие против магии не поможет.

— Я похожа на дуру? — нахмурилась Морри, но всё же беспокойство Гвейна было явно не наигранным, и её это польстило. — Не переживай, я знаю управу на магию.

— И почему я в этом не сомневаюсь? — хмыкнул вор и слегка передёрнул плечами, вернув себе бодрость, и дерзко заявил. — Но уверяю тебя, без меня ты не справишься. Поэтому я так и быть, помогу в этом нелёгком деле прекрасной даме, если она вознаградит меня живительным поцелуем. Веришь или нет, но во мне неожиданно проснулось благородство.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Но ведь холодное оружие против магии не поможет?

— У тебя свои секреты, у меня - свои, миледи, — загадочно произнёс Гвейн, улыбнувшись. — Я могу быть полезен.

— И какие цели ты этим преследуешь? Разве мне стоит тебе доверять? Позволь напомнить, - она прищурилась, ткнув пальцев у грудь вора, — но именно ты – причина, по которой мне довелось тащиться в неизвестный лес в такую глушь посреди ночи и выжидать у дверей колдуньи, возвращая то, что по праву принадлежит мне. Именно ты украл мои ключи, Гвейн. Иронично, не правда ли, что ты пытаешься помочь мне вернуть их?

— Ты, пожалуй права, но… — он сделал движение рукой в воздухе, будто отмахнувшись от пустого обвинения, самодовольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Морри взглядом полным дерзкого веселья и лукавости, как будто бы не его только что обвиняли в воровстве, — но я ведь раскаиваюсь.

Улыбка мужчины буквально растянулась до ушей, и от такой наглости Морри хотелось его ударить. 

— И готов сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы это доказать, — продолжил он, прежде чем его могли бы перебить. — К тому же, Нимуэй перешла черту, когда приказала фамильяру напасть на вас с Мерлиным. Это противоречит моим гуманным принципам, и я готов ей об этом напомнить. Ну, так что, — Гвейн бодро хлопнул в ладоши, — снова спрошу, каков план?

Девушка лишь закатила глаза и отвернулась от вора, адресуя своё внимание осмотру хижины ведьмы. Несмотря на видимую заброшенность и явное отсутствие жизни на этом клочке земли, Морри всё же улавливала одну очевидную вещь, которая говорила о том, что здесь обитает человек. Не просто человек, а колдунья. Вокруг дома имелась магическая защита, сотканная из мельчайших элементов и призванная держать опасных личностей на значительном расстоянии, но при малейшей возможности повреждения сразу же сообщавшая владелице о попытках взлома. Магия была достаточно сильная, но это не было неожиданностью. Морри и так знала, что столкнулась не совсем с обычной колдунье, когда увидела мощь фамильяра, которую тот проявил в сватке с ней. Фамильяр сам по себе не обладал магией, и лишь, сроднившись с колдуньей, он мог, подпитываясь её магией, творить свою. Соответственно чем сильна была ведьма, тем сильнее был её фамильяр.

Но в любой магии имелись погрешности. Обследовав территорию, Морри не могла не найти источник магической защиты и, опустив глаза вниз после тирады Гвейна, заметила что рядом с её ладонью торчал прикрытый листвой камень, который излучал прозрачное мерцание вокруг себя. Морри незаметным движением отодвинула мешавшиеся травинки, являя взору надпись на камне, что являлось магическим отслеживающим заклинанием, и обдумав кое-что, приняла решение.

— Поступим так.

***

Гвейн остановился перед дверью, ведущей в хижину, слегка нерешительно. Предполагалось, что он не должен знать о магической защите, огибающей периметр и извещающей о прибытии нежеланных гостей хозяйку дома, о которой ему рассказала Морри, и поэтому постарался выглядеть как можно более беспечно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. У них не было намерений обмануть колдунью на её же укреплённой территории - грезить о таких планах мог только глупец – требовалось лишь слегка её отвлечь. Гвейн посчитал, что довольно логично было отправить на это задание его, хотя Морри могла бы придумать что-либо получше. 

У него имелись большие сомнения в словах девушки, но её уверенный тон и решительный вид не давал возможности возразить или упрекнуть в непродуманных мелочах плана. Он был впечатлён тем, как спокойно извещала о своём замысле девушка, казалось ни сколько не тревожащаяся о том, что что-то могло пойти не так. И Гвейн в очередной раз подумал, что его увлеченность слабым полом как всегда являлась источником крайне неудачливых событий. Именно она заставляла его попадать в такие нелепые и опасные ситуации. Впрочем, магии он не опасался. 

Дверь, ведущая в дом, перед ним сама по себе отворилась со скрипом, предупредив появлении Нимуэй, и мужчина слегка опешил, потому что колдунья обычно не спешила встречать посетителей лично. 

— Гвейн, — с тяжёлым вздохом поприветствовала его девушка, стоявшая на пороге и смерившая надменным взглядом, словно в этот самый момент мечтала поскорее избавиться от общества приставучего вора. — Я не жалую незваных гостей. И тебе это прекрасно известно.

Быстро вернувший самообладание, мужчина адресовал ей беззаботную улыбку, надеясь, что это хоть немного утихомирит пыл взбесившейся колдуньи и поубавит в ней желание прикончить его на месте. По крайней мере, раньше такой подход действовал. Нимуэй покачала головой и скривила губы, но всё же напряжение покинуло её плечи, и угрожающая аура, покрывающая фигуру ведьмы, стала менее ощутима. Накидка, небрежно наброшенная на голове, от резкого движения спала назад, являя взору заплетённые в косы иссине-чёрные волосы, которые при слабом отблеске свечей казались тёмной каймой, огибающий силуэт девушки. Синие цвета небесного неба глаза смотрели холодно, со сквозившей в серебристых переливах ноткой угрозы и предостережения, будто норовили дать знать собеседнику о том, что следует держаться подальше от обладательницы этих глаз. Великолепная, но пугающая, Нимуэй всегда вызывала в нём смешанные чувства. Из всех тех колдунов, с кем ему приходилось работать, именно с ней он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Из всех девушек, с которыми он флиртовал, именно она никогда не поддавалась на заигрывание, дав понять вполне определённым способом, что отрежет ему кое-что ниже пояса прежде, чем он приблизиться к ней с пошлыми мыслями. Гвейн лишь надеялся, что Морри знает, что делает.

— Где же твоё гостеприимство, милая леди? — усмехнулся вор в своей любимой манере игнорировать проявленную в его сторону враждебность показной весёлостью. 

— Там же, где твоя скромность, — последовал незамедлительный ответ ведьмы.

Девушка не посторонилась, и мужчине пришлось чуть обогнуть её, чтобы попасть внутрь. Он нагло ухмыльнулся, будто не замечал вскинутые брови и явный намёк на то, что хозяйка хижины гостей не ждала и не желала, после чего прошёлся вглубь дома, бросая заинтересованные взгляды вокруг. Когда он последний раз бывал в этом месте, здесь царил относительный порядок, сейчас же вокруг были разбросаны вещи, баночки, травы и всякая иная утварь, что заставляло задумываться, на каком-таком важном занятии он прервал колдунью. 

Увидев, что дверь по-прежнему открыта, настойчиво требующая, чтобы он убирался как можно скорее, Гвейн внимательно посмотрел на колдунью.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказал он, и это вызвало определённый интерес у Нимуэй.

Колдунья раздражённо дёрнула плечом и резким движением захлопнула дверь.

Прислонившаяся к стене хижины, Морри внимательно проследила за ними взглядом, оставшись незамеченной ведьмой из укрытия и имея прекрасную возможность наблюдать произошедший разговор на крыльце. Окна на эту сторону не выходили, и это было ей на руку. Первая часть её плана удалась, и всё дальнейшее зависело лишь от того, скрывался ли фамильяр внутри дома или же прочёсывал окрестности вокруг, обеспечивая дополнительную защиту и выслеживая незванных гостей. Морри предполагала второе. Являясь тем самым гостем, которому не допускалось свободно расхаживать по чужой ведьминской территории, она ждала, что кое-кто поспешит оповестить её о том, что так делать не следовало. И сейчас пора было фамильяру дать о себе знать. А после того, как она разберётся с мальчишкой-фениксом, справиться с колдуньей будет уже намного проще.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, принцесса чуть расслабилась, облегчённо вздохнув, всё же Гвейн действительно не собирался предавать её и явно был с ведьмой в холодных отношениях, хоть и делающий вид, что они закадычные приятели. Интересно, он со всеми такой приторно-улыбчиво-заигрывающий? 

Морри огляделась вокруг, напряжённо вглядываясь во мрак пространства. Сейчас не время было задумываться о намерениях Гвейна в отношении её. Более важным вопросом являлось то, что Нимуэй оказалась вовсе не той колдуньей, которую Морри ожидала увидеть, ведь под накидкой девушки отчётливо просматривалось отсутствие рун на белоснежной чистой коже, и одного взгляда на ведьму Морри было достаточно, чтобы понять, чьим замыслам она покоряется и какому судьбоносному сценарию следует. Сначала фамильяр, а теперь Жрица Неметона*. Всё интереснее и интереснее. 

Нахмурившись, она всё пыталась составить из рваных кусочков мозаики полную картину происходящего, запутавшись ещё больше, чем раньше, и раздражалась тем, что не находит желанного ответа. Всё это не могло быть простым совпадением. Кто-то устроил им ловушку в лесу в Вальпургиеву Ночь, призвав мифических созданий по ту сторону границ, которые едва их всех не убили. Кто-то наложил на Артура проклятье Чёрной Метки, и им пока не удалось его снять, лишь ослабить с помощью лесных крошечных человечков. Мерлин решил, что это дело рук Дубовика, которого умудрился разгневать принц, получив от него благодарность в виде отравления, но Морри знала, что эти создания не способны на создание Чёрной Метки. Видение, посланное ей ещё в замке, могло открыть правду на то, что происходит, и скрытый в тени человек, которого она видела в этих вещих снах, чьи руки была запечатлены древними рунами богов, тающими невероятную магию, мог стоять за всем этим. До сей поры она была уверенна, что вскоре встретиться с этим неизвестным, которым окажется Нимуэй. Но… очевидно ошиблась. Жрица Неметона вряд ли стояла за всем этим.

Принцесса перестала прятаться за стенкой, намеренно ступив на открытое пространство и ожидая, что за этим последует. Скрипнула ветка под её ногами, но вокруг по-прежнему не наблюдалось мальчишки-фамильяра. Лес вокруг был тих и безучастен, утопая в сгущающейся ночной мгле, а из самой хижины не доносилось ни звука, видно, колдунья применяла заглушающие чары на стены, предотвращая появление нежелательных свидетелей. Умно, но недостаточно. Таков был изначальный план: защита ведьмы оповещала её о появлении гостей, однако же вовсе не всеобъемлющее заклятье не передавало Нимуэй точное количество переступивших магическую черту. Гвейн послужил хорошим прикрытием для девушки, ведь колдунья посчитала, что лишь он один наведался к ней в столь поздний час, и не догадывалась о наличии ещё одного нарушителя. Разве что вор не предпочтёт предать Морри и развеять неведение колдуньи, но к этому она, если что, была готова. 

Сейчас всё, что ей требовалось, это нейтрализовать фамильяра, чтобы подобраться к ведьме. Об этой части её плана Гвейн уже не знал, иначе последовал бы огромный клубок вопросов с его стороны, на которые Морри не могла ответить правду. Фамильяры были уникальными созданиями. Они не могли говорить, лишь иногда способны были заучивать парочку несложных фраз. Умея превращаться в людей, фамильяры всё же по существу своём являлись животными, и единственным их побуждением, естественным инстинктом, который крепко сдерживал все иные стремления, была защита своей владычицы. Фамильяры скреплялись с ведьмами узами крепостничества и поэтому считались самой могущественной угрозой, когда кто-либо замысливал сделать что-то плохое самой колдуньи. Они готовы были погибнуть, спасая её. И поэтому следовало остановить помощника Нимуэй, чтобы подобраться к ней самой.

Морри была хорошо осведомлена о сущности фамильяров, хоть ей и редко удавалась контактировать с ними, как впрочем, и с ведьмами. Не любила она их непомерное самомнение и завышенное чувство вседозволенности, совершенно нелепое и глупое в понимании границ Мирозданья. Колдуньи мнили себя властительницами магии и знаний, когда как являлись лишь стервятниками, которые довольствовались прогнившей пищей. Поэтому держаться вдалеке от ведьм было одним из её главных правил. Ох, как она не любила их нарушать, но ничего нельзя было поделать. Проклятая ведьма украла её ключи, и если бы у Морри было чуть больше времени, и она не вынуждена была скрывать то, кем являлась, сейчас Нимуэй бы в полной мере почувствовала на себе её гнев. 

Морри осеклась, почувствовав на себе чужой пристальный взгляд. Она обернулась, замечая на парапете крыльца крылатое существо, равно схожее на человека и на птицу, устрашающее в своих размерах и пугающее безжизненными сверкающими глазами, которые внимательно следили за своей добычей. На неё смотрел готовый напасть в любую минуту фамильяр, который сейчас был в своём истинном обличье, появившийся как раз вовремя, а то ей уже становилось скучно. Как она и думала, помощник Нимуэй охранял территорию ведьмы получше любого сторожевого пса, и, заметив угрозу, поспешил сделать то, что должен был и устранить посмевшего приблизиться к хижине врага. Только с ней это бы вряд ли получилось. И хоть фамильяр интуитивно чувствовал в ней силу, былого опасения, которое он выказал при первой встрече, уже не было, вместо этого чувствовалось, что он был готов нападать и защищать свою владычицу даже ценой собственной жизни.

Огромная птица, ростом с саму Морри, угрожающе расправила крылья в стороны, заставляя кончики оперенья вспыхнуть янтарным пламенем, красивой каймой обрисовавшим могущественную фигуру и осветившим крыльцо. Феникс. Он был прекрасен. Если бы в данный момент не пытался её убить. 

Морри подобралась, и в следующее мгновение птица легко взмыла в воздух. Девушку обдало порывом ветра от взмаха мощных крыльев, но она вовремя заметила атакующее движение впереди и отклонилась вбок, когда разбуженная огненная сущность, сформировавшаяся в поток пламени, подобралась к ней. Феникс хорошо управлял огнём, и его смертоносные когти были не единственным, чего нужно было опасаться, как думал Гвейн. Пламя было так близко, что кожу слегка покалывало от лижущего щёку жара. Один поворот, и Морри избежала участи быть сгоревшей заживо. Огонь детям не игрушка, милый. Но фамильяр и подумать не мог, что она знает на него управу. 

Зоркие глаза отразили жажду убийства, в тот момент когда ей удалось поймать его взгляд, и когтистая лапа вцепилась в тонкое запястье, вокруг них всё полыхнуло. Огонь выжег дорожки на деревянном крыльце, лизнул бревенчатую крышу и подпалил бы всю фигуру девушки, если бы она лёгким взмахом руки в одночасье не погасила его, прошептав необходимые слова на мёртвом языке, вырвавшиеся из груди мучительным хрипом. Удушливый дым от пламени разъедал горло и нос при дыхании. Ещё одно заклинание, и с пальцев сорвались золотые частички мелкой пыли, совсем крошечные блестящие песчинки они тут же притянулись друг к другу, будто движимые невидимой силой, и закружились в хаотичном полёте, чуть позднее образовывая форму клетки. Морри давно не применяла эти чары, и память о них слегка поблекла, оттого получалось нечто похожее на то, что должно было появиться изначально. Но всё же этого должно было хватить. 

Сеть заклинаний расползалась на глазах, и фамильяр отскочил от неё, в испуге и удивлении взирая на творившуюся магию, а после предпринял попытку накинуть на себя гламур. Заклинание могло сработать только на настоящем облике фамильяра. И если бы Морри чуть замешкалось, её планам не суждено было сбыться. Однако, заклинание было готово вовремя. И золотая клетка сомкнулась вокруг фигуры фамильяра, не дав ему возможности превратиться в человека. Птица распустила перья, ожидая того, что будет дальше, однако клетка не стала сжиматься сильнее и не приносила дискомфорта, разве что препятствовала передвижению и явно её злила. 

— Не бойся, оно не причинит тебе вреда, — сказала Морри, заметив осмысленный, но недоверчивый взгляд. — Надеюсь, ты не сильно обижен. 

Она хмыкнула, еле удержавшись от желания провести рукой по красивому оперению, но предусмотрительно отдёрнула руку. Феникс был невероятно красив, но по-прежнему являлся опасным объектом для убийства, которого лишний раз не нужно было тревожить. Мысленно извинившись у мифического существа, Морри обернулась к хижине. Теперь стоило выполнить третью часть плана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Неметон — в мифологии ирландских кельтов священная роща, где кельтские волхвы, жрецы-друиды поклонялись духам леса.


End file.
